Héroes y monstruos
by Luz sin vida
Summary: Un héroe siempre ayuda a la gente, siempre da esperanza, o eso es lo que la mayoría del mundo piensa, pero un grupo de asesinos saben lo que han hecho, saben que son solo entretenimiento para llenar los bolsillos de las corporaciones y los "héroes" son unos malditos depravados que abusan de sus poderes.
1. Chapter 1

**Cosas nuevas.**

Lincoln estaba emocionado de que al fin volvería ver a Ronnie Anne después de mucho tiempo. En los últimos cuatro años no había tenido una relación tan cercana como la tuvo con Ronnie Anne. Quizás solo con Jordan y Stella. Pero Stella se cambió de ciudad, no sabía las razones; y Jordan no estaba seguro de que paso con ella. Un día simplemente nunca deja de verla. Pensó que se había enfermado, al ir a su hogar lo encontró vacío. Le llamo y envió algunos mensajes, pero nunca recibió una respuesta.

Pese a que se preocupó, decidió no meterse muy a fondo. Solo esperaba que no le haya sucedido nada, pero no debía preocuparse; los crímenes estaban muy bajos durante los últimos años, todo gracias a los Vengadores, la Liga de la justicia, los X-Men, los cuatro fantásticos, los siete o a la patrulla condenada. Cualquiera de esos equipos siempre ayudaba a la gente. Cuando había un secuestro rastreaban la llamada y de inmediato Superman o Flash llegaban a capturar al culpable. A menos que fuese un villano, lo cual era peligroso porque causaban caos.

Lo mejor era no pensar. Solo esperaba que Jordan estuviera bien. Pero al recordar a los héroes se le formo una sonrisa. Desde que aparecieron se convirtieron en su mayor admiración. Admiraba como a pesar de ser personas con superpoderes siempre actuaban con humildad y respeto hacia las personas normales. A excepción del "El escuadrón suicida", que era un grupo de criminales, pero a veces los usaban cuando La Liga, Los siete, o los Vengadores estaban ocupados con asuntos de terrorismo o las guerras en el medio oriente. El trabajo del escuadrón suicida era encargarse de atrapar a terroristas, misiones de rescate, robos, ataques a las ciudades o cosas por el estilo.

Aunque Lincoln siempre admiro mucho más al Capitán América, Superman y Ace Savvy. El capitán apareció durante la guerra de Vietnam y le puso fin; Superman logro evitar que mucha gente muriera durante el ataque a las torres gemelas, casi detiene el ataque, pero no llego a tiempo; y con Ace, pues fue porque le encantaba ver como resolvía misterios. Esos eran sus superhéroes favoritos. Superman siempre decía que todos pueden ser héroes, solo con ayudar a alguien que lo necesitara era suficiente para serlo. Lincoln había deseado ver a Superman un día. Al único que vio fue a Ace, ya que trabajaba en Royal Woods y a veces volaba la ciudad patrullándola. En cuanto al Capitán, desearía ver al primero, el de ahora solo era un nuevo Super-Soldado que estuvo en la guerra de Irak, al cual eligió para que tomara su manto. No es que no lo admirara, pero el primero detuvo una guerra por su gran moralidad.

Desde que ellos aparecieron, Lincoln compro muchos de sus cómics y juguetes, con los cuales siempre jugaba o leía y nuca se aburrió de ellos. Su sueño era ser un héroe para combatir a los malos y hacer del mundo un lugar mejor, pero era imposible, dado que no tenía poderes. Aunque aún tenía algo de esperanza que su ADN tuviera algo llamado gen X, pero Lisa se lo había dicho muchas veces que ningún miembro de su familia tenía tal gen. Tal vez podía entrenar como el Caballero Luna o tener un accidente que le diera poderes como la Capitana Marvel.

Lincoln sacudió su cabeza para dejar de pensar en ello. Siempre que pensaba algo sobre los héroes terminaba imaginando lo genial que seria. Pero dado que iba ver a Ronnie Anne y sus hermanas Leni y Lori, quienes se fueron de la casa para empezar su vida universitaria, debía apurarse. Aunque la mayoría de sus hermanas aun vivían junto a él y sus padres, debía reconocer que las extraño durante estos años y estaba feliz por verlas de nuevo.

Se puso triste cuando se fueron, pero quería que cumplieran sus sueños, fue por eso que Lincoln ayudo a Leni en su examen para que lograra entrar a la misma universidad donde estudiaba Lori. Lo aprobó, así que se mudó con Lori para evitar que algún idiota quisiera abusar de ella. Pero tampoco se preocupaba mucho de eso. En la ciudad donde vivían los Casagrande estaba vigilado por el Falcon de fuego un miembro de Los siete, el mismo equipo al que pertenecía Ace Savvy.

…

Lincoln estaba sentado en una banca del parque. Algunos de los niños a su alrededor estaban jugando a ser su héroe favorito, la mayoría querían ser como Superman o el Capitán América; había algunas parejas disfrutando de un helado mientras caminaban y platicaban juntos. Él estaba buscando a algunas de sus hermanas, Bobbie o Ronnie Anne, pero no los encontraba por ninguna parte. No fue hasta que logro ver a una chica de radiante sonrisa y despistada buscar entre la gente. Lincoln reconoció de inmediato que se trataba de Leni. Su hermana seguía siendo hermosa. Todas sus hermanas lo eran, pero Leni siempre opaco a las demás. Quizás eran esos pensamientos los que generaron los rumores de incesto en la escuela.

A un lado de Leni estaban los demás. Pero se quedó con la mirada perdida por unos momentos cuando vio a Ronnie Anne. Los años la habían tratado; su cuerpo estaba más desarrollado y era más atractiva que antes. Le sorprendió verla bien arreglada, lo cual era bastante extraño que hiciera. Lincoln también había cambiado bastante en estos años, gracias a que estuvo practicando varios deportes con Lynn; iba a correr; aprendió algo de boxeo y lucha. Fue gracias a Lynn que su cuerpo estaba algo marcado por lo que se había vuelto muy atractivo. Al ver a Bobby noto que no había cambiado mucho últimamente, tenía un pequeño bigote y su espalda era más ancha, pero no era difícil reconocerlo. Y sus hermanas solo crecieron algunos centímetros más, pero no eran más altas que él.

-Hola Lincoln. -Lo saludaron Lori y Leni al mismo tiempo.

-Hola chicas. -Lincoln se acercó a sus hermanas para darles un beso en la mejilla. - ¿Cómo han  
estado?

-Bien, que bueno que aceptaras pasar un rato con Ronnie Anne.

Hace dos días, Lori y Bobby decidieron llevar a Ronnie Anne con su hermano. Lincoln le había conto a Lori acerca de sus amores fallidos con Stella y Jordan; la primera se mudó; y la segunda desapareció un día. Lori se sentía mal que su hermano estuviera solo. Fue por eso que se le dijo a Bobby que convenciera a Ronnie Anne de ir con ellos.

-Pequeño Loud.

-Hola Bobby. -Bobby y Lincoln hicieron el saludo que hacían en el pasado.

-Hola, torpe. -Ronnie Anne lo saludo tímidamente.

Debía admitir que Lincoln ahora era más atractivo que antes y eso la hizo ponerse algo nerviosa.

-Hola, Ronnie Anne. -Ambos chicos al cruzar miradas se pusieron algo nerviosos al estar uno cerca del otro. Lori noto esto y le hizo una seña a Bobby, quien lo comprendió.

-Nosotros iremos a caminar un rato, -Lori le hizo una seña a Leni cuando Bobby habló. Su hermana tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero comprendió. A Lori le había aliviado que Leni ya no fuera tan despistada como en el pasado. -volveremos en un momento.

Ambos al quedarse solo no supieron que hacer. Esto nunca les había pasado, a pesar de que hubo muchas veces que tenía "citas" jamás se pusieron de esta forma.

\- ¿T-e-te gustaría ir por un helado? -Preguntó nervioso.

Ronnie Anne asintió con la cabeza. Ambos chicos caminaron por el parque buscando al hombre que vendía helados. Al encontrarlo; pidieron uno.

\- ¿Has visto algún héroe desde que te mudaste? -Pregunto Lincoln, caminando e intentando hacer un tema de conversación. Ronnie Anne pensó un poco.

-Pues solo una vez vi a Superman volar porque había ido a la ciudad a ver a un niño que deseaba verlo antes de morir a causa del cáncer. -Respondió. En serio era una gran persona, esperaba verlo algún día. -Deberías dejar ese gusto extraño por lo héroes, ¿no crees?

-Vamos Ronnie Anne, los héroes son geniales. Hacen cosas buenas y ayudan a la gente.

-Te pareces a Carl. -Dijo Ronnie Anne burlándose y recordando a su primo hablando como Lincoln, sobre todo cuando hablaban del Falcon de fuego.

-Él me entendería y se pondría de mi lado.

-Porque ambos son unos bobos.

\- ¡Oye! -Lincoln dijo molestó. Ronnie Anne se rio un poco. Le parecía divertido ver esa reacción molesta de Lincoln

-Necesitas madurar un poco si quieres que algún día seamos algo más que amigos.

-Si lo sé... -Lincoln reaccionó después de eso, había dicho: ¿más que amigos? - ¿Qué…?

-Lo que oíste…

Ronnie Anne se le acercó un poco. Lincoln se sonrojo cuando se dio cuenta que sus rostros estaban a unos centímetros de distancia. Ronnie Anne enredo sus manos con las suyas. Se le acerco y ambos se dieron un tierno beso. Lincoln recordó las dos veces que la había besado, la primera gracias a sus hermanas, y la segunda en la cita doble con Lori, pero esta vez era distinto.

Al apartarse, Lincoln noto que Ronnie Anne estaba algo sonrojada, Lincoln le sonrió con ternura antes de acariciarle la mejilla. La vio a los ojos. Se volvió acerca a ella para darle otro beso, pero algo sucedió; fue tan rápido que solo escucho el sonido de algo siendo despedazado. Era como el crujido de huesos. Fue parecido cuando Lynn le hacía masajes cuando le dolía algún hueso. Justo en ese momento algo húmedo, caliente con olor a hierro cayo en su rostro. Al reaccionar se dio cuenta que había una gran cantidad de órganos junto con sangre regados por el suelo.

Lincoln se quedó paralizado unos momentos. Observo algo de ropa destrozada encima de los órganos, la cual le era familiar. Al sentir las manos de Ronnie Anne en las suyas y no verla quedo viendo a la nada unos segundos que le parecieron horas. No podía entender que paso, apartó la mirada hacia enfrente y vio a... ¿Ace? ¡Era imposible! ¿Qué le paso a Ronnie Anne? Iba a tallar sus ojos de no ser porque sintió las manos de Ronnie Anne, entonces comprendió. Su amiga ya no estaba porque… vio a Ace de nuevo, su traje rojo, cabello y rostro estaban cubiertos de sangre mientras sonreía de una manera que nunca vio en su vida. En su cuello estaba algo largo colgando, al recordar la clase de ciencias pudo ver que era un intestino, entonces, ¿eso era…? Con temblores miro a Ace.

-Creo que… -Dijo mientras miraba las manos de Lincoln. -me… -Hizo una mueca de asco. - ¡Puaj! Me trague uno de sus dientes… -Fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse rápidamente.

Lincoln no hizo ningún ruido. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar mucho más. Volvió a ver los restos de su amiga, o lo que quedaba de ella. Sintió una presión en todo su cuerpo. Era como si algo le cayera o lo golpeara de tal manera que no podía mantenerse en pie y le daban ganas a llorar.

\- ¡Ronnie Anne! -Grito fuertemente.

Algunas personas llegaron al lugar donde estaba Lincoln, al detenerse para ver a Lincoln, quedaron asqueadas y sorprendidas al ver el reguero de órganos en el suelo. Algunas personas se acercaron para ayudar a Lincoln, mientras que otras comenzaron a vomitar cuando vieron la enorme cantidad de sangre y órganos por el suelo. Al estar más cerca vieron que Lincoln estaba llorando mientras sostenía las manos de una persona. Fue cuando entendieron que esas manos pertenecían a quien había muerto.

…

Lincoln estaba acostado en la cama de su habitación. Tenía la mirada perdida. Aún estaba intentando sacar la imagen del cuerpo destruido de Ronnie Anne por el culpable Ace Savvy. Todavía no creía que él fuera culpable, pero estaba seguro de lo que vio. Al menos lo poco, el cuerpo de Ronnie Anne regado por el suelo mientras él sostenía sus manos.

Bobby y sus hermanas llegaron cuando vieron que estaba llorando mientras lo apartaban. Ellos le preguntaron qué sucedió y donde estaba Ronnie Anne. Lincoln, con los ojos llorosos, le conto, a pesar de lo difícil que era. Bobby por un momento pensó que todo era una broma de su hermana, pero el rostro de Lincoln no reflejaba que se trataba de una broma. Fue cuando el también rompió a llorar. Lori se quedó con Bobby, mientras que Leni regreso con su hermano a casa, quien al verlo de esa manera no le dijo nada. Solo lo abrazo en un intento para que dejara de llorar.

Al llegar a casa Lincoln fue a su habitación. Sus padres y hermanas le preguntaron, pero no hablo con nadie más. Quería estar solo. Se encerró en su habitación. Sus hermanas intentaron hablar con él, como Luna, Lucy o Lily, pero Lincoln no les abrió. Ya no tenía energías para volver a hablar sobre lo que sucedió. Aun quería pensar que todo esto no era real. Solo era un sueño. Ningún héroe era capaz de hacer eso. De seguro solo era producto de su imaginación.

…

Toda la familia Loud había regresado del funeral de Ronnie Anne. Lincoln seguía sin poder asimilar la muerte de su amiga, sobre todo a manos de quién; no podía creer que Ace fuera el responsable de su muerte. Su cuerpo fue incinerado, ya que, al estar literalmente destrozado, decidieron no meter su cuerpo dentro de un ataúd.

Lori decidió quedarse unos días en su hogar. No quería estar con los Casagrande en un momento tan delicado. Por el momento estaba con algunos días en la universidad, así que no habría muchos problemas. Lori no sabía qué hacer, pensar, creer o decir. Sabía que Lincoln no diría una mentira como esa. Aunque, ¿Cómo era posible que Ace, un héroe, atravesara a Ronnie Anne? Incluso dijo que Ace dijo haberse tragado una de sus dientes mientras hacía una cara de asco.

¡Era imposible que Ace hiciera eso! Él era un héroe, ¿cierto? Lo héroes no hacen cosas como eso. Nadie quiso preguntarle más, tan solo con ver el estado del cuerpo se dieron cuenta que una persona normal pudiera hacer eso. ¿Quién más podía ser lo suficientemente fuerte para atravesar un cuerpo y dejarlo destrozado? Solo un "superhombre". Esperaba que esto genera un conflicto entre las familias.

Lincoln aún estaba triste. Lynn se sentó en el sofá. Lo miro por un momento. Se sentía mal verlo así. Nunca le gustaba verlo de esa manera.

\- ¿Quieres ver la televisión conmigo, Linc? -Lincoln iba a negarse, pero realmente quería despejar su mente. Quería olvidar lo que paso.

-Claro, Lynn. -Lincoln se sentó junto a su hermana.

Con el paso de los años Lynn había crecido algunos centímetros, su cuerpo también se había desarrollado muy bien. Sin duda conforme más creciera se volviera más atractiva. Quizás si se arreglara un poco más. Si lo hiciera, Lincoln no tendría duda en que varios chicos estarían detrás de ella. Pero era mejor así, no le gustaría que eso pasara, tampoco que ella cambiara. Sus hermanas eran perfectas tal y como eran.

\- ¿Puedo estar con ustedes? -Lily le pregunto tímidamente a Lincoln.

Su hermano le sonrió y asintió. Lincoln sentó a Lily en sus piernas mientras Lynn encendía la televisión; y como si se tratara de una cruel broma del destino el canal en el que estaba en ese momento era el de las noticias. No hubiera tenido nada de malo de no ser porque estaba Ace Savvy en una conferencia.

Lynn gruño molesta. ¿Por qué pasaban ese tipo de cosas en momentos como ese?

\- ¡Espera! -Lincoln la detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que iba a cambiar el canal. Lynn le hizo caso, pero no le parecía una buena idea.

"_Se lo que paso con Ronnie Anne Santiago, quiero disculparme por lo que paso. Pero es que ella estaba a la mitad de la calle y fue el Tiburón Naipe quien me golpeo haciendo que cayera encima de la chica. Aun así, quiero que la familia Casagrande y Santiago tenga mis más sinceras condolencias"._

Lincoln se quedó en blanco. No sabía cómo sentirse en ese momento. Ese... ese cabrón hijo de puta no perseguía a nadie. Estaba sonriendo y dijo que se tragó unos de sus dientes. Aquellas palabras realmente le molestaron. Ace era un maldito mentiroso, ahora lo sabía.

\- ¿Lincoln? -Lynn intento llamar su atención al verlo molesto. No sabía cómo fue la muerte de Ronnie Anne. Lori les dijo que Ace la atravesó. - ¿Estas bien? -Lincoln se quedó callado. - ¡¿Lincoln?! -Lynn alzo la voz haciendo que su hermano le prestara atención. - ¿Estas bien?

Lincoln se rio un poco mientras negaba con la cabeza y comenzaba a llorar de nuevo.

-Él... nosotros nunca estuvimos en la calle, Lynn. -Hizo una mueca al recordar lo que paso. El sonido de sus huesos rompiéndose, la sangre salpicando su ropa y volvió a recordar como sostenía sus manos. No creía que jamás en su vida olvidaría eso. -Estábamos en el parque, y él... -De solo recordarlo se le revolvió el estómago. -la travesó, Lynn. Incluso dijo que se tragó uno de sus dientes. -Lynn se quedó callada. - ¿Cuál es su puto problema? -No le importo decir esa palabra enfrente de Lily. - ¿Por qué no dice la verdad? ¿Por qué no dice que él la atravesó cuando nosotros estábamos en el puto parque?

-Lincoln... -Lynn no sabía que decir. Quizás lo mejor era quedarse callada. Decidió abrazarlo, puede que fuera mejor. Lily lo único que entendía era que Ronnie Anne ya no estaba, así que también abrazo a su hermano. -lamento lo que paso, Linc.

Lincoln correspondió el abrazo. Al menos sus hermanas lo apoyaban.

…

Toda la familia estaba desayunando. No había ruido como antes, la situación que paso los hizo quedarse callados. Lincoln era el único que no estaba. Luna iba a llamarlo, pero su madre le dijo, no solo a ella si no a todas que no lo molestaran. Lily ignoro esa orden y lo llamo una vez para que bajara a desayunar, lo hubiera vuelto hacer de no ser porque Lori la detuvo. Quien le dijo que su hermano necesitaba descansar.

Aunque al escuchar pisadas en las escaleras miraron a la entrada del comedor y vieron que traía su teléfono en la mano y parecía estar leyendo algo.

\- ¡Lisa! -La llamo Lincoln, justo entrando a la cocina. - ¿Tu conoces a un abogado?

Lisa se confundió un poco. Conocía varios, pero, ¿para qué quería Lincoln un abogado?

\- ¿Para qué exactamente? -Preguntó confundida. Toda la familia le prestó atención a Lincoln para escuchar lo que respondería. Lincoln sentó junto a ella.

-Voy a demandar a Ace Savvy. Lo que hizo no se puede quedar así. Solo necesito encontrar un buen abogado. -Todos se quedaron callados.

Lisa no sabía que palabras usar. Su hermano no parecía tener una idea en lo que se estaba metiendo. O puede que sí. Lincoln no era tonto, pero puede que no lo importara en lo que se estaba metiendo.

-Lincoln, -Lisa no sabía cómo decírselo. Debía sonar comprensiva, pero a la vez realista. - ¿tienes alguna idea en lo que te estas metiendo? -Lincoln si la tenía, pero quería hacerlo. Él debía pagar por lo que hizo. Asintió. -Pues yo creo que no lo sabes. Se te sientes triste y furioso por lo que le paso a Ronnie Anne, pero... -Debía ser clara si no quería que a su hermano le pasara algo. Quizás la podría recibir un castigo por lo que diría, pero esto era necesario. Todos debían entender que no debían apoyarlo. - ¿sabes que les pasa a las personas que quieren hacer eso? -Lincoln no lo sabía. La verdad nunca escucho de algo como lo que quería hacer, así que negó con la cabeza. -Hace varios años un abogado que era ciego en Nueva York quería hacer lo mismo. Decía que el capitán América le rebano la cabeza a un amigo suyo. El argumentaba que nunca hubo un combate entre ellos, que el Capitán lo hizo porque sabía algo de más. Aquel hombre realizo una demanda y nunca volvió a ser visto. -Todos quedaron sorprendidos por las palabras de Lisa. las mayores y padres podían interpretar que lo asesinaron. -A lo que quiero llegar es que no te metas en un problema de tal magnitud. Puede que logres llamar la atención, pero son superhéroes. Podrían hacerte daño, o hacernos daño.

Lincoln, a pesar de que sintió escalofríos, quería hacerlo. Quería que Ace Savvy pagara por lo que le hizo a Ronnie Anne.

-Si le digo a sus padres, o pido ayuda estoy seguro que...

-No, Lincoln. -Lisa lo interrumpió. Deseaba que su hermano entendiera, pero debía comprender que era porque perdió a un ser amado. - ¿Sabes quiénes son los hermanos Wilson? -Lincoln asintió. Conocía a esos sujetos, eran dos hermanos mercenarios que se hacían llamar Deadpool y Deathstroke, los cuales no solo eran mercenarios, si no que también era asesinos de héroes. -He escuchado que de niños hicieron una demanda contra la Liga de la justicia y los Vengadores, ya que el día que Flash y Quicksilver hicieron una carrera para saber quién era el más rápido, ellos y sus padres se encontraban en la acera de la calle y de un momento para otro sus padres fueron atravesados. -Lisa se dio cuenta que sus hermanas pequeñas habían hecho una mueca de asco. -A pesar de hacer la demanda no les hicieron caso. Cuando esos tipos consiguieron poderes juraron vengarse y ve lo que paso. Son dos asesinos y todos los equipos en el mundo los quieren arrestar. -Lisa se levantó de la mesa. -Espero comprendas, hermanito.

Esperaba que con lo que acaba de decir todos comprendieran que si Lincoln hacía lo que tenía pensado podría terminar mal, no solo para él, si no para toda la familia. Lisa conocía el tipo de basuras que eran los héroes, eran como niños. Niño qué si Lincoln hacía algo que no les gustara, lo lastimarían y a su familia, entonces estarían jodidas. Ojalá su hermano entendiera e intentará continuar adelante olvidando esto.

Lincoln tuvo la mirada perdida mientras recordaba una vez más el cuerpo de Ronnie Anne siendo despedazado. No podía hacer nada. Se sentía como un inútil. Ni hacer justicia podía.

\- ¿Estas bien, Lincoln? -Lori le hablo mientras se ponía de pie. Su hermano se movió un poco antes de empezar a perder el equilibrio.

-Todavía siento sus manos, Lori... -Dijo Lincoln, comenzando a llorar.

Lily se puso de pie para abrazarlo. Los demás hicieron lo mismo en un intento por calmarlo un poco. Lincoln comenzó a llorar fuertemente. Era un completo inútil. Desearía tener un superpoder para ver a Ace y hacerlo pagar por lo que hizo.

…

Lincoln no sabía cuándo había caminado. Ni tampoco cuál era su rumbo exactamente. Lo único que quería era caminar hasta cansarse y olvidar por un momento lo que le sucedió a Ronnie Anne. Tenía ganas de estar solo, y sabía que en casa con sus hermanas jamás podría estarlo. Todas lo querían apoyar, sobre todo Leni, Luna y Lily. No es que le molestara que quisieran estar con él, pero desde que Lisa le dijo lo que pasaría si hacia lo que quería hacer quiso un momento a solas para olvidar a Ronnie Anne.

Es por eso que repito esto desde hace un par de días, pero no conseguía el resultado que quería. Alzo la mirada solo para darse cuenta que estaba en el centro de ciudad, a unas calles más adelante estaba el lugar donde Ace trabajaba y vigilaba. Siempre que intentaba olvidar veía algo relacionado a Ace. Películas, niños vestidos como él, juguetes. Nada le hacía olvidar a ese sujeto.

Con lo que ahora con lo que le dijo Lisa sobre Flash y Quicksilver, le hizo pensar que la gran mayoría de héroes, eran igual de cabrones que Ace. Puede que no sea verdad, pero no lo sabía exactamente. Miro un anuncio con la imagen de Ace; lo que veía era a un héroe asesino. Desde que era niño lo admiro por ser un héroe, pero resulto que hacía este tipo de cosas, y aparentemente muchos héroes eran iguales. Lisa le dijo que era un rumor, por lo que había la posibilidad de que no fuera real.

Dejo de pensar en ese tema al ver como un camión chocaba contra otro auto. Al verla un poco mejor vio que se trataba de una camioneta que era propiedad de la corporación Marvel. Observo la palabra que lo indicaba. Se acerco rápidamente para ayudar si es que alguien estaba herido. Fue al asiento del piloto donde a dos hombres, a quienes les escurría algo de sangre de la cabeza; algunos vidrios también se clavaron en su piel. Intento abrir la puerta del conductor para sacarlos, pero se había atorado. Dio la vuelta para intentarla con la del copiloto que, de igual manera, se había atorado. Algunas personas fueron ayudar a las personas del otro auto. Vio que la puerta de atrás de aquella camioneta estaba abierta, así que decidió entrar por ella, la cual si logro abrir.

Al entrar noto una gran cantidad de vidrios rotos en el suelo, las cuales parecían el hábitat de un insecto, había visto muchos de esos con Lana, así que no fue difícil darse cuenta, pero no era lo más importante. Fue al asiento del piloto, donde vio que algunas personas se habían acercado para ayudarlo. Lincoln le quito el cinturón al hombre, e intento alzarlo para que lo sacaran por la ventana. Repitió la acción con el copiloto. Fue entonces que salió de la camioneta.

Al estar fuera vio un par de ambulancias con una patrulla de la policía. Pensó que tardarían un poco más. Al menos ya les estaban siendo revisados para ver su estado. Se alejo un poco antes de que aquel policía comenzara a hacerlo para atrás. Comenzó a caminar sin tener un rumbo fijo. Al dar algunos pasos comenzó a sentir cosquillas en su mano, lo cual le hizo rascarse, pero la sensación regreso de nuevo, al bajar la mirada vio a una pequeña araña. Se asusto un poco e intento golpearla para que cayera al suelo y aplastarla, pero antes de que lo hiciera aquella araña lo mordió. Lincoln sintió como varias agujas perforaran su piel. El dolor casi lo hace caer al suelo. Movió su mano con brusquedad haciendo que la araña cayera al suelo y la aplastara.

Observo que el piquete comenzó a hincharse mientras el dolor palpitaba haciendo que soltara un quejido. ¿Las arañas pueden causar tanto dolor? Su mano no dejaba de palpitar por el dolor. Se la acaricio un poco antes de para regresar a casa. Le diría a Lisa que una araña lo mordió para que lo curara o le diera algo para aliviar el dolor. Era extraño porque Lana tenía muchos insectos, eso incluía arañas, y alguna vez alguno de ellos fue mordido, pero él, ni ninguna de ellas sintió un dolor como el que sentía en esos momentos.

Aumento el ritmo en su caminar. El dolor había aumentado que le hizo sentirse algo mareado. Decidió detenerse en un callejón para dejar de sentirse mareado, pero solo soltó otro quejido mucho más fuerte. Su mano le seguía doliendo mientras su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas y sentía que su piel comenzaba a desgarrarse.

\- ¡Mierda! -Exclamo, soltando otro quejido.

Lincoln se recargo en la pared de aquel callejón acariciando su mano. El dolor era insoportable, poco a poco comenzó a sentir un dolor de cabeza. Era similar al de su mano, algo le estaba perforando su cabeza mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas. Su vista comenzó a nublarse poco sintiéndose muy cansado, tanto que no evito caer al suelo inconsciente.

…

Con lo que paso hace poco, a Luna le dio algo de curiosidad lo que Lisa dijo en la mesa. No pregunto en el momento por la situación con Lincoln. Además, a gran parte de su familia le gustaban los superhéroes, o les llegaron a gustar. Con lo que dijeron sus hermanos todos comenzaron a dudar de la moralidad de los héroes. Luna desde un inicio siempre sintió que algo no andaba bien. No era como si tienes superpoderes toda tu vida y solo porque piensas que es justo debes hacer justicia de la nada. Aunque la manera fue extraña, el primero fue Superman quien evito la muerte de personas por el ataque terrorista en la ciudad de Nueva York.

Fue a partir de ahí que dieron a conocer a muchos más superhumanos. Después el gobierno y ellos mismo explicaron que se debía a una selección en el ADN conocido como gen X, a gases en el planeta, o simplemente porque de repente pasaba. Algunos explicaron que los gases eran gracias a una especie que habitaba en el espacio exterior y crearon a estos humanos para destruir la tierra. Que por suerte fueron detenidos por Superman y Capitana Marvel. desde entonces se comenzaron a crear equipos de superhéroes. Pero también aparecieron villanos, quienes atacaban personas, muchos de ellos estaban prófugos. Aunque había escuchado de villanos como Magneto, quien se dice que hace varios años quiso empezar una guerra contra los Vengadores y la Liga de la justicia. Había muchos más, quienes estaban en un rango de destrucción masiva.

Le daba lo mismo. A veces pensaba que solo era un espectáculo, pero con lo que Lisa dijo que no era bueno meterse con ellos, le hizo pensar más en su teoría. ¿A qué se refería con terminar mal? Luna pensó un poco más en quienes asesinaban a héroes. Eso convertía en los asesinos de héroes en buenos; los hermanos Wilson, Punisher y Batman. Nadie sabía mucho de ellos. Solo salían sus rostros en la televisión clasificándolos como peligrosos asesinos.

Y no era para menos. Esos locos lograron asesinar hace unos años a una buena cantidad de héroes. El Punisher logró asesinar a varios mutantes; Batman asesino a toda la Young Justice; los hermanos Wilson al Escuadrón Supremo. Esa era la razón por lo que eran los más buscados en todo el mundo, pero nadie podía encontrarlos. Muchos héroes, organizaciones de gobierno e incluso vinieron a su hogar para pedirle ayuda a Lisa, quien se negó a pesar de la enorme cifra de dinero que le ofrecieron. Todos pensaron que se debía porque no quería ponerlos en riesgo. Lo cual aceptaba. No sabía si saldrían vivos, pero ahora con lo que escucho, ¿el riesgo se debía a los criminales o a los héroes? Quizás un poco de ambos.

Luna entro a la habitación de Lisa. Su hermana parecía estar trabajando en algo. Un artefacto raro que no sabía que era, y si llegaba a preguntar no entendería su respuesta.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Luna? -Pregunto Lisa, sin voltear a verla.

\- ¿Que sabes acerca de los héroes? -Luna pregunto mientras se sentaba en su cama quedando a un lado de su hermana.

-Quería preguntarte por eso que le dijiste a Lincoln sobre los héroes, ¿Qué pasa si te metes con los héroes? -Lisa dejo lo que estaba haciendo. Esperaba que Luna no quisiera apoyarlo, aunque fuera de las más cercanas a Lincoln.

-Creo que -Lisa se sentó en la silla enfrente de su escritorio. Ahora sabía a lo que Luna se refería, o eso creía. -te refieres a qué tipo de cosas han hecho ellos para que yo le dijera Lincoln que no se metería con ellos, ¿cierto? -Luna asintió. Lisa pensó un momento su respuesta. -Luna no puedo decirte exactamente. -Luna se molestó un poco. -Pero te puedo asegurar que ellos no son lo que dicen ser. Para que puedas darte una idea son como cuando Lola era una niña de seis años.

Luna se quedó pensativa. Recordó que su hermana Lola al ser una niña de seis años era bastante peligrosa. Si alguien la llegaba hacer enojar podía meterse en problemas, e incluso era capaz de hacer cosas que no eran apropiadas en una niña de seis años. Aunque eso podía ser por la falta de educación por parte de sus padres. Al momento de relacionarlo con los héroes, se quedó sorprendida. Entonces... ¿eran como niños malcriados? Salió de la habitación sin decir nada más. Pensó que quizás fue una buena idea no apoyar a Lincoln sobre demandar a Ace. De pensar si hacían enojar a un héroe la hizo asustarse un poco. Esperaba que su hermanito dejara esa idea, pero sería muy difícil por lo mal que se sentía.

…

Lincoln despertó después de quedar inconsciente. Noto que el cielo estaba oscuro. Nadie pareció notar que él estaba tumbado en el suelo. Se puso de pie tronando su espalda, pero comenzó a sentir una vibración en su cuerpo y cabeza; parecía una punzada en su cabeza. Sin evitarlo movió su mano. Sintió que algo se movía de ella, lo cual era una mosca. Eso lo hizo sorprenderse, ¿Cómo fue que agarro una mosca? La soltó haciendo una mueca de asco. Paso una mano por su cabello.

Nunca se imaginó haría algo como eso. Lo extraño fue la facilidad. Su cabeza había dejado de dolerle; vio su mano dónde lo pico esa araña que curiosamente la picadura ya no estaba. Aunque eso no fue lo importante. Estaba bastante oscuro, saco su teléfono para observar varias llamadas perdidas de sus hermanas y padres. De seguro le causaría muchos problemas, pero no fue su culpa. Suspiro para regresar a casa. A penas dio unos pasos volvió a sentir esa punzada en su cabeza. Rápidamente se hizo a un lado viendo que un hombre casi le logra quitar su teléfono, pero no lo consiguió al hacerse a un lado.

\- ¡Mierda! -Exclamo aquel hombre, casi cayéndose. Miro su teléfono, lo cual le hizo pensar lo que quería. -Tu teléfono es muy bonito como para que lo tengas tú, así que hagamos esto por las buenas.

Lynn y sus padres le dijeron que al estar en una situación como esta entregara sus cosas, o gritara si había personas cerca. Pero no había nadie cerca. Además, no veía a ese sujeto como alguien peligroso, ni siquiera le causo algo de miedo cuando le enseño una navaja. El hombre se acercó rápidamente para intentar clavar la navaja, pero Lincoln se hizo a un lado rápidamente. Repitió lo mismo varias veces, pero Lincoln solo se hacía a un lado.

No sentía que ese sujeto realmente fuera a lastimarlo. Tampoco sentía que estuviera llegando a algo hacer esto. En la siguiente ocasión que ese sujeto intento clavar la navaja, se hizo a un lado y agarro su brazo. Sus ojos se abrieron con terror y sorpresa cuando vio que estaba aplastando su brazo; la sangre comenzó a salir y ese hombre comenzó a gritar con dolor soltando la navaja. ¿Qué mierda paso? Ni siquiera sintió que había usado toda su fuerza.

Aparto su mano, pero no pudo quitar su mano de su cuerpo lo que provocó que arrancara su brazo haciendo que los gritos y sangre de aquel hombre aumentaran. Vio como cayó al suelo intentando detener el sangrado con su mano. Lincoln había comenzado a temblar. Intento quitarse el brazo de sus manos, pero parecía que se había pegado a ellas. El nerviosismo y miedo que ahora sentía tampoco ayudó mucho.

En el momento que despegó el brazo de ese hombre lo despedazó. Lincoln comenzó a sentirse algo mareado al ver tanta sangre. El hombre siguió gritando, no sabía qué hacer, ¿debía irse? ¿debía pedir ayuda? ¿qué debía hacer? No tenía idea de cómo sucedió esto. Debía admitir que le alegró que le pasará eso por querer robar su celular; tuvo ganas de golpear a ese hombre, y también para sacar algo de la frustración de no poder hacer nada por lo de Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln escucho al final del callejón la voz de un hombre y la voz de la mujer del otro lado de la línea; era la policía. Pero al haber hecho algo como esto no mandarían policías, mandarían a Ace. Y al recordar lo que ese hijo de puta le hizo a Ronnie Anne, entonces, ¿qué le podía esperar a él? Quizás él hasta podía hacerlo pedazos. Eso dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, que luego borro moviendo su cabeza. Lo mejor esa irse de aquí. Lincoln comenzó a correr a una velocidad que nunca antes alcanzó.

Al detenerse sintió nuevamente esa punzada en su cabeza, al girarla vio un auto a solo unos cuantos metros de él. Lincoln coloco sus manos enfrente por reflejos para detenerlo, lo que le sorprendió fue que si lo logro. Logro detener un auto. Esto debía ser una broma, un sueño, o una alucinación provocada por exponerse a un químico de Lisa. Nada de esto podía ser verdad. Él no podía hacer cosas como estas. Simplemente era un chico normal que perdió a su novia. Pudo escuchar los pasos y murmuras de varias personas que se detuvieron para ver lo que hizo.

Asustado, comenzó a alejarse rápidamente. Al dar unos pasos nuevamente sintió esa punzada en su cabeza. Escucho el sonido de un camión, Lincoln observó que iba en su dirección. No sentía que pudiera detenerlo, pero algo le decía que si podía. Al estar a unos metros cerca de él sintió como daba un salto sobre todo el camión y caía al suelo sin ningún rasguño. Simplemente saltó como si nada.

Nada de esto parecía tener sentido, algo como esto no era algo normal. Lincoln tenía que darle aviso a Lisa sobre lo que le estaba sucediendo. Nuevamente corrió a toda velocidad sin detenerse. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que llego a su hogar, le pareció rápido. Se detuvo enfrente para recuperar el aliento. Pero comenzó a escuchar gemidos de sus padres. Vio que, aparentemente, nadie estaba despierto, a excepción de sus padres que a juzgar por los gemidos… ¡qué asco! Iba a entrar, pero se dio cuenta que su ropa estaba salpicada de sangre. Aunque como sus hermanas estaban dormidas, o eso escuchaba, dudaba que se darían cuenta.

Se quitó su camisa quedando con el torso desnudo. Quizás nadie se daría cuenta de que apenas llegó a casa. Aunque eso era muy estúpido. La casa siempre rechinaba cuando alguien entraba. Lincoln esperaba que, por esta vez, no pasara. Usó lo que menos pudo de su fuerza, por lo que paso. Al entrar quiso ir con Lisa para saber que le estaba pasando. Pero le molesto escuchar con mayor intensidad los gemidos de sus padres, lo cual le genero mucho más asco. Los ronquidos de Lynn, Lola. Los gases de Lynn, Lori, Lana. Tanto ruido comenzó a ponerlo incómodo. Incluso podía escuchar el sonido de sus respiraciones al dormir.

Hasta alcanzo a escuchar cuando llegaban a mover un dedo. Tanto ruido comenzó a molestarlo. Subió rápidamente para encerrarse en su habitación. Se detuvo en seco pesar de que el ruido seguía molestándolo. Movió la perilla de su habitación para no romperla; al abrirla la cerró con mucho cuidado. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Si la agarraba de manera normal sabía que la doblaría, entonces debía tener cuidado con su fuerza. Necesitaba dormir, pesar del ruido que escuchaba esperaba poder dormir.

…

Lincoln se despertó cuando comenzó a escuchar las voces de todas sus hermanas. Podía escuchar cada conversación que tenía cada una. Nunca se quejó del ruido, pero ahora estaba comenzando a molestarle que lo hicieran. Se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al baño. Aunque se detuvo en seco, recordó lo que paso el día de ayer. Le preocupo un poco tener que salir. Podía ser peligroso, pero... ¿y si no fue real? Lo que paso era imposible de que le sucediera. Pero, ¿quizás tenía superpoderes? No era posible. Él no tenía poderes. Tampoco tuvo un accidente que le diera habilidades, o quizás...

Tembló cuando pensó en la posibilidad. Leyó que el gen x podía activarse en cualquier momento. También leyó que cuando a alguien se le activa dicho gen se podía volver bastante peligroso. Tanto que podía llegar a lastimar a su familia. Eso le paso a una mutante llamada Jean Grey, despedazo a su familia cuando sus poderes se activaron de repente. Entonces necesita ver a Lisa urgentemente y debía evitar acercarse a sus hermanas. Lisa era la única que podía ayudarlo en esta situación. Abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado. Vio que la mayoría de sus hermanas estaba haciendo una actividad para que no fuera aburrido esperar el baño. Quizás sus hermanas debían saber que era un mutante, así no iban a correr peligro. Iba hacerlo, pero sintió nuevamente esa punzada en su cabeza.

\- ¡Piensa rápido! -Lynn le advirtió justo un segundo antes de que un balón de futbol americano fuese a golpear a su hermano. Quería animarlo de algún modo, así que quiso jugar con él. Aunque quedo muda cuando Lincoln lo atrapo sin problema y lo aplasto cuando lo hizo. -Vaya, Lincoln.

Lincoln tembló un poco al no poder controlar su fuerza. Esto era problemático. Si ponía su mano sobre algo y aplicaba un poco de fuerza sería destrozado. Sea lo que sea seria destrozado. A pesar de que no se sentía tan mal, se preguntaba: ¿Qué le habrá sucedido? Ayer se sintió un poco mal por lo que le hizo. Lincoln volvió a sentir la punzada mientras observa como Lynn le lanzaba un golpe, se hizo a un lado esquivando el golpe.

-Vaya... -Dijo Lynn sonriente. -nunca habías esquivado uno de mis golpes. ¡Que sorpresa! -Lynn siempre fue superior a Lincoln en el aspecto deportivo. A pesar que le enseño a boxear y algunas llaves, Lincoln nunca demostró tanto talento como ella. -pero no te emociones -Lynn se puso en guardia. -el siguiente no fallara.

Lynn le lanzó una buena cantidad de golpes, los cuales Lincoln logró esquivar fácilmente. Pero le preocupaba que fuera a...

\- ¡Lynn detente! -Dijo Lincoln con algo de nerviosismo. Por el momento había logrado mantener sus manos quietas, pero sentía que en cualquier momento iba a detener uno de los golpes de Lynn. Sus hermanas incluso parecían un poco felices que ambos estuvieran jugando. Algo que no era verdad, Lincoln no estaba jugando.

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Me debes un balón!

Lynn intento darle otro golpe; su puño golpeo algo solido mientras escuchaba el sonido de algo romperse acompañado de dolor. El silencio se hizo presente. Observo que Lincoln había detenido su mano. Se hubiera sentido orgullosa de él de no ser porque su mano estaba completamente aplastada mientras una buena cantidad caía al suelo. Todos gritaron fuertemente al reaccionar. Lincoln tembló. Aparto su mano rápidamente provocando que se desprendiera de Lynn, provocando que gritara con mucha más fuerza. Lincoln, temblando, cayó al suelo mientras comenzaba a llorar por lo que hizo. Su brazo aún estaba pegado a su mano.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?! -Rita gritó, subiendo las escaleras.

Al llegar al piso de arriba, observó que Lynn estaba gritando y observaba una gran cantidad de sangre saliendo donde antes estaba su brazo. Quedó horrorizada, al igual que sus hijas. Rita quedo unos momentos así antes de gritar. Lisa salió de su habitación al escuchar los gritos. Al salir y ver todo quedó helada. No pudo decir algo. Solo observó la gran cantidad de sangre en el suelo y a Lynn sin su brazo.

Lori grito llena de furia acercándose a Lincoln. Él no presto atención. Se sentía como una basura por lo que le hizo a Lynn. Pero volvió a sentir la punzada en su cabeza. Su brazo se movió, ¿Por qué no podía contralar sus reflejos? Sintió algo húmedo y extraño entre sus dedos. Escucho el sonido de algo rompiéndose, fue un sonido parecido al de carne siendo aplastada. Alzo la mirada solo para ver a Lori con su rostro pálido y una expresión de terror; su mano había perforado su estómago y estaba dentro de ella. Lori tosió con algo de sangre. Lincoln aparto su mano rápidamente. Observo como sus tripas salían de su estómago. Quiso agarrarla, pero sintió otra vez esa puta punzada en su cabeza. Sus reflejos hicieron que cerrara su puño y golpeo algo sólido. El sonido fue parecido cuando aplasto la mano de Lynn, pero sintió como algo de sangre caía en su cara. Alzo la mirada para ver la cabeza de Luan volando.

¿Por qué no se podía detener? Su cuerpo se estaba moviendo por reflejos. ¡Debía detenerse! Estaba matando a sus hermanas. No se supone que ellas eran las personas que más amaba en este mundo, a quienes siempre las que ponía primero que él. Las estaba matando. A cada una de ellas. ¿Por qué pasaba esto? ¿Por qué tenía poderes? ¿Esto era tener poderes? Siempre creyó que si llegaba a tener poderes podía ayudar a otros, pero no estaba ayudando a nadie, lo que hacía era matar por esa punzada en su cabeza.

Y otra vez, esa punzada en su cabeza, se hizo a un lado mientras escuchaba el sonido de un arma siendo disparada. Observo como eso hacia un agujero en la pared. Al mirar hacia la dirección de donde habían disparado observo a su padre con un revolver. Lo miraba, no era parecida a cuando estaba molesto, su mirada ahora parecía verlo con odio y asco.

Su padre nuevamente disparó, pero Lincoln se hizo a un lado esquivando las balas hasta que el arma se quedó vacía Miró a sus padres; su madre estaba llorando; y su padre tembló por no hacerle nada. Leni y Luna estaban abrazando a sus hermanas pequeñas; Lucy se había alejado con Lynn mientras intentaba detenerle el sangrado. Era una mierda tener poderes. Toda su familia lo miraba con miedo. Cayó al suelo. Escuchó a Lisa hablar por teléfono, obviamente con la policía. Al colgar paso junto a Lincoln cruzando la mirada. Él era un maldito hijo de puta.

-Esperare a la policía. -Dijo Lincoln, comenzando a llorar. -Perdónenme. -Odiaba tener estas habilidades.

…

La familia Loud estaba afuera de su hogar. Aún estaban intentando asimilar lo que paso, pero no podían entender. Por suerte la policía ya había llegado. Lisa había logrado detener la hemorragia de Lynn con un líquido que desarrollo en caso de sangrados, pero su hermana necesitaba ir a un hospital. Quizás podía reconstruir su brazo. Miro hacía los policías y al parecer no venían solos; junto a ellos estaba Ace Savvy. El protector de Royal Woods estaba aquí. Lisa hubiera preferido que no estuviera, pero quizás si era necesario. Se acerco seriamente a los Loud.

\- ¿Qué paso? -Pregunto con voz dura.

Todos comenzaron a llorar volviendo a recordar lo que paso, incluso Lisa lo hizo. Ace rodó los ojos. Era mejor que el entrara a ver dónde estaba ese idiota. Gracias a ese tipo, tuvo problemas con los Vengadores. Había visto algunas grabaciones en las cámaras del centro de la ciudad. Vio aquel chico deteniendo un auto y brincando encima de un camión. Estuvo buscándolo durante toda la noche, al no encontrarlo sabía que solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que causara un problema, y como tenía acceso a las llamadas de la policía supo que ya había aparecido.

Y al ver las expresiones de la familia y a una de esas chicas sin uno de sus brazos, supo que ese chico hizo algo malo. Entro a la casa. Reviso la parte de abajo rápidamente, al no estar ahí subió. Donde vio dos cadáveres en el suelo acompañados de una gran cantidad de sangre. Ese chico sí que metió la pata. Observo que aquel chico de cabello blanco cubierto de sangre tenía la mirada perdida. Ace tenía la sensación de haberlo visto en alguna parte, pero no lo recordaba. Quizás era un admirador. Lo pensó por su pijama, era de él. Era fan de los héroes, que ironía.

-Metiste la pata. -Dijo Ace. Se rio un poco antes de acercarse a él. -Quiero hacer esto por las buenas, así que sostente de mí. No digas nada y quizás pueda ayudarte. -Lincoln alzo la mirada. Vio a ese hombre con molestia. Mato a su novia. ¡Ese hijo de puta mató a su novia! Y... él a sus hermanas. ¿Qué diferencia había? El también era un hijo de puta por lo que hizo. -Y si tu hermana rubia. La que parece ser una idiota que tiene bonitas tetas y un bonito culo -Lincoln se molestó cuando dijo eso. -me da unas buenas mamadas, quizás podría hablar con los Vengadores para que traten bien. -Ace rio al decir eso. Lincoln se levantó y le dio un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que atravesara el pasillo. -Si que eres fuerte. Si entrenas bien podrías estar a un buen nivel. -Lincoln se acercó a toda velocidad para darle otro. Ace se volvió a reír. -Si que eres fuerte. Ahora vámonos.

Lincoln quiso darle otro golpe, pero Ace lo esquivo e intento regresárselo. Aunque logró esquivarlo, Lincoln quiso golpearlo de nuevo. Aunque Ace logro agarrar su brazo antes de eso para hacerle una llave. Lo tuvo contra el suelo y dio un golpe en la nuca con mucha fuerza para dejarlo inconsciente. Ahora solo debía llevarlo a Arkham, no se preocuparía por su familia. Al ver sus caras sabía que ya no lo querían cerca.

Esto es lo que pasa cuando alguien normal adquiere poderes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Adiestramiento.**

Lincoln intentaba mover su cuerpo, pero le era imposible. Parecía tener alguna especie de paralisis. No sabía que paso después de que Ace lo golpeo. Tenía un pequeño dolor punzante en su cabeza. No le debía de sorprender, después de todo Ace logro vencer al Juggernaut. Una vez que nadie estaba disponible ese sujeto estaba causando desastres en la ciudad y él llego a salvar el día.

Al mirar el lugar donde estaba recordo que leyo acerca de que los superhéroes entrenan durante mucho tiempo para convertirse en el miembro de un equipo, pero si uno de esos sujetos quisiera estar por su cuenta o no acatar las reglas, entonces era encerrado y jamás se le volvía a ver. No había escuchado un caso como el último. Quizas lo mantenian en secreto. Lincoln se preguntaba en que situación estaba. La habitación en la que se encontraba parecia ser la de un hospital, o eso pensaba.

Al ver el lugar y analisar un poco su situación, tuvo un pequeño rayo de esperanza; tal vez le iban a ayudar. ¿Y sus hermanas? Esa pregunta fue como un golpe al rostro. Recordo lo que les hizo, mato a dos de sus hermanas y a Lynn le arranco el brazo.

Solo por eso nunca quisieran volver a verlo de nuevo. Podía entenderlas, él mismo ya no queria estar cerca de nadie. Siempre había querido que el gen x le diera poderes para hacer el bien como Superman, Ace o el Capitán América. Pero descubrio que era una mierda tener poderes. Siempre soño con tener alguna habilidad que le permitiera pelear a lado de los héroes mas poderosos del planeta. Creyó que si tenía poderes y ayudaba a la gente todos estarian felices. Aquello ahora sonaba como una idiotez. No controlaba su fuerza, su familia lo odiaba y no sabía lo podrían hacerle.

Lincoln escucho que la puerta de la habitación era abierta. Intento alzar un poco la mirada, pero no puedo hacerlo. La personas que entro a la habitación se le acercó. Era un hombre de unos cuarenta años con barba y bigote. Llevaba en sus manos un cuaderno. Lo miro por unos momentos, como si lo estuviera estudiando. Apartó la mirada y anoto algo en su cuaderno.

-Mi nombre es Henry Aronofsky. -El hombre se presento amablemente. Lincoln quiso hablar y mover su mano, pero estaba inmóvil. -No intentes hablar o moverte, tu cuerpo esta bajo paralisis. Es por un gas en caso de que alguien se nos salga de control. -Henry le sonrio. -Tu nombre es Lincoln Loud, vienes de Royal Woods y mataste a dos de tus hermanas. -Lincoln se sintió incomodo con esa declaración. -Tranquilo... -Henry le dio un golpe amigable en su brazo. -son cosas que pasan. -Cosas que pasan, pero, ¿por qué él? -Te estaras preguntando como fue que hiciste todo eso. Ya sabes: despedazar un cuerpo con mucha facilidad, detener un auto, saltar un camión y sentir el peligro, ¿verdad? -Lincoln se quedo algo sorprendido, ¿como lo sabía? -Veras Lincoln, fuiste mordido por una araña radioactiva, la cual te dio la fuerza proporcional a una araña. -Lincoln recordó la picadura de araña, ¿eso fue? -Pero no creas que fue una araña común, fue una modificada geneticamente; mezclamos los genes de las arañas cazadoras y tejedoras. Tu cuerpo podrá expulsar telaraña de las manos siempre y cuando hagas esto. -Henry hizo la seña que Luna hacía cuando escuchaba música. -tienes mucha fuerza porque las arañas pueden levantar ciento-setenta veces su peso, asi que tu también puedes hacerlo. También puedes moverte diez veces el tamaño de tu cuerpo en menos de un segundo. Tienes un sexto sentido que te indicara cuando corres algún peligro. -Hizo una pusa. Lincoln realmente soprendido al descurbir que cantidad de cosas podían hacer las arañas y él. -Ahora nuestro deber es ayudarte a controlar esa fuerza. Espero puedas cooperar. -Henry sonrió. Lincoln, a pesar de no moverse, estaba feliz de que alguien lo ayudara, pero aun tenía una duda. -Si te preguntas en donde estas, pues estas en Arkham. -Lincoln sintió un poco de miedo, ¿dijo Arkham? ¿El lugar donde van los criminales con problemas mentales? -No te pasara nada, este lugar también funciona como centro de entrenamiento para personas como tú, al ser un lugar donde hay criminales raros, casi nadie pregunta lo que pasa aquí. Así que siéntete cómodo dentro de unos dias empezaremos tu entrenamiento.

Henry le sonrió antes de salir de la habitación. Lincoln se sentía aliviado, por lo menos le iban a enseñar como controlar su fuerza, y esa punzada en su cabeza. A Lincoln le molestaba, sobre todo porque no todo se limitaba a una punzada, sus pelos se erizaban y su cuerpo se movía por reflejos.

Aunque una vez que terminara, ¿a donde iría? Lincoln tembló un poco al pensar en esa pregunta. Ya nunca volvería a ver a su familia. Mato a dos de sus hermanas.

Ojala que también intentaran quitarle esos poderes, porque los odiaba. Eso arruino su vida.

* * *

Henry caminaba por el pasillo del asilo, si es que se le podía llamar así. Aquel lugar si era para enfermos mentales, pero los usaban para entrenar o fabricar algún "héroe". Giro por un pasillo que lo llevo hacia habitaciones con algunos locos. Henry vio a Ace masturbándose mientras observaba por el cristal de la puerta. Sintió asco al ver eso.

-Eres un pervertido de mierda, Ace.

Ace volteo a verlo. Se subió los pantalones de su traje antes de reirse.

-Lo siento, pero es que la hermana del mocoso que te traje tenía un culo y unas tetas increibles y hermosas. -Henry continuo viéndolo con asco. Al menos no eyaculo como la ultima vez.

\- ¿Por qué no te largas? -Pregunto Henry molesto.

-Ya me iba, pero... ¿Recuerdas a Lisa Loud? -A Henry no le gustaba recordar a esa niña prodigio, pero recordo que el apellido de Lincoln también era Loud. Ace asintio cuando vio la mueca en su rostro. - Así es, son hermanos.

-Me lleva la mierda, -Henry se acaricio entre la nariz con los dedos. -lo que faltaba.

-Si quieres me encargo y...

-Si claro, como cuando te encargaste de los niños en esa escuela primaria. -Dijo Henry sarcásticamente.

-Estaba drogado, aparte Elisabeth se encargo de todo...

\- ¡¿Por qué mejor no te largas a la mierda?! -Lo interrumpió

Ace suspiro. Odiaba a ese tipo, pero no podía hacerle nada. Si le ponía una mano encima, entonces se las vería con Superman. Sintio un escalofrío recorrer su espalda de tan solo pensar en las cosas que ese "hombre" le podía llegar a hacer. Lo mejor era irse y dejar a Henry arreglar todo este asunto.

Henry vio que Ace se iba dejandolo solo. En serio como le molestaba Ace y Jack de un solo ojo; eran un par de imbeciles que se creian la gran cosa. Pero no era importante, lo que realmente importaba era el hecho de que Lisa y Lincoln son hermanos.

Esa niñita sabía muchas cosas, demasiadas. Quizas si hablaba con ella quizas podrían llegar a un "acuerdo" o algo. Quería estudiar a Lincoln, y tal vez usarlo como próximo villano. No sabía como es que su gen logro adaptarse al de aquella araña. Habían hecho la prueba en un hombre llamado Peter Parker, el cual murió después de que le dio una enfermedad rara en la piel.

Esa era la razón por la que se la enviaron a Ace, él debía llevarlo con el dueño de la corporación Vought para que hiceran mas pruebas e intentar perfeccionarlo. Aunque eso ya no era necesario. Estaba satisfecho en que, aunque se una prueba, haya sido completamente exitosa. Observaría las grabaciones una vez mas de como fue el piquete de la araña y sus habilidades.

Se dirigío a una oficina en donde habían muchos hombres de bata trabajando. Henry se sento una de las computadoras, busco el nombre de Lincoln Loud. Debía saber un poco más acerca de ese chico. No parecía nada fuera de los común. Quizas lo único extraño era su cabello blanco. Miro algunas de las grabaciones antes de su accidente. Observo que Ace asesino a lo que parecía ser su novia cayendole encima, eso molestó.

Ahora si debía hablar con Lisa Loud. De seguro el idiota de Ace estaba drogado cuando hizo eso. Solo porque tenía algo de popularidad, si no le hubiera dicho a Clark o Carol que lo asesinara como quisiera.

* * *

Lincoln se encontraba en una habitación con algunos tubos de lo que parecia ser de un material frágil, no sabía que hacía aquí. Pero tenía una idea, Henry le comento que dentro de unos días empezarían el entrenamiento. No sabía que cosas haría, Lincoln se sento en una silla que estaba en la mitad de la habitación.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando Henry entró a la habitación.

-Hola Lincoln. -Henry lo saludó. Lincoln vio que iba acompañado por dos hombres altos y musculosos. - Lamento llegar un poco tarde, pero tengo unos problemas con el idiota de Ace. -Lincoln hizo una mueca cuando escucho ese nombre. Apretó un poco sus manos, los dos hombres se pusieron enfente, pero Henry hizo una señal con la mano. -Se lo que ese idiota le hizo a tu novia, y no te preocupes. Pronto lo pagará.

Lincoln se sintió aliviado. Ese hijo de puta mercía pagar por lo que le hizo a Ronnie Anne. Lo admiro durante mucho tiempo junto con Clyde, si su amigo supiera que clase de persona era.

\- ¿Algún día podré ver a mi familia? -Henry lo volteo a ver un poco extrañado por la pregunta.

-No lo sé. -Henry saco su cuaderno. -Mataste a dos de tus hermanas, no creo que a tu familia le gustaría verte en este momento. Lo siento.

-Esta bien.

Lincoln sabía que Henry tenía razón su familia de seguro lo odiaba. Quizas jamas volverían a estar juntos. Sintió ganas de llorar por eso.

Henry rodo los ojos al ver su cara, por suerte Lincoln no lo noto. El odiaba eso: el sentimentalismo.

-Ahora me gustaría que aprendieras a controlar tu fuerza y cuando tus manos se pegan a objetos, Lincoln. - Henry le señalo un tubo que estaba a unos metros de él. -Intenta agarrarlo sin doblarlo, luego trepa el muro con tus manos e intenta despegarte.

Lincoln no quería hacerlo.

-Solo relajate, Lincoln. ¿Sabes que tus pies también se pegan? -Lincoln no lo sabía, pero cuando lo mencionó, se dio cuenta que era verdad. Cuando intento caminar sus pies se quedaron pegados en el suelo. -Eso es porque estabas relajado. No te habrías dado cuenta si no te hubiera dicho.

Tenía razón. Hubiera caminado normal de no ser porque lo menciono. Relajo su cuerpo, movió su pie del suelo. No tuvo problemas en caminar tranquilamente.

\- ¿Vez? -Dijo Henry emocionado. -Solo mantente relajado y sera fácil hacerlo.

-De acuerdo...

Lincoln se acercó a una de las paredes, colocó sus manos. Se dio cuenta que no le costo mucho comenzar a trepar el muro, poco a poco empezo a caminar por el muro. Era increíble que pudiera hacerlo con mucha fácilidad. Relajo sus manos haciendo que se despegara. Cayo al suelo sin golpearse.

-Lo vas entendiendo. -Henry le sonrió. -Solo necesitas practicar un poco. -Henry anotó algo en su libreta. -Ahora controla tu fuerza. Escuche que con tan solo tocar algo lo doblas. Intenta no hacerlo porque podría pasar lo que paso en tu hogar.

Lincoln hizo una mueca. Volvió a recordar cuando apreto la mano de Lynn, o atraveso el estómago de Lori sin problema. Esperaba que su familia lo perdonara, o al menos eso quería pensar. Agarró un objeto que estaba tirado en el suelo, simplemente con tenerlo entre su mano le hizo una abolladura.

-Necesitas tener mas control sobre tu fuerza, pero tomate tu tiempo.

Lincoln siguió intentando que nada de lo que tocara quedara maltratado. ¿Que cosas podría hacer? No sabía que tan fuerte era Ace, pero el golpe que le dio lo lastimó. Recordó que hizo una mueca de dolor mientras se reía.

* * *

-Muy bien, Lincoln. Haz logrado controlar tu fuerza, sabes trepar muros y despegarte sin ningún problema.

A Lincoln le tomo una semana, pero no tuvo problema. Y Henry tampoco parecía molestarse en que se tomara su tiempo.

-Ahora me gustaría que pudieras columpiarte con las telarañas que salen de tus manos, pero lo haremos en otra habitación.

Henry salió junto a Lincoln. Camino durante unos minutos hasta que llegaron a una habitación. Lincoln entro, Henry, por otro lado, se quedo afuera.

-Necesitas tu espacio.

Cerro la puerta. Al estar solo vio que aquel luga era demasiado grande. No supo que hacer. Henry le dijo que forma debía hacer su mano para que la telaraña saliera de su mano. Era la misma que Luna hacía cuando escuchaba música.

Se puso un poco triste cuando recordo a Luna, la extrañaba mucho, era su hermana favorita, siempre era muy cariñosa con él. Recordo que cuando era pequeño ella solía cantarle una canción antes de dormir. Le gustaria pedirle que le cantara de nuevo.

Suspiro con tristeza antes de estirar su mano y hacer la forma que le dijo Henry. Salió algo blanco de sus muñecas, algo que se pego en la pared. Lincoln se quedo un poco soprendido. Aunque penso que era muy tonto, hace varios días logro hacer cosas increíbles, esto solo era una de las muchas cosas que podía hacer.

Volvio a intentarlo. Dejo que una buena cantidad saliera para poder usarla como una cuerda. Aquella telaraña parecía ser flexible, la estiro un poco. La hizo a un lado para poder disparar a la parte de arriba. Se le ocurrio hacer algo, fue hacía la pared para trepar. Volvió a expulsar telaraña, al tener una buena cantidad intento columpiarse, pero cayo.

-Mierda...

* * *

Henry miraba con asombro desde una computadora lo que Lincoln hacía. Había intentado columpiarse con sus telarañas, ese chico aprendía rápido. Miro al hombre que estaba frente a él. Era un hombre de rubio con un abrigo.

-Este será una de mis mejres creaciones. -Dijo Henry mientras miraba con orgullo a Lincoln. -Podría asesinarte si lo quisiera.

El hombre rubio hizo una mueca molesta.

\- ¿Como es que no se enfermo? -Henry se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. Realice algunas investigaciones con su sangre, pero no encontre algo que me diera una razón. Supongo que se adaptaba a ciertos genes. -Le respondió. -Lo entranare un poco mas. Y no te preocupes Steve, hare que el chico no te mate. -Solto una risa que molesto y asustó un poco a Steve. Era un completo marica ese tipo, no entendía como es que tenía el manto de Capitán Ámerica.

-Bueno.

Henry continuo viendo las cosas que Lincoln que hacer. Haría que matara a Steve, y luego podía sustituirlo por cualquier otro sujeto. Steve le desagradaba por lo cobarde que era. Recordo cuando ese tipo de las garras casi le corta la cabeza, ese idiota se orinó antes de que Iron Man lo salvara.

-Ahora hablemos de como será su aparición. -Henry saco un cigarro, lo encendió y comenzó a inhalar el humo. -Todos le tienen miedo a las arañas, por lo que estaba pensando en drogarlo y dejarlo en la ciudad de Nueva York para que destrozara a varias personas, entonces ustedes llegan, lo detienen. -Volvió a inhalar un poco mas de humo. Steve se sento en una silla que estaba enfrente de él. -Despues ustedes descubren que el chico al tener los poderes de una araña debe cazar humanos para sobrevivir, ustedes lo tienen encerrado, pero, -Alzo los brazos. - ¡o no! Se escapo. La gente tendra miedo de que la araña humana venga por sus hijos. ¿Quien podra ayudarnos? Los héroes mas poderosos del planeta: Los vengadores, La liga de la justicia y Los siete. Ústedes daran esperanza para que no le teman. ¿Qué tal?

-Me agrada la idea, pero, ¿crees que el chico venda productos? -Steve le pregunto. Si todo el mundo le tenía miedo a las arañas, entonces podrían no comprar nada si tenían miedo.

-Obvio que si. -Afirmó Henry. -Tú solo dejamé todo el trabajo a mi.

Steve se levantó de la silla.

-Le comentaré lo que tienes pensado al resto del equipo, tengo que irme. La Liga y nosotros tenemos un evento por la pelicula de "Héroes y villanos", por lo que debo estar temprano.

Steve salió de la oficina. Henry ya tenía una historia para el próximo gran villano de la corporación Marvel. Vio la pantalla, Lincoln había empezado a columpiarse, pero se volvío a caer. Aunque eso no lo detenía; seguía intentandolo.

Era el momento. Debía descubir que otras cosas podía hacer.

* * *

Lincoln no dejaba de tener la punzada en su cabeza. No podía moverse, su cuerpo se encontraba completamente inmóvil. No sabía que estaba pasando, solo podía ver a un par de personas que lo llevaban a través de los pasillos de ese lugar. Desde que salió de su habitación su vello se erizo y su cabeza estaba con la punzada. Ya sabía que aquello le avisaba que se encontraba en peligro.

Pero se supone que estaba bien. Entraron a una habitación, Lincoln se quedo sin habla cuando vio que había una gran cantidad de cuchillos, armas, entre otras cosas. Ahora entendía; lo querian lastimar, pero, ¿Por qué?

Henry se acercó a él mientras sostenía un cuchillo.

-Nada personal. -Dijo mientras agarraba un cuchillo. -Eres un buen chico, pero quiero saber que tan rápido sanas, y tranquilo; no te cortaremos un miembro de tu cuerpo. Solo quiero saber que tan rápido sanas. -A Lincoln le hubiera gustado golpearlo por esa declaración.

Sintió algo filoso y puntiagudo clavarse en la carne de su brazo. No pudo gritar porque su cuerpo se encontraba inmóvil. Henry repitio la acción en sus piernas, abdomen. Aquello le estaba doliendo que no puedo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas.

Le dolia. Dolia mucho. ¿Por qué le estaban haciendo esto? Sintió algo siendo desprendido de su cuerpo, vio a Henry arrancarle un gran trozo de carne de su pecho. ¡¿Lo estaban depellejando?!

Esta vez sintió dolor acompañado de fuertes ruidos en toda la habitación. Por el sonido, Lincoln se dio cuenta que se trataba de un arma. Le estaban disparando.

\- ¡Listo! -Exclamó Henry con emoción. -Veamos cuanto tarda su cuerpo en sanar.

Las personas lo mandaron de regreso a su habitación. Lo acostaron en su cama mientras le inyectaban algo. Se sintió algo mareado y con lo cansado que estaba cayo dormido.

* * *

Lincoln se desperto sintiendo mucho dolor en su cuerpo, al recordar lo que paso se levanto de golpe para ver su cuerpo. Todo estaba bien, su cuerpo solo parecía tener pequeñas cicatrices. Suspiro aliviado antes de pasar una mano por su cara.

_\- ¿Qué le habían hecho?_ -Se pregunto en sus pensamientos. Lincoln no entendía que le paso. Volteo hacía su cama para ver las cobijas con una gran cantidad de sangre.

-Veo que sanaste. -Escucho la voz de Henry. Volteo para ver su rostro en el cristal de la puerta. -Te arrancamos grandes cantidades de piel, te disparamos en los nervios de tus músculos, y mirate, estas como su nada. Realmente me sorprendes.

Lincoln se molestó. Le molestó por su forma de hablarle. Parecía como si lo viera como un objeto y no como una persona.

-Mañana que estes completamente bien empezaremos a ver tu fuerza. -Dijo antes de irse.

Estando un poco más tranquilo, Lincoln intento pensar que era ese lugar. Ese sujeto parecía estar muy interesado en lo que hacía, o las cosas que podía hacer. Pensó que al estar aquí le enseñarían a usar su poderes. Y tal vez recuperar un poco de su vida, pero estaba muy equivocado.

Odiaba tener estas habilidades. Jamás debio acercarse a esa camioneta de la corporación Marvel. Pudo evitar muchas cosas, como el no haber asesinado a dos de sus hermanas, y haberle arrancado el brazo a una de ellas.

Podía recordar la cara de terror de Lynn cuando su mano fue aplastada, luego todo su brazo siendo retirado de su cuerpo, y como si todo fuese una cruel broma, le arranco la cabeza a Luan y atraveso el estómago de Lori, su padre le disparo. Todavía como cereza del pastel; Ace vino a su casa y dijo cosas desagradables. ¿Como es que ese idiota era un héroe? ¿Los héroes ayudan a la gente? O eso pensaba.

Con las cosas que descubrió, realmente dudaba de quien era un héroe y quien no. Al menos esperaba que esos asesinos no resultaran ser los buenos.

* * *

Lincoln se encontraba en una habitación bastante grande. Solo estaba él, y tres chicas, quizas de su edad o puede que mayores. No lo sabía; la apariencia de ambas era asquerosa, sonaba muy cruel, pero era la verdad. Sus ropas algo rotas y de tallas bastantes grandes, su cabello estaba bastante sucio y su apariencia estaba llena de mugre. Incluso podía olerlas. ¡Que asco!

-Muy bien, Lincoln. -La voz de Henry se escuchaba a traves de un microfono. -Las chicas que tienes enfrente fueron inyectadas por algo llamado suero del super-soldado y una sustancia que aumenta sus habilidades de manera monstruosa conocida como complejo "V". Ahora muestrame lo que puedes hacer.

¡No!

¡No lo haría! Esas chicas parecían estar algo confundidas. Aparte de que no le habían hecho nada.

¿Si solo las mataría por qué él se lo pedía? Se podía ir mucho a la mierda.

Aquellas chicas cuando lo voltearon a ver, se le comenzaron acercar lentamente. Una por el lado derecho, otra por el izquierdo y una por enfrente. Lincoln comprendió que lo iban atacar. Sobre todo, porque sintió la punzada en su cabeza. La misma que le decía cuando estaba en peligro. Dio un saltó para quedarse pegado en el techo. Las chicas lo vieron confundido, aunque también saltaron, lo suficiente para alcanzarlo e intentar darle varios golpes, pero fallaron. Lincoln se movía muy rápido.

-Muy bien, Lincoln. Ahora solo golpealas, no importa si las matas. -Lincoln no lo haría. Puede que esas chicas solo estuvieran drogadas y no quisieran hacer esto. Siguó moviendose a gran velocidad para que no lo golpearan. -Supongo que no lo haras.

Lincoln escucho que Henry susurro algo. Quizas se resigno y lo iba a sacar de ahí.

Pasaron varios minutos, las tres chicas no se habían detenido en su ataque. Querían lastimarlo, pero él no. Asi que simplemente continuo moviendose, le era muy fácil. Solo se movía a un lado, y esas chicas no lo podían golpear.

Justo cuando dio un salto hacía el otro lado todo se puso negro. La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero gracias a su punzada logro detectar que algo quería golpear. Se movio rápidamente, pero su espalda se golpeo con la pared. Miro para todos lados buscando a las chicas, pero no las encontro.

\- ¡¿Lincoln?! -Lincoln se quedo helado cuando escucho esa voz. La voz pertenecía a... ¿Lily? - ¡Me duele! ¡Me duele mucho, Lincoln! ¡Mi estómago! -La voz de Lily sonaba asustada.

Una luz apareció y Lincoln se quedo en blanco cuando vio el cuerpo de sus hermanas destrozados llenos de sangre. Sus rostros les habían sido arrancados de su cara. Sus cuerpos estaban abiertos. Las luz regreso, Lincoln vio que los culpables eran esa tres chicas. Una de ellas sotenía a Lily en sus manos, su hermanita de cinco años no tenía sus piernas mientras que sus intestinos estaba siendo arrastrado por el suelo.

\- ¡Me lastimaron, Linky! ¡Ayudame! -Lily estaba llorando con mucha tristeza.

Lincoln se quedo en blanco.

\- ¿Por qué? -Lincoln susurro débilmente. -Ellas no les hicieron nada. Yo no les hice nada. ¡¿Por qué?!

Lincoln se lanzo contra la que estaba arrastrando a Lily. Le dió un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza haciendo que su mano atravesara su cráneo. Su mano quedo llena de carne y sangre, pero no se detuvo ahí. Metió su otra mano dentro del cráneo lo agarro por ambos lados y abrio su cabeza junto con una parte de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Eran mis hermanas! -Gritó al lanzarse contra otra de las chicas y golpear su estómago. -¡ERAN MIS HERMANAS!

Pudo sentir algo solido, puede que fuera su columna, repitió la acción de meter su mano. Alzo su cuerpo y comenzó a partirlo en pedazos. No se detuvo ahí, repitio la acción hasta que solo había sangre junto con pequeños trozos de carne.

\- ¡YO NI LES HICE NADA!

La última de las chicas se quedó paralizada, pero con miedo se lanzó contra Lincoln. No le sirvió de nada, el peliblanco dio un vuelta rápidamente para quedar detrás de la chica. Agarró fuertemente sus brazos y los arranco de su cuerpo. La chica cayó al suelo observando con terror las grandes cantidades de sangre que salían donde antes estaban sus brazos.

Lincoln nunca se había sentido tan furioso en toda su vida. Cuando se apartó de su familia pensó que estarían mejor sin él, ya que no podía controlar su fuerza, ni tampoco sus movimientos. Y ahora esas chicas le hicieron daño a sus hermanas. Las personas que más amaba en todo el mundo. Lo iban a pagar.

Miro a la chica gritar. Lincoln suspiró con tristeza, agarró sus piernas. Estaba matando a tres chicas, pero fueron ellas las que mataron a su familia, ¿qué diferencia había? Arranco las piernas de su cuerpo. Aquella chica grito fuertemente, pero Lincoln no sentía piedad o que debía detenerse, estaba cegado por la ira. Dio un salto para caer en la cabeza de la chica haciendo que explotara. Varios restos de carne quedaron regados por el suelo.

Lincoln miro los tres cuerpos sin vida de las chicas. Luego a Lily, su hermanita ya no se movía, por lo que supo que estaba muerta. Cayó al suelo mientras comenzaba a llorar.

-Tranquilo -Escucho la voz de Henry. -tus hermanas estan bien. Lo único que viste fue una ilisión creada con tecnología de las industrias Stark.

Lincoln levantó la mirada, para ver que no estaban los cuerpos de sus hermanas. Se sintió aliviado. Pero vio que las tres chicas si estaban como él las asesinó. No se puso a pensar por un momento que sus hermanas no estaban aquí, sintió tanta furia que no se puso a pensar en eso

-Eso si lo hiciste. Como vi que no lo harias, decidí darte una motivación. -Se rio.

Lincoln se sintió asqueado, lo engañaron para que matara. No le basto con matar a sus hermanas, también mato a tres chicas quemuy probablemente estaban drogadas. Puso sus manos en su cabeza. Odiaba esta mierda. ¿Esto era? ¿Solo una maquina de matar? Porque Henry solo parecía estar interesado en las cosas que podía llegar hacer.

* * *

-Eres realmente increible, Lincoln. -Henry le dio una palmadita a su abdomen. Lincoln tenía ganas de lanzarse contra ese sujeto, pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado. -No te preocupes, no mataras a nadie. Solo quiero ver que tan fuerte eres, aunque después de que lograste hacer pedazos el cuerpo de unas chicas locas, no debía soprenderme si logras levantar varias toneladas. -Henry se rió. -Si tu ayuda en algo: aquellas las chicas eran asesinas. Mataron a varios niños de un pequeño pueblo, asi que no eran tan inocentes.

Se supone que eso le haría sentir mejor, ¿cómo sabía que no era mentira?. Henry sonrió antes de salir de la habitacion mientras empujaba la camilla donde él estaba acostado. Paso por las habitaciones del asilo, si es que lo era.

Lincoln se preguntaba si realmente era un asilo. Con todo lo que había pasado parecía un lugar donde hacían experimentación. Quizas y lo era, las personas que estaban aquí eran usadas para que personas como él mostraran sus habilidades con las basuras que estaban ahí.

Puede que fuese verdad. Heny solo parecía ser una persona a la que le gustaba ver de que era capaz con sus poderes. Lincoln tuvo fe en que lo ayudarían, quizas le quitarian sus poderes y lo volvieran a ser normal. Que estupidez.

Llego a una habitación igual de grande que la de hace una semana donde mató a las tres chicas. Solo que en esta había objetos grandes y parecían estar algo pesados.

-Solo levantalos. -Dijo Henry al señalar esos objetos. -Pesan varias toneladas, y no, no son ilusiones; solo son pesas. -Henry salió de la habitación.

Lincoln se imagino que pronto su paralisis iba a terminar. Ese tipo muy probablemente sabía que lo mataría si no estuviera sedado.

Al pasar los minutos, Lincoln sintió que recuperaba el movimento de su cuerpo. No paso mucho antes de que empezara a mover su cuerpo. Miro todo el lugar, le recordo cuando Lynn hacía un gimnasio improvisado. Sonrió un poco al recordar los entrenamientos.

Su hermana Lynn lo entreno para que pudiera impresionar a las chicas, a él nunca le gusto hacer ejercicio, o no al principio. Conforme más práctico le fue gustando. Suspiro. Al menos esto no le iba a desagradar.

* * *

Lincoln se encontraba viendo una piscina de gran tamaño. No se imaginaba que en ese lugar hubiera una piscina, pero no le sorprendía. Descubrió que ese lugar podía tener cosas que nadie se imaginaria al ser, supuestamente, un asilo. Ese lugar tenía de todo.

\- ¿Sabes? Las arañas pueden estar bajo el agua durante horas -Y esas palabras hicieron que a Lincoln le diera una idea de lo que le harian. -es gracias a su vello, cuando se sumergen atrapan una burbuja que les da oxigeno. -Henry le sonrió. -No se si funcionara contigo, pero hay que ver, ¿no lo crees? -Henry le coloco algo en su cuerpo. -Me dira si te falta aire.

Lincoln fue arrojado dentro de la piscina. Su cuerpo no se podía mover por lo que no pudo ir a la superficie. Cada día parecían ponerle una nueva tortura que mostrara las cosas que podía hacer. ¿Por qué él? Simpre se lo preguntaba. Su vida se arruino desde que tuvo esas habilidades.

Pasaron algunos minutos, Lincoln no sentía que el aire le faltara. Solo sentía humedad, pero no falta de oxígeno. Todas las cosas que le decía Henry que podía hacer eran verdad. Volvieron a pasar varios minutos y Lincoln comenzó a sentir la falta de oxígeno.

Se quiso mover, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Aunque Henry parecío notarlo cuando vio desde la pantalla de una laptop. Henry le dijo algo a una de las personas que estaba junto a él. Era uno que lo cuidaba, aquel hombre entro en la piscina para sacarlo. Al estar afuera, Lincoln respiro intentando jalar la mayor cantidad de oxígeno.

-Treinta minutos. -Dijo Henry mirando su reloj. -Pense que sería menos, pero me soprendiste. -Henry volvió a sonreir. A Lincoln le estaba empezando a fastidiar esa sonrisa. -Tendrás unos días de descanso, asi que nos vemos luego chico.

* * *

Durante los últimos ocho meses, Lincoln estuvo siendo obligado a matar para ver que tan fuerte era. Podía despedazar a una persona solo con hacer un poco de fuerza. Su fuerza aumento considerablemente, o eso pensaba, estaba más marcado que cuando llego. Y, según Henry, podía levantar mas peso.

Aunque no podía saberlo con exactitud. Nadie de las personas que mataba representaban un resto, Lincoln las asesinaba fácilmente. Al menos lo hacía rápido, era mejor que le hicieran pasar una ilusión. Susupiro con cansancio, ¿qué harian este día? Solo esperaba levantar pesas, correr, o hacer ejercicios que no implicaran lastimar a nadie.

Espero un rato a que activaran el gas que lo sedaba antes de llevarlo a otra habitación para empezar su entrenamiento. Esa era su vida desde que llego a ese lugar. Mostrar sus habilidades, aunque ya sabían lo que hacía. Pero a Henry le encantaba ver las cosas que podía llegar hacer.

Lincoln las odiaba, por culpa de esos poderes, se aparto de su familia, mató a dos de sus hermanas y a una le arranco el brazo. Toda su vida recordaría los rostros llenos de miedo de su familia. Los que mas le dolían eran los de Luna, Leni y Lily. Sus rostros reflejaban miedo puro. El de Lynn, su hermana estaba aterrada cuando él le arranco el brazo.

Lincoln se preguntaba que paso con Lynn. No dejaba de preguntarse si sobrevivió, todo eso era porque cuando le arranco el brazo le salió mucha sangre, esperaba con todo su corazón que estuviera viva. Si algún día volviera ver a su familia se disculparía, aunque estaba seguro que lo matarían si leso pasaba, su padre lo intento. Pero gracias a, lo que Henry llamo sentido arácnido, no le paso nada. Aunque él deseaba morir.

Su familia lo odiaba y no tenía a donde otro lado ir. Así que... ¿para que vivir? Hubiera dejado que una bala en el entrenamiento lo matara, una vez lo intento y casi muere, pero sobrevivió. Henry se dio cuenta de lo que quiso hacer, asi que lo amenazo: si volvía a intentarlo, entonces el vería en vivo y directo como Superman le daba un cálida visita a su familia. Entonces se imagino que cosas podía hacerles. Con resignación, decidió no volver a intentarlo.

Pasaron varias horas, aquel gas que le causaba paralisis seguía sin aparecer. Eso le extraño, casi nunca tenía días de descanso. Si había alguno, Henry le avisaba un día antes. No le importaba de todos modos. Se recostó en la cama, iba a esperar a que alguien le hablara o le dijera que hiciera.

Las horas volvieron a pasar, a Lincoln le estaba resultando extraño. Nadie había ido a su habitación. Solo escucho a unas personas que pasaron a un lado de su habitación hablar de que hubo un fallo en el sistema. Solo esperaba que lo resolvieran rápido porque no le habían llevado nada de comer en todo el día. A pesar de que era usado como rata de laboratorio, lo alimentaban bien.

Se quedo mirando el techo un momento hasta que las luces se fueron. Lincoln se sento en la cama, pudo escuchar disparos. Se confundio un poco por la situación que estaba pasando. Por un momento pensó que quizas era un ilusión.

Puede que fuera eso, lo penso aun más cuando su puerta se abrió. Salio al pasillo donde solo era iluminado por una luz roja que parpadeaba. Si era una ilusión, lo mejor era acabar pronto con esto.

\- ¿Qué carajo? -Se pregunto en voz baja cuando escucho de nuevo disparos.

En ninguna de las ilusiones anteriores hubo algo parecido a esto. Camino por el pasillo, varios hombres vestidos de negro aparecieron. No llevaban armas, pero la punzada en su cabeza le indico a Lincoln que eran peligrosos.

\- ¡Regresa a tu celda, Loud! -Uno de ellos gritó.

Lincoln se iba a dar la vuelta, pero no lo hizo porque vio a un grupo de hombres atacarlos. Sus ropas eran blancas como la suya, por lo que Lincoln supo que eran los sujetos de prueba.

Ya sabía lo que debía hacer, después de todo esto es lo que era. Se lanzo contra esos hombres, quienes hicieron los mismo que él. Lincoln hizo una mueca, preferiria no tener que hacer esto, pero no tenía opción. Henry le dijo que esos locos no se detenían, lo único que hacían eran matar y matar. Por lo que no podía intentar hablar con ellos.

Lanzo algo de telaraña de su mano derecha, haciendo uno de ellos quedo llego con esa tela, Lincoln lo jalo hacía enfrente para darle un fuerte golpe. La cabeza de ese tipo salió volando. Se movió rápidamente y antes de que esos tipos quisieran hacer algo, Lincoln uso su telaraña para dejarlos inmóviles. Golpeo a cada uno de ellos en la cabeza para matarlos.

No le gustaba hacerlo, y sinceramente preferiria que lo mataran a él, pero su familia corría peligro. Henry sabía que no lo podían matar, al menos no con facilidad. Lo mejor era regresar a su habitación y esperar a que todo se resolviera.

\- ¡Disculpa! -Lincoln escucho una voz amigable. Volteó para ver de quien se trataba y se trataba de... - ¿Tu eres Lincoln? -El hombre de enfrente nego con su cabeza antes de darse un golpe en la cabeza. -Obvio que lo eres, ella me dijo que tu cabello era blanco, y el tuyo lo es. A menos que te lo hayas pintado, pero no. Estoy seguro de que eres Lincoln Loud. Me mostro una fotografía y eres igualito. A menos de que te hayas hecho una cirugía para que tus rostro se vea igual al de Lincoln, pero no puede ser. O eso creo. -El hombre se acerco a él. Lincoln al verlo supo de quien se trataba. Era mundialmente conocido por ser uno de los asesinos de héroes -De seguro te preguntaras: ¿Por qué el traje rojo? Es para que los malos no me vean sangrar. Aunque también pude haber escogido un traje oscuro, pero mi hermano me gano. -A Lincoln le pareció que ese tipo era muy amigable para ser considerado un asesino muy peligroso. -Deja presentarme: Mi nombre es culo rojo. -Lincoln se quiso reir cuando dijo eso, pero movio los labios intentando que no hacerlo. Aquel hombre si se rio. -Lo siento, no pude evitarlo. Hablando en serio: Mi nombre Wade Wilson, tu hermana Lisa Loud nos mando. -Lincoln abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿había dicho Lisa? -Vamos chico, no tenemos todo el día. Alguien puede venir en cualquier momento, y no me refiero a los soldados, me refiero a los siete, los Vengadores o la Liga de la justicia.

-Esta bien.

Lincoln salió junto a ese hombre. Al dejar atrás la luz roja, pudo ver que su traje era rojo con negro en algunas partes. En la parte de sus espalda llevaba dos espadas. Definitivamente era Deadpool, uno de los asesinos de héroes.

Lincoln cuando salió al patio donde pudo sentir la frescura del aire, nunca imaginó que llegara a extrañar el aire fresco. Normalmente nunca salía más haya de los pasillos. Quizas porque sabían que si podía escapar. Miró a su alrrededor para encontrar una pila de cadáveres por todo el suelo. Unos estaban decapidados y otros solo tenían impactos de bala.

\- ¿En dónde estaran? -Wade pregunto en voz alta.

\- ¿Lisa me quiere sacar de aquí? -Pregunto Lincoln algo nervioso. Wade lo miro, acaricio su cabeza.

-Obvio que si, después de todo son hermanos.

-Pero...

-Si, -Wade lo interrumpió. -me conto lo que paso, pero un amigo le hizo entender que no tuviste la culpa. Eres un niño que recibio algo que no queria tener. -Wade colocó una mano en su hombro. -No eres una mala persona, Lincoln. Lo puedo ver en tus ojos, no quieres tener estos poderes. -Wade le dio una palmada. -Pero los tienes por algo, puede que quieras hacer el bien y nos ayudes a nalguear a cabrones hijos de puta como Ace. -Lincoln hizo una mueca cuando menciono ese nombre. -Se lo que hizo, tu hermana hackeo las cámaras de seguridad y vimos cuando Ace asesino a tu novia.

\- ¿Vimos?

-Sip, -Wade miro hacía enfrente. Lincoln hizo lo mismo, solo para ver a dos personas que, supuestamente, eran malas. O quizas no. Realmente ya no sabía quien era el bueno, y quien era el malo. Todos parecían ser iguales. -No tenemos un nombre en especial, y siento que eso es malo porque...

-Wade -El hombre del traje negro con un murciélago en el pecho hablo. -callate, ¿quieres?

-Solo quería animar un poco esto, en fin. ¿Cómo salimos de aquí? -Wade se preguntó. -No tienes un Batimóvil o algo así.

-Wade... -Esta vez fue el sujeto que tenía un traje parecido al suyo. Lincoln no tardo en deducir que era su hermano; eran los hermanos Wilson. -cállate.

-Solo preguntaba.

-Afuera hay un auto, saldremos de aquí y regresaremos a Gótica antes de que...

No término de hablar cuando escucho disparos.

-Au -Wade puso su mano en el pecho. -eso me dolió. -Saco ambas espadas. -Bien, máximo esfuerzo.

Los dos hombres que aparecieron antes de Wade, se colocaron detrás de él antes de lanzarse contra los hombres con armas. Wade recibio los impactos, Lincoln solo se recargo en la pared. Ninguna bala parecía ir en su dirección, y en caso de que alguna quisiera impactar contra él, podría sentirlo con su sentido. Empezaron a cortar las cabezas de cada hombre, el hombre que parecía ser un murciélago lanzo algo que impacto en sus cuellos haciendo que sangrara, Deadpool y Deathstroke rebanaron sus cabezas, aquellos hombres intentaron dispararles, en el caso de Deadpool las balas acababan en su cuerpo, pero el seguía en pie, mientras que Deathstroke esquivo las balas asesinando a cada uno de ellos. No les tomo mucho tiempo acabar con todos esos hombres.

-Yo creo que ya deberiamos irnos. -Dijo Wade mientras miraba la sangre de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Vamos! -Grito el sujeto parecido a él.

Todos se movieron por el patio. Lincoln los siguió. Corrieron por un rato hasta que vieron una enorme puerta completamente destruida, enfrente de esta habían algunos cadáveres.

Al fin se iria de ese lugar y no solo eso, también volvería a ver a su familia. Eso le hizo ponerse nervioso, iba a volver a ver a su familia; sus padres y sus hermanas. Intentaba imaginarse un escenario donde las viera, pero no podía.

Al menos esperaba que lo perdonaran por lo que les hizo.

* * *

**NA: Me gusto escribirlo, espero que a ustedes les haya gustado leerlo :) ****En este capítulo solo revele las cosas que Lincoln puede hacer como el hombre araña.**

**El comentario de regamers10, por ponerte un ejemplo para que entiendas un poco del mundo de The Boys: Superman al ser tan fuerte podría destruir un avión si quisiera cargarlo. Fue lo mismo con el hombre araña, al tener esas habilidades de repente no podría controlar esa gran fuerza que tiene, ni tampoco despegarse de la superficie con fácilidad. Recuerda que este mundo funciona de una manera realista.**

**En el próximo intentare manejar a otros personajes, porque no solo será Lincoln y los chicos, seran más personajes que veran la maldad de las personas que tienen poderes increibles. O quizas puede que dentro de otros capitulos más, no lo se xD**

**Muchas gracias por leer y sus comentarios, amigos, lo apreció. Les mando un saludo y nos leemos después.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Una nueva vida.**

Después de algunos días haciendo supuestas "investigaciones" de lo que paso en la casa de los Loud, al final dijo que se trató de un villano y que pronto se pondría a investigar un poco más. La policía no pregunto más, la familia Loud tampoco se quejó cuando les dijo que diría eso. Él les dijo que lo había dicho para que no tuvieran problemas o preguntas con las cosas que su hijo hizo. Tampoco hicieron preguntas sobre qué paso con su hijo, cuando lo menciono los padres hicieron muecas de disgusto.

Al menos no estarían fastidiando sobre lo que paso con él. Ace Savvy estaba sentado en una silla enfrente de su computador, ya no tenía más cosas por hacer, por lo que ahora podría investigar un poco más sobre Leni Loud. Escribió el nombre de la chica y no tardó mucho en encontrarla, tenía acceso total a las personas de Estados Unidos, por lo que podía sacar información sobre cualquier persona en cuestión de segundos.

Algo bueno de haber estado en la casa de los Loud fue que logro conseguir un conjunto de su ropa interior, el cual era de color turquesa. Ace tomo sus bragas antes de olerlas, ahí era donde estuvo su vagina más de una vez. Sintió como la erección entre sus piernas comenzaba a molestarle por lo apretado de su traje, se quitó la parte de abajo dejando su pene libre, puso las bragas de la chica encima de su pene para empezar a masturbarse. De solo pensar que dentro de unos días usaría las cámaras de la ciudad para espiarla; cuando estuviera sola, entonces la llevaría con él para que se divirtieran. Ace tenía tiempo en no probar un buen culo, pero eso terminaría.

\- ¿Ocupado, Ace? - Todas sus ganas de masturbarse se fueron cuando escucho esa voz, sus manos temblaron un poco. Trago saliva antes de girar su cuello para ver a Superman, cabello negro, ojos azules, capaz roja, traje azul y en el pecho de este estaba la letra "S". Él lo miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro. - ¿Qué pasa, Ace? ¿Te cortaste con una carta? -Superman se rio. Ace hizo lo mismo, aunque fue con cierto nerviosismo. - ¿Quién es la chica linda que está en tu pantalla? No me digas que es tu novia.

-Solo... estaba viendo algunos expedientes, y me topé con esta chica.

-Ya veo. -Bajo la mirada solo para ver a Ace agarrando su pene. -Al parecer estás pensando en ella, ¿verdad? -Ace se dio cuenta que se refería al estarse masturbando con sus bragas. Rápidamente se subió los pantalones de su traje. Superman no quito su sonrisa. -Tiene un nombre curioso: Leni Loud, cuatro letras en su nombre y apellido, es gracioso.

-Un poco. -Ace se volvió a reír de manera nerviosa.

\- ¿sabes quién es Ronnie Anne Santiago?

Ace pensó un poco la pregunta, pero no recordó a nadie, quizás era una puta que ordeno hace meses, aunque estaba seguro que no conocía a nadie que tuviera ese nombre.

-No. No conozco a nadie con ese nombre, ¿es importante?

-Es la chica que mataste hace poco. -Dijo mientras cambiaba su expresión a una más seria y se acercaba a él. -Fue novia de Lincoln Loud, quien ahora tiene los poderes de una araña, que también es hermano de Lisa Loud, la misma niña que sabe algunas cosas sobre todos nosotros, y que curiosamente tienen el mismo apellido de la chica de la pantalla.

Ace perdió todo color en su rostro cuando Superman coloco una de sus manos en su cabeza. Comenzó a moverla por su cabeza mientras empezaba a presionar un poco la parte de su cabeza con las puntas de sus dedos, Ace sintió que eso podría atravesarlo en cualquier momento.

-Yo...

\- ¿Quieres meternos en problemas de nuevo, Ace?

-No.… es que...

\- ¿Sabes algo? La pequeña Lisa tiene algunas fotos de cuando estabas drogado y mataste a varios niños, no creas que es todo, también tiene algunas fotos de la cogida que les das a ciertas menores de edad. No es que me moleste, pero entiendes. -Superman coloco ambas manos en su cabeza, la apretó un poco causando que Ace sintiera algo húmedo en su traje. Superman se rio cuando se dio cuenta que se había orinado. -Cobarde de mierda. -Dijo Superman antes de apartarse de él. -Bueno Ace, espero que no intentes hacerle algo a esa niña porque si lo haces, entonces tu y yo vamos a tener un problema. ¿Quieres tener un problema conmigo marica de mierda? -Los ojos de Superman se pusieron de un rojo brillante.

-No.… se... señor. -Ace negó con su cabeza.

-Me alegro, por un momento pensé que tendríamos un problema. -Superman le dio un golpe en el pecho. -Nos vemos, Ace. -Superman iba a salir, pero se detuvo. -Solo una cosa más, Ace. ¿Qué cosas hizo el chico?

Ace le conto del auto que detuvo, al ladrón que le arranco el brazo y que al parecer asesino a dos de sus hermanas. Superman no dijo más, solo salió volando por la ventana de la habitación. Ace se levantó mientras respiraba intentando jalar todo el aire posible. Sintió el sudor frio en su espalda y luego la humedad en su traje. Superman, él era la persona a la que más le tenía miedo. Solo por esa razón no se acercaría a Leni Loud, no quería tener problemas con Superman. Le hubiera dado lo mismo que aquella niña prodigio publicara esas fotos. Todos podrían pensar que eran falsas, pero no sería falso cuando Superman le arrancara el pene, y luego comenzara a arrancarle cada parte de su cuerpo.

* * *

Lisa había estado pensativa durante los últimos días, a pesar de que dos de sus hermanas estaban muertas y una de ellas en el hospital, ella no dejaba de pensar en la visita de Ace. Ese sujeto se llevó a su hermano por el caos que causo, pero Lisa sabía que no solo era por eso, era por las cosas que ahora podía hacer. Aun no podía creer que no se diera cuenta a pesar de que le realizo varios análisis a su familia para ver si tenían el gen x, y al parecer no tenían dicho gen, o eso había creyó.

Su hermano asesino a dos de sus hermanas con mucha facilidad, pero, ¿cómo fue que lo hizo? ¿qué le paso? Quizás fue el gas de la supuesta raza "Skrull", Lisa sabía que aquello no era verdad. Bueno, lo del gas que les daba poderes a ciertas partes de la población, sí, pero lo de la raza Skrull, no. La historia era que usaron esparcieron ese gas para conquistar a la tierra, era completamente falsa. Aquella raza Skrull fueron creados al intentar usar el ADN de una mutante que podía cambiar de forma llamada Mystique, ella había querido liberar a varios mutantes que eran usados como ratas de laboratorio, pero fue captura en el intento. A partir de eso comenzaron hacerles experimentos descubriendo que no solo podía cambiar de forma, también podía absorber ciertos elementos. Al usarlo en ciertas personas, esas personas se convirtieron en seres verdes que eran conocidos como la raza Skrull, los cuales usaron como villanos que quería conquistar la tierra.

Esa fue la razón por la que había estado algo estresada. No regresaron de inmediato a su hogar, solo se quedaron con la tía Ruth. Por lo que Lisa no pudo realizar algunos estudios, pero mejor tarde que nunca. Ahora ya estaba de regreso en su hogar. Suspiro un poco antes de abrir uno de los cajones de su escritorio para sacar unos frascos, los cuales contenían muestras de sangre que pertenecían a sus hermanos, en otra parte del cajón tenía algunos mechones de cabello dentro de bolsas, y algunas muestras de saliva. Sus hermanos ya sabían para que tenía esas muestras y no se negaron en darles las muestras. Sabían que era para saber si sus hermanos tenían poderes.

Se sentó enfrente de su computador, por suerte Lily se quedaría con Luna, por lo que no tendría problema en la iluminación. Al querer empezar con sus investigaciones, fue interrumpida por que algo toco su ventana, mejor dicho: alguien toco a su ventana. Lisa miro hacia ella y pudo ver al hombre más poderoso sobre la tierra conocido como Superman. Tembló un poco, pero logro controlarlo. Aparte les hizo la advertencia a las corporaciones que, si le pasaba algo a ella o a su familia, entonces revelaría ciertas cosas.

Se puso de pie para abrir la ventana.

Superman la estaba mirando con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Cuanto tiempo, ¿no lo crees? -Dijo al abrir la ventana. - ¿Cómo has estado pequeña?

\- ¿Qué quieres? -Lisa pregunto de forma dura. Superman rodo los ojos.

-Como quieras. -Dijo Superman poniendo un rostro serio. -Henry me dijo que el idiota de tu hermano fue picado por la araña radioactiva que estaba desarrollando la corporación Marvel. No te diré cuál era su uso, porque me imagino que tienes una idea.

Lisa realmente no la tenía, había creído que su hermano activo su gen mutante, o algo de los gases que se esparcieron en la tierra le dieron esas habilidades. Al menos con esa revelación no tendría que hacer investigaciones, otra vez.

-No podemos regresarte a tu hermano porque podría causar problemas como el que hizo en tu hogar. -Superman se rio de eso. -Entiendes, ¿cierto?, aparte sabes que lo que yo digo se hace, ¿Por qué? Porque soy el cabrón Superman, ¿entiendes? ¿O acaso quieres perder a más hermanas? -Lisa abrió los ojos con sorpresa terror. ¿Él lo sabía? ¿Y la acaba de amenazar? -Así es, el marica de Ace me dijo todo. Mejor quédate callada, o tu hermanita Lily podría perder la inocencia y otras cosas más si abres tu pequeña boca. -Superman se río de forma que Lisa sintió miedo. Sintió un poco de asco, ese tipo realmente le daba miedo. - ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

¡NO! ¡No lo estaban!

-Está bien...

-Me alegro mucho, Lisa. -Superman cambio su cara por una más amigable. -Cuídate mucho, nos vemos. -Fue lo último que dijo antes de irse fue volando, perdiéndose de la vista de Lisa.

Lisa se acarició las sienes, antes de lanzar un suspiro pesado. Al menos ya no tendría que quedarse despierta haciendo investigaciones. Y su hermano estaba encerrado en un lugar que muy probable era Arkham, Lisa sabía que ese supuesto asilo mental no era más que un centro de investigaciones, pero no podía negar que era lo mejor. Si su hermano estaba libre podría hacerle daño de nuevo a sus hermanas. Aunque no fuera apropósito.

Recordaba su cara, estaba completamente asustado por lo que hizo a Lynn, Lori y Luan, luego cuando su padre le intento disparar su expresión cambio a una llena de tristeza. Todas sus hermanas lo vieron como si fuera un monstruo. Incluso Lily, quien se había convertido en una de sus hermanas más cercanas.

Al menos ya no estaba cerca de ellas.

* * *

Lynn estaba de regreso, después de varios días en el hospital, sobre todo, cuando a ella no le gustaba estar acostada tanto tiempo. Pero no tenía opción, sin un brazo y la gran pérdida de sangre; tuvieron que darle un cuidado especial. Y ahora ya no podría hacer muchas cosas como antes. No había dejado de pensar que el responsable era Lincoln, el fue quien le quito uno de sus brazos. Ella lo único que quería era practicar un poco y.… sintió, de tan solo pensarlo, sintió algo de dolor en su mano, a pesar de que ya no tenía su brazo.

No quiso preguntar por Lincoln, pero si le pregunto a sus padres que había pasado con él, ellos solo hicieron muecas de disgusto antes de decirle que estaba en un centro de entrenamiento. Por lo que Luna le dijo, ella pensó que lo habían encerrado para volviera a repetir algo así. A pesar de eso, ella no podía aceptar que Lincoln fuera capaz de haber hecho algo esto, incluso cuando lo obligo a practicar algunos deportes de contacto, él jamás se atrevió hacerle daño. ¿Qué le paso? Luego sus padres le dijeron que sucedió con Lori y Luan, si escucho gritos y fue salpicada con sangre, pero no prestó atención; sus padres le dijeron que ya las habían enterrado.

No podía entender que paso. ¿Sera que su hermano es un mutante? ¡Era imposible! Lisa les dijo que nadie de la familia tenía dicho gen, así que no tuvieron que preocuparse de que tuvieran algún accidente por si llegara activarse en cualquier momento. Nunca sabría que paso.

-Lynn. -Lily grito con algo de emoción al entrar a casa. Lynn vio que su hermanita de cinco años la estaba abrazando con mucha fuerza. Se sintió algo incomoda por abrazarla con solo un brazo.

-Hola Lily. -Lynn acarició un poco su espalda con su brazo. Al menos Lincoln no le arranco el brazo derecho, que era con el que escribía.

\- ¿Que hay, sis? -Luna lo saludo.

Lynn noto que su hermana Luna estaba forzando una sonrisa, sus ojos estaban algo rojos. Era obvio que había estado llorando, no era para menos perdió a Luan, su hermana más cercana.

-Hola Luna, ¿qué hay?

Luna no le contesto solo se acercó para darle un abrazo.

-Me alegro que estés de regreso. -Dijo Luna con los ojos llorosos. Lynn intento no hacerlo también, no le gustaba ver a nadie de su familia triste.

\- ¡Lynn! -Esta vez Lynn escucho la voz de Leni. Miro hacía a las escaleras, su hermana iba bajando a toda velocidad a abrazarla. Al momento de que sintió el tacto de sus manos, Lynn sintió que su hermana estaba algo fría. - ¡Me alegro que estés de regreso!

A Lynn le dio algo de frio con el toque de Leni, pero intento ignorarlo.

-Hola Lynn. -Todas casi se asustan cuando escucharon a Lucy de repente, pero no lo hicieron ya que no fue la voz profunda que los asustaba, era la voz de una niña que estaba alegre por volver ver a su hermana. Lynn sintió como la volvían abrazar.

Todas parecían haberla extrañado. Pensó que al menos estarían felices que ella no estuviera para jugar un deporte. Sin su brazo dudaba que alguna vez jugara de nuevo. Eso le dolía, no volver a practicar algo que a ella le gustaba.

-Gracias chicas, pero podrían soltarme, me están asfixiando. -Todas se apartaron de ella. Lynn se rio un poco. Estiro la espalda un poco. -Me gustaría ir a dormir un poco. Las camas de hospital son horribles.

Nadie le respondió algo. Lynn sonrió un poco antes de subir las escaleras y entrar a su habitación. No es que le molestara, pero realmente se sentía mal por lo que le paso a ella y a sus hermanas. Estaba furiosa con Lincoln, pero no fue su culpa, ¿o sí? No sabía cómo sentirse, él asesino a dos de sus hermanas, aunque parecía asustado y confundido cuando le arranco el brazo. ¿Tenía la culpa? ¿Por qué no les dijo que podía hacer eso? Quizás él no lo sabía y simplemente... intento dejar de pensar en eso, no sabía si él tenía la culpa. Había escuchado de mutantes, metahumanos o inhumanos al momento de obtener sus habilidades pueden salirse de control.

Recordó la noticia de un niño que era un metahumano que podía usar la electricidad al cual molestaban mucho. Un día simplemente se fastidio y asesino a todos en su escuela. ¿Lincoln también estaba fastidiado de ellas? Lynn no quería pensar que eso le sucedió a él, su hermano no haría algo como eso, pero lo había hecho. No tenía un brazo y dos de sus hermanas estaban muertas. Aunque su rostro no era diferente al suyo cuando vio lo que hizo. Era mejor no pensar en eso porque cada vez que pensaba más acerco de eso, sentía más odio hacía Lincoln. Si él tuvo aquellas habilidades de pronto, ¿Por qué no se lo dijo alguna de ellas?

* * *

Los días pasaron, todos habían intentado olvidar lo que paso, sobre todo el quien era él responsable. Pero Leni y Lily seguían preguntando por Lincoln, sus hermanas hacían muecas mientras que sus padres solo les respondía "que estaba bien", era la única respuesta. Lo que nadie sabía es que solo Lisa conocía la respuesta, pero ella no se los diría. Aparte que no creía que le importara a nadie más que no fuese Lily y Leni, aparte de que Lisa las había notado algo extrañas. A veces Lily decía que no les gustaba estar en su habitación porque podía oler cosas desagradables. En cuanto a Leni, sus hermanas a veces le decían que estaba demasiado fría, por lo que sus hermanas o padres le decían que se pusiera una sudadera, a pesar de que Leni decía que no tenía frio. De todos modos, no era algo que le importara.

Lisa bajo por algo de agua, al estar en la parte de abajo pudo ver que Lana estaba viendo la televisión con Luna. Lisa observo que ambas estaban viendo el programa de las motos, que era el favorito de Lana, donde un hombre con muchas cicatrices en la cara llamado Johnny Blaze, haría su última gran acrobacia, al menos eso es lo que ella escucho de la televisión.

A Lana le encantaba ver a ese tipo hacer acrobacias sumamente peligrosas, Lisa a veces miraba a ese hombre cuando bajaba y ella miraba ese programa. Debía admitir que le sorprendida que aún estuviera con vida por las acrobacias que hacía. Quizás era suerte, aunque ella no creía en algo como eso. Se recargo en la entrada del comedor para ver la televisión. Le causaba curiosidad, ¿cuál sería su ultimo truco?

_¡Y con ustedes! ¡El gran Johnny Blaze!_

La cámara enfoco hacia un lugar donde estaba aquel hombre a un lado de su motocicleta. Junto a él, estaba un garrafón, aquel hombre era Johnny, quien saludo a todos antes de vaciar todo el líquido encima de él. Lisa se confundió por eso, pero no fue la única, Luna y Lana también lo hicieron. Subió a su motocicleta y sin que nadie se lo esperara, aquel hombre saco un encendedor para encender su cuerpo. Lisa quedo con la boca abierta. Pero no se detuvo ahí, Johnny comenzó a conducir. Unos segundos después, Luna había apagado la televisión.

Lisa se quedó totalmente confundida. Suspiro antes de seguir su camino hacia la cocina. Eso fue raro, quizás era falso, pero no podía ser, estaba en vivo y las personas de la televisión gritaron cuando ese hombre realizo esas acciones. Puede que buscara sobre lo que paso.

* * *

Al parecer si fue real. Lisa no lo podía creer, hace unas horas uno de los gemelos fantásticos, uso sus poderes del agua para apagar las llamas, pero no sirvió de nada. Johnny había estado conduciendo su moto muerto, fue algo innecesario que ese sujeto llegara. Lisa debía admitir que eso la sorprendió, incluso la asusto. ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho? ¿Y cómo es que siguió conduciendo después de muerto? Aquel hombre no parecía sufrir o sentirse triste con cada herida que se hacía al hacer una acrobacia. Todo lo contrario, parecía gustarle.

Leyó que ese hombre manejo por mucho tiempo sin detenerse mientras gritaba la palabra "¡Venganza!" hasta que ese héroe apago las llamas, lo que era aterrador es que ya llevaba muerto durante varios minutos. Le preocupo un poco Lana, quien se puso a llorar poco después de que ese hombre se prendiera en llamas. Antes de regresar a su habitación vio a Luna estaba abrazando a Lana, quien se puso a llorar. Ahora también había visto como un hombre incinera su cuerpo, a su hermano arrancarle el brazo a Lynn, y como asesinaba brutalmente a dos de sus hermanas. El mundo era un asco. En cada rincón, en cualquier esquina siempre había muerte, ya fuera causado por un héroe con gustos raros o cualquier otra cosa. Sus hermanas habían visto esa parte del mundo.

Lincoln, su hermano mayor quien siempre le dio apoyo a cada una de ellas, ahora era usado como rata de laboratorio para ver qué cosas podía hacer. Debía admitir que lo extrañaba mucho, pero estaba segura que no lo volvería a ver durante un largo tiempo.

* * *

Leni se encontraba caminando rumbo a la escuela para recoger a sus hermanas pequeñas. Ella no había regresado a la escuela, ya que no quería dejar solos a su familia en este momento. Su madre todavía no se recuperaba de lo que le paso a sus hijas, su padre tampoco, por suerte no tenían que preocuparse del trabajo ya que aun tenían lo del restaurante, a pesar de que sus padres no estaban prestándole mucha atención. Poe esa razón Luna era quien iba por sus hermanas pequeñas, pero Sam la invito a practicar, aunque ella se negó al principio, así que Leni le dijo que podía recoger a sus hermanas, Luna no quiso en un principio, pero al final acepto un poco dudosa.

Camino durante unos minutos hasta que choco con alguien que no había visto desde que se fue de Royal Woods para estudiar la universidad.

\- ¿Leni? -Dijo aquel sujeto con sobrepeso, pecas y cabello rubio.

-Hola Chaz. -Leni lo saludo amablemente. Tenía mucho tiempo que no lo había visto, desde que se graduó de la preparatoria dejo de hablarle. - ¿Cómo has estado?

Chaz parecía algo impaciente por algo, y Leni lo noto. Se quedo mirando detrás de ella antes de volver a verla.

-Bien… -Se rio de manera nerviosa. - ¿Y tú? ¿A dónde vas?

-Voy por mis hermanas pequeñas, de hecho, ya tengo que irme, adiós.

Leni dio unos pasos hacia enfrente, Chaz la miro un momento.

-Oye… -Chaz la detuvo agarrándola de la muñeca, Chaz sintió que estaba algo fría, pero no le tomo importancia. - ¿Puedo acompañarte? -Pregunto tímidamente.

Leni no quería, había algo que no le estaba gustando la forma en que Chaz la estaba mirando, pero no quería ser grosera.

-Está bien.

Chaz lanzo una extraña sonrisa que no le gusto a Leni, pero lo ignoro. Ambos caminaron unos minutos mientras platicaban; Leni le conto sobre su vida en la universidad, como eran sus maestros y ese tipo de cosas, lo que no le conto fue el incidente que tuvo con Lincoln, sabía que eso era algo… privado, o eso le dijo Lisa. Chaz hablo casi de los mismo, solo que él no se mudó a otra ciudad permaneció en Royal Woods.

-Oye Leni. -Chaz se detuvo enfrente de un callejón, Leni alzo una ceja confundida.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -Pregunto. Chaz no le respondió solo la agarro fuertemente, Leni se quejó un poco mientras era fuertemente empujada en aquel callejón. -Oye… ¡¿Qué estas…?!

No termino la pregunta cuando sintió un fuerte puñetazo en su estómago, aquello hizo que le faltara el aire. Cayo al suelo sosteniendo su estómago a causa del fuerte golpe. Chaz se arrodillo y abrió sus piernas para poder quitarle la ropa interior. No le costó mucho, Leni estaba agarrando su estómago, y aparte traía puesta una falda.

-Siempre quise hacer esto, Leni, -Chaz metió dos de sus dedos dentro de su vagina, Leni al darse cuenta de lo que quería hacerle intento apartarlo, pero solo recibió más puñetazos en la cara. -la puta de tu hermana fue la que no me dejo, habría querido que fuera diferente, pero ella, esa maldita puta no me dejo.

Chaz dejo de golpearla cuando dejo de moverse. Leni tenía la mirada perdida a casusa de los golpes, no podía ver nada, solo negro con algunos puntos brillantes. Solo escuchaba a Chaz insultar a Lori. ¿Por qué decía esas cosas? ¿Le hizo algo? Ella no tuvo nada que ver cuando lo rechazo, simplemente no quería estar con él. ¿Había algo de malo en eso? ¿Por eso la golpeaba?

Sintió algo entre sus piernas, algo que le estaba siendo introducido de manera violenta, eso comenzó a dolerle un poco. AL ver lo que le estaba haciendo se asustó nuevamente, rápidamente se quiso apartar de Chaz, pero él no la dejo. Volvió a golpearla en la cara para que dejara de moverse. Al ver que dejo de moverse, siguió metiendo su pene, la vagina de Leni era muy apretada por lo que costaba meterlo completo, pero no fue imposible; al meter todo su pene comenzó a mover empujar con algo de violencia mientras soltaba gemidos. Lo único que a Chaz le parecía raro es que su interior estaba frio, él tenía entendido que el interior de una chica era húmedo, apretado y caliente, algo que no sentía en este momento. Al momento de que metió su pene completamente sintió algo de frio, pero que mierda importaba eso, a pesar de estar frio no dejaba de sentirse increíble. Apretó uno de sus senos y golpeo uno de sus glúteos haciendo que Leni volviera a ver lo que Chaz le estaba haciendo, nuevamente sintió miedo, puede que no fuera tan lista como sus demás hermanas, pero sabía que esto no le estaba gustando y Chaz la estaba lastimando. Se imagino que eso que la estaba lastimando en la parte de abajo se le cayera. Era lo que ella quería.

Chaz sintió algo extraño en su pene, al voltear hacia abajo quedo completamente en blanco, vio como su pene se hacía pedazos como si fuera un objeto de vidrio que cae al suelo. Se aparto de Leni solo para ver cómo donde antes estaba su pene ahora parecía una botella rota. Leni aprovecho para levantarse e irse de ahí rápidamente.

Se detuvo al estar bastante lejos. Al estar más tranquila comenzó a llorar como una niña pequeña, ¿por qué? ¿por qué le hizo eso? Leni siempre le había parecido que Chaz era muy agradable, pero esto… la lastimo. Cayo al suelo abrazando su cuerpo. Se hubiera quedado así por un rato, pero recordó que tenía que ir por sus hermanas. Con algunos temblores en su cuerpo se dirigió a la escuela, se limpió las lágrimas y arreglo un poco su ropa. Al ver las calles supo no estaba muy lejos.

Al quitarse las lágrimas de la cara, noto que no era todo, también salía un líquido rojo salir de su boca. Intento limpiar lo más que pudo para que sus hermanas pequeñas no preguntaran. No quería volver a recordar esto, pero su mente no dejaba de recordarlo. Volvió a temblar mientras caminaba por unos minutos hasta que llego a la escuela. Sus hermanas estaban en la banqueta, cuando la vieron se dirigieron hacia ella, Leni intento sonreír, pero no pudo, ese recuerdo no se iba de su cabeza. Sus hermanas rápidamente notaron que Leni tenía algo extraño.

\- ¿Qué te paso, Leni? -Lana pregunto preocupada.

-Nada… - ¿Qué se supone que les debía de contestar?, que Chaz la lastimo. Eso no era algo que no debían saber. -solo me caí. -Leni intento sonreír mientras acariciaba a Lily.

Lily a pesar de tener cinco años, podía entender muchas cosas, y sabía que a Leni le había pasado algo malo.

\- ¿Te hizo algo Lincoln?

Todas miraron a Lola por aquella pregunta. Lana de inmediato recordó lo que paso hizo una mueca molesta al recordar lo que él había hecho, apretó fuertemente sus puños. Lincoln no está aquí, pero, ¿y si… regreso para volver a lastimar a una de sus hermanas?

Leni negó con la cabeza, Lincoln no era capaz de hacer esas cosas, incluso pensaba que lo que había pasado solo había sido un accidente.

-Ese maldito cabrón hijo de puta. -Dijo Lola con asco. Leni se molestó un poco que llamara de esa manera a Lincoln.

-No me hizo nada fue… -Se detuvo, no quería mencionar el nombre de Chaz.

Lana iba hablar, pero vio dos autos de la policía detenerse enfrente de ellas. Todas lo notaron, Leni tembló un poco cuando noto que uno de esos iba Chaz.

-Vámonos de aquí. -Leni agarro bruscamente a Lily de la mano para irse. Lana y Lola no se detendrían, iban a descubrir que le paso a Leni.

\- ¡Alto ahí! -Grito una voz conocida para Lily. Todas miraron hacia la voz solo para ver al compañero de Ace Savvy: Jack de un solo ojo. Aquel hombre no era tan fuerte como Ace, pero si lo suficiente como para haberse enfrentado al hombre halcón y vencerlo en combate. Jack las estaba mirando muy seriamente, sobre todo a Leni. - ¡Tu! -Señalo a Leni. -Tienes que acompañarme asquerosa mutante.

Leni no entendía que pasaba. ¿Qué quería ese tipo? ¿Y porque la llamo "asquerosa mutante"?

\- ¿Quién rayos te crees para hablarle así a…? -Jack agarro por el cuello a Lola evitando que terminara su pregunta.

-Soy Jack de un solo ojo, perra loli. -Dijo Jack al soltarle un golpe en la mejilla.

Algo que no soportaba Leni es que alguien lastimara a sus hermanas, Leni se lanzó contra ese tipo, pero Jack la vio y le dio varios golpes en el rostro, Leni cayó al suelo algo aturdida. Lana también se lanzó contra ese tipo, aunque el resultado fue el mismo, pero Jack no se detuvo con Lana, la arrojo al suelo antes de darle una patada en el estómago y luego en la cara tirándole uno de sus dientes.

\- ¡Perras!

Lily se quedó mirando lo que ese tipo le estaba haciendo a sus hermanas. Sintió mucha ira como nunca antes en su vida, se imaginó por un momento como cortaba una parte de su estómago. Lily comenzó a sentir que algo salía de sus manos, no vio que era, lo único que hizo fue lanzarse hacia Jack con los puños cerrados.

Jack sintió algo clavarse en la carne de su estómago, soltó un quejido antes de ver a la más pequeña de ellas enterrando algo de sus manos.

\- ¡Cabrona! -Jack de la cara a Lily para luego golpear su rostro contra el suelo, vio como sangre comenzó a salir de su rostro, pero no sé detuvo. - ¡Cabrona hija de puta!

Iba a repetir la acción, pero volvió a sentir como algo atravesaba la carne de su cuerpo, pero esta vez era en la parte de su pierna. Bajo la mirada para ver como esa niña le había clavado algo similar como lo de sus manos, pero sea lo sea, aquello salía de su pie. Soltó otro quejido antes de mirar a los policías, esos imbéciles solo se habían quedado viendo.

\- ¡Ayúdenme idiotas! -El grito de Jack hizo que los policías empezaran apuntar a las Loud. Leni se puso de pie cuando vio eso.

\- ¡Quietas! -Leni no hizo caso, solo abrazo a sus hermanas pequeñas para protegerlas. Los policías no dispararon, ya que solo era una chica protegiendo a sus hermanas.

Jack le dio una buena cantidad de golpes a Lily, la pequeña zorra le clavo eso que le salía de sus manos, pero al final logro dejarla inconsciente. Puede que le hubiese dado más problemas si fuera adulta.

-Hija de puta. -Dijo al volver a golpearla.

Se dio cuenta que su cuerpo estaba sanando de los golpes que le había dado. Miro hacia la dirección de las otras chicas, aquellas niñas estaban quietas, pero con una mirada de furia hacia él. Jack solo estaba con rumbo al centro comercial donde Ace le informo que ocurrió un accidente que destruyó por completo el lugar. Él ya iba en camino, pero esos policías lo detuvieron, cuando pregunto cuál era el problema, el gordo le dijo que una chica le había tirado el pene. Casi se río cuando escucho eso, aunque intento contenerse.

Le dijo que esa chica mayor le quito los pantalones y le tiro el pene. Cuando vio a la chica supo que eso mentira. Nadie atacaría sexualmente a ese gordo, pero como vio que realmente no tenía pene, supo que esa parte era verdad. Era una mutante, al igual que la pequeña puta. ¿Por qué nadie le hacía caso a Tony Stark? Debian controlar que personas nacían con dicho gen para que no hubiera incidentes como el de ahora. Solo esperaba que esas mocosas no lo quisieran volver atacar. También necesitaba curar esas heridas, con un poco de complejo "V" era suficiente.

-Lleven a esa chica a mi edificio. -Jack señalo a Leni.

\- ¿Las otras dos niñas? -Pregunto uno de los policías.

-No, solo quiero a ella. Las perras de ahí son normales. -Jack no quería a las otras niñas porque parecían ser normales, si fueran como su hermana lo habrían atacado. -Que uno de ustedes las lleve a casa.

Ambos policías asintieron, Jack agarro del cuello a Lily. No tardaría mucho porque tenía que vigilar a la otra chica. Ahora que la veía bien, era la misma chica de la fotografía cuando Ace se estaba masturbando. Lo había encontrado varias veces masturbándose con unas bragas mientras miraba la foto de esa chica. Era bastante bonita, y no solo su rostro; su culo y sus tetas eran increíbles. Sin duda, Ace se iba a divertir cuando la viera. Aunque con eso de que le tiro el pene al gordo de ahí, puede que no fuese una buena idea.

* * *

Luna tenía mucho tiempo que no salía a pasar el rato con sus amigos. Todo porque debía apoyar a sus padres, quienes seguían bastantes destrozados por lo ocurrido con sus hijas e hijo. Luna no había podido dormir durante las noches. Tenía pesadillas donde Lincoln regresaba a casa y mataba a toda su familia. Aun no entendía que fue lo que paso, su hermanito Lincoln nunca regreso, puede que fuera lo mejor, pero Luna quería hablar con él acerca de lo que hizo, pero nunca lo sabría.

-Oye Luna, -Luna salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho a Sam. Ella la invito a un show en el centro comercial. No podía ya que iba por sus hermanas pequeñas, pero Leni se ofreció en ayudar, Luna no quería ya que Leni era bastante torpe, pero acepto al final. Aparte de que necesitaba un descanso. - ¿Estas lista? ¿Cómo te sientes de la garganta?

-Si, ya no me duele mucho. -Le respondió con una sonrisa. Hace unos días su garganta no paraba de dolerle.

-Si aún no te sientes bien podemos tocar una canción más suave. -Luna le sonrió.

Sam era increíble, siempre preocupaba por ella. Desearía poder decirle sobre sus sentimientos, pero tenía miedo que ella lo rechazara y jamás volvieran a ser amigas.

-Estoy bien. -Dijo Luna decidida.

-Pues prepárate porque somos los siguientes.

Luna le sonrió. Luna tenía un tiempo que no cantaba en público, pero eso no la ponía nerviosa. Al menos iba olvidar por un momento sus problemas por un momento. Ella y sus amigos salieron al escenario. Cuando los vieron las personas les aplaudieron. Cada uno de sus amigos fue hacia un instrumento, Luna tomo su guitarra mientras se colocaba enfrente del micrófono.

Cada uno comenzó a tocar, pasando unos segundos Luna abrió la boca para comenzar a cantar tan fuerte como siempre lo hacía. Pero no se imaginó lo que paso, solo estaba tan concentrada en cantar que no se dio cuenta como todo el centro comercial era completamente destruido mientras ella cantaba. Los cuerpos de las personas fueron destrozados haciendo que su piel saliera volando dejándolos solo en huesos. Todo a su alrededor fue destruido, pero ella no se dio cuenta hasta que miro al frente, todo estaba en ruinas.

\- ¡¿Que?! -Fue un susurro y de nuevo todo era destruido.

Luna sintió ganas de llorar, vio como su cara se humedecía y lo dejo salir, pero no se dio cuenta que todo de nuevo era destruido.

* * *

Lisa no lo podía creer, aparentemente había algo en el centro comercial que estaba causando un completo desastre, pero lo que más le aterraba era él responsable. Ella se asustó cuando recordó que Luna había ido para una presentación junto con su banda. Sus padres salieron a buscarla, pero justo unos minutos después las gemelas llegaron a casa. Aunque no fue solas, venían acompañadas de un policía. Al preguntar qué fue lo que había sucedido las gemelas comenzaron a llorar mientras balbuceaban cosas y los nombres Lily y Leni. Justo después le pregunto al policía, quien le respondió que habían atacado a Jack de un solo ojo.

No pregunto nada más, pero Lisa ya tenía una idea de lo que había sucedido. Estaba viendo la pantalla de su computador. Al hackear el sistema de cámaras de seguridad del centro comercial, vio que Luna fue la responsable, repitió la acción con las que estaban cerca de la escuela; vio que ese idiota de Chaz violo a Leni, pero lo pago cuando Leni congelo su cuerpo. Lily saco algo que parecían garras que uso para defender a sus hermanas. Su familia estaba jodida, sabia que debía pedir ayuda a ciertas personas, aunque con lo que paso hace dos años dudaba mucho que uno de ellos lo quisiera ayudar. Tal vez, y solo tal vez uno si quisiera ayudarlo. Comenzó a escribir con su teclado. Solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que vinieran por ellas, sus padres quizás ya estaban muertos si es que dijeron sus nombres.

Escucho hace unos momentos por su computador que los dos grupos más grandes de superhéroes estaban en camino porque el caos desatado fue culpa de una chica. Al terminar el correo cerro todo e inserto un código para que todo fuera formateado. No quería que vieran lo que ella investigo, y no se preocupaba por sus investigaciones estaban a salvo en una cuenta donde solo podía entrar ella.

De nada le serviría si revelaba los secretos ahora, ellos podrían dar a conocer los nombres de los responsables para que todos se dieran cuenta que su familia era la responsable, y las cosas que ella publico eran falsas. Esperaba que alguien la ayudara, pero no estaba segura. Hace dos años alguien le pidió ayuda y ella se negó. Aunque lo hizo porque conocía la clase de persona que él que le pidió ayuda, aparte su familia; no la quería poner en peligro.

Salió de su habitación para encontrarse con las gemelas, Lynn y Lucy. Sus hermanas parecían algo nerviosas, puede que fuese la preocupación de que sus padres habían salido varias horas y sus demás hermanas. Lisa y su familia estaban en una situación terrible.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer, Lola? No podemos salir, tú lo viste en las noticias: los Vengadores y La liga tuvieron que venir a Royal Woods por la situación. -Dijo Lynn un poco molesta.

-Puede papa y mama estén en el… -Lucy no termino de hablar cuando escucharon como algo destrozaba la ventana.

Lisa tembló un poco. Puede que ellos ya vinieran por ella y sus hermanas.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? -Lola pregunto un poco nerviosa.

Se asomo por las escaleras junto a Lynn, Lisa, Lana y Lola solo para encontrarse con… una… de las personas más peligrosas del mundo. Aquel hombre con un par de espadas, un par de armas y su traje rojo. Todas menos Lisa se quedaron heladas al ver ese hombre.

-Pensé que sería fácil atravesar un vidrio, -Dijo mientras quitaba los vidrios que se enterraron en su cuerpo -no es como lo pintan en la televisión.

\- ¡Hay que llamar a la policía! -Lynn grito.

-Espera, ¡¿por qué?! -Lisa detuvo a Lynn, quien ya había sacado su teléfono. Lisa sabía que nadie más que él las ayudaría. Aunque, ¿tenia que se él? No es que no apreciara su ayuda, pero era muy molesto.

\- ¡Tranquilas! -Lisa grito. -Yo lo llame, es un conocido…

\- ¿Conocido? -Lisa miro a Lucy, y asintió. Sus hermanas podían pensar que era una persona muy cruel, puede que tuvieran razón, pero ese hombre siempre ayudaba a las personas. - ¿Cómo es que lo conoces?

-Le pedí ayuda para que nos sacara de aquí.

\- ¿Sacarnos? ¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando, Lisa?! -Lynn se acercó a su hermana un poco molesta.

-No puedo decirles aun, pero debemos irnos.

-Lo que dice su hermana la cuatro ojos es verdad, no nos queda mucho tiempo antes de que uno de ellos venga. -El hombre del traje rojo se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. -Yo recomendaría irnos y hacer las preguntas luego, o podría irme muy a la mierda si ustedes lo quieren.

\- ¡No! -Lisa le grito. -No nos dejes aquí, ellos podrían… hermanas no tenemos tiempo, ese tipo no nos hará daño. Confíen en mí, ¿sí?

-Pues no me gustaría dejarlas, pero están discutiendo en lugar de irnos, ¿sabes que Superman es más rápido que una bala, más fuerte que una locomotora y puede saltar edificios en menos de un segundo? Eso decían en su serie animada, pero no creo que haya mucha diferencia en la vida real… -El hombre se rasco la barbilla. -el punto es que si no nos vamos el vendrá y nos hará mierda.

Lynn y Lucy no sabían que hacer, Lisa tenía una mirada de preocupación. Como si algo muy malo pudiera pasar, pero no sabían a que se debía.

\- ¡Esta bien! -Lynn tomo a Lola de la muñeca mientras que Lucy a Lana. Lisa suspiro aliviada, al menos saldrían de ahí.

-Ya se habían tardado, en fin. -El hombre del traje rojo salió de la casa. -Mi nombre es Deadpool, hay una camioneta de flores en la otra calle para que nos larguemos. -Dijo mientras señalaba la otra calle. -yo creo que ya llego uno, nunca fallas eh Lisa.

Lisa lo volteo a ver, pero vio que algo había cortado el dedo con el que señalo el otro lado de la calle. Algo de sangre fue salpicado al vestido negro de Lucy, quien se quedó en blanco al ver su dedo caer.

\- ¡¿Que?! -Lisa exclamo.

-No hablen, solo escóndanse, yo me encargare de todo. -Deadpool saco ambas espadas de su espalda. Salió de la casa y miro a la parte de arriba. Las hermanas salieron detrás de ese hombre. - ¡Por la forma de esas cosas y el silencio me imagino que eres Black Noir, ¿cierto?! -No hubo respuesta, pero si observo que del hogar de Lisa un hombre de traje negro bajo. -Solo tengo una cosa que decir: -Deadpool hizo una pausa. -Where is the library? Lo que se traduce literalmente como: Te voy matar, cara de culo.

Fue lo último antes de lanzarse contra ese tipo, aquel hombre tenía en sus manos varias navajas pequeñas, las cuales clavo en su cuerpo, pero a Deadpool no le importo. Él solo quería que sus espadas rebanaran la cabeza de aquel hombre. Aunque ese tipo se movía rápidamente evitando que le enterrara sus espadas. Black Noir logro enterrarle un cuchillo en el estómago haciendo un corte grande que provoco que una parte de sus intestinos salieran. Deadpool soltó un quejido de dolor antes a sacar todos sus intestinos y enredarlos en su cuello.

-Solo soy un instrumento del señor. -Dijo mientras enredaba sus órganos en las piernas de Black Noir para que esta cayera.

Sabía que sus intestinos tardarían en regenerarse, después de todo eran de cinco a siete metros de carne que tendría que crecer. Pero no era la peor cosa que le hubiera pasado. Black Noir corto sus intestinos. Deadpool espero que hiciera eso para poder clavar una de sus espadas en el pecho, Black Noir solo un quejido de dolor. Observo como Deadpool agarraba su otra espada para cortarle la cabeza, pero con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban logro detener su brazo y partió la espada antes de caer al suelo.

Deadpool cayó al suelo. A pesar de que su factor curativo era muy acelerado debía admitir que esos cortes le dolían, y luego le afectaba la gran pérdida de sangre.

-Esto está muy, muy, muy mal. -Dijo mientras soltaba un quejido. Observo su estómago, al menos el corte ya se había cerrado, pero su intestino aun no crecía. Eso lo sabía porque se sentía muy ligero. Probablemente tardaría algunas horas

-Lynn hay que ayudarlo. -Lisa le hablo a Lynn, quien no había dejado de sentir nauseas por lo grotesco de aquella pelea.

Con algo de asco, Lynn se acercó a Deadpool, lo ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-Creo que puedo caminar, pero gracias por… -Deadpool no termino la frese cuando vio como Lynn era perforada del pecho por un objeto punzante. Ella lo vio por un segundo antes de bajar la mirada y abrir los ojos con terror. - ¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Ella no hizo nada! ¡Eres un hijo de puta! -Deadpool grito, volteo solo para encontrar a un hombre de traje blanco con una Luna en el pecho. Él ya sabía de quien se trataba: "El espíritu de la luna", uno de los vengadores de nombre Caballero Luna.

\- ¡ME…! -Lynn no podía decir una palabra, volteo para ver a sus hermanas. Ellas tenían una cara llena de terror cuando observaron su pecho perforado.

\- ¡LYNN! -Todas sus hermanas gritaron antes de ir hacia ella. Lynn solo cayó al suelo con algunas lágrimas en sus rostros.

-Mi ama me lo dijo… y yo solo cumplo con la voluntad de la luna, Wade. -Deadpool solo enseño su dedo de en medio. -Mi escudo, mis garras, mi…

Deadpool no dejo que terminar de hablar, ya que logro recoger una de las navajas de Black Noir y lanzárselas para que se clavaran en su pecho, al menos así cerraría su puta boca.

-Vendrán más, así que mejor a que irnos, -Deadpool le hablo a Lisa, quien no había dejado de llorar cuando vio el cuerpo de Lynn. Lincoln le arranco el brazo, asesino a Lori y Luan, y ahora ella estaba muerta, ¿Por qué el mundo era así? -oye Lisa, vienen más de ellos, estoy seguro que les harán daño a tus hermanas por lo que es mejor irnos de aquí. -Ninguna de ellas le respondió. -Hay una camioneta que dice flores, las esperare unos minutos. ¿Qué no podían mandar al inútil de Green Arrow? -Esto último lo dijo en susurro, por lo que nadie lo escucho. Camino hacia aquella camioneta estacionada en una esquina lo suficientemente lejos.

Todas las chicas estaban llorando al ver el cuerpo de Lynn, la que parecía estar más destrozada era Lucy, quien abrazo el cuerpo de Lynn. Lisa podía entenderlo, siempre fueron cercanas y habían compartido habitación durante casi toda su vida, por lo que era obvio que ella fuera la que estaba más afectada.

-Debemos irnos… -Lisa se puso de pie. -les diré porque ese tipo está aquí, pero debemos irnos de aquí, más como ellos podrían venir. -Señalo los cuerpos tirados, pero al verlos se quedó sin habla cuando el del traje negro se comenzó a mover. - ¡VAMONOS DE AQUÍ! -Grito con miedo.

Sus hermanas alzaron la mirada para ver como aquel hombre se puso de pie. Sin pensarlo dos veces fueron al vehículo donde Deadpool subió. Él no hizo ninguna pregunta, solo lo encendió para irse a toda velocidad.

Black Noir saco una pequeña jeringa que contenía una sustancia azul, se la inyecto y de inmediato sus heridas se curaron, repitió la acción con la chica y con el Caballero Luna. Ambos respiraron con dificultad mientras intentaban absorber la mayor cantidad de aire posible. El Caballero Luna volteo a todas partes para buscar a Wade.

\- ¿En dónde está? -Black Noir solo giro la cabeza lentamente hacia la dirección donde se habían ido. -Ya me las pagara, -Miro a Lynn quien se había puesto a ver a todas partes. - ¿para qué resucitaste a esa puta? -Le pregunto. Black Noir golpeo el trasero de Lynn, ella lo volteo a ver con algo de confusión, no solo por lo perdida que estaba, también porque… ¿un héroe la acaba de nalguear?, Black Noir se bajó los pantalones de su traje dejando al descubierto su pene. -Ya entiendo…

El caballero Luna entendía que Black Noir se quería coger a esa chica, quizás era por ese trasero bien firme, pero él sabía que chicas eran las mejores; todo se lo decía la luna. El Caballero Luna saco su celular para informas lo que había sucedido.

* * *

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? -Lisa pregunto al ver la casa de enfrente con grandes botes de basura. Pudo escuchar algunos disparos a lo lejos.

-Bienvenida a Ciudad Gótica. -Le respondió. -Nadie viene a esta ciudad por lo peligrosa que es, sobre todo para los héroes.

\- ¿En dónde están los demás?

-Parale a las preguntas cuatro ojos, no le agradas a ninguno de ellos y dudo que alguien aparte de mi quiera ayudarte, pero si quieres quedarte en las calles de una ciudad podrida pues adelante, -Deadpool trono su espalda. -yo necesito algo de cocaína. -Deadpool se iba a meter las manos en la entrepierna, pero al recordar a las pequeñas se dio la vuelta completa para meterse las manos dentro de su traje y sacar sus llaves. -No creo que ninguno de ellos te quiera ayudar. -Deadpool abrió la puerta. -Mas te vale tener un discurso bien patriótico para que te hagan caso.

-Tengo algo. -Dijo Lisa mientras sonreía a medias.

-Como sea… -Deadpool se hizo a un lado. -primero las damas.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas antes de entrar al hogar de ese hombre, su hogar estaba ligeramente desordenado, había algunos periódicos en el suelo, revistas, comics como los de su hermano Lincoln, cajas de pizza, envolturas de comida y de algunos dulces, al ver que ellas entraron Deadpool entro. Iba a quitarse el traje, pero pensó que no era buena idea enfrente de niñas, se podían asustar y no querían que lo confundieran con un pedófilo.

-Hay comida en el refrigerador, el sofá esta algo viejo, pero es muy cómodo y es lo suficientemente grande para cuatro niñas, el baño ahí, -Señalo una puerta. -hay agua caliente por si quieren tomar un baño, aunque no tengo ropa para niñas. -Deadpool estiro los brazos. -Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que drogarme mientras cinco metros de intestinos se regeneran. -Deadpool entro a una habitación. -Otra cosita: no salgan de la casa las calles son peligrosas. Sobre todo, para un cuarteto de niñas.

-Gracias. -Dijo Lisa con una sonrisa. Deadpool solo levanto su pulgar antes de entrar a su habitación.

Todas las hermanas no dijeron nada más, se sentían bastante cansadas por lo ocurrido. Lana y Lola se recostaron en el sofá, Lisa hizo lo mismo. Se le olvido preguntarle a Wade si tenía un computador, aunque no se sentía con ganas en este momento, así que le preguntaría mañana. Lucy fue con dirección al baño, Lisa noto que algunas lágrimas caían de su rostro, tuvo una idea de lo que iba hacer. Así que era mejor dejarla sola.

* * *

-Tengo que salir, así que tengan cuidado. -Wade no tenía su máscara de color rojo, Lisa nunca lo había visto sin su máscara, ahora entendía la razón; su rostro parecía como si hubiera sido quemado. -Dejo esto por si acaso. -Dejo un arma en el sofá. -Regreso en unas horas. -Dijo antes de salir.

Las hermanas se quedaron solas. Lucy estaba un poco más tranquila, pero las gemelas aún se les podía ver su rostro lleno de angustia y tristeza. Lucy hizo un movimiento con su mano, Lisa al verla comprendió que necesitaba hablar con ella. El sonido de la televisión no dejaría escuchar de lo que hablarían. Lucy se aclaró la garganta y vio directamente a los ojos de Lisa.

-Ya sé que es lo que te preguntas… -Dijo Lisa. -conozco a este hombre porque hace dos años él y otras personas me pidieron ayuda para encontrar un arma que fuera capaz de matar a Superman. Me negué porque no los quería poner a mi familia en peligro en peligro.

-Entiendo, pero, ¿por qué lo quieren asesinar? -Pregunto Lucy. Lisa soltó una risa seca.

-Si tan solo supieras lo que han hecho, quedarías realmente asustada. -Lucy se quedó un momento en silencio pensando las palabras de Lisa. -Ellos no son lo que dicen ser, Lucy. Todos ellos han hecho cosas realmente horribles.

Eso explicaba porque Black Noir, y el Caballero Luna fueron a su hogar.

-Pero, ¿cómo es que nadie dice nada?, ayer fuimos atacadas por dos "héroes" y uno de ellos mato… -Lucy no termino la oración, sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas nuevamente. -deberíamos ir con la policía. -Lisa volvió a reír.

-Ellos son policías. -Lisa suspiro. -Nadie dice nada por la enorme publicidad que tienen, sales a las calles y lo único que vez son sus rostros. Las personas que llegan a quejarse son silenciadas, o simplemente desaparecen.

Lucy no podía creerlo, ¿entonces que se supone que harían?

\- ¿Y él…?

-Wade, el hombre que nos está ayudando no es así. -Lisa sonrió a medias. -Lo poco que se dé él es que estuvo en el equipo de Arma X durante unos meses antes de que lograra salir del control mental en el que se encontraba gracias a un mutante llamado Magneto, luego rescato a su hermano del Escuadrón Suicida. Hay muchos otros que… -Lisa movió un poco sus manos -se podría decir que buscan asesinar a los héroes. -Lisa hizo una pausa. -Había un equipo hace dos años llamados "The Boys" que fueron asesinados por Superman, desde entonces los pocos que aún quedan están ocultos.

\- ¿Y tú sabes cómo asesinarlo?

Lisa miro por unos segundos a Lucy, su hermana gótica parecía estar preocupada. Es algo raro ya que ella nunca parecía demostrar emociones.

-Encontré un arma que es capaz de asesinarlo, es por eso que Wade nos ayudó.

\- ¿Un arma? ¿Qué clase de arma?

-No tengo mi computadora para mostrarte. -Lucy estaba sorprendida; su hermana de ocho años, casi nueve, había encontrado algo para matar a Superman. Era sorprendente lo que su hermana podía hacer. -Ahora me imagino que ira a decirle a los demás para que las protejan a ustedes.

Lucy se sentía feliz que Lisa pensara en ponerlas a salvo

\- ¿Y qué paso con nuestros padres y demás hermanas?

-Muy probablemente Lily, Leni y Luna estén en un lugar donde encerradas donde serán entrenadas y usadas como ratas de laboratorio, en cuanto a nuestra demás familia, quizás estén encerrados. -Lisa sabía que eso ultimo era mentira, sus hermanas estaban vivas por sus habilidades. Sabía que las corporaciones las usarían para otras cosas. Pero sus padres… ellos podrían estar muertos, incluidos todos sus familiares, como su abuelo, tía Ruth, y tía Shirley. -No te preocupes, nos ayudaran a sacar de ese lugar a nuestras hermanas.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

Las chicas estaban viendo la televisión hasta que la puerta fue abierta. Wade entro, pero no venía solo, junto a él había dos hombres. Lisa los reconoció al instante, eran Bruce Wayne y Slade Wilson.

-No tengo idea de donde están los demás, -Wade se adelantó antes de que Lisa dijese algo. -quizás Frank este matando a un montón de criminales, ya sabes que a ese tipo le gusta la sangre.

-Lisa Loud, -El hombre llamado Bruce le hablo. -así que tienes un arma que es capaz de matar a Superman.

-Si.

\- ¿Qué clase de arma es? -Le pregunto.

-Te lo diré una vez que mis hermanas estén aquí conmigo. -Le respondió.

Wade negó con la cabeza mientras hacia un ruido con la boca.

-Sabes que podemos lanzarte a la calle, y aunque reveles nuestras identidades nosotros solo desapareceremos. -Wade se sentó en el sofá. -Aunque no lo haría porque soy una "buena persona". Pero yo digo que respondas la pregunta antes de que se desesperen y se vayan.

-Escuche que tu hermano Lincoln asesino a dos de tus hermanas y a una la dejo sin brazo. -Bruce cambio el tema de conversación, Lisa abrió los ojos como platos. -Sabes, las personas comunes que obtienen poderes muchas veces caen en desgracia. Hay personas que obtienen habilidades increíbles y eso provoca que se salgan de control. Por tu cara parece que no lo sabias, pero el punto es que queremos a tu hermano para que nos ayude, él nos podría ayudar a vencer a una buena cantidad de esos hijos de puta junto con tus hermanas, porque vimos lo que tu hermana Luna hizo en el centro comercial.

-Hay niñas presentes, cuida tu vocabulario, Wayne. -Dijo Wade, pero Bruce se encogió de hombros.

Lisa se quedó sin palabras. Así lo que sabía, no debía sorprenderle, aquel hombre era muy inteligente por lo que tal vez hackeo las cámaras de seguridad para ver lo que sus hermanos hicieron. Aunque Lisa no quería tener a su hermano cerca, tenía miedo que él les hiciera algo.

-Aparte tu hermano podría ayudarnos a rescatar a tus hermanas. -Agrego.

Lisa lo pensó por unos momentos. De todos modos, no tenía opción, ella y las hermanas que aún le quedaban corrían peligro. Al menos si aceptaba y les decía cuál era el arma que mataría a Superman, entonces sus hermanas estarían a salvo.

-Pero no se en donde esta.

-Tú no te preocupes, -Wade se puso de pie. -eso déjanoslo a nosotros.

Aquellos hombres se pusieron de pie para dirigirse a la puerta.

-Te quedaras en mi hogar Lisa, -Se acaricio un poco la nariz. -ustedes también.

-Oh vaya, un hombre que esta bien fuerte me invita a su mansión, un sueño hecho realidad. -Bruce y Slade hicieron un ruido con la boca.

Lisa suspiro. No sabía si traer a su hermano con ellas era una buena idea, pero al menos estarían a salvo. El hogar de Bruce Wayne era un lugar muy seguro, no por nada era un hombre rico y había sido capaz de asesinar a varios héroes. Con él, y los demás estarían seguras hasta que asesinaran a todos los héroes. Así eran las cosas, ellas estarían en peligro hasta que los héroes estuvieran muertos. Pero no podía pensar en que harían después, solo quedaban siete de ellas, eso lo pensaría después. Ahora debía concentrarse en el ahora.

* * *

_\- ¿Todo está listo, Lisa? _-Lisa escucho por el computador a Bruce, vio que el sistema fallaría en unos minutos, entonces así entrarían a Arkham para sacar a su hermano de ese lugar. Sinceramente no quería hacerlo, pero no tenía opción.

-Solo unos minutos.

_-La oscuridad… el lugar donde los caballeros de la noche salen, la oscuridad es el lugar donde los asesinos salen y en donde uno puede ponerse serio. -_Lisa escucho a Wade.

_\- ¿Qué nunca cierras la boca, Wade? -_Dijo Bruce.

-_Obvio, pero…_

-El sistema ya se va abrir… -Lisa los interrumpió.

-_Máximo esfuerzo._

Ahora solo tardarían unos minutos en sacar a su hermano. Fue bastante fácil con la tecnología de Bruce Wayne, solo necesito de unas horas. Una vez que regresaran, ellas volverían a ver a Lincoln. Se preguntaba qué dirían sus hermanas. Durante el último mes que vivieron con Bruce, sus hermanas se volvieron un poco más calladas, podía entenderlo; perdieron a sus padres y a varias hermanas. Y si querían recuperar a varias de ellas, entonces necesitaban a Lincoln, porque el lugar donde estaban encerradas era un lugar sumamente peligroso, al que casi nadie tenía acceso, así que necesitaban a un buen aliado.

* * *

**NA: Tres cositas…**

**No. 1: Ahhhhhhhhh ya ya yaaaah yaaah ya yah ohohohoooo! oh ya yaaah ya ya yaaah yaaah ya yah Ye-ye-ye-ye-yeh ye-ye-yeh oh hohohoh Ye-ye-ye-ye-yeh-ye-ye-yeh-ye-ye-yeh oh hohohooooooooooo! aaaaoooooh aaaooo hoo haha nah-nah-nah-nah nah nuh nuh nah nuh nah nah nah nun ah nah nah-nah-nah-nah! nah-nah-nah-nah-naaaaaaaaaaaah! Dah dah daaaaaaaaah… **

**No. 2: ¿Si pensaron que era enserio? Jaja, estuve riendo por varias horas al leer sus comentarios, jaja, que troleada más épica, me cae que sí. Aunque esto causo que muchas personas me enviaron mensajes amenazadores del porqué, y que fue lo que paso para que tomara esa decisión. Por desgracia no creo que me salga otra broma como esta :( Pero siempre puedo buscar la manera, no por nada me consideran en la universidad como el rey de las troleadas (eso digo :v) (aunque si es verdad que por las bromas que luego hago muchos me quieren asesinar). Pero esto, jaja, no puedo dejar de reír. Me la mam*, soy la verg* xD, pero por si las dudas, no paso nada; simplemente quise hacer esta broma ya que no tenía mejor que hacer :v. Ustedes tranquilos, amigos.**

**No. 3: ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Decidí usar a Luna, Leni, y Lily como mutantes, Leni tiene los poderes de Ice man de los X-men, Lily tiene los poderes de X-23 igual de los X-men, y Luna tiene los poderes de Black Bolt de los inhumanos.**

**Ahora saben cómo es que Lisa y sus hermanas terminaron junto a los chicos, y como es que decidieron participar juntos. Otra cosita, no saldrán personajes como el Dr. Strange o Constantine, ya que pertenecen a un mundo sobrenatural, como vieron tampoco existe Ghost Rider, que por cierto me inspire de Marvel Ruins para hacer eso, en este mundo solo salen aquellos con poderes increíbles. **

**Bueno amigos, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, y de la broma xD (nunca lo voy a olvidar). ****Intentare volver actualizar mas seguido, sobre todo ahora que estoy de vacaciones ;) gracias a todos por sus comentarios, nos leemos después c:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Abandono.**

Lincoln estaba jugando con sus dedos. El hombre al que llamaban Batman estaba conduciendo, Deathstroke se encontraba a su lado mientras que Deadpool estaba al lado de Lincoln. Aquel hombre estaba bajando y subiendo la ventana de su puerta.

-Menos mal que Lisa apago las cámaras de seguridad, porque en este momento algo ya habría destruido el auto en el que vamos. -Batman suspiro molestamente por las palabras de Wade.

-Es mejor que te acostumbres porque él nunca se va a callar.

-Lo que diga Wilson. -Deadpool se rio. -Oye Lincoln, ¿qué te hicieron en ese lugar? -Lincoln lo volteo a ver, no le gustaría tener que recordarlo, pero ellos lo ayudaron a salir de ahí. Lincoln suspiro un poco.

-Querían que les enseñara las cosas que era capaz de hacer. -Le respondió.

-Ahora no te preguntare más, después de todo a mí también me hicieron cosas horribles de las cuales no me gustaría recordar ninguna, pero por esa razón es que puedo darme una idea. -Deadpool recostó su cabeza sobre el asiento. -Tu hermana nos contó todo lo que paso antes de que fueras llevado a ese lugar, pero no te preocupes, eso suele pasar cuando eres una persona común y obtienes poderes así de repente. No puedes controlar esas habilidades de la noche a la mañana, necesitas mucha práctica. -Lo volteo a ver. -Sobre todo si tus poderes son equivalentes al de una araña radioactiva, aunque me gustaría saber, ¿qué cosas aparte de las que me estoy imaginando puedes hacer?

Lincoln no tenía muchas habilidades, pero si eran suficientes como para hacer cosas increíbles. Al menos pudo practicar lo suficiente para poder controlarlas y no hacer daño.

-Mis habilidades son: reflejos, mucha fuerza, un sexto sentido, puedo sacar telaraña de mi cuerpo. -Lincoln soltó una risa seca. Debía admitir que eran geniales, pero no le gustaba tenerlos. A causa de eso perdió a dos de sus hermanas.

-No son muchos, pero si los suficientes como para poner en problemas a varios equipos de superhéroes. -Dijo Deadpool mientras le daba un golpe en el brazo. -Creo que nos serás útil, tan útil como Wolverine.

\- ¿Quien?

\- ¿No has escuchado hablar sobre Wolverine? -Lincoln negó con la cabeza en respuesta. -Pensé que como casi asesina al Capitán América y luego ataco a Superman habrían dicho algo sobre él. -Deadpool se rasco la barbilla. -Bueno, es un tipo que tiene garras. Una vez intento asesinar a Superman. Fue hace un año, pero ese tipo al ser tan poderoso le arranco los brazos.

Lincoln se quedó callado, nunca había escuchado sobre eso, y era raro, ya que había veces que televisaban los combates de estos asesinos contra los héroes. Él vio una vez a Deadpool atacar a un hombre llamado Francis, el cual se decía que escogía mutantes para lgunos equipos de superhéroes, aunque con las cosas que ahora sabia dudaba que fuese verdad. Pero Deadpool lo asesino una vez que estaba conduciendo, aquella batalla la televisaron. Esa fue la primera vez que Lincoln escucho sobre los asesinos de héroes y peligrosos que pueden ser. Como Wade, quien logro asesinar a todos los que lo llegaron minutos después.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que el auto donde iban se detuvo. Todos bajaron, menos Lincoln, quien estaba algo nervioso por volver a su familia. Realmente no pensó que la volvería ver, o si lo hacía, pensaba que sería detrás de una puerta blindada con algún "super" al lado de ellos.

No tenía idea de que les diría, o como fuesen a reaccionar. Suspiro antes de bajar del vehículo. El lugar donde bajaron estaba enfrente era una mansión algo vieja y grande, a su alrededor había algunos escombros. Pero aquella mansión no parecía estar en pésimas condiciones.

-Ningún héroe viene aquí porque el hombre de ahí es Bruce Wayne, ya sabes el rico que da algo de dinero para los héroes, pero lo que ellos no saben es que lo hace para obtener información. Es por esa razón que nadie a investiga al Bruce Wayne. -Deadpool señalo a Batman. -Tiene una gran fortuna, por lo que no tiene problemas en hacer investigaciones sobre lo héroes, es por eso que Batman ha logrado asesinar una buena cantidad de superhéroes. Planea antes de actuar, pero si lo descubre, uy, lo que va pasar es… -Deadpool paso su dedo por el cuello. -No tiene poderes, es solo un humano común. Pero como puedes darte cuenta eso no lo detiene para hacer el bien.

Lincoln comprendió un poco más acerca de ese hombre, pero no entendía cual era la razón por la que hacía eso. Quizás la razón era más privada, por lo que era mejor no preguntar.

Al entrar Lincoln vio que aquel lugar era bastante cálido. Los muebles parecían ser de muy buena marca. Batman se acercó a un reloj, lo empuejo y pudo ver unas escaleras. Cada uno de esos tipo comenzó a entrar.

-Es una cueva que esta debajo de esta mansión. -Dijo Deadpool. -Ahí esta su centro de operaciones. Pero por seguridad, cierra la puerta cuando entres. -Lincoln escucho a Deadpool cuando entro al final.

Lincoln le hizo caso. Por donde estaban bajando eran iluminadas por un foco que estaba encima de las escaleras. Bajaron durante unos segundos más hasta que llegaron a un lugar lo suficientemente grande, Lincoln observo que ese lugar era enorme. Había algunas computadoras, trajes, armas y a lo lejos algunas puertas. Pero lo que hizo que se quedara sin habla fue cuando vio a cuatro de sus hermanas: Lana, Lola, Lisa y Lucy.

Le dieron ganas de abrazarlas con todas sus fuerzas, pero no lo hizo; sus hermanas al verlo hicieron muecas de asco mientras desviaban la mirada. Lincoln suspiro con algo de tristeza, era un idiota al pensar que no lo harían. Debía saber que lo que hizo fue horrible, ¿que se podía esperar?

-Hola chicas. -Lincoln las saludo. - ¿Cómo han estado? -Lana se acercó a él, Lincoln por un momento pensó que quizás lo abrazaría, pero no fue así, Lana lo golpeo en la mejilla. A pesar de que su cabeza punzo antes de que lo hiciera, Lincoln no se quitó. Suspiro tristemente. -Las extrañe mucho.

Sus hermanas lo miraron con algo de furia y tristeza. .

-Aquí esta tu hermano, ahora dinos cual es el arma. -Dijo Slade. Lisa asintió mientras caminaba hacia una de las computadoras. Se sentó y comenzó a teclear.

\- ¿Recuerdan la explosión de rayos gama que hubo hace cinco años? -Lisa pregunto sin apartar la mirada de la computadora. Todos los hombres mayores se voltearon a ver entre ellos antes de asentir.

-Use supone que un tal Bruce Banner estaba ahí, quien fue el que recibió esa cantidad enorme de rayos gamas haciendo que su cuerpo se convirtiera en una masa verde que palpitaba. -Le respondió Slade. -Y a pesar de eso, aún seguía con vida.

-Exacto. -Lisa continúo tecleando. -Pero… -Lisa abrió un archivo en el que había un video. -su cuerpo se regenero.

-Entonces es como yo. -Deadpool comento mientras se cortaba uno de sus dedos con sus espadas. Lincoln lo vio con los ojos abiertos. -Tranquilo, tardara unos veinte minutos en crecer.

-Podría decirse que sí. -Lisa se rio antes de reproducir el video.

En él había muchos órganos de color verde en frascos de vidrio, pero no solo eran órganos, también había partes de lo que parecía ser partes de un cuerpo. La cámara enfoco hacia una cabeza de un hombre verde muy grande. Algo que asqueo a Lincoln, y a sus hermanas, sobre todos porque algunos de esos órganos estaban moviéndose.

\- ¿Qué es eso? -Pregunto Batman mientras se quitaba la máscara.

-Eso es Bruce Banner.

-A la mierda, y pensar que yo era el único que podía hacer eso. -Deadpool estaba sorprendido. -Si que doy asco.

-Aquella masa se convirtió en un monstruo de piel verde que es el de la pantalla. -La grabación se cortó. Lisa volvió a teclear hasta que encontró otro video. -Hace algunos años logro escapar, -Reprodujo otro video, el cual empezaba con aquellos frascos rompiéndose mientras se unían con un hombre.

Deadpool miro hacia Lana y Lola, coloco sus manos en los ojos para que no pudieran ver aquella imagen un tanto asquerosa y perturbadora.

-Lo mejor es que se vayan mocosas. -Deadpool les hizo dar medio vuelta para que Lana y Lola se alejaran.

-No tengo idea de donde se encuentra, pero… -Lisa volvió a teclear y apareció un video donde ese hombre verde estaba en un campo; junto a él se encontraba el escuadrón Suicida, los Jóvenes Vengadores y la Liga de la Justica Joven, -esto sucedió unos meses antes de que Batman asesinara a esos sujetos.

-Eso fue hace un año dos meses, Lisa. -Lisa se encogió de hombros ante las palabras de Bruce.

Continuaron viendo la pantalla, aquellos "superhéroes" lo atacaron, aunque ese hombre de color verde esquivo sus ataques con facilidad, pero hubo algunos que lograron hacerle daño; de nada servía; ese hombre verde sanaba inmediatamente. Al final todos ellos fueron derrotados sin mucho esfuerzo antes de irse. Entonces el video termino.

-Ese hombre de ahí podría ayudarnos a matar a Superman. -Lisa puso una fotografía donde estaba ese hombre grande de color verde. -Se los garantizo.

-Lo dudo un poco cuatro ojos. -Comento Wade. -Para empezar: no tenemos ni puta idea de donde esta ese hombre verde adicto a los esteroides. Y para terminar: ni siquiera lo conocemos, ¿cómo estas tan segura de que nos ayudara?

-Wade tiene razón, Lisa. -Bruce señalo la computadora. -No lo conocemos, y tampoco sabemos dónde está. Tienes una buena opción, pero no dispones de ella.

-Pero si nos puede ayudar. -Dijo Lisa con decisión.

\- ¿Cómo estas tan segura, mi pequeña niña cuatro ojos de coeficiente intelectual superior al de una persona común que por esa razón se siente mejor que los demás? -Lincoln se tapó la boca porque le dieron unas ganas de reír, ese tipo era muy divertido. Aunque Lisa suspiro un poco molesta.

-Por qué Superman asesino y violo a su esposa e hijos. -Todos se sorprendieron un poco al escuchar esas palabras.

-Pero si Superman hizo eso, ¿por qué aun no lo asesina? -Slade pregunto. Todos miraron a Lisa en busca de una respuesta.

-Si lo llegara atacar, todos los superhéroes y villanos ayudarían a Superman, lo cual provocaría que fuese encerrado nuevamente. -Lisa no lo sabía con exactitud, pero era su teoría. -Así que necesita nuestra ayuda. Si ustedes logran asesinar a varios héroes y villanos, tal vez lo salga de su escondite. Al ver que muchos de los héroes y villanos están muertos, entonces podría atacar a Superman, y el mundo se libre finalmente de ellos.

Lincoln solo estaba escuchando las cosas que estaban diciendo, pero él se preguntaba algo: ¿todos los héroes son unos hijos de puta? A pesar de que Ace asesino a Ronnie Anne, y que dijo algo asqueroso de Leni, él no creía que todos los héroes eran así, puede que algunos fuesen buenas personas.

\- ¿Todos los héroes son así? -Pregunto Lincoln. Wade acaricio suavemente su cabeza mientras asentía lentamente.

-Bueno, casi… -Todos lo voltearon a ver con algo de curiosidad. -o vamos chicos, no me van a decir que los héroes de parís son unos hijos de puta.

-Creo que en eso tienes razón. -Bruce asintió. -Esos niños no son malos, -Bruce se rio un poco. -no han hecho cosas malas, y ni siquiera tienen poderes; solo son personas normales que hacen buenas acciones. Aunque la corporación Vought los usa para vender algunas cosas.

\- ¿Cuándo comenzaremos la matanza? -Pregunto Deadpool mientras sacaba sus espadas. - ¡Las espadas de Deadpool quieren sangre!

-No atacaremos a nadie hasta que rescatemos a las hermanas de Lisa. -Lincoln miro a Bruce cuando dijo eso. -Resulta que tus hermanas Lily, Leni y Luna son mutantes. Por lo que vi, ellas tienen poderes peligrosos, así que las llevaron a prisiones de máxima seguridad donde difícilmente podremos entrar…

-Pero eso es muy emocionante. -Deadpool golpeo el hombro de Lincoln, quien se encontraba en blanco.

-Lisa, tu dijiste que no teníamos…

-Parece que me equivoque. -Lisa interrumpió a su hermano. No podemos saber; las investigaciones que hice no sirvieron de nada. Ese gen se llega activar cuando experimentan una emoción muy fuerte, como sentir mucho miedo, dolor, o tristeza al ver morir a un ser querido por culpa de un hermano que…

-Wow, parale a tu tren cuatro ojos. Ya te explicamos que hay muchas personas que obtienen poderes de la nada. -Deadpool le dio un golpe amigable a Lincoln, quien había desviado la mirada con profunda tristeza. -No le hagas caso, Lincoln. Te prometo que las sacaremos, pero creo que necesitamos unir a todo el equipo, ¿no creen?

-Frank ya fue a buscar a Matt, Elektra, Wolverine y Gambito. -Slade le contesto a Wade. -De la única que no tenemos una idea de donde esta es Zatanna. -Wade se rasco un poco la barbilla.

-Lo más probable es que esté haciendo shows de magia, ya sabes cómo le gusta tener el dinero.

-Sabes, hermanito. Me recuerda a dos hermanos que antes trabajaban de mercenarios, ¿a ti no? -Slade rodo los ojos, sabía que lo decía por ellos.

Antes de ser inyectados con esa cosa que les dio poderes, ambos se dedicaban a asesinar personas mientras estaban en el escuadrón militar, así que n tenían problemas en matar a las personas, aparte les sirvió para ser más silenciosos a la hora de matar.

-Puede que sí, pero la pregunta es: ¿en dónde? -Bruce se rasco la barbilla.

\- ¿Y qué hay de Magneto? -Wade pregunto.

-No creo que quiera ayudarnos, después de ese hijo de puta de Billy Buchero abriera su maldita boca, la Liga de la justicia encontró su escondite. Lo encerraron, pero lo saque de esa prisión. Aunque me dijo que ya no quería volver a meterse en cosas como esta. -Bruce negó con la cabeza. -No sé qué le hicieron, pero creo que le fue daño, mucho daño. Tanto que estoy seguro que no quiere meterse en esta mierda nuevamente.

-Un gran aliado se nos fue. -Wade miro a Lincoln y lo abrazo. -Hey, pero aún tenemos a este niño con los poderes de una araña, debe ser suficiente, ¿no? O al menos eso espero.

-Lo voy a entrenar hasta que todos estemos reunidos. -Dijo Bruce mientras volteaba a ver a Lincoln. -Y tu Wade, me ayudaras.

-Escúchenme: cuando estaba en ese lugar, me pusieron a practicar con otras personas que eran fuertes, ¿adivinen qué? Las despedazaba con mucha facilidad. -Lincoln sintió algo de asco al pensar en las grandes cantidades de sangre cuando lo hacía.

-Yo soy muy duro de matar. -Lincoln negó con la cabeza, acompañado de una sonrisa burlona. - ¿Quieres ver? -Wade saco una de sus espadas, Lincoln pensó que lo atacaría, pero no fue así. Wade se cortó una mano que había cortado su dedo.

\- ¡¿Qué carajo, Wade?! -Wade soltó un pequeño grito de dolor.

-Ahora dame una hora para que crezca. -Wade miro su mano, luego a Lincoln. -Pero qué tal si por ahora les doy una mano. -Wade levanto su mano cortada. A Lincoln le dieron ganas de reír por el chiste, pero le dio asco al ver la sangre salir donde antes estaba su mano.

-Creo que por ahora deberíamos descansar. -Bruce les dijo a todos, quienes asintieron. -Mañana te entrenaremos. Necesitamos que sepas pelear…

-Y quien mejor que dos tipos que estuvieron en las fuerzas armadas, y un ninja vestido como murciélago. -Wade interrumpió a Bruce, quien gruño un poco.

-Si, si, lo que digas Wade. -Le contesto. -Cuando estemos todos juntos rescataremos a tus hermanas, Lisa. Luego comenzaremos la cacería de los héroes.

\- ¿Dónde voy a dormir?

-Junto con Wade, y su hermano. Hay más de una cama en la mansión, y son bastantes grandes.

-Yo quiera que Bruce durmiera con nosotros. -Dijo Wade algo decaído. -Al estar juntos mis manos junto con mis labios se desviarían, y… luego tan solo se daría.

-Por el amor de Dios, Wade. ¡Cállate! -Wade soltó una risa divertida. Le encantaba ver esas reacciones.

-Tranquilo Bruce, solo bromeo. -Bruce solo gruño un poco. -Ven Lincoln, te enseñare la habitación donde dormirás. Y no, no te hare nada cuando duermas… espero. -Lincoln hizo una mueca molesta. A lo que Wade le causo otra pequeña risa. Lo más divertido era ver como caían en sus bromas. Ambos salieron de la cueva, subieron las escalaras hasta que Wade se detuvo y abrió la puerta. Lincoln iba a entrar, pero Wade lo detuvo. -Deberías hablar con tus hermanas, Lincoln.

Lincoln hizo una mueca molesta. Aquello no le parecía una buena idea, aparte con sus miradas era más que obvio que le tenían odio y miedo. Quizás nadie lo había notado, pero sus hermanas temblaron un poco al verlo. Hablar con ellas solo pondría las cosas un poco tensas.

-No creo que sea una idea. -Lincoln se rio forzadamente. -No creo que quieran estar cerca de mí.

-Es mejor que lo arregles, mocoso. Después de todo son hermanos, ¿no? -Wade se encogió de hombros. -Pero como quieras. -Wade entro, Lincoln hizo lo mismo. Al entrar vio que esa habitación era grande. Había cuatro camas, una a lado de la otra. -Toma la que quieras, siempre y cuando sea una que no estemos usando. Ya que yo hecho cosas que no deberían saber.

Lincoln no quiso pensarlo, por lo que solo se recostó en una de las camas. Pensó en lo que Wade le dijo que hiciera, puede que, si necesitara hablar con sus hermanas, o al menos disculparse por lo que hizo. Pero lo que paso no fue del todo su culpa, ¿cómo iba a controlar sus poderes así de repente? Wade tenía razón. Debía hablar con ellas para disculparse, y decirles que una vez que esto terminara se alejaría de ellas.

* * *

-Así que escapo. -Todos los que estaban presentes en esa habitación asintieron con algo de temor. Henry negó con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a reírse. - ¿Dónde estaba el cabrón de Black Lightning?

-Estaba ocupado… -Uno de los hombres de ese lugar le contesto.

\- ¿Con que? ¿Con una puta? ¿Con el alcohol? ¿Con las drogas? -Henry golpeo la pared. -Pero, está bien. -Se rio. -No podemos controlar todo lo que pasa en el mundo, ¿cierto? -Se acerco a uno de los hombres. -No le harán la cirugía a la niña. -Le dijo al hombre que se le acerco. -Yo le pondré el adamantium. -El hombre asintió algo confundido, pero era mejor no preguntar cuál era la razón por la que él haría la cirugía.

* * *

\- ¡Lincoln! -Wade le hablo a Lincoln; no fue tan fuerte, pero si lo suficiente para despertarlo. El peliblanco se despertó de golpe. Wade al ver que abrió los ojos le arrojo algo de ropa. -Es hora de entrenar, Lincoln. -El peliblanco paso las manos por su cara antes de levantarse y ponerse la ropa que Wade le dio. -Se que es molesto que te levanten de repente solo para entrenar, pero es necesario. -Dijo Wade mientras salía de la habitación.

Lincoln lo siguió durante rumbo a la parte de debajo de aquella mansión. Wade se detuvo en una puerta de acerco. Al abrirla, Lincoln observo que ese lugar era muy grande.

-Muy bien, Lincoln. -Bruce se acercó a él. Lincoln se dio cuenta que tenía puesto un traje de hierro parecido al de Iron Man, pero era muy distinto. -Dame todo lo que tengas.

Lincoln le iba a preguntar que era a lo que se refería, pero sintió una punzada en la cabeza. Agacho su cabeza evitando un golpe de bruce.

-Oye, ¿qué rayos…? -No termino la pregunta cuando sintió de nuevo esa punzada. Di un salto evitando que Wade lo golpeara con lo que parecían ser porras.

-El me lo pidió. -Wade señalo a Bruce. -Pero no te preocupes por mi hermano, él no te intentara hacer un ataque ninja sorpresa, ni nada por el estilo. -Dijo mientras le intentaba dar otro golpe, pero Lincoln lo esquivo.

Ambos intentaron golpearlos, aunque Lincoln se hacía aun lado evitando sus golpes con algo de trabajo. Pero en el momento que Lincoln quiso golpear a Bruce, este logro sostener su brazo, a pesar de que Lincoln sintió la punzada, no pudo evitar que Bruce le hiciera una llave, y darle varios puñetazos en el rostro. Lincoln logro evitarlos; intento levantarse, pero Bruce logro levantarlo y golpearlo contra el suelo para luego hacerle una llave haciendo que Lincoln no se pudiera mover.

-Fue muy fácil. -Bruce soltó a Lincoln.

El peliblanco se limpió algunas gotas de sangre que comenzaron a salir de su nariz.

-Muy bien… -Lincoln se puso en guardia. -segundo round.

Lincoln se lanzó contra Bruce, pero no vio que Wade se acercó a él, aunque Lincoln, gracias a la punzada, puedo hacerse a un lado, eso hizo que no prestara atención a un golpe de Bruce provocando que cayera nuevamente al suelo mientras la sangre de su nariz no se detenía.

-No es muy difícil. -Wade estiro un poco los brazos. -Sabes pelear, pero perderías fácilmente contra un experto marcial.

-Es que… -Lincoln estaba algo molesto. -no los quiero lastimar. -Wade se rio.

-Entonces dame todo lo que tengas. -Wade le hizo una señal con los dedos a Bruce. -No importa si me arrancas algunos órganos.

Lincoln no contesto nada, solo se lanzó rápidamente hacia él, Wade fue hacia la misma dirección. Rápidamente lanzo telaraña, dejando su cuerpo enredado, pero no pudo golpearlo porque sintió la punzada en su cabeza. Bruce lo ataco, aunque Lincoln se hizo aun lado. Sintió otra vez la punzada en su cabeza, por lo que dio un salto. Wade corto su telaraña para darle una patada Enel estómago. Cayo al suelo y antes que pudiera reaccionar, vio a Wade liberarse de su telaraña y lanzarse contra él, Lincoln lo iba agolpear, pero Bruce también iba hacia él. Lincoln iba a dejar que se acercara a él para golpearlo. Y eso paso, pero al estar cerca de Bruce, sintió un choque eléctrico que le hizo caer al suelo.

\- ¿Vez? No fue muy difícil. -Wade le quito un objeto metálico del cuerpo. -Esta cosa te logro paralizar sin mucho problema.

* * *

Henry entro con un enorme cuchillo a una habitación que parecía ser un quirófano. Vio a la pequeña niña de siete o seis años. No pregunto la edad, y realmente no le importaba. Aquella niña estaba recostada en una camilla de hospital.

-Muy bien, ahora activen la ilusión. -Grito fuertemente.

Lily miro hacia aquella voz algo confundida, y al ver de quien era se quedó aún más, ya que la voz pertenecía a Lincoln. Su hermano de cabello blanco estaba viéndola con una extraña sonrisa.

\- ¿Lincoln? -Lily quiso levantarse para abrazar a su hermano. No le importaba que sus hermanas le hayan dicho que no debía acercarse a él. Lincoln no le respondió solo se acercó a ella con un enorme cuchillo. - ¿Qué pasa, Lincoln…?

Lily no entendió nada cuando aquel enorme cuchillo le fue enterrado en su estómago. La pequeña niña solo grito fuertemente mientras ese dolor se hacía más grande. Lincoln comenzó a cortar la carne de su estómago abriéndolo por completo. Lily quedo horrorizada cuando su hermano saco masas de carne de ahí.

A pesar de que a Lily le dolía, sentía como aquello sanaba mientras le dejaba de doler. Pero Lincoln metió sus manos más profundamente sacando más cosas de su estómago. Lily no entendía que eran, solo tenía una idea, pero no era posible. Su hermanito no era capaz de hacerlo eso, ¿verdad? La respiración le fallo un poco cuando saco algo que aun palpitaba, se sintió mareada, asqueada, y asustada; eso provoco que sintiera su vista nublarse.

-Lo tienen en video. -Pregunto Henry mientras se limpiaba la sangre en la ropa.

-Si. -Escucho una voz por un altavoz.

-Censuraron la cara, ¿verdad?

-Si.

-Ahora que venga el depravado. Avísenme cuando termine para inyectar el adamantium en su cuerpo. -fue lo último que dijo antes de salir.

Unos minutos después de que Henry salió, un hombre delgado, con un traje amarillo entro. Aquel hombre al ver a Lily se quitó los pantalones mostrando su enorme erección. Movió a los lados su pene mientras se acercaba a Lily.

La pequeña estaba completamente en blanco. Solo miraba con miedo y asco eso enorme que tenía Lincoln entre las piernas. La cara de su hermano era lo que le aterra. No podía entender porque su hermano parecía estar feliz, odiaba que tuviera esa horrible cara. Nunca se imaginó que él la lastimara, por lo que saco las garras que tenía en su mano y en sus pies para defenderse; pero no le sirvió de nada. Sus manos y pies estaban bien sujetas aquella cama.

Solo vio a Lincoln arrancarle el resto de la ropa. Dejando ver por donde hacia pipi, Lily recordó a sus padres decirle que nunca dejara a nadie tocarla en esa parte, a nadie. Ahora solo observaba como Lincoln bajaba su cara hacia esa parte. Lily no entendió que paso, solo sintió algo húmedo moverse por ahí. Pero no sabía si se había hecho pipi, o era otra cosa. Tenía la sensación de que eso era un gusano, el cual se movía por ahí; la sensación era tan desagradable que le dieron ganas de vomitar.

-Tu vagina debe ser apretada. -Lincoln se escupió la mano y luego la paso por esa cosa en medio de sus piernas. -Dios me dio el poder de hacerlo. Por esto tengo poderes. Porque me dio el poder para hacerlo.

Lily no contesto. Solo vio a su hermano acercar esa cosa en medio de sus piernas. Cuando metió aquella cosa por ahí, sintió que la iba a partir por la mitad. Sentia mucho dolor, miedo y asco.

\- ¡Dios! ¡Tu vagina está muy apretada! -Lily sintió algunos golpes en la cara. - ¡Eres mi nueva pequeña zorra! ¡Porque eso eres: una maldita zorra!

No pudo sopórtalo más; todo el contenido de su estómago fue expulsado hacia la cara de Lincoln, pero su hermano no se movió, incluso lo lamio un poco mientras se reía. La golpeo con mucha fuerza sintiendo mucho dolor.

\- ¡Ya casi, putita! -Lincoln aumento el ritmo. Lily no podía entender nada de lo que estaba pasando. No podía entender porque Lincoln le estaba haciendo eso. Sentía como le daba nalgadas. - ¡AAAAAHHHHH! -Lily sintió algo caliente en su cuerpo. Aquello parecía quemarla un poco. Lincoln saco esa cosa de su cuerpo. La miro un poco antes de reírse. -La próxima vez te vas a tragar todo, pequeña puta. -Lincoln dio media vuelta para irse.

Lily no podía ver nada. Su cabeza daba vuelta y ella se sentía cansada, muy casada y llena de nauseas. ¿Por qué Lincoln le había hecho esto? Ella pensaba que su hermano nunca le haría nada como eso, pero estaba equivocada. Lincoln le hizo algo terrible, no era tonta como para no darse cuenta. Pensó que había terminado, pero no era así, Lincoln estaba nuevamente a su lado. Tenía unas enormes agujas y unas pinzas.

-No te preocupes. -Lincoln se rio antes de cortar las garras que salían se sus manos. Lily grito fuertemente; eso le había dolido mucho. Repitió la acción hasta que sus garras estaban abiertas, Lincoln se volvió a reír y clavo las agujas en la punta donde corto sus garras. -Solo te dolerá mucho.

No entendía porque Lincoln le hacía esto. Se supone que desde creció ambos eran muy cercanos, leían comics, jugaban videojuegos, o hacían cualquier cosa. Ahora Lincoln solo parecía querer lastimarla. Soltó un grito desgarrador al sentir algo muy caliente introducirse por su cuerpo a través de sus garras. Miro a Lincoln, su hermano solo estaba sonriendo de manera muy desagradable.

\- ¿Todo está listo, señor? -Un hombre se acercó a Henry, quien no dejaba de ver la cara llena de dolor de Lily.

-Muy bien, solo recuerda: tapa la cara. No quiero que muestres el rostro de Lincoln o el mío. Si muestras el de Lincoln la gente va querer que muera. -Dijo Henry mirando las agujas. -Supongo que esto es suficiente para que esa niña odie a su hermano. -Henry soltó una risa. - ¿Cómo van las demás chicas?

-Firestorm se está encargando de ellas. Ha estado violando a sus padres, abuelos, y a asesino a las tías porque le dio mucho asco. Pero supongo que bastara con sus padres y abuelo para que después quieran matarlo. -Le respondió. -Por cierto, señor. Quería informarle que Black Noir está usando como juguete sexual a una de las hermanas de Lisa.

-Porque no me sorprende. -Henry se rio. Se acerco a Lily quien se había desmayado. - ¿Creen que puedan convertirla en un super soldado? -Henry comenzó a quitar las agujas de las garras de esa niña, aquellas garras parecían ahora si estaban bien afiladas.

-Si señor. Solo habría de inyectarle el suero, también podríamos aprovechar para probar un brazo mecánico en el que trabajamos por meses.

-Háganlo, no me molesta para nada. -Henry se cortó el dedo al pasarlo por las garras de Lily. Sonrió un poco antes de ver las pequeñas gotas de sangre. -Pensaba que Logan era el único con garras y factor curativo, pero esta niña -Henry señalo a Lily. -nos será de utilidad junto con sus hermanas para asesinar a esos idiotas. -El hombre permaneció callado. -Quiero que uses a Hungry en la niña que está usando Black Noir.

-Si señor.

* * *

Lincoln, Bruce y Wade salieron de la habitación donde habían entrenado. El peliblanco se sentía un poco adolorido a causa de los golpes. Había pensado que sería fácil derrotarlos, pero no era así. Esos tipos lograron golpearlo más de una vez, y lo único que él consiguió fue arrancarle un brazo a Wade. Lincoln se disculpó con él, pero Wade le dijo que estaba bien, los miembros que perdía siempre le volvían a crecer.

-Oye Lincoln, -Bruce le hablo. Lincoln le prestó atención. - ¿puedo tomarte una muestra de sangre? Quiero investigar un poco sobre ese poder arácnido. -Lincoln asintió. No le molestaba para nada.

-Ahora serás su araña de laboratorio. -Wade se rio. Bruce solo gruño un poco. -Ahora debemos almorzar, ¿qué les parece una chimichanga? Solo necesitamos…

-Oigan… -Slade salió de la habitación que era la cocina. -creo que… -Slade negó con la cabeza. -entren.

Todos entraron rápidamente, al entrar vieron a Lisa y sus hermanas llorar mientras negaban con la cabeza. Lincoln al mirar a la televisión entendieron; había la grabación de un hombre abriéndole el estómago a su hermanita Lily para sacarle todos sus intestinos y el corazón. La imagen cambio, Lily seguía en acostada en una camilla de hospital, pero esta vez estaba un hombre estaba violándola mientras la golpeaba y le decía puta.

-Hijos de puta. -Wade negó con la cabeza. Lincoln apretó sus puños mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

\- ¿Lily solo es una niña? ¿Cómo pudieron? -La voz de Lincoln estaba furiosa y triste. -Ella solo es una niña…

-Malditos bastardos hijos de puta, ¿cómo le pudieron hacer eso a una niña? -Wade golpeo la pared.

"_La grabación apareció en televisión pública hace unas horas. No se sabe con exactitud de donde provenga, pero se piensa que los culpables son Batman, Punisher, Deadpool, Deathstroke, y Daredevil."_

\- ¿Qué cabrones? -Wade negó con la cabeza mientras miraba la televisión. La imagen de la noticia cambio hacia Superman y Capitana Marvel, ambos tenían los ojos brillosos.

"_Vimos la noticia…" _La cara de Superman parecía reflejar algo de tristeza. _"Lo siento, pero… no… puedo…"_ Ese hombre solo de dio la vuelta tapándose los ojos. _"Mi compañero… yo también… Solo queremos decirles a los responsables que lo pagaran." _Bruce apago la televisión. Ya habían visto suficiente, lo importante era la noticia, no tenían por qué seguir viendo toda la mierda que iban a decir.

-¿Por qué…? -Lisa salió de la cocina junto con sus hermanas.

-Encendí la televisión para ver algo interesante en las noticias. -Slade negó con la cabeza. -Después entraron las niñas, pero no me imagine que saldría una mierda como esa.

\- ¡Voy a matarlos en este momento! -Lincoln grito fuertemente.

-Cálmate Lincoln, si sales a estas horas, tu solo, a plena luz del día, y con dirección a la torre de los vengadores o al salón de la justicia, entonces te encerrarán y te harán las mismas cosas que a tu hermana. -Wade agarro a Lincoln del hombro. -Tenemos la idea de donde esta, pero no estamos seguros. Tú puedes salvar a tu familia, solo ten paciencia, ¿de acuerdo?

-No me puedo quedar aquí. -Lincoln se zafo del agarre de Wade. -Debo ayudarlas.

-Ya te dije, Lincoln: no sabes en donde estas, solo conseguirás que te encierren nuevamente…

-Esa fue la razón por la que pusieron esa grabación. -Bruce interrumpió a Wade. -Quieren que salgas para que vayas a buscar a tus hermanas. Pero no conseguirás nada, ellos te quieren. Eres un arma, podrías poner en peligro a una buena cantidad de héroes y villanos, Lincoln.

-Te prometemos que rescataras a tus hermanas. -Wade le dio una palmada a Lincoln.

Lincoln solo suspiro con fastidio antes de salir de la cocina sin decir algo más. No había nada que decir, estaba molesto ser un maldito inútil. Siempre quiso ser un héroe, y solo se convirtió en esta mierda asesina. Pero no dejaría que sus hermanas corrieran peligros, las protegería una vez que las rescatara de ese lugar.

* * *

Henry miraba a través de una pantalla de computador a Rita Loud chupándole el pene a Firestorm, quien estaba agarrando sus senos con algo de fuerza. Aun lado de ese sujeto estaba Jordi el niño piedra, quien estaba penetrando a Lynn Loud padre fuertemente por su ano. En otra de las pantallas, estaba Leni y Luna. Ambas miraban con una mezcla de asco, miedo, confusión y furia la pantalla. Lo bueno es que lograron hacer ilusiones para que el que pareciera que estaba haciendo aquello era Lincoln.

Era lo mismo con Lynn, aquella marimacho estaba siendo penetrada por Black Noir. Ese tipo siempre hacia lo que quería con las chicas que llamaban su atención. Al menos no era como ese marica musculoso al que le encanta violar niños u hombres. Por culpa de ese marica casi tienen un problema, pero al menos la Capitana Marvel se encargó.

Y ahora solo tenían que esperar a que esos idiotas vinieran para acá. Si sus cálculos no fallaban, esos tipos estarían aquí aproximadamente en un mes o mes y medio. Entonces Luna, Leni y Lily estarían listas. Al fin se desharían de ellos. Esos asesinos que tanto estaban jodiendo con matar a los superhéroes al morirían. O bueno, con casi todo ellos, no quería asesinar a Lincoln. Aun pensaba que podría usarlo como un próximo villano.

Para contralar a Lincoln, usaría Bear Deamon y Hungry. Ambos lo asustarían hasta el punto de que él se descontrolara, así atacaría la ciudad y asesinaría a una gran cantidad de personas. Luego regresaría a ese lugar donde estaban sus hermanas, lo calmarían y lo regresarían a la ciudad para que lo arrestaran.

Al ver las habilidades de las hermanas Loud, Henry también tenía pensado en usarlas. Como eran hermanos, quizás podrían hacer un equipo. No tenía un nombre, y realmente no estaba preocupado en ese momento por un nombre. Lo importante era atrapar a Lincoln, y matar a esos cabrones. Por lo menos no tenía que preocuparse de Magneto. Ese tipo había aprendido que no debía meterse con ellos, así que dudaba que los fuese ayudar.

-Señor tenemos listo el suero para Lynn Loud. -Un hombre de bata le hablo a Henry, quien lo miro con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Black Noir ya termino de divertirse? -El hombre asintió. -Me alegro, pero creo que deberíamos usar a Jordi para que le haga más torturas. Así cuando vea a su hermano lo intentara matar. -Henry se río.

El otro hombre no dijo nada más. Salió de la habitación para hacer inyectarle a Lynn el suero del super-soldado con algo de complejo "V". Era un nuevo suero que habían estado trabajando. Lo usaron cuando Wolverine ataco al Capitán América. De no ser por Iron Man, ese hombre lo hubiera asesinado con mucha facilidad. Fue entonces que a Henry se le ocurrió empezar hacer nuevos sueros que aumentaran los poderes. Como lo fue el piquete de esa araña radioactiva.

* * *

\- ¡Por favor Leni! ¡Ayúdame! -Leni miraba a Lori suplicar que la ayudara.

Lincoln estaba aún lado de ella; metió sus dedos en sus ojos, los saco fácilmente dejando dos agujeros. Metió las manos en esos agujeros y abrió su cabeza haciendo que una enorme cantidad de sangre saliera de su cabeza acompañado de una cosa gelatinosa.

\- ¿Por qué? -Leni pregunto con voz rota. - ¿Por qué haces esto, Lincoln? -Su hermano le sonrió mientras desaparecía de su vista.

* * *

Luna miraba los cuerpos de sus padres siendo despedazados por su hermano. Ella nunca pensó que su hermano llegaría hacer algo así, pero debía saber que asesino a Lori y Luan porque las odiaba. Ella no pensó que Lincoln realmente las odiara, pero así era. Lo más asqueroso del asunto es ver a su hermano violar a sus padres.

Sus ojos estaban viendo a la pantalla. Tenía ganas de llorar y gritar, pero su cuerpo estaba completamente paralizado. Lo único que podía era ver a Lincoln arrancar la piel del estómago de su padre mientras se masturbaba sobre su cara hasta que expulso todo su semen y caía en esta. Algo que la hizo confundirse fue que aquel semen estaba derritiendo su cara.

Su padre tenia una cara de miedo absoluto. Y la cara de su madre era de desesperación. No había que ser un genio para saber quien era la que seguía. ¿Por qué Lincoln hacia esto? Sea cual sea la razón, Luna lo haría pagar. Lo iba a matar. Le aparto a dos de sus hermanas, y ahora estaba asesinando a sus padres. Siempre creyó que Lincoln era un niño con los sentimientos más puros, pero no era así. Era un maldito cabrón.

Lincoln metió sus dedos en el ano de su madre. Poco a poco comenzó a meterla mas adentro y mas adentro, hasta que no podía ver su mano. Luna quedo con la cara completamente aterrada cuando vio a su hermano sacarle los intestinos por el ano. Vio una cantidad de carne que parecía una manguera acompañada de sangre.

Su madre solo gritaba y lloraba, pero Lincoln no parecía querer detenerse. Tampoco parecía sentir algo al ver la cara de su madre. Luna estaba segura que realmente lo mataría cuando lo tuviera enfrente.

* * *

**NA: Nada que decir, solo lamento tardarme tanto en actualizar, sobre todo las demás historias, pero quiero avanzarle a esta porque va para largo.**

**Aunque no se preocupen, quizás dentro de poco vuelva actualizar otra de mis historias y también darles una increíble sorpresa que tengo preparado ;)**

**Parece que todo se fue al carajo para los Loud, y los chicos. Quienes no saben que van a una trampa. En el siguiente capitulo majare a dos personajes de la serie, así que esperen sorpresas.**

**Gracias por leer, amigos. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Nos leemos después, y feliz año para todos. Espero que este nuevo año sea lo que ustedes esperan.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nuevas integrantes.**

La mujer maravilla. Esa increíble chica con la que ella se identificaba. Aquella chica de diez años quería ser igual a ella cuando creciera. La mujer Maravilla estaba deteniendo a una camioneta grande. Le extraño que Superman no estuviera aquí para ayudarla, normalmente ellos siempre están juntos deteniendo criminales, o eso pensó. Aunque no era muy importante, estaba segura de que ella sola los podía detener sin problemas.

\- ¡Detente ahí! -Uno de los hombres le apunto, pero Mujer Maravilla se rio un poco mientras se acercaba a él. - ¡Deja de reírte! -Grito fuertemente con las manos temblorosas. Miro a todos lados intentando buscar algo para amenazarla. Al ver a uno de sus lados vio a una niña mirando la escena sorprendida y emocionada. -Si te acercas matare a esa niña. ¡Te juro que le hare! -El hombre le apunto a la niña.

-Si lo haces, entonces te hare algo tan doloroso que desearan estas muerto. -Dijo la heroína, aunque aquel hombre no dejaba de apuntarle a la niña.

El hombre noto que la mujer se había puesto algo nerviosa. Puede que intentara salvar a la niña, entonces cuando lo hiciera él usuario algo muy especial. Saco un arma extraña de su cintura. La mujer maravilla quedo extrañada, pero no dejo de prestar atención a la mano de ese tipo. Debía estar atenta si ese sujeto le disparaba a la niña. Aquel hombre comenzó a mover su dedo por el gatillo. En ese momento se lanzó a abrazar a la niña, un segundo después la bala impacto en su espalda, pero no le hizo nada.

\- ¡Te tengo! -Dijo mientras disparaba la otra arma. La Mujer Maravilla sintió una corriente eléctrica en todo su cuerpo, eso le causo mucho dolor. El hombre estaba sorprendido. -Vaya… ese tipo vestido de negro me dijo que algo así pasaría. -Se rio un poco antes de mirar por todos lados. -No pensé que realmente fuera a funcionar. Me dijo que usara esta arma contra ti y me daría una pequeña fortuna. Lo único que hice fue robar un banco para que alguno de ustedes viniera a probar este aparato y esta arma. -Saco un arma algo extraña. Apunto hacia ella.

La niña al ver la escena supo que debía hacer algo. No podía permitir que a la Mujer Maravilla le pasara algo, ella la salvo. Porque eso hacen los verdaderos héroes, pero, ¿que podía hacer? Solo era una niña de diez años que se acaba de cambiar de ciudad. Solo era una niña común, ¿qué debía hacer? Se sintió realmente desesperada, quería que ese hombre cayera por un portal. Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, no quería que le pesara algo a su heroína favorita. Observo hacia aquel hombre solo para ver una línea de color morado en los pies de aquel hombre. Se extraño un poco, aquella línea se abrió y aquel hombre fue tragado, justo después el agujero se cerro y la línea desapareció. La mujer recupero la consciencia y un segundo después aquel hombre apareció enfrente de ella, la Mujer Maravilla lo sostuvo fuertemente.

\- ¿Quién te dio esa arma? -El hombre se rio de manera nerviosa mientras negaba con la cabeza. -Espero que esa sonrisa te dure cuando veas a Superman. -Mujer Maravilla lo golpeo para que quedara inconsciente. Ella sabia que cosas le haría Superman para que ese tipo hablara, pero por lo que dijo se dio una idea: Batman. Miro hacia la niña, le sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella. - ¿Estas bien, linda? -La pequeña sintió mucha emoción. Estaba enfrente de su heroína favorita. - ¿Te hizo algo ese hombre?

-No. Estoy… bien. -La niña abrazo a Mujer Maravilla. Esta le correspondió el abrazo. - ¿Tu estas bien? -Mujer Maravilla le sonrió.

-De no ser por ti, quizás me hubiera lastimado un poco más. -Dijo con una sonrisa. -Dime pequeña: ¿desde cuando eres una mutante?

-Yo… -La niña estaba nerviosa. Ni siquiera sabía que paso, simplemente quiso ayudarla cuando la vio en peligro, no creyó que ella era la responsable de esto. Pero así fue, ella salvo a la Mujer Maravilla.

-Tranquila, no te pongas nerviosa. Estos poderes suelen activarse por una emoción muy fuerte, y gracias a eso me salvaste, linda. -Dijo Mujer Maravilla mientras la cargaba. - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Cristina Suarez. -Respondió.

-Bueno Cristina, te agradezco por ayudarme. -Mujer Maravilla bajo a Cristina. -Tus poderes son especiales. Espero que algún día entres a un equipo de superhéroes. Me serias de gran ayuda para tipos como estos. -Mujer Maravilla cargo al hombre por el cuello de su camisa. Miro una última vez a Cristina, le sonrió antes de irse volando.

Ella la salvo. Cristina Suarez había salvado a Mujer Maravilla. Ahora que tenía poderes debía usarlos para ayudar a los demás. Y estar a un lado de su heroína favorita, pero no sería fácil. Tenía que tener un entrenamiento tan duro que le hiciera ganarse un lugar en la Liga de la justicia, porque ella iría a ese equipo. Estaría junto a ella y podrían salvar a la ciudad juntas.

Entrenaría hasta el cansancio. Participaría en todos los concursos de pequeños héroes, hasta que pudiera cumplir su nuevo sueño. Solo debía de decirle a sus padres de sus habilidades y como las usaría. No se iba detener hasta que cumplir su meta.

* * *

¿Y ahora qué podía hacer? Ningún héroe podría ayudarla en este momento. Los demás estaban algo lejos y tardarían en llegar, pero sabía que no podía esperar tanto tiempo porque sus padres corrían el riesgo de morir en cualquier momento. Ella no quería que eso pasara. Aunque, ¿qué podía hacer? No tenía una respuesta para esa pregunta. Desearía ser un mutante, inhumano, o metahumano, cualquier cosa que le ayudara a detener a esos hombres que tomaron como rehenes a sus padres.

Ella y su familia habían ido al banco a sacar un poco de dinero. Ella se quedó en el auto esperando, pero no se imaginó que unos ladrones fuesen a asaltar el banco. Se supone que Royal Woods era una ciudad "tranquila", sobre todo porque tenía a un héroe muy importante que era Ace Savvy. Aquel héroe logro derrotar al Juggernaut y a varios X-men, no sería extraño que muchos villanos y ladrones le tuvieran miedo.

Desgraciadamente él no estaba aquí. En la escuela escucho a Lincoln y Clyde hablar de que se fue a una misión junto con los "Siete". Sabia que lo único que podía hacer era confiar en la policía. Bien dijo Superman una vez: "_Ellos son los verdaderos héroes, a pesar de que ellos no tienen poderes ayudan a le gente". _Ahora mismo ella pensaba que esa frase era una estupidez, los policías no podían entrar porque aquellos hombres amenazaban con matar a todos si lo hacían.

Seria todo lo contrario si Ace estuviera aquí. Él simplemente entraría por el techo, golpearía a esos hombres y listo, así de fácil y rápido. Pero las cosas no siempre pasan como uno quiere, solo debía tener fe en que ayudarían a sus padres. No podía hacer otra cosa. No era como si pudiera entrar y detener a esos hombres. Ella no era un superhéroe, pero quería serlo. Quería ayudar a sus padres.

Apretó un poco sus manos mientras sentía algo de furia, poco a poco comenzó a sentir algo de calor en sus manos mientras temblaban un poco. Las miro algo confundida; su expresión fue de sorpresa al ver que sus manos estaban brillando de un color rojo oscuro. Aunque eso la confundió le hizo pensar en algo: ¿y si esta sensación de ver en peligro a sus padres activó el gen x? Podía ser, una oportunidad que Dios le dio. Escucho una vez al hombre elástico decir que Dios les da dones a las personas que lo necesitan y sabe que ayudaran a las personas.

Se acerco un poco a la puerta del banco sin que los policías se dieran cuenta. Pero cuando la vieron ya estaba muy cerca de la puerta, algunos le gritaron que se alejara, pero ella sabia que no debía detenerse. Al entrar en el banco observo a tres personas con armas amenazando a las personas civiles; al escuchar que alguien entro dos de ellos apuntaron a las personas y uno a la puerta, pero al ver que era una niña no lo hicieron, por el contrario comenzaron a reírse un poco por haberse asustado con esa niña.

\- ¿Te perdiste, pequeña? -Uno de los hombres le pregunto con un tono burlesco.

Ella no le respondió miro a las personas buscando a sus padres, no tardó mucho en encontrarlos; estaban completamente confundidos cuando la vieron entrar. Los podía entender, ellos pensaban que ahora estaba en peligro, o puede que fuese por el brillo de sus manos que aquellos hombres no vieron. Alzo sus pequeños manos, esos hombres al ver el brillo en sus manos comprendieron lo que esa niña iba hacer, antes de reaccionar solo sintieron como su cuerpo comenzaba a arder. Gritaron fuertemente mientras caían al suelo. El ardor era insoportable, y poco a poco iba aumentando hasta que las llamas consumieron todo su cuerpo dejando solo sus esqueletos.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos y aliviados al mismo tiempo; fueron rescatados sin salir heridos o muertos. Los padres de la pequeña eran los que más estaban sorprendidos. Se supone que su hija era una chica normal, o eso pensaban. Con esto era obvio que no lo era.

\- ¿Mildred? -Exclamo su madre corriendo hacia su hija. Al estar enfrente la abrazo fuertemente. Su hija bajo la mirada tímidamente porque sabía lo que había hecho, pero no se arrepentía, la situación era muy sencilla: eran ellos o su familia. - ¿Qué te paso? -Su hija solo miro sus manos, luego a su madre. Negó con la cabeza mientras la abrazaba.

-Tenía miedo… -Dijo con la voz un poco triste. -yo no quería que les pasara nada… -Su voz cambio a una rota. -pensé que… si no lo hacía, entonces…. ustedes…

-Está bien, hija. -Su padre acaricio su cabello y luego la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. -Solo lo hiciste porque nos viste en peligro. -Acaricio un poco su cabello. -No te preocupes. Esto lo hiciste porque tenías miedo de perdernos, hablaremos con la policía y con los héroes de esto. Estoy seguro de que van a comprender.

Mildred se sintió un poco más aliada. Y puede que hasta los superhéroes la reclutaran en algún equipo. Eso hizo que se sintiera mejor. Solo esperaba que si se unía a un equipo fuesen los más importantes como la Liga, Los siete, o Los vengadores, aquello sería un sueño.

* * *

Stella había entrenado muy duro durante meses. Tuvo que tener una buena alimentación y negarse a salir con amigas o algún amigo que quería ser mas que eso, pero sabía que debía sacrificar cosas si quería formar parte de alguno de los equipos más importantes del país, como La Liga, Los siete, o Los Vengadores. Cualquiera equipo al que perteneciera ella seria algo increíble. Lo único que Stella quería hacer era pertenecer a un equipo de Superhéroes y ayudar a la gente.

Aun se sentía un poco triste por dejar su vida en Royal Woods, lo peor era Lincoln y sus amigos. Había dicho que no quería una relación amorosa, pero era mentira, ella quería estar con Lincoln; no lo dijo porque no quería hacer sentir mal a sus amigos. Aunque aquello tenia mucho tiempo. Lo que ahora debía importarle era cumplir su sueño. Al descubrir que era un metahumano decidió concentrarse en su vida como superhéroe. Se cambio de ciudad, se puso a entrenar y entro algunos concursos de superhéroes. Sabía que esto podía ayudarla. Elaboro su propio traje con ayuda de su abuela.

Estaba lista. Ahora estaba en una fila y ella la siguiente. Entraría para demostrar porque debía entrar en uno de estos equipos. Se preguntaba qué le diría Lincoln, él siempre fue un fanático de ellos. Le envió un correo hace unos días para decirle de esto, pero no recibió una respuesta. Le aterraba que estuviera en las víctimas del accidente en el centro comercial de Royal Woods. No tenía idea de lo que paso; en las noticias solo decían que un mutante se salió de control y causo todo ese desastre. Stella se lo imagino cuando escucho que los equipos más importantes de superhéroes tuvieron que ir a Royal Woods.

Solo deseaba profundamente que Lincoln y sus amigos estuvieran bien. Quizás lo estaban, puede que Lincoln no quisiera contestarle el correo porque dejaron de tener contacto desde hace mucho tiempo. Ojalá que no fuese por eso.

\- ¿Quién sigue? -Stella dejo de pensar en eso y enfoco su atención en la chica que hizo esa pregunta.

\- ¡Yo! -Respondió mientras se acercaba a la chica.

-Pasa linda. -Dijo la chica. Stella entro. Aquel lugar era una habitación un poco grande, no tenía nada. Se hizo una idea de que le iban a pedir. -Muy bien, linda. Solo mira a la cámara y di porque quieres pertenecer a uno de los equipos más importantes del país.

Stella tomo un poco de aire mientras lo pensaba. Lo practico durante días, pero en ese momento su mente se quedó en blanco a causa de los nervios. Suspiro y vio a la cámara. Debía decir algo, quizás esta era su única oportunidad.

-Quiero pertenecer a uno de estos equipos porque siempre he creído que ellos hacen algo importante, y yo también lo quiero hacer. Mi sueño es ayudar a la gente, que ellas me vean como un símbolo de esperanza, como lo hacen con Superman. -Stella inhalo un poco de aire. -De pequeña pensaba que tenia estos poderes por una razón, y la razón es ayudar a quienes no lo tienen; protegerlos y decirles: "Yo los protegeré con mi ultimo aire de vida". Es lo que quiero demostrarle a la gente. Que me vean y algunos niños digan: "Miren es Starlight. De grande voy a ser como ella". Creo en las palabras de Superman: "hay un héroe en todos nosotros". -Stella se quedo callada. La chica lo miro un poco conmovida por sus palabras.

-Muy bien. Ahora danos una pequeña muestra de tus habilidades. -Dijo mientras se alejaba un poco.

Stella asintió mientras apuntaba a la pared. Sus ojos y manos brillaron de un color amarillo mientras las luces parpadeaban un poco; justo después lanzo un rayo que quemo parte de la pared. Todos la miraron un momento. La chica se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

-Es todo, linda. Recibirás una llamada en caso de que estés dentro de alguno de los tres equipos, anotaste tu número de teléfono, ¿verdad? -Pregunto, Stella asintió. -Muy bien. -Apunto a una puerta que estaba del otro lado de la habitación. -Esa es la salida.

Stella sonrió un poco mientras se dirigía a ella. Esperaba estar dentro de algún equipo y poder ayudar a las personas.

* * *

Cristina estaba dando vueltas en su pequeño apartamento. No le habían llamado avisándole que estaba dentro de un equipo de Superhéroes, le entristeció un poco que no seria un nuevo miembro de los Vengadores, La liga, y Los siete. Quizás eran por los nervios que tenia la presentarse, se sintió muy nerviosa, a pesar de estuvo entrenando por días, cuidando su alimentación para estar dentro de La liga. Sabia que no podían aceptar a cualquier persona. Aparte debía entender que también fueron personas con sus mismas intenciones.

Se sentía un poco desilusionada, se había mudado de Royal Woods a Metrópolis para estar cerca de su nuevo trabajo. Podía recordar a su padres despedirla con una sonrisa mientras le decía que la amaba y le deseaba suerte en su sueño como heroína. Cristina se sintió con el corazón roto, pero los héroes hacen sacrificios. Al mudarse a Metrópolis consiguió un apartamento barato y un empleo de medio tiempo para que tuviera tiempo de entrenar.

Al momento de que anunciaron de un nuevo miembro para los equipos de superhéroes más importantes, Cristina fue rápidamente al lugar donde harían las entrevistas. Dio algunas muestras de sangre, orina, saliva, su peso, altura y la razón del porque quería ser una heroína, al final de eso mostro sus poderes: hizo una espada de energía oscura y abrió portales a distintas dimensiones. Aunque ella no sabía qué eran esos portales, pero no tampoco se le ocurrió otra cosa, aparte de que nadie podía estar por mucho tiempo en esos lugares, a excepción de ella.

Se sentía muy desilusionada. Apenas habían pasado dos días desde que fue a la entrevista, puede que no la hayan escogido para esa vacante. ¿Cuántas mutantes, inhumanos y metahumanos van con su misma intención? Miles de personas. Y esas personas podían tener mejores habilidades que ella.

Suspiro un poco antes de recostarse en su cama. Aquel apartamento era pequeño, solo tenía una cocina pequeña, un baño pequeño y la sala donde estaba, una pequeña mesa, una televisión y su cama. Era lo que podía pagar, puede que aspirara a más, pero no quería distraerse con encontrar un empleo de tiempo completo. Aunque con esto, puede que regresara a Royal Woods y buscara un empleo de tiempo completo.

Cristina tomo el control de la televisión, y un segundo antes de encenderla su celular sonó. Lo tomo, al mirar la pantalla para ver de quien se trataba observo que era un numero desconocido.

-Hola. -Dijo al contestar.

_-Hola, ¿habla Cristina Suarez?_

-Si, soy yo. ¿Quién habla? -Pregunto con indiferencia.

_-Hablamos de la corporación DC para decirle que ha sido seleccionada como la nueva miembro de La liga de la justicia…_

\- ¿Enserio? -Pregunto con algo de emoción. Al escuchar esas palabras tuvo ganas de gritar, pero se calmó al recordar de quien era la llamada.

_-Así es. Nos gustaría que te presentaras mañana a las 6 P.M. en Nueva York donde se dará el anuncio oficial de que eres la nueva integrante oficial de La liga de la justicia, el cual es uno de los equipos más importantes del país._

-Si. Puedo ir a Nueva York. -Dijo Cristina sintiendo su corazón con ganas de explotar por la noticia.

_-De acuerdo, te daré la dirección. -_Cristina se puso de pie rápidamente y fue hacia la mesita donde agarro un bolígrafo y una hoja de papel para anotar la dirección. _\- ¿Lo apuntaste?_

_-_Si

_-Muy bien. Ahora no se te olvide llevar tu traje. El inspector Marciano estará esperándote. Hasta luego. -_Y colgaron.

Cristina se quedó con el teléfono pegado a la oreja. Soltó un grito de emoción mientras comenzaba a dar pequeños brincos por todo su departamento. Ella había pensado que no entraría, pero vaya error. Nunca debió pensar en eso. Su esfuerzo había valido la pena, estaba dentro de La liga de la justicia y estaría junto a la Mujer Maravilla, la heroína que admiraba desde que tenia cuatro años.

* * *

Mildred llego al lugar donde se celebraría su inclusión en el equipo de Los vengadores. Estaba emocionada porque iba a entrar. Seria miembro de uno de los equipos más importantes del país. Pensó que quizás no lo haría, pues al haber asesinado a esos ladrones cuando tenía ocho años, imagino que se lo negarían.

Pero no fue así. Los medios de comunicación la llamaron héroe, incluso Ace la felicito por salvar a esas personas. Aunque le advirtió que no matara, lo héroes no matan. Si lo hacían, ¿habría una diferencia entre ellos y los villanos?

Miro con emoción el edificio. Había muchas personas que estaban entrando. Ella miro algo nerviosa. Suspiro un poco antes de entrar. Habían muchas personas que estaban entrando, y algunas de ellas eran fans que venían a verla. Mildred quiso ir a saludarlas, pero no podía. En la llamada le dijeron que debía entrar y encontrar al Hombre hormiga. Aunque no quería dejar así a estas personas, por lo que levanto la mano y los saludo. La gente grito un poco de emoción cuando hizo eso.

\- ¿Tu eres Mildred Thompson? -Mildred miro hacia atrás. Quedo sorprendida al ver que era el Hombre hormiga. Lo miro por un momento y luego asintió con la cabeza. El hombre le sonrió. -Entonces tienes que prepararte, en un momento se te dará la bienvenida al equipo. -Hizo una seña con la mano y un par de chicas llegaron en poco tiempo. -Acaba de llegar Sunspot. Llévenla detrás del escenario para que en un momento haga su entrada.

-Como diga. -Dijo una de las chicas. -Acompáñanos… -Mildred se alejó perdiendo de vista al Hombre hormiga, quien había comenzado a saludar a sus fans. Camino por unos segundos hasta que entro en una habitación donde había más personas hablando entre ellas y moviéndose.

-Muy bien, linda. Ahora espera junto a ellas. -Señalo a un par de chicas que estaban hablando. Se tardo un momento en reconocerlas, pero recordó que eran Stella y Cristina. -Nosotros te diremos cuando salgas.

Mildred asintió.

-Hola. -Dijo al estar cerca de las chicas, ambas voltearon a verla. Se quedaron algo sorprendidas cuando la reconocieron.

-Vaya… no imagine que todas íbamos a ser de Royal Woods. -Dijo Stella mientras e reía un poco. Stella conoció a Mildred y Cristina una vez que Jordan hizo una fiesta. Aunque nunca hablo mucho con Cristina ya que no le agradaba sus amigos. Y con Mildred había un poco mas de interacción, pero cuando se fue nunca volvió hablar con ella. - ¿Cómo has estado, Mildred?

-Bien. -Se rio un poco. - ¿Y ustedes?

-Solo algo nerviosa. -Stella se rio. -En unos momentos saldremos y dirán: "O miren, ellas son las nuevas integrantes de los equipos más importantes del país".

-Pero al final será algo que nosotras queríamos, ¿o no? -Comento Cristina. Todas asintieron con una sonrisa. Para las tres esto era el mejor día de su vida. - ¿En qué equipo estarán? -Pregunto.

-Los siete.

-Los vengadores.

-Yo en La liga, pero no importa realmente, lo que importa es que haremos algo importante, ¿no lo creen? -De nuevo volvieron asentir con una sonrisa.

* * *

-Muchas gracias a todos por venir. -Dijo una mujer en un vestido de azul que dejaba descubierto una parte de sus pechos, aquella mujer era de cabello negro con un rostro angelical. -Mi nombre Elizabeth Hearst y soy la presidenta de la corporación Vught.

-Mi nombre es Henry Aronofsky y soy el presidente de la corporación Marvel. -Henry iba vestido con un traje muy elegante

-Mi nombre es Joe Finger y soy presidente de la corporación DC. -Dijo un hombre de cabello rubio con algo de sobrepeso. -Estamos muy felices de que nuestras películas: Guerra del infinito, Noche oscura y Ataque en el espacio, han sido consideradas como las películas mas taquilleras de la historia del cine.

-Y no solo eso, la empresa Disney nos ha donado una generosa cantidad de dinero para hacer un parque de diversiones con la temática Marvel. -Agrego Henry.

-Pero, ¿les digo algo? Eso no importa, lo que importa son las cosas buenas que estamos haciendo con eso, ayudando a gente que lo necesita, dando justicia y trayendo paz al mundo. Eso es lo que realmente importa. -Elizabeth fue interrumpida por los aplausos de la gente. -Es lo realmente importante; darle libertad y justica al mundo. Porque eso es lo que hacen los héroes, ¿no lo creen? -De nuevo mas aplausos. -Pero todo es gracias a ellos… -Señalo la pantalla, en esta aparecieron las fotografías de Los vengadores, La liga de la justicia y Los siete.

\- ¿Y quieren saber algo más? -Henry hizo una pausa. -estos equipos tendrán tres nuevas miembros y su bienvenida la darán tres de los miembros de estos equipos…

-Denle la bienvenida a Inspector Marciano, Hombre hormiga y al Falcon de fuego. -Entraron cada uno saludando a sus respectivos representantes.

Los héroes saludaron al público.

-Muchas gracias a todos a nuestros ustedes. -Dijo el Hombre hormiga al público.

-Nos alagan, pero siempre es un honor salvarlos del peligro. Después de todo esta es la razón de nuestra vida. La razón por la que Dios nos dio estas habilidades; para proteger y ayudar. -Inspector Marciano dio un aplauso.

-Ahora nos gustaría dar la bienvenida a nuestras nuevas integrantes.

Detrás del escenario estaban Mildred, Stella y Cristina platicando cálidamente, pero se vieron interrumpidas por una chica que les dijo que era momento de salir. Se miraron entre ellas con una sonrisa nerviosa, pues a pesar de que este era un sueño hecho realidad estaban muy nerviosas. Estaban junto a tres de los héroes mas importantes y mucha gente las estaba viendo. Suspiraron un poco antes de salir.

Salieron y la gente grito con mucha emoción cuando ellas salieron. Pensaron por un momento que quizás eran por sus trajes; el traje de Mildred era uno completamente negro, el de Cristina era una blusa negra con una falda de color amarillo, y Stella traía el mismo conjunto que Cristina, pero su traje era completamente blanco con algunas estrellas doradas en este. Con algo nervios las tres comenzaron a saludar a la gente, lo cual aumento los gritos.

-Como nueva miembro de Los siete: Starligh.

-De Los vengadores: Sunspot.

-Y como de La liga: Magik.

Cada uno de los héroes se acerco a las chicas. Fueron agarradas de la mano y la levantaron. La gente grito de emoción. Las chicas se miraron entre ellas tímidamente antes de sonreír. Las personas confiaban en sus nuevas heroínas, así que no las decepcionarían; harían su mejor esfuerzo.

* * *

\- ¿Qué te parece el lugar? -El inspector Marciano pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Es bonito. -Contesto Cristina. El lugar era de varios pisos y había mucha gente trabajando en este. En el lugar donde se encontraban había una mesa redonda con laptops enfrente de las sillas. -Nunca me imagine estar en lugar como este, siempre fue mi sueño, pero…

-No te preocupes. Es normal que te sientas así, mírame a mí, no soy de este mundo, pero me aceptaron dentro del equipo. Aunque ya sabes cómo es Superman. -Cristina sonrió.

-Un hombre increíble.

-Tú lo has dicho. Como te decía: solo es cuestión de que te acostumbres a esto, pero te aseguro que esto es lo mas hermoso que puedes hacer.

-Gracias. -Inspector Marciano sonrió.

-Ahora si tienes hambre puedes pedir algo en la cafetería, tenemos a los mejores chefs del país, hacen cosas muy deliciosas.

Cristina estaba feliz. Había cumplido su sueño; mañana estaría aquí y vería a su heroína junto con los demás integrantes, no tenia dudas que esto era lo mejor de su vida.

* * *

\- ¿Qué te parece la torre, Mildred? -Pregunto el Hombre hormiga. -Puedes encontrar de todo, no por nada el dueño es Tony Stark. Tenemos un pequeño bar, una sala de entrenamiento con la mas alta tecnología, y en caso de que quieras pedir algo "especial" solo dile a Tony.

-Gracias.

-Entonces te veo mañana, yo iré un rato al bar, ¿quieres venir? Tony hizo una fiesta por nuestra nueva integrante. -Mildred negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios. -De acuerdo. Nos vemos mañana.

El Hombre hormiga salió de la habitación. Mildred se quedo sola observando la mesa rectangular con siete sillas, y en cada una de estas tenía el símbolo que representaba a cada miembro del equipo. En una de esas había una llama de fuego, lo más probable es que ese fuera su lugar. Se acerco para sentarse.

\- ¿Quién eres? -Mildred se asustó un poco cuando escucho esa voz. Era profunda y no sonaba nada amigable. Miro para todos lados, pero nada. -Te hice una pregunta, ¿quién carajos eres? -Mildred volteo y lo vio: traje blanco, capa, y un símbolo de luna en el pecho.

-Soy Sunspot, la nueva integrante del equipo. -Mildred se rio un poco. -Tu eres el Caballero Luna, ¿cierto?

-Lo lamento niña. Suelo hacer muchas cosas que olvido otras más. -Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella. Mildred noto que él lo miraba de manera rara, como si la estuviera estudiando. -Eres bonita.

-Gracias. -Mildred se sonrojo un poco.

-Que dice, mi reina… -Dijo el Caballero Luna mirando al cielo. Mildred se confundió un poco. - ¿en serio me autoriza hacer eso? -El Caballero Luna se rio de forma extraña. -Muchas gracias, mi reina. -Miro un momento a Mildred. Comenzó a reír mientras se quitaba la ropa. -Después de todo, yo soy Iron Man.

\- ¿Qué…? -Mildred observo con mucha confusión el pene erecto de ese hombre. El Caballero Luna escupió su mano y la paso por su pene. - ¿Qué rayos crees…? ¿Ah…?

-Cálmate putita. Te contrate, ¿lo recuerdas? Fui a un burdel, hablé con esa vieja y listo. Pero tu sabes que somos muy "rectos". -Se rio un poco. -Yo no puedo… hay cosas que debo hacer, si no lo haces te expulsare del equipo, y no solo eso, también te matare. ¡Juro que lo hare! -Sujeto a la chica por su cabello con mucha violencia y la golpeo contra el suelo. Mildred se vio tentada a atacarlo, pero no pudo. Se asusto un poco cuando dijo que la mataría, así que se quedo quieta. Aparte estaba atenta no tenia poderes cuando el sol no estaba, debió cargar energía. -Me alegro que lo entiendas. Ahora disfruta esto… -El Caballero Luna comenzó apretar sus pechos con algo de violencia, luego su mano comenzó a bajar mas abajo hasta su intimidad.

\- ¿Eres un enfermo de mierda, Marc? -Esa voz hizo que se sintiera aliviada. Alzo la mirada para ver a Carol Danvers o Capitana Marvel. - ¿Cómo te atreves hacerle eso a hasta niña? -Negó con la cabeza mientras chasqueaba con la lengua. -Sabes que odio que hagas esto. Aparte, ¿quién te crees? ¿Iron Man? -Se rio un poco mientras se acercaba a Mildred. - ¿Estas bien?

-Si…

-Me alegro, ahora déjame hablar con este pervertido de mierda. -Mildred asintió con alivio. Pero no podía creer que la Capitana Marvel la salvo de un... ¿héroe?

Al salir en el pasillo se quedo esperando a que ella saliera. No entendió que paso con el Caballero Luna, fue muy raro. De repente comenzó actuar de una manera, luego de otra. Lo que la aterro fue que amenazó con matarla. Se quedo un rato más hasta que salió de la habitación.

-Lamento eso, linda. -Dijo Carol con una sonrisa. -Pero… Marc tiene un problema en su cabeza que le hace pensar que puede hacer todo porque la luna se lo permite. -Se rio un poco. -Aunque es un buen tipo, al menos en el día.

Esta bien… -Mildred recupero su compostura. -solo…

-Regresa a donde sea que te estas quedando, no te quedes nunca con ese tipo a solas y si llega a pasarse contigo, me lo dices para darle un lección. -Mildred asintió. -Regresa a donde te estés quedando y nos vemos mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

Mildred asintió. Al menos fue salvada de ser violada por un… "¿héroe?" No entendió como fue que paso eso, pero confiaba en la Capitana Marvel, después de todo era una de las mas grandes heroínas del mundo. Solo esperaba que no volviera a pasar. Porque para la próxima vez no estaría sin poder solar.

* * *

Stella miraba la oficina con pantalla y una mesa ovalada en medio de esta. Este lugar seria su nueva oficina y lo mejor es que no estaba muy lejos de su hogar. Ya había conseguido un departamento en Great Lakes City, la ciudad donde era el Falcon de fuego. Vought se mudo hace poco a esa ciudad por lo que paso en Royal Woods, así podían ir rápidamente si llegaba a suceder algo. Era lo que le gustaba a Stella, no le quedaba demasiado lejos de Royal Woods, donde vivían sus abuelos e incluso podía ir a verlos de vez en cuando y quizás darle una visita a Lincoln.

Paseo nuevamente su mirada por la oficina.

-Podemos rastrear cualquier auto con el numero de sus placas, aunque estos estén a kilómetros de distancia. Te encantara trabajar aquí. -Dijo el Falcon.

-No lo dudo. -Stella estaba feliz de hacer esto. Ayudar a la gente, era su sueño. Siempre escucho en la televisión a Ace o Superman hablar de estos poderes. Ella quería ser igual, quería ser un símbolo de esperanza para las personas como Superman. -Siempre soñé que un día estaría aquí, los ayudaría y salvaríamos personas.

-Ya tendrás la oportunidad…

-Vaya... así que esta es la nueva integrante. -Ambos voltearon hacia atrás y ahí estaba Ace Savvy viéndolos con una sonrisa. -Es un gusto. -Ace se acerco a Stella y le extendió su mano. Al estrecharse la mano, Ace le sonrió de una manera extraña. Stella noto que el Falcón tenia una mirada de preocupación. -Oye Falcón, ¿me puedes dejar a solas con nuestra nueva integrante?

-De acuerdo. -El Falcon vio a Stella un momento antes de salir. La chica noto una mirada de lastima, pero no le presto mucha importancia, solo la dejo pensando un poco. -Hijo de puta. -Susurro tan bajo que ninguno de los dos lo escucho.

Al quedar los dos solos, Ace toco su trasero.

\- ¿Qué carajo? -Stella se alejó rápidamente.

-Vamos, ¿no te interesaría tener sexo con uno de los más grandes héroes del país? -Ace se rio un poco. Stella lo miro con una mezcla de asco y confusión.

\- ¡NO! -Le respondió. - ¡ESTÁS LOCO! -Ace se volvió a reír. Stella solo se alejó de él.

-Seria una pena que tus padres desaparecieran. -Esas palabras hicieron que Stella se detuviera en seco. -Seria una pena que vieras un video con la razón del porque ya no están. -Stella tembló un poco cuando Ace se volvió acercar a ella sonriendo de oreja a oreja. -Es solo una chupadita, ¿sí? Después de eso te dejare en paz y no te volveré a molestar, ¿tenemos un trato?

Stella quedo estaba completamente asqueada y asustada. Tenia ganas de vomitar en ese momento, pero no lo hizo. Le preocupaba mas que ese tipo fuese asesinar a su familia. ¿Cómo es que un héroe la había amenazado? No se suponían que eran héroes, y ellos salvan gente. Con mucha resignación asintió. Ace volvió a reír y se bajo los pantalones, las nauseas le regresaron con más fuerza al ver su pene erecto. Lo señalo con ambas manos mientras lo movía de lado a lado.

_-Piensa en otra cosa. -_Pensó mientras lo metía a su boca.

* * *

Stella estaba vomitando. Todo el semen de Ace había quedado en su boca y no pudo evitar tragar un poco. Él solo se rio mientras ella salía corriendo hacia el baño. Nunca se imagino que algo así le sucediera. Y mucho menos se imagino que el responsable fuese un héroe, ¿qué mierda pasaba por su puta cabeza al pedirle eso? ¿por qué le hizo esto? Aquellas preguntas hicieron que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos.

-Al menos no te hizo tener sexo. -Miro hacia tras y vio a una chica en un traje morado oscuro con un triángulo amarillo. Stella supo que era Jayna una de los gemelos fantásticos. -Ace es un hijo de puta, así que nunca te quedes aquí por mucho tiempo porque ese tipo te hará esto cada que pueda. -Negó con la cabeza. - ¡Eres un pervertido de mierda, Translucido!

-Solo quería saber si se lo iba a tragar todo o lo vomitaría, la duda estaba matándome. -Stella no vio a nadie solo escuchaba, pero de repente apareció un hombre desnudo a mitad del baño mientras se masturbaba. Eso hizo que las nauseas regresaran y volviera al inodoro. -Aparte la chica nueva es linda.

-Si, sí, pero no tendrás sexo con ella.

-Que amargada eres. Aunque me conformo con la linda vista de su culo. -El hombre cerro un ojo y miro al trasero de Stella. -Piernas grandes y glúteos carnosos. ¡Me encanta!

-Enfermo de mierda. -Dijo Jayna con asco.

-Bueno, creo que me iré de aquí. -Dijo Translucido mientras caminaba a la salida. -Cuando me descubres me amargas la diversión.

-Ten cuidado con Translucido, no te obligara a tener sexo, pero le encanta espiar a las mujeres. -Stella se aparto del inodoro. Esto era una mierda, ¿en serio eran héroes? Esto no era como lo imagino, la violaron, y un pervertido la estaba acosando. Estos tipos no eran héroes. - ¿Te sientes mejor? -Stella la miro con asco. -Tomare eso como un "si". Ahora que terminaste, ¿puedes salir? -Stella alzo una ceja confundida. -Es que mi…

\- ¿Estas lista, Jayna? -Un hombre entro al baño completamente desnudo, Stella se dio cuenta que era Zan, su gemelo, pero, ¿por qué estaba desnudo?

-Deja que Stella se vaya. La chica tuvo su primer encuentro con Ace. -Le respondió. Nuevamente Stella sintió asco. Esos dos… eran hermanos e iban a… ese pensamiento hizo que volviera al inodoro. - ¡Por el amor de Dios! Necesitamos el puto baño para hacer ciertas cosas privadas, chica.

-Así es. -El hombre se acercó y comenzó a besar a su hermana mientras comenzaba a tocarla. -O podemos dejar que se quede. -Dijo al apartarse de los labios de su gemela. Rompió su traje y miro sus senos, comenzó a lamer sus pezones mientras su gemela daba gemidos. -Incluso podría unirse, obvio si quieres. -Vio a Stella, la chica estaba completamente pálida.

\- ¡No! -Con ese grito salió corriendo del baño.

-Ella se lo pierde. -Volvió a lamer los pezones de su hermana.

Mientras iba corriendo no podía creer lo que había visto. Esto era… ¡ni siquiera tenía algo para describirlo! Simplemente era: ¡ASQUEROSO! Si tan solo hubiera sabido que eran así, jamás en su vida se hubiera metido en esto. Pero no podía irse, ¿tenía miedo que Ace le hiciera algo a su familia? Ese tipo la había amenazado con eso y ella no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Lo soportaría por su familia. Solo intentaría alejarse lo mas que pudiera de esos tipos.

* * *

**NA: Para regamers10: Tomate esta papa. ¿En serio pensaste que sería Jordan? Pues que poca fe me tienes, amigo. Pero no importa, ¿qué les pareció? ¿demasiado cruel? Quizás para Stella, quien vio la depravación de los héroes.**

**Me gustaría decir que los menos hijos de put* será la Liga de la justicia, para que no digan que soy muy Marvelita y por eso no los jodo a ellos. Los más enfermos serán Los vengadores, los Siete, los X-men, entre otros. También hay otro equipo que serán buenos, pero no los verán hasta dentro de varios capítulos, y les puedo asegurar que no se los esperan ;)**

**Me gustaría dar un agradecimiento enorme a Banghg quien me dio permiso de usar los nombres de Cristina Suarez y Mildred Thompson. Muchas gracias, amigo.**

**Otra cosa que me gustaría mencionar es que la magia en este mundo funciona de diferente forma que la canónica, tampoco existe la Kriptonita y a tampoco le afecta los soles rojos a Superman.**

**Muchas gracias por leer, amigos. Un saludo y nos leemos después.**

**PD: Se me olvido decir algo, mencionare quienes son los personajes que están en los equipos** **para que no se confundan:**

**Los vengadores: Iron Man, Capitán América, Capitana Marvel, Caballero Luna, Ant-Man, Black Panter y Mildred (que viene siendo Sunspot un mutante de los X-men)**

**La liga de justicia: Superman, Mujer Maravilla, Flash, Aquaman, Inspector Marciano, Firestorm (sip, el violador del capitulo anterior), y Cristina (Madik que es una mutante de los X-men que también es hermana de Coloso)**

**Los siete: Ace Savvy, Falcon de Fuego, Black Noir, Translucido, los gemelos fantásticos (Zan y Jayna que son del universo DC), y Stella (Starligth que es personaje oficial de The Boys al igual que Translucido y Black Noir)**

**Ya son todos, con esto no se confundirán de que personaje pertenece uno y eso.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Empieza la búsqueda.**

Lincoln miraba la televisión sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. Jamás en su vida se imaginó que algún conocido suyo fuese a ser un mutante, metahumano o inhumano. Aunque con las cosas que le sucedieron en tan poco tiempo no era algo que le sorprendiera. Un ejemplo claro eran sus hermanas; Lisa había negado que tuviesen algo diferente a los demás, pero luego paso que eran mutantes que se activo su poder por una emoción fuerte. Después Lisa le dijo que era algo que ella no podía saber, aquel gen se podía activar en cualquier momento.

Continúo mirando la televisión y la imagen de las nuevas integrantes de los equipos de superhéroes más importantes del país que eran: Los Vengadores, La liga de la justicia, y Los siete. Al observar las caras de quienes eran las nuevas integrantes quedo completamente asombrado, nunca conoció a Cristina, ni a Mildred; aunque la primera fue porque se alejó de él, ya que lo consideraba un enfermo incestuoso y pervertido. Y con Mildred solo intercambio palabras un par de veces, así que tampoco la conoció muy bien, aparte era algo tímida.

Pero la que realmente le interesaba era Stella. Desde que la conoció se convirtió en una gran amiga, salieron varias veces juntos como amigos y Lincoln supo que aquella chica era linda, amable, cariñosa y una increíble amiga. Por esa razón, él se negaba a creer que Stella fuese ayudar a Ace para combatir el crimen y los supuestos villanos.

-Acabas de ver algo que te sorprendió, ¿verdad, Lincoln? -Dijo Wade mientras comía una parte de su chimichanga y al mismo tiempo inhalaba algo de humo de su cigarro. -El día de ayer se dio el anuncio de quienes eran las nuevas integrantes de esos equipos, pero nosotros no estábamos. Y cuando vi tu cara de sorpresa al ver a las nuevas integrantes, entonces me imagino que conoces a una de esas linduras, ¿verdad? -Lincoln se rio un poco.

-No lo comprendo…

\- ¿Que? -Wade hizo una pausa. Se acaricio la barbilla y luego chasqueo los dedos. - ¿Cómo fue lo supe?

-Así es.

-Mmm… veamos, te quedaste viendo a la televisión, especialmente a las tres chicas, fijamente durante varios segundos, luego mientras comías estabas pensando en algo, vamos Linc, no soy tan imbécil como parece.

-Yo no dije que lo fueses. -Lincoln se rio. -Aunque si es verdad que conozco a las tres chicas que ahora pertenecen a los equipos más importantes del país. -Dijo Lincoln algo decaído.

-Oh vaya… -Wade volvió a comer un trozo de su chimichanga e inhalo un poco de humo. - ¿De dónde las conoces? -Pregunto.

-Íbamos juntos en la escuela. Aunque nunca fui muy amigo de Magik y Susnpot, solo de Stella o Starlight, al menos hasta que se mudó. -Le respondió.

-Vaya, entonces eres amigo de un "superhéroe". Eso es… -Wade hizo una pausa. -no se me ocurre nada. -Se encogió de hombros.

Lincoln sonrió a medias. Durante las últimas semanas, Wade se había convertido en un gran amigo, siempre le daba buenos consejos de como arreglar las cosas con sus hermanas.

-Oye Wade. -Lo llamo Lincoln. Wade lo miro. -Me he preguntado una cosa…

\- ¿Y qué es?

\- ¿Todos los superhéroes son unos hijos de puta? -Wade pensó que si hacia ese pregunta es porque aquella chica conocida como Starlight debía ser una gran amiga, novia o fantasía sexual muy importante para él. Y como no negarlo, aquella asiática tenia un cuerpo bien sensual, piernas grandes, pechos grandes... una hermosura, pero debía respetarla por ser la amiga-novia con derechos de Lincoln.

-No lo sé realmente. -Contesto. -Veras: en parís hay un equipo conformado por dieciocho superhéroes, ¿los conoces? -Lincoln lo pensó un poco, pero no recordaba a nadie. De superhéroes extranjeros solo conocida al Capitán Britania, y a Guardian Rojo. Negó con la cabeza. -En realidad no importa, son superhéroes pequeños que están bien entrenados, pero no tienen superpoderes. Los dos más importantes son Ladybug y Chat Noir. -Lincoln recordó que alguna vez los mencionaron en un show de TV, pero no presto más atención. -El caso es que al ser un grupo de superhéroes que no tienen nada especial y solo hacen buenas acciones, se ganaron el respeto y cariño de parís.

\- ¿Ellos no son…?

-Nop, no son corruptos, enfermos o cualquier termino existente que es empleado para decir cabrones hijos de puta. -Se adelanto. -Al ganarse el respeto de parís, Vought no los pudo usar como producto o vender cosas relacionadas con ellos, aparte que si les llegan hacer algo podrían entrar en conflicto por eso. -Wade inhalo la ultima bocanada de humo, luego coloco la colilla del cigarro en un cenicero. -Ahora si me preguntas de tus "amiguitas", pues no lo sé. La mayoría de superhéroes son como Ace o peor. -Lincoln alzo ambas cejas. Estaba realmente sorprendido de lo que Wade le dijo.

\- ¿Y porque hacen esto? -Wade soltó una risita dándole el ultimo bocado a su chimichanga.

-Diversión… no lo se, es lo que pensamos nosotros. -Le respondió. Wade suspiro un poco. -Sabes, ellos me hicieron esto, Lincoln. -Se señalo. -Ninguno de nosotros quería esto, no queríamos ser super, o algo relacionado, cada uno de nosotros tenia sueños, pero sabíamos que nadie se encargarías de ellos, así que usamos esto que tenemos en su contra. -Wade sonrió un poco. -Por contarte un poco de nosotros: Bruce Wayne cuando era niño, iba saliendo del teatro con sus padres, fue en ese momento cuando vio algo en el cielo, no pudo verlo bien, pero después se dio cuenta que era un niño que estaba destruyendo cosas. Todos corrian por todas partes, hasta que ese niño bajo al suelo y comenzó a descuartizar y quemar personas, entre las victimas estuvieron sus padres y él lo vio todo; vio a sus padres les eran arrancados cada miembro de su cuerpo enfrente de sus ojos mientras aquel niño se reía. Al terminar ese mocoso le sonrió antes de irse volando. Se quedo huérfano, pero no quedo solo. Estuvo con un hombre llamado Alfred quien lo cuido y entreno para convertirlo en un asesino. Al crecer sus industrias se asociaron con DC para hacer algunas investigaciones sobre Superman, y por suerte encontró a un hombre que trabaja en ese lugar que le da información llamado Lex Luthor, quien quiere matar a Superman, por eso le da toda la información que tiene acerca de él.

\- ¿Y los demás? -Pregunto con curiosidad.

-Pues con mi hermano y yo. Cuando éramos niños Flash y Quicksilver atropellaron a nuestros padres mientras íbamos cruzando la calle. -Wade sonó algo molesto. -Destrozaron sus cuerpos y quedamos huérfanos. -Negó con la cabeza. -No teníamos algún familiar por lo que quedamos por nuestra cuenta, crecimos, entramos al colegio militar y durante ese tiempo nos dedicamos a matar personas, fue divertido. Pero un día nos llamaron ya que éramos de los mejores en el escuadrón especial donde estábamos, así que querían que entráramos en un proyecto muy secreto donde nos darían una pequeña fortuna. -Wade se rio y golpeo la mesa. - ¡Que hijos de puta! -Dijo con rabia. -Nos inyectaron algo que nos hizo esto que vez ahora, un soldado más fuerte que el Capitán América y un sujeto que parece un aguate podrido que es duro de matar. Nos usaron como miembros de Arma X, junto con un sujeto llamado Wolverine. No lo conoces, pero es miembro del equipo. Estuvimos en ese equipo hasta que Magneto nos liberó, pero por desgracia a ese hombre le hicieron algo, por lo que ahora no nos ayudara a detener a esos cabroncitos. -Wade se levantó y fue a la cafetera para llenar su tasa con café. -Se me seca la garganta y que mejor que una taza de café. Bebería agua ardiente, pero sería raro. Pareceríamos como en esa película de terror llamada "Ellos", ¿no la has visto? -Lincoln negó con la cabeza.

Pero era mentiría, si la conocía, aunque con lo asustadizo que era nunca la vio completa. Solo vio la primera parte donde un niño le contaba una triste historia de que sus hermanas siempre morían y él estaba destinado a vivirlo a un hombre llamado Royd Macher. Los causantes eran la gente sombra o emisarios de la muerte. No lo recordaba y sinceramente prefería no saberlo. Aparte que por alguna razón desconocida aquella película le hacía pensar que el protagonista era él.

-Escuche que Magneto liberaba mutantes. -Comento Lincoln intentando olvidar lo de la película.

-Lo hacía. De hecho, hay una chica que aún lo hace, pero no creo que quiera ayudarnos. No recuerdo su nombre. -Wade dio un sorbo de café. -Y cómo te iba diciendo: después de que nos liberaron, mi hermano decidió usar sus poderes como un mercenario, pero yo no. Sabía que esos imbéciles no se detendrían y secuestrarían a más, por lo que mate a ese bellaco hijo de puta que era Francis, ¿lo conocías?

-Si. Escuche que reclutaba mutantes, o lo hacía hasta que lo mataste. -Wade asintió.

-Exacto. -Wade dio otro sorbo. -Ahora con Wolverine. -Se acaricio un poco su barbilla. -No se mucho, lo poco que se es que vivía con su tío en Canadá hasta que un hijo de puta lo mato, eso activo su gen dándole tres garras de hueso que salían de aquí. -Se toco los nudillos. -Luego ese tipo fue inyectado con algo llamado Adamantium, el cual le dio un esqueleto casi indestructible y sus garras eran filosas; al igual que nosotros fue liberado, busco a Bruce ya que escucho rumores sobre que asesinaba héroes junto con Frank Castle, se conocieron, buenos amigos, busco a Superman, quiso enfrentarlo y bum, este le arranco los brazos. Ese hijo de puta es indestructible, apenas le hizo un pequeño rasguño en la cara. -Wade saco otro cigarro y lo encendió. -Después no sé a dónde se fue, creo que regreso a Canadá, pero no lo sé realmente. Me preocupa como le hizo para masturbarse. Por eso dicen que "hay destinos peores que la muerte". -Wade chasqueo la lengua. -Después esta Frank Castle… -Wade inhalo un poco de humo. -ese hombre sufrió mucho, él estuvo en la guerra durante unos años porque su esposa estaba embarazada y necesitaba dinero, así que se enlisto en el ejército. Por suerte regreso con su familia completito, ya sabes que esos tipos luego pierden miembros del cuerpo, por ejemplo mi hermano no tiene un ojo. Él pensó que se había liberado de ese infierno. Estaba en el parque con su familia, pero llego Firestorm drogado, el cual violo a su familia mientras Deathstorm lo obligaba a verlo, desde entonces ha dedicado su vida en matar a esos idiotas, encontró a Bruce, pelearon, se hicieron compañeros y ya.

Lincoln estaba completamente sorprendido por la historia de cada uno de esos asesinos. Todos parecían relacionarse con los héroes de alguna manera.

-En cuanto a Matt, pues él era un niño que era hijo de un boxeador y una monja, quedó huérfano y ciego, pero un hombre que al igual que él era ciego, lo entreno y cuido para ser un asesino. Al completar ser mas grande le revelo que el plan era inyectarle un suero parecido al del Capitán América, pero él no acepto. -Wade negó con la cabeza. -Ese hombre mando a Elektra para convencerlo, -Hizo sus manos en "V" y las pego. Lincoln entendió que se refería a sexo. -Aunque eso no ayudo, ya que ambos se enamoraron. Elektra se quedó con Matt, su maestro decidió seguir con él plan, pero fue descubierto por Dr. Doom. No hace falta decir que lo mato. A no espera, lo acabo de decir, que idiota. -Wade se pego la cabeza mientras daba otro sorbo de café. -Ambos decidieron vivir tranquilos, o eso fue durante unos meses, ya que el mejor amigo de Matt fue asesinado por el Capitán América. Dijo que fue un accidente, pero no era cierto. El amigo de Matt vio algo que no debía, así que lo mataron. Entonces Matt comenzó un juicio en contra del Capitán América, lo cual llamo la atención de los medios, por lo que los Vengadores mandaron a ojo de Alcón y a la viuda Negra para matarlos, pero como ambos eran expertos en combate lograron escapar hasta ciudad Gótica, donde ningún héroe pisa ese lugar porque la mayoría de ellos mueren. Digo casi porque Superman y Capitana Marvel son dioses, -Wade dio un trago de café. -que no tienen debilidad alguna. -Wade dio otro sorbo. Se levanto para servirse más. -En cuanto a Gambito y Zatanna fueron encerrados en una casa "embrujada". -Lincoln alzo una ceja. -No lo sé muy bien, es un decir, porque comentó que el lugar donde estaban fue una pesadilla, veían cosas aterradoras, sus miedos, traumas o cosas por el estilo. Creemos que usan ese lugar para volverlos locos y luego los liberaran en una ciudad para que causen caos. -Wade dio otro sorbo. -Pero lograron escapar de ese lugar. Por cierto pensamos que en ese lugar están tus hermanas, -Lincoln lo miro con curiosidad. -lo pensamos porque son mutantes o inhumanos a niveles catastróficos, entonces los quieren usar para destruir ciudades hasta que algún "superhéroe" los detenga.

-Es increíble. -Dijo con algo de amargura. -Todos nosotros nos relacionamos con esos tipos de alguna manera.

-Así es. -Wade asintió. -Ahora eres parte del equipo, ninguno de nosotros quiso pertenecer a este lugar, pero estamos aquí y lo mínimo que podemos hacer con estos poderes es matar a esos putos.

-Escuche que hablaron de un tal Billy Bucher, ¿quién es? -Wade hizo una mueca.

-Un idiota que nos usó para que nosotros fuésemos a quienes los mataran primero, pero no contaban que Bruce se iba a dar cuenta. Logramos engañarlos y ellos murieron. -Wade se acarició la barbilla. -Al idiota le habían matado a su esposa, por lo que decidió hacer un equipo que los mantuviera a raya, pero no le importaba sacrificar a sus amigos y por eso el muy hijo de puta casi nos mata. Así que lo entregamos a Superman en bandeja de plata, lo encontró y lo asesino junto con sus compañeros de la manera más cruel y despiadada. -Wade se rio. Lincoln pensó que quizás ese hombre debió ser muy hijo de puta para que Wade se alegrara de su muerte. -Era como un tipo de Frank Castle inglés que no le importan los demás, pero ya no importa. Está bien muerto, solo me entristece no haber orinado su tumba por ojete.

Lincoln iba a preguntarle algo más, pero la puerta de la cocina se abrió. Al ver de quien se trataba se quedó callado, era Lucy. Su hermana gótica estaba con su misma cara neutra de siempre, aunque cuando lo vio noto que se puso algo incomoda.

-Lisa necesita verlos. -Dijo antes de irse. Lincoln se quedó callado mientras desviaba la mirada. Sinceramente no tenía el valor para hablar con ella.

-Ay, Lincoln, debes hablar con tus hermanas. -Wade dio un largo sorbo a su café para terminarlo. -Si no lo haces tardaras más tiempo en arreglar las cosas haciendo las cosas más difíciles entre ustedes. -Lincoln sonrió a medias. Puede que esta noche lo hiciera, al menos quería intentarlo. -Ahora vamos a la Baticueva.

Ambos se levantaron y fueron a la entrada. Al bajar, Wade vio que casi todo el equipo había llegado: Matt, Elektra, Frank, y Logan. Los únicos que faltaban eran Gambito y Zatanna. Lincoln no tenía idea de quienes eran, pero al ver el rostro de Wade supo que eran de los que hablaron hace un momento.

-Wade Wilson. -Dijo el traía unos lentes oscuros junto con un bastón. Por ese aspecto Lincoln pensó que era el ciego llamado Matt, y a un lado de él estaba una chica muy hermosa con un vestido rojo, por lo que pensó que era Elektra.

-Matt Murdock, Frank Castle, Logan James Howlett, y la hermosa Elektra. -Dijo Wade mientras chasqueaba la lengua. - ¿En dónde están Gambito y Zatanna? -Pregunto.

-Están en las Vegas, no iba ir a buscarlos hasta ese lugar. Está muy lejos. -Dijo Frank.

-No importa. -Wade movió su mano. -Por cierto, Logan. ¿Cuánto tiempo paso para que crecieran tus brazos? -Él simplemente saco el dedo de en medio.

-Un mes. -Le contesto.

-A mí me toma dos horas a lo mucho. -Wade se burló.

-Yo podría hacer que te tomara más tiempo. -Logan saco tres garras de sus manos. Wade se acercó a una mesa donde agarro una de sus espadas.

\- ¿Quieres que te haga manicure? -Wade alzo su espada sonriendo.

-Hey Wade, tranquilo. -Slade se puso enfrente de ambos.

-Es por eso que esto me pareció una mala idea. -Frank gruño.

-Es que son muy amargados, en fin. -Wade dejo la espada en la mesa. -Como estamos en una situación muy seria, intentare no hacer chistes estúpidos, ni molestarlos hasta que salvemos a las hermanas de la cuatro de ojos. -Señalo a Lisa quien estaba observándolos.

-Me alegro un poco por eso. -Bruce apareció detrás, nadie se asustó. Lincoln por otro lado quedo algo sorprendido, pensó que Lucy era la única que podía hacer eso. -Toma esto, Lincoln. -Le paso algo, al tenerlo en sus manos, Lincoln noto que era muy suave. -Es tu traje, no puedes salir con tu cara normal, podrían descubrirte y necesitamos estar en el anonimato.

-Aunque con sus movimientos sabrán que es él, ¿no lo crees? -Bruce gruño por las palabras de Wade.

-Hable con Lex Luthor acerca de las hermanas de Lisa, me dijo que en una ciudad que está a unas horas de aquí tendrá una reunión con el hombre que pone mutantes en una especie de casa embrujada para que se vuelvan más peligrosos y destructivos a la hora de ser liberados como villanos de algunas corporaciones. -Lincoln le prestó atención, entonces una vez con esa información podrían ir por sus hermanas.

\- ¡Que comience la masacre, perras! -Dijo Wade alzando sus espadas. -Pero antes necesitamos un nombre de equipo. ¿Qué les parece los hijos de la medianoche?

-No nos interesa, Wade. -Dijo Logan con molestia.

\- ¿Y qué tal los caballeros del miedo? -Wade no parecía interesarle que todos lo ignoraran. -Si les soy sincero me gusta más, aparte siento que ya hay un equipo llamado los hijos de la medianoche.

-En realidad no, pero no importa. -Corrigió Lincoln.

-Tienes razón, de todos modos, lo importante es ir para saber en dónde están tus hermanas. -Wade golpeo su espalda

Mientras ellos se alejaban para prepararse, Bruce se acerco junto con Lisa hacia una computadora. Le mostro los resultados que salieron con las muestras de la sangre de Lincoln. Lisa leyó con atención los archivos de la pantalla un momento antes de acomodarse los lentes.

\- ¿Estás seguro que esto es verdad? -Pregunto Lisa algo dudosa.

-Si. -Contesto. -Tu hermano puede absorber algunas de las habilidades de cualquier ser vivo que tenga poderes. -Bruce miro hacia atrás para ver a Lincoln hablar con Wade. -Solo necesita beber algo de su sangre. Debo admitir que eso lo hace muy peligroso. Puede beber la sangre de Wade le hará tener su factor curativo, si bebe la de Logan obtendrá la fuerza que va en aumento cuando esta furioso. -Bruce suspiro. -Al final podría ayudarnos mucho más de lo que pensaba.

-Pero no creo que quiera beber la sangre de ningún héroe aparte…

-No quiero que beba la de todos. -Bruce la interrumpió. -Solo la de Wade y Logan, con eso sería suficiente como para matar a varios "héroes y villanos", pero no lo haremos en este momento, quizás en la noche. Le puedes decir que debe beber algo que será la sangre de Logan y Wade.

-Está bien. -Lisa asintió.

Bruce tenía razón, Lincoln podría salvar a sus hermanas sin recibir ningún tipo de daño e incluso protegerlas, porque ella sabía que él no dejaría que nada les pasara de ahora en adelante. Después de todo, eran la única familia que le quedaban.

* * *

Wade y Lincoln bajaron de un auto que los dejo enfrente de un edificio muy alto. El peliblanco lo volteo a ver con curiosidad y Wade solo asintió. Ambos entraron. La persona que estaba en la entrada al verlos se metió en una puerta.

-Es lo bueno de que los medios te pinten como un asesino. -Dijo Wade con sarcasmo.

Ambos iban en sus trajes, Wade en el suyo y Lincoln en uno de color negro con una araña de color blanco en el pecho y en la espalda. Aquel traje le encanto; era bastante cómodo, a pesar de que parecía estar muy apretado, pero no era así. Se podía mover libremente, incluso tenia pequeños agujeros para que expulsara telaraña. Subieron las escaleras rápidamente, Wade miro su reloj, aún faltaban minutos, pero era mejor estar a tiempo hasta arriba del edificio y que estar listos para empezar el plan. Wade se tocó la oreja.

-Aquí culo rojo y culo de araña, casi estamos en posición, ¿culo de cráneo estas en posición? -Pregunto Wade esperando una repuesta. Lincoln casi se ríe por lo que dijo. Bruce le dio les había dado esos comunicadores para que estuvieran en contacto, pero nadie contestaba. - ¿Están ahí? -Todos gruñeron.

_-Culo de cráneo en posición. -_Wade quedo sorprendido. No pensó que le fuesen a seguir el juego, Aunque Frank a veces lo hacia, suponía que era porque sufría mucho.

-De acuerdo. Culo de murciélago, culo tuerto y culo de lo lobo, ¿están en posición?

_-Si._

_-Si._

_\- ¿A veces me pregunto de donde sacas tanta estupidez, Wade?_

-Mejor no preguntes, lobito. -Le respondió. - ¿Cieguito y Elektra como está el edificio?

_-Hay algunos diez hombres inyectados con el suero del super-soldado y un, no se que sea, pero tiene alas y escupe fuego de la boca. -_Le respondió.

-Muy bien, -Miro a lo lejos. Unos autos de color negro, Wade sabia que esos autos iban a la reunión, o lo que putas fuese. Aparte que tenían una gran cantidad de explosivos, los cuales usaría contra el edificio. -llegaremos en menos de lo que imaginas, así que pónganse su traje. -Wade miro a Lincoln. -Ahora Lincoln, cúbreme de que nadie impacte contra ese auto porque, no tengas miedo de matarlos, esos cabroncitos no son muy inocentes que digamos. -Miro de nuevo a los autos. -También recuerda el entrenamiento de cuando te columpiabas.

-Lo intentare. -Dijo Lincoln algo nervioso. A pesar de que logro columpiarse en el salón de entrenamiento de Bruce, sentía que esto era otro nivel.

Los autos estaban cerca.

-Muy bien… ¡máximo esfuerzo! -Con eso último, Wade se lanzó del edificio. Fue cayendo parado hasta que golpeo el techo del auto haciendo que girara un poco. Wade sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que los disparos comenzaran. Saco una de sus espadas, rompió la ventana de la puerta del copiloto y saco al hombre a la carretera donde un auto lo arroyo. - ¡Que hijo de puta! ¡No lo ayudaron! -El piloto saco su arma y comenzó a disparar, pero Wade no le importo. -Mi nombre es culo rojo, mucho gusto. -Extendió su espada para cortarle el cuello. -Es una pena... que no me hayas dicho tu nombre. -Wade uso su espada para pisar a fondo el acelerador. Giro la cabeza para ver que algunas de las personas que iban en los otros autos comenzaron a disparar. -Lincoln, te importaría ayudarme.

Lincoln suspiro. Solo esperaba que la practica sirviera de algo. Se lanzo del edificio, expulso algo de telaraña y comenzó a perseguir al auto donde iba Wade. Observo que algunos estaban disparando. Tomo algo de impulso y avanzo más rápido hacia ellos.

-Ya te vi… -Dijo Wade mientras empezaba a dispararle a una camioneta que lo alcanzo. -Frank, yo creo que deberías empezar a disparar, podrían avisar sobre esto y ese marica podría salir antes de que llegue.

_-Creo que es una buena idea. _-Wade comenzó a oír disparos.

-Eso fue rápido. -Dijo Wade, quien miro a sus lados y vio que Lincoln había detenido algunos autos. -Oye Lincoln, me podrías pegar un auto a este para que el impacto sea mayor. -Lincoln no le dijo nada, pero observo como él disparo algo de su telaraña en la parte de atrás y luego a un auto. - ¡Gracias!

Lincoln continúo deteniendo a las personas que iban en esos autos, pero con cuidado de no matarlas. Aunque Wade le dijo que esas personas eran crueles, la verdad era que él no quería matar a nadie. Solo las sacaba del auto y la envolvía en telaraña. Quizás estaba algo marcado por la muerte de sus hermanas.

-Muy bien chicos… ¡estoy en posición! ¡En unos segundos voy a impactar contra el edificio!

_-Apúrate que estamos teniendo unos problemas. -_Frank se escuchaba disparando y moviéndose.

\- ¡¿Y en donde putas madres esta Wolverine?!

_-Con la mutante insecto. -_Le respondió.

-Salgan de ahí, porque yo no me voy hacer responsable de lo que les pase.

Lincoln observó que había personas saliendo del edificio. Bruce en su traje estaba golpeando a unos sujetos con algo que sacaba rayos. Quizás debería ayudarlos. Aunque no lo hizo porque Wade había aumentado la velocidad hasta que choco contra el edificio causando una gran explosión.

\- ¡¿Wade?! -Lincoln pregunto algo asustado, ya que aquella explosión fue mas grande de lo que él pensaba.

_-Fue un kamikaze. -_Dijo Frank con algo de humor.

_-Tranquilo, Lincoln. Él esta bien. -_Bruce hablo. -_ ¿Ya lo tienes Matt?_

_-Se quiere escapar, pero no podrá hacerlo._

_-De acuerdo. Lincoln, necesito que nos ayudes con los soldados; hay algunos que se dirigen hacia Frank._

_-Ya he matado a dos, pero ya casi me quedo sin balar, por lo que no podre asesinar a más._

\- ¡SI! -Lincoln se dirigió al edificio donde vio a tres hombres con balas. Antes de que reaccionaran, les quito sus armas con su telaraña y las arrojo lejos. -Preferiría no matarlos, así que váyanse.

_\- ¡¿Te haces el héroe?! -_Dijo Slade con humor. _-Si como no._

Los hombres se rieron antes de lanzarse contra él, pero Lincoln solo se hizo a un lado esquivando todos sus golpes de manera muy sencilla.

_\- ¿Qué parte de mátalos, no entendiste, niño?_

-No les quiero hacer nada, así que porque no… -Los tres hombres se lanzaron contra él, pero esta vez era un ataque más coordinado. Aunque gracias al entrenamiento de Wade y Bruce logro evitarlos, logro conectar algunos en sus estómagos para quitarles el aire. Aquellos hombres se agarraron el estomago mientras se quejaban. -Ya les dije que no quiero matarlos.

Al terminar de decir eso, escucho disparos, los cuales atravesaron la cabeza de los tres sujetos. Vio que se trataba de Slade, él les había disparado.

-No me gusta tu sentido de la moral, niño. -Dijo Slade con algo de fastidio. -Estos tipos te hubieran llevado a un lugar peor del que te sacamos para lastimarte, ¿qué no sabes eso? -Lincoln no quería matar a nadie, era lo único que entendía. No se sentía con el derecho de matar. -Como sea, quizás cuando estés en un caso de vida o muerte lo entiendas.

-Yo…

-Es tu decisión, niño. Pero recuerda que no estaremos siempre para ayudarte.

-Aparte esos sujetos eran malos, Lincoln. -Frank salió del humo. Tenia algunas heridas en su pierna y su brazo parecía estar aplastado. -Toda persona que haya hecho algo malo merece ser castigada.

-Es que yo no…

-Es tu decisión, pero esos tipos no lo dudaran si tienen la oportunidad. -Slade lo interrumpió. -Ahora… ¿Matt? ¿en dónde estás? ¿ya tienes a ese tipo? -Solo silencio. - ¿Matt?

-Aquí estoy. -Frank levanto su arma para apuntarle.

\- ¡Carajo Rojo! ¡No hagas eso! ¡¿Quieres que te maten?!

-No soy estúpido, Frank. -Lincoln lo vio, era un hombre delgado de cabello negro y se veía de unos cuarenta años. Tenia algunos golpes en la cara con unos cortes en el cuerpo. Parecía bastante asustado cuando los vio.

-Así que lo tienen… -Bruce camino hacia ellos. Su traje estaba algo salpicado de sangre. No tenia alguna herida aparente, pero si había una gran cantidad de sangre sobre su traje.

-Este tipo era importante y no tuvo más protección, -Logan apareció con una cabeza en sus garras. -no me causo muchos problemas.

-Es hora de hacer que este idiota nos diga en donde están las hermanas de Lisa. -Dijo Frank mientras golpeaba a ese hombre en los testículos. El hombre soltó quejidos revolviéndose un poco. -Hola. -Frank lo saludo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el hombre quiso alejarse, pero Slade lo detuvo clavándole su espada en uno de sus brazos. -No puedes escapar y tampoco tienes posibilidades de sobrevivir, por lo que te propongo algo: contesta mis preguntas y te matare de una manera rápida y sin dolor, o podría hacerte cosas que te harán sentir mucho dolor. Escoge, pero preferiría que escogieras la opción dos.

-Yo… -Aquel hombre se sentía algo mareado. Aunque al tener conciencia se rio mientras les enseñaba el dedo de en medio. -Jodanse…

-Gracias por elegir la opción numero dos. -Frank piso sus testículos haciendo que ese hombre comenzara a gritar del dolor, Lincoln quedo algo sorprendido por la brutalidad de ese acto. Frank se rio mientras comenzaba a mover su pie hasta noto algo húmedo en sus pantalones. - ¿Es sangre o te acabas de orinar? -Se rio un poco. -Y eso que apenas estamos empezando. Slade, préstame una de tus…

-Espera, espera, te diré todo lo que quieras saber… -El hombre estaba llorando a causa del dolor.

-Eso fue rápido. -Dijo Frank algo divertido por la situación. -Dime en donde está la mansión donde llevan a mutantes de clase omega.

-Esta en… -Aquel hombre dio la dirección de un lugar que Lincoln no sabia donde estaba. Aunque solo leyó algo en algunos comics, pero pensó que eran imaginarios.

-Muchas gracias… -Frank le agradeció. -mátalo Slade.

Slade saco una de sus espadas, la coloco sobre su estómago y lo abrió, metió su mano en el corte sacando todos sus órganos.

-Tú…

-Yo dije que no te mataría cruelmente, jamás dije que nadie más lo haría. Aparte, mereces ser castigado por lo que hiciste. -Frank miro a Lincoln. -Solo eran niñas y les hiciste algo terrible, ¿acaso pensaste que no recibirías un castigo?

-Ah…

El dolor era terrible. Podía sentir como su cuerpo le era mas ligero hasta el punto que solo se sentía como una bolsa vacía. Lincoln no pudo evitarlo, se quitó la máscara y comenzó a vomitar.

-Unos centímetros mas y todo eso habría caído sobre mí. -Wade apareció a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Su cuerpo tenía algunos agujeros donde salían algunos de sus órganos, no tenía piernas, tampoco uno de sus brazos, y su cara estaba descubierta, la cual estaba totalmente quemada. -No te quites la máscara, pues es la que cubre tu identidad. -Wade re arrastro un poco con su brazo hasta estar cerca de ellos. -Vámonos de aquí antes de que lleguen algunos "super".

-Wade tiene razón. Debemos irnos. -Todos se encogieron de hombros.

-Lincoln, llévame con tu telaraña como si fuese una mochila.

* * *

\- ¡Vaya mierda la que hicieron! -Henry veía la pantalla con el ataque que esos tipos habían hecho, pero no le importo. Aparte quería matar a ese inútil de Leonel, solo se pasaba en fiestas mientras que él hacia todo el trabajo. -Les dijo la ubicación de la mansión donde torturamos a los mutantes.

-Deberíamos mandar a La liga o los Vengadores, ¿no creen? -Henry negó con la cabeza ante lo que Joe dijo.

-No será necesario, aparte tenemos a mutantes de alto rango en esa mansión. Sin contar que está Hungry, sabes que ese tipo con un solo toque hará que tengan un hambre tan inmensa que comenzaran a matarse entre ellos.

-Aparte que quiere dejar vivo a ese mocoso llamado Lincoln, ¿no? -Elizabeth se rio, pero, ¿quién podría matar a una creación tan perfecta? -Pero no te preocupes, puedo entenderte.

-Como sea. -Joe se puso de pie. -De todos modos descubrirían que la liga esta en ese lugar, no se si lo han notado, pero alguien de aquí les manda información. -Dijo Joe con algo de molestia. -De nada serviría que la liga fuese. Simplemente buscarían otra forma.

-Es cierto. -Henry asintió. -Aunque estoy mas concentrado en lo que pasara en los próximos días como para buscar quien es ese tipo.

-Y no olvides que debemos hacer algunas películas. -Agrego Elizabeth. -Hay que estar con Kevin Faige para empezar las grabaciones de nuestro Universo Cinematográfico, quizás podamos obtener tantas ganancias como las ultimas que hicimos.

-Ojalá que sí.

Elizabeth y Henry se pusieron de pie para salir de ahí. La junta había terminado.

* * *

-Ya lo tengo preparado, Lisa. -Bruce le paso dos frascos de tamaño mediano que contenían algo rojo dentro. -La sangre de Wade y Logan, les saque unas muestras hace poco. No pareció importarles mucho que lo hiciera con ellas. -Bruce suspiro. -Con eso será capaz de absorber la furia de Logan y el factor curativo de Wade, por lo que será muy difícil que lo maten.

\- ¿En cuánto tiempo hará efecto? -Pregunto.

-No lo sé, pero has que lo beba y le haces unas muestras mañana. Puede que con ese tiempo su cuerpo haya absorbido sus poderes. -Bruce se dirigió a la salida. -Diré que lo quieres ver, en un momento vendrá aquí abajo. -Dijo antes de irse.

Lisa se quedo sola observando los frascos con la sangre de esos hombres. Sabia que Lincoln se negaría si se le dijera que es sangre, o puede que no. Ahora Lincoln quería ser el hermano perfecto por los asesinatos de sus hermanas, así que puede que haría cualquier cosa para que lo perdonaran. Debía admitir que amaba mucho a Lincoln, a pesar de que hizo algo horrible, pero se sentía terrible por tratarlo mal.

Aunque gracias a eso le daría de beber ese liquido para que su hermano absorbería las habilidades de Logan y Wade. Con ellas seria imparables e incluso podía curarlas usando su sangre, en caso de que estuvieran heridas. Solo debía darles un poco de su sangre. Eso paso hace unos momento cuando Logan le dio un poco de su sangre a Frank, y este sano. Wade hizo lo mismo, Bruce le conto que cuando intentaron matar a todos los héroes, Matt y Elektra se encontraron al borde de la muerte por enfrentarse a Black Noir. Lo hubieran usado con Lynn, pero su hermana murió casi de manera instantánea. Aunque lo hubieran intentado. Lisa soltó unas lagrimas al recordar el cuerpo de Lynn. Esperaba que esas habilidades las absorbiera el cuerpo de su hermano.

Lincoln abrió la puerta. Al ver a su hermana suspiro con pesadez. Se acerco a ella y espero a que le dijera algo. Lisa le paso los frascos.

-Bebe. -Le ordeno.

\- ¿Qué es? -Pregunto confundido.

-Necesito que lo bebas, te será útil para cuando vayan por Lily, Luna y Leni. -Lincoln los abrió. Aquel contenido era espeso y su color era rojo. Con lo que vio en los últimos días estaba seguro que eso era, ¿sangre? -Lincoln, por favor. Solo bébelo. Necesito que lo hagas para que ayudes a nuestras hermanas.

-Pero esto es…

-No preguntes. Solo tómatelo por favor, hermanito. -Lisa sabia que con eso su hermano caería. Lincoln la miro, suspiro antes tomar el frasco y dar el primer sorbo. Lo aparto rápidamente haciendo una mueca de asco cuando noto que sabía a hierro.

\- ¡¿Qué asco?! -Dijo apenas aguantando sus ganas de vomitar.

-Lincoln, es necesario que te lo tomes, lo necesito, por favor. -Lincoln miro el frasco con asco. Se paso una mano por su rostro antes de beber nuevamente. No aparto sus labios hasta que vacío todo el contenido del vaso. -Necesito que te tomes ese también.

-Está bien… -Dijo Lincoln con algo de asco; volvió a repetir la acción de beber todo el contenido del frasco. Bebió todo hasta que quedo completamente vacío. Le dieron algunas náuseas y sintió que en cualquier momento vomitaría, pero lo resistió. Porque si lo hacia puede que Lisa sacara más frascos con esa sustancia para obligarlo a tomar más. - ¿Qué era eso? -Pregunto.

-Solo un liquido que mejorara tus habilidades. -Lisa lanzo una sonrisa torcida. -Ven mañana para hacerte unas pruebas , ¿de acuerdo? -Lincoln asintió. -Buenas noches, hermano mayor.

Lincoln le sonrió; la miro un momento, sabia que esta era la oportunidad para hablar.

-Oye Lisa. Se que…

-No digas nada por el momento. -Lo interrumpió. -Pienso que deberíamos hablar cuando estemos todos reunidos, y no hablo solo de Lucy y las gemelas, hablo de todas. -Lincoln asintió.

Comprendió que quizás no debían hablar por el momento. Aparte quería ver a sus demás hermanas: Luna, Leni y Lily. Ellas eran su única familia . Y lo que él quería es volver a estar junto a ellas. A pesar de lo que hizo, esperaba que le dieran una oportunidad, por eso eran hermanos, los hermanos se dan oportunidades, o eso esperaba, sabia que hizo algo terrible, pero quería su perdón.

* * *

**NA: Eso fue rápido, ¿no lo creen? Tres días, nunca lo había hecho, pero ustedes no pregunten, solo gócenlo ;-)**

**Dato curioso de virgen sin vida social: El mutante conocido como Hungry es una creación de Stephen King, para quienes son fanáticos del señor.**

**El poder del hombre araña viene de una versión donde el podía absorber las habilidades de otros héroes, derroto y absorbió el poder de casi todos los héroes y villanos de ese universo que logro derrotar a Thanos con mucha facilidad, hasta que fue al infierno donde recibió castigo y luego salió como Ghost Spider, el nuevo espíritu de venganza. ****Este Spider puede hacer lo mismo solo con beber la sangre de alguno de ellos, como lo hizo con Wade y Logan.**

**Cuando vaya por sus hermanas no tendrá muchos problemas en pelear con Leni y Lily, la que debe preocuparle es Luna, porque ella con un grito o llanto puede destruir una ciudad sin problema. Ya lo verán dentro de... no se.**

**Porque debo decirles que con este capitulo, la historia quedara en pausa un rato, lo digo por mis otras historias, aparte que esta va para largo y quería avanzarle lo mas que pudiera a esta, pero creo que ya es suficiente. Ahora me centrare en mis otros proyectos y algunos mas que saldrán la próxima semana por ser el mes del amor... incesto... cof* cof***

**Muchas gracias por leer, amigos. Les mando un saludo y nos leemos después.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Adaptándose.**

Stella miraba el edificio con dudas. El día de ayer Ace le hizo algo que ningún héroe debería hacer, o tenía entendido que nunca debió hacer. Hubiera regresado a casa, pero decidió quedarse porque no sabía qué pasaría si se marchaba, o incluso si es era posible. A como era Ace no dudaba que lastimara a sus padres. Para su desgracia tendría que estar ahí hasta que pudiera retirarse. Tendría que soportar las mierdas de Ace y las porquerías que hacían "los gemelos fantásticos". Estos últimos son los que le revolvieron un poco el estómago. ¿Qué mierda tenían en la cabeza para hacer esa clase de cosas? Se supone que eran hermanos. ¡Qué asco!

Volvió a ver el edificio. Desearía hablar con su abuela, ella a veces daba buenos consejos y podría darle un consejo sobre qué hacer. Con resignación entro; todas las personas que trabajaban ahí la saludaron con una sonrisa. Stella se las devolvió caminando al elevador para ir al piso principal donde se encontraban los demás miembros del equipo.

\- ¡Hey espera! -Stella deseo que el elevador se hubiera cerrado en ese momento antes que tener que estar con el Falcon de Fuego. Pero él detuvo la puerta antes de que se cerrara -Gracias… -Entro y le sonrió a Stella. -pensé que no dejarías que subiera contigo. -Stella siguió con la mirada molesta. -A juzgar por tu cara he de imaginar que Ace ya te hizo algo que preferirías no hablar, por lo cual piensas que yo soy igual, ¿me equivoco? -Stella lo volteo a ver con fastidio. El Falcon solo alzo los hombros. -Tranquila, yo no soy como él. Solo quería presentarme debidamente, y que no pensaras que soy una mierda como Ace, pero está bien. -Sonrió. -Solo ten cuidado de no quedarte tanto tiempo en el edificio y si necesitas algo puedes decirme. -El elevador se detuvo. El Falcon salió con dirección al salón donde se reunirían los miembros.

-Espera… -Grito Stella para detenerlo. Se sintió tan mal por ignorarlo. Él no le hizo nada, asi que, ¿Por qué debió pensar que era igual que Ace? -yo, bueno, lamento comportarme de esa manera. -El Falcon se rio un poco antes de negar con la cabeza.

-Pero, ¿puedes culparte? Ya me imagino la mierda que Ace te pidió, y también lo que viste de los demás. No te culpo. Y si te soy sincero, tenía una actitud igual a la tuya al día siguiente. Me hizo algo que no me gusta recordar. -El Falcon sonrió nuevamente. Stella correspondió la sonrisa de manera forzada. No quería hablar del tema. -Entonces, ¿qué tal si me presento como es debido? Mucho gusto Starlight, mi nombre es Manuel Márquez mejor conocido como el Falcon de Fuego. -Extendió su mano, Stella la apretó sonriendo.

-Me llamo Stella. -Stella sonrió un poco más contenta de que al menos no fuese una persona tan desagradable y tampoco un hijo de puta como Ace.

-Si necesitas un consejo o algo, puedes preguntarme. -Manuel sonrió golpeando su brazo de manera amigable. -Se que quizás piensas que todo esto es una mierda, pero al menos te da un poco de satisfacción ver que las personas te vean como un símbolo. Una vez conocí a un niño llamado Carl, era un gran fanático mío. Había hecho de todo para que me acercara a él y tomarse una foto conmigo. -Sonrió con orgullo. -Al menos eso hace que el trabajo sea menos mierda.

-Yo no entiendo porque fue que paso esto, ¿no se suponen que son héroes? -El Falcon la volteo a ver con un poco de desanimo. -Es mejor que no sigas con el tema. -Dijo en un tono de amargura.

Iba preguntar porque, pero su rostro estaba molesto. No era bueno preguntar, el parecía no contar más. Quizás estaba igual de decepcionado que ella. La verdad no se imaginó que estar en un equipo de superhéroes sería tan jodido. Ace le hizo algo que la dejo con un mal sabor de boca; los gemelos fantásticos eran unos enfermos. Aunque debía admitir que le recordaron a Lincoln.

No porque también se metiera con sus hermanas. Sabía que él sería incapaz de algo así, la razón que hizo que se acordara de Lincoln fue que en la escuela hablaban mucho de que se había rumores de incesto con Leni y Luna. Stella lo conocía muy bien, por lo que pensó que eso no era posible. O al menos lo quería pensarlo. Nunca desmintieron el tema, y las veces que le preguntaban a Clyde se ponía algo incómodo. Pero puede que hubiera sido por el tipo de pregunta no porque fuera cierto.

Al llegar a la oficina, Stella miro a todos los miembros: Ace, Black Noir, los gemelos fantásticos y Translucido, quien estaba invisible con su ropa puesta. Ace cuando la vio le sonrió de una manera que no le gusto. Stella tuvo ganas de atacarlo, pero se controló. Si lo hacía… ni siquiera podía imaginarlo, solo sabía que no sería bonito.

-Me alegro que vinieran. Estábamos discutiendo sobre qué hacer con las personas que venden mercancía robada. -Comento sonriéndole a ambos, principalmente a Stella. -Y también me alegro de verte Stella. El día de ayer no te presente a Black Noir. -Señalo del otro lado a un hombre con un traje negro que estaba sorbiendo un vaso que contenía una bebida. Aquel sujeto solo la miro antes de regresar su atención a Ace. -Por cierto, te sorprenderá saber que él ha peleado varias veces con Deadpool.

\- ¿El que mata héroes? -Pregunto sorprendida. Pelear con Deadpool no siempre daba un resultado bonito. Teniendo en cuenta como dejo al "Escuadrón supremo", quienes murieron de maneras grotescas y perturbadoras. Aunque fue con ayuda de ese hombre llamado Frank Castle o mejor conocido como "Punisher"

-Correcto mi filipina amiga. -Ace asintió. -Aunque debo confesar que lo hizo con ayuda del Caballero Luna. Bueno, continuemos… -Ace agarro la Tablet que estaba en su escritorio. - ¿Tienen propuestas para terminar con este problema? ¿Falcon?

-Podríamos decirle a Aquaman que envié los paquetes por vía océano con los animales. -Sugirió Zan.

-Dije Falcon, pero sería buena idea de no ser porque algunos animales destruyen la mercancía si no es algún otro animal se los quiere comer. ¿Alguien más?

\- ¿Tony Stark? Tiene un buen sistema de seguridad, diría que el mejor del mundo. -Dijo Translucido.

-Me parece buena idea de no ser por el dinero que tendríamos que darle para que nos ayude. -Dijo con sarcasmo. Translucido entendió el mensaje. -Creo que mejor lo pensare después. -Dejo la Tablet en la mesa. - ¿Qué tal si ahora hablamos de los próximos eventos? -Todos se encogieron de hombros. -Hace unos días hable con Elizabeth y me comento una noticia increíble; un hombre que había comprado unas tortugas e iba caminando tranquilamente le cayó un químico extraño que lo convirtió en rata y a las tortugas las hizo como humanos. Me dijo que fueron entrenados como ninjas y podemos darles su presentación en el evento. Quizás eleve un poco más los ingresos.

\- ¿Tortugas ninja? Suena bastante estúpido. -Comento el Falcon contiendo la risa.

-Un poco, pero no hay malos personajes, si no mírate. -Ace lo señalo.

-Vete a la mierda. -Le enseño el dedo de en medio.

-De hecho, si suena bastante estúpido, Ace. -Dijo Translucido.

-Oh, vamos chicos. Esto puede ser una oportunidad, estamos dando inclusión y oportunidades a "errores científicos". No es lo que somos: ¿Héroes que dan oportunidades a todos que dan apoyo para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor? -Ace sonrió de manera orgullosa.

-Haz lo que quieras, Ace. -Dijo Jayna. Agarro unos documentos enfrente de ella. -Ahora pasemos a una situación más importante: al parecer tenemos un problema con los asesinos.

-Esos pendejos otra vez. -Ace rodo los ojos. -Que la Liga se encargue; Superman podría despedazarlos como lo hizo con ese estúpido de Billy. O también podrían terminar por matarse entre ellos. Recuerda que los hermanos Wilson asesinaron a la Hembra, el Frances y… -Tapo su boca evitando reír. -Mother's Milk. Terminaron decapitados. Mientras que a Billy lo dejaron en bandeja de plata a Superman.

-Si. El problema viene en que hay alguien nuevo con ellos, y puede que te interese saber quién es, Ace. -Ace se acercó a ella, tomo los papeles no sin antes tocar uno de sus senos. Jayna solo gruño un poco molesta sin decir nada.

-Con que es él.

-Si. Y al parecer no es el mismo inexperto que atrapaste hace ocho meses, sin mencionar que tiene nuevos amigos. -Ace se rio.

-No es importante. Todos los equipos estaremos preparados cuando eso suceda. -Ace dejo los papeles en la mesa, y antes de apartarse le toco un seno a Jayna nuevamente. -Ahora pasemos a cosas más importantes, como que tenemos a una nueva integrante. -Señalo a Stella. -Se llama Stella mejor conocida como Starlight. Pensé que deberían darle la bienvenida. -La miro con una sonrisa. Stella recordó que esa sonrisa era la misma de ayer. -Yo le di una muy cálida, ¿cierto Starlight? -Stella hizo una mueca de asco. -Bueno, creo que ya conoces a todos. -Chasqueo los dedos. -Qué tal si en lugar de una bienvenida que ya le di pasamos a que me cuenten lo que han hecho estos días, ¿les parece? ¿Qué tal tu Black Noir? ¿Qué tal el ejercicio con esa hermosa deportista menor de edad? O si no quieres darnos detalles de la actividad que realizaste con ella, ¿Por qué mejor no nos cuentas un poco de tu pelea con Deadpool?

Black Noir lo volteo a ver de forma lenta, luego a los demás…

…

Mildred estaba incomoda viendo al Caballero Luna, pero este parecía indiferente. Se sentía un poco segura cuando por la Capitana Marvel. Al resto del equipo los miraba con un poco de nerviosismo, ya que nunca se imagino que los tendría enfrente y mucho menos trabajar con ellos. Aun lo quería, a pesar de lo que le hizo el Caballero Luna. Según la Capitana era porque tenía un problema de personalidad múltiple. Entonces, ¿Por qué era un héroe?

-Oye Steve… -Dijo una voz. Todos voltearon para ver a uno de los hombres más inteligentes de la tierra. Solo que este caminaba de lado a lado, como si estuviera mareado, pero era Tony Stark.

-No me jodas. Otra vez... -Dijo Carol agarrándose la frente.

-Piensa rápido. -Tony lanzo una granada. Mildred se asustó por lo que iba alejarse, pero Steve lanzo un grito y fue quien se alejó mientras una mancha se formaba en sus pantalones. Tony solo comenzó a reírse mientras se intentaba sentar. -Nunca deja de aburrirme esa broma. -Con algo de trabajo logro sentarse. -Eres un cobarde de mierda Steve. -Me gustaba más el primero. Ya sabes, el que le enseño a Nick Fury la delicia de la carne humana.

Tony saco una bolsa que contenía un polvo de color blanco. Lo puso en la mesa haciendo líneas. Saco un billete y comenzó a inhalar el polvo por la nariz. Mildred quedo con la boca abierta al ver lo que hizo. Nunca se imaginó ver algo como eso en su vida. Mucho menos de ellos.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? -Pregunto Scott. Tony solo agito un poco su cabeza.

-Odio las resacas. Ahora empecemos con esta mierda. -Comento antes de volver a inhalar el polvo. Steve se acercó bajando la cabeza algo avergonzado. -Hay un traje limpio en el baño para que te quites ese, marica de mierda. -Señalo la puerta, y este fue hacia el baño molesto. -Bueno, uno de nuestros pendientes principales es que nuestros jefes quieren que vernos dentro del ejército. Lo cual no ha sucedido aún. Los problemas principales de que esto no ha sucedido son por la falta de ataques terroristas que causen grandes desastres.

-Ni porque hubo un accidente del avión donde iba el gobernador de New Jersey. -Comento T'Challa acercándole una Tablet, movió sus dedos y se la paso. Tony observo que era un avión destruido, entonces lo recordó.

-Si mal no recuerdo culparon a bizarro por a Bizarro las líneas de rayos parecidas a las de Superman, ¿no?

-El problema va en las quejas que se pueden generar después, T'Challa. -Carol se cruzó de brazos. -A veces quieren que los maten.

-Opino que esos asuntos no nos corresponden a nosotros. -Normalmente eran sus jefes quienes se encargaban de eso. -Pasemos mejor a las buenas noticias: al parecer nuestras ganancias se han elevado mucho más que las otras, eso se debe a los grandes éxitos en las películas y la venta de armas. Sin mencionar las donaciones a los niños de África, gracias T'Challa. -Tony se volvió a inclinar e inhalo nuevamente otra línea. -Estamos por encima de Vought y DC. Una gran noticia porque en nuestro próximo evento ira mucha gente. Así que no hay de qué preocuparnos.

-La luna me dice que hay que estar preparados. -Todos, menos Mildred, se quejaron. -Ellos han vuelto a estar juntos. Le probare a Logan quien es Wolverine.

-Si lo que digas, Mark. -Carol agito su mano. -Solo ten cuidado con lo que haces. Lo digo porque ayer querías abusar de la nueva.

-Oh Luna… -Tony se rio. -así que querías una puta, -Chasqueo la lengua. -hubo unas putas bien buenas en la fiesta de bienvenida de ayer. -Miro a Mildred notando que ella tenía entre dieciséis o diecisiete años. -O si querías una menor de edad me hubieras dicho e inmediatamente te conseguía una en cuestión de minutos. ¿Sabes cuantas zorras menores de edad te la chuparían solo por drogas o alcohol? ¿Incluso sus padres te las darían por lo mismo? Solo es cuestión de buscar bien.

Mildred tenía sus ojos como platos al escuchar su conversación.

-Mi reina me dio permiso.

-Agh… vas de nuevo con la estupidez de que la luna te dice que hagas cosas. -Tony rodo los ojos mientras se agachaba. Saco una botella de Whiskey con vasito y se sirvió un poco. -Hablemos acerca del dueño de la mansión X o casa X. Asesinaron al encargado y creo que todos sabemos a quienes me refiero.

-No aprendieron. -Carol cerro su puño y trono sus dedos. -Los matare yo misma.

-No creo que lleguen muy lejos. Les dieron una ubicación falsa donde estará la Liga preparada para hacer su trabajo. -Tony bebió un poco del vaso. -Mejor que la nueva nos hable un poco de ella. -Tony miro a Mildred quien estaba completamente sorprendida de lo que escuchaba. Nunca se imaginó que llegaría a escuchar algo como esto, sobre todo viniendo de ellos; los superhéroes. -Háblanos un poco de ti, Sunspot.

-Yo… no se… -Balbuceo tímidamente, pero era más un poco por el nerviosismo de lo que hablaron. -vengo de Royal Woods, Michigan.

-Fue donde apareció esa chica que destruyo todo a su paso, ¿no?

-Si fue ese lugar, Scott. -Respondió T'Challa.

-Olvidando la mierda que luna te intento hacer y lo marica de ese sujeto, -Tony señalo hacia atrás donde Steve iba entrando a la habitación. - ¿cómo te está pareciendo el lugar?

-Bien… -Mildred sonrió a medias. La verdad no es lo que imagino.

-De seguro estas así por la mierda luna que te intento hacerte el día de ayer. -Dijo Scott. -O creo que es más por lo marica de Steve. Y no te sientas mal, no eres la única en decepcionarte sobre quien tiene el mando.

\- ¡Ya déjenme en paz! -Grito molesto Steve.

-Mi reina no está mirando en estos momentos… -El caballero Luna se puso de pie. -quizás pueda… -Bajo sus pantalones enseñando una erección. Mildred pensó que la iba atacar de nuevo, por lo cual absorbió un poco de energía solar en caso de que lo atacara. -puedo demostrar quién es el verdadero Capitán América.

-Esto ya se puso bueno. -T'Challa observo como el caballero Luna se le acercaba a Steve. Los demás miraban con diversión como Steve agarro su escudo para defenderse.

-Hay que ayudar a luna, ¿no chicos?

-Lo hare yo, Scott. -Tony se tocó el pecho donde un traje comenzó aparecer. Era una armadura coma las que usaba normalmente, pero parecía un poco menos espaciosa. Se acerco a Steve, lo golpeo a Steve en la cara y dio un golpe en su escudo para que saliera volando, después golpeo su estómago haciendo que se doblara para sostener sus brazos con fuerza. -Nanotecnología Steve. ¿No te gusta?

Se rio mientras arrancaba su traje y le hacia una llave con fuerza en sus piernas para evitar que se moviera. El Caballero Luna no dijo nada. Se acerco a su culo para meter su pene, lo que le costó un poco de trabajo; su culo era algo apretado, pero solo debía demostrar quién era el capitán América. Obviamente era él. Todos lo respetaban más que a Steve. Él era una copia. Al estar dentro dio gemidos empezando a aumentar el ritmo y embestirlo con más fuerza.

\- ¡YA SUÉLTENME! -Grito Steve comenzando a llorar.

-No… lo hagas, Tony… solo un poco más… -El Caballero Luna aumento el ritmo soltando gemidos.

-No lo iba hacer. -Tony lo tenía bien sujeto con su nueva armadura. Quizás si hubiera usado las otras hubiera sido más difícil por lo estorbosa que eran, sin mencionar que Steve podría ser un marica de primera, pero aún era fuerte y sabia pelear. Aunque para Tony con esta nueva fue más sencillo lograr someterlo.

-Estúpidos. -Dijo Carol con asco. Mildred tenía una mirada entre una de asco y sorprendida. -Que no te sorprenda. La mayoría de los hombres tienen una adicción al sexo que no puedo explicar y creo que ellos tampoco.

Mildred no respondió nada. A pesar de que no era ella, debía admitir que no se imaginó ver algo como esto, y mucho menos de los "superhéroes".

\- ¡Hey Mark! ¡¿Qué tal se siente estar dentro del culo de América?! -Todos se rieron por la pregunta de Scott. El Caballero Luna dio un fuerte gemido mientras expulsaba su semen dentro de Steve.

-Creo que ni tú lo tendrías tan apretado, niña. -Dijo señalando a Mildred, sacando su pene y recuperando el aliento. Tenía algunos restos de semen mientras aun palpitaba. -Sería bueno que trajeras a unas zorras, Tony. Aun quiero más.

-Claro que si mi demente amigo. -Tony coloco una mano en su oreja. -Trae unas zorras a la oficina, Richard… muchas gracias. -Tony aparto la mano de su oreja. Se aparto de Steve antes de golpearlo en el rostro. - ¿Ustedes se quedarán? -Les pregunto específicamente a Mildred y Carol.

-No hay nada mejor que hacer. -Carol se encogió de hombros.

-Yo…

-Vamos quédate, Sunspot. No te haremos nada y sirve que te damos la bienvenida como es debido. -Tony presiono su pecho y el traje desapareció. -T'Challa bota a Steve de aquí. Con lo marica que es dudo que una zorra quiera chupársela.

-Está bien…

Mildred observo como T'Challa golpeaba fuertemente a Steve arrojándolo fuera de la oficina. Alcanzo a oír sus llantos por lo que le hicieron mientras también observo algunos temblores en su cuerpo.

-Agradece que no te cago el pene, Mark. Con lo maricón que es lo hubiera hecho. -Todos, a excepción de Mildred, se rieron por el comentario de Scott.

Mildred seguía sorprendida por lo que vio. No podía entender cómo fue que esto paso, pero esperaba que no le pasara a ella. Prefería mil veces que fuese al Capitán América que a ella. Aunque no entendía la razón. ¿No se supone que todos respetaban al Capitán América?

…

Cristina estaba sentada con cierto nerviosismo y emoción. Al fin estaba con uno de los mejores equipos de superhéroes del mundo. Aunque para ella ese era el mejor. Superman siempre ayudaba a los demás y los hacía sentir especiales. Además, nunca mataba a sus enemigos. Cuando Bizarro asesino a un gobernador, Superman lo atrapo y encerró, pero no lo asesino. Solo asesino a ese asesino llamado Billy Butcher. En esa situación no había otra forma, ese sujeto hizo cosas terribles.

No tenía otra opción, aquel hombre había asesinado a muchos inocentes, como Hughie Campbell. Lo manipulo para que hiciera cosas horribles. Incluso la mayoría de sus compañeros lo abandonaron y asesinaron al resto de su equipo. Solo le preocupaba un día tener que enfrentarse a esos tipos. Pero debía ser valiente. Debía ser una heroína. Había entrenado mucho para ser una experta en el combate, desde sus doce años entreno para dar lo mejor. Debía ser valiente. Cuando eso pasara intentaría derrotarlos. Aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Observo a todos los integrantes de la Liga entrar en la oficina: Aquaman, Mujer Maravilla, Firestorm, Inspector Marciano, Flash y al último Superman. Traje azul, capa roja con una "S" en el pecho.

-Miren todos… -Dijo Superman al momento que vio a Cristina sentada en la mesa principal. -parece que nuestra nueva integrante llego antes que nosotros. -Superman se acercó a Cristina y extendió su mano. -Es un gusto conocerte y poder trabajar contigo, Magik.

Cristina extendió su mano con algo de nerviosismo. Los demás se le acercaron sonriéndole e hicieron lo mismo que Superman. Cristina se sentía especial. Por primera vez estaba dentro de un equipo de superhéroes, lo mejor es que era con el que siempre quiso. Ayudaría a las personas y tal vez le gustaría ser un símbolo de esperanza para todos como lo era Superman y el Capitán América.

-Ahora que terminaron de saludar a la nueva, tomen asiento por favor. -Dijo Superman sentándose en una silla que estaba enfrente de una ventana. -Ahora hablemos de la mala aceptación por parte del público en nuestras películas.

Cristina se confundió un poco. Sabía de las películas que les hacían a los superhéroes, pero no que ellos se preocupaban de estas, pensó que discutían más de los robos o el aumento de los crimines en la ciudad.

-Han sido bastante malas, pero no creo que sea un problema. Hemos logrado grandes resultados con esta última. -Dijo Aquaman.

-Si. Las ventas aumentaron un cincuenta por ciento, pero me gustaría que se mantuvieran altas. Lois me ha dicho que desde que salieron las películas de Marvel hemos tenido problemas en la producción. -Superman se puso de pie y miro a través de la ventana. -Nuestras series animadas, productos y series van muy bien. Dan buenas ganancias, pero podríamos tener mucho más dinero si nuestras películas fueran mejores.

-Bueno, quizás deberíamos pedirle ayuda a los que les hacen sus películas a Marvel. -Comento Firestorm colocando sus brazos atrás de su cabeza.

-No creo que sea importante lo de las películas. -Superman volteo para ver a todos. -Nuestra última película quedo en segundo lugar por muy poco, así que yo creo que hemos hecho un buen trabajo, ¿no lo creen? -Todos asintieron con la cabeza. -Pasando a cosas más importantes: Firestorm ya no vayas a la mansión, tus servicios ya no son requeridos.

-Oh vamos. No me pueden hacer eso. -Dijo un tanto molesto.

-El problema va en que hace una semana que la llevaron a la Mansión X. -Superman alzo las manos. -Quizás puedas hablar con KingPin para que te deje entrar al momento que estén en Nueva York.

-Solo me molesta que no me rechacen cuando pidieron mi ayuda. Además, me la estaba pasando bien con las chicas -Suspiro molesto. - ¿Y quién se encargará de ellas?

-Creo que Jordi.

-Está bien. -Musito molesto.

Cristina pensó que hablaban acerca de las personas a las que ayudaban a superar sus adicciones con las drogas. Escucho de muchas de eso en la televisión donde ayudaban a gente con problemas de acción con las drogas. O también ayudaban a los niños con una enfermedad terminal. Eso era lo que los hacia grandes personas, no sus poderes. El actuar de una persona los definía, tal como lo decía Superman.

-Hablemos del evento, ¿les parece? -Superman volvió a sentarse. -Dentro de unos días estará el evento y Lois me sugirió hacer algo especial para elevar la experiencia. Marvel no hará nada, ya que como son los que más han vendido entradas. ¿Tienen alguna sugerencia?

-Podrías decirle que ponga una piscina con algunos delfines. Tienen un buen sentido del humor.

-No creo que a nadie le guste escuchar chistes de delfines, Aquaman.

\- ¿Una carrera?

-Esa idea me agrada. Pero que sea en una pista, recuerda lo que hizo West con el primer Quicksilver. ¿Como se llamaba? -Superman toco su mentón intentando recordar. -Si mal no recuerdo fue el primer hijo de Magneto y…

\- ¿Magneto? -Cristina se confundió por eso. - ¿No se supone que Magneto realizo varios crímenes hace años, incluso mucho antes de que los nuevos aparecieran?

-Si. Pero el primero se unió a los vengadores. Hasta que su padre lo asesino. -Dijo Flash algo deprimido. -Lo conocí y nos hicimos amigos.

-Ya veo. -Cristina había escuchado del asesinato, pero nunca se imagino que el responsable fue Magneto, su propio padre. ¿Qué clase de monstruo eran esos sujetos?

\- ¿Qué tal con Bart Allen?

-Seria mas interesante con Bart. -Flash aseguro. Lois Lane le dijo que muchos lo consideraban el tercer Flash; él era el segundo; y el primero Wally West. -Hablare con Lois para organizar el evento.

-No te preocupes, Flash. Yo iré con ella terminando la reunión, también necesito hablar con ella para ciertos asuntos. -Dijo Superman con una sonrisa. - ¿Alguien más le gustaría proponer algo? -Todos se voltearon a ver pensando, pero negaron. -Bueno, supongo que ahora pasaremos a nuestros ingresos. Puedes empezar tu Aquaman.

-El parque acuático que inaugure hace un mes está siendo un éxito.

-Excelente. Mujer Maravilla.

-Las clases de como usar una espada y defensa personal para ser una guerrera Amazónica ha tenido algunas quejas porque al parecer las niñas -Leyó un papel. -se vuelven más agresivas en la escuela.

-Justo como unas guerreras, ¿no? -Le guiño un ojo a Mujer Maravilla. Está solo rodo los ojos. -Flash.

-La venta de mis productos deportivos también se ha mantenido.

-Y creo que acabamos. -Superman junto sus manos. -Quizás saquemos nuevos productos más adelante. Por el momento solo hemos vendido productos viejos.

\- ¿Cuándo comenzaremos a atrapar criminales? -Pregunto Cristina un poco tímida. No quería interrumpir de lo que estaban hablando por lo serio que era, pero le gustaría saberlo.

-Cuando nos llamen. Empieza primero la policía para ver si pueden controlar la situación, en caso de que no, nos llaman para ayudarlos. -Respondió Superman. -O también si ataca un villano. Ya lo veras muy pronto. Solo ten paciencia. -Le sonrió. -Ahora que terminamos, ¿Qué tal si los invito a almorzar? Hay que darle la bienvenida a Cristina como es debido, ¿no lo creen, chicos?

Cristina se sonrojo un poco. Sabía que Superman era una buena persona, pero no se imagino que tanto. Sin duda era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida. No podía esperar para empezar a capturar a los malos y trabajar junto a ellos.

…

\- ¿De dónde vienes? -Pregunto Stella intentando platicar con el Falcon.

Aquel hombre se había mantenido serio. Ahora que lo veía mejor, se veía bastante amargado. No era como el hombre animado que apareció en la bienvenida. Pensó que al no ser como los demás quizás podían hacerse amigos y compañeros de batalla. Lo quería pensar porque la invito a almorzar con él.

-Ciudad de México. -Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Y porque te uniste con "Los siete"? -El hombre la volteo a ver algo disgustado por la pregunta.

-Estoy aquí contra mi voluntad. ¿Crees que yo estaría con personas tan mierdas como ellas? -Suspiro con algo de tristeza. Un hombre les trajo a ambos platos con tacos. Falcon le dio una mordida. -Es complicado de decirlo.

-Si no quieres decirlo está bien.

-Fue porque tengo superpoderes. -Dijo con amargura. -Antes de unirme a esta mierda yo era un respetable boxeador.

\- ¿En serio? Se oye bastante bien.

-Me gustaba, pero termino un día. -Miro a Stella. - ¿Eres de filipinas?

-No. Mis padres lo son, yo nací en Estados Unidos.

-Él también era de Filipinas. -Limpio sus ojos, los cuales ya estaban cristalinos. -Hace varios años yo libraba un combate, en el octavo round me sentía tan frustrado porque no le iba ganando. Entonces le di un golpe tan fuerte que terminé por destruirle la cabeza. -Stella lo volteo a ver con la boca abierta. -Vi como su cabeza salía volando. -Volvió a recordar la adrenalina en su cuerpo. Volvió a sentir como se movió en cámara lenta y lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que su cabeza saliera volando. Volvió a recordar los gritos aterrorizados de todos. -No paso un día sin dejar de pensar en eso. Entre en esta mierda porque no quería volver a ver a mis hijos o que les hicieran algo, Ace amenazo con asesinarlos si no me unía a ellos. -Esta vez vio como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Las limpio y volvió a ver a Stella. -Es una porquería ser un "superhéroe".

Stella tenia un rostro triste. No debió preguntar. Se sentía tan mal por el Falcon. No se imagino que llegara a pasar algo así por tener poderes. Cuando descubrió que tenía poderes, pensó que haría algo bueno. Entreno para ser una heroína, pero nunca pensó que hubiera pasado si un día se hubiera activado y estuviera con Lincoln, y de repente lo destrozara. El pensamiento le causo algo de escalofríos.

-Lamento mucho oír eso. -Dijo Stella algo apenada por haber preguntado algo personal. -Nunca debí preguntártelo.

-No me importa realmente. Es cierto que no pasa un día que no pienso en ello, pero creo que es bueno que lo sepas. -El Falcon la volteo a ver. -Así sabes con que tipo de personas estas en estos momentos.

Asesinos, depravados, enfermos, personas que no respetan la privacidad. Sin duda era una mierda bastante grande tener que estar con personas como "Los siete". Nunca se lo imagino. Jamás paso un pensamiento como ese sobre que algo como esto llegara a pasarle. Stella imagino que seria lo mejor que haría en su vida; ayudaría gente, o eso era lo que imagino.

-Tu no eres así. -Stella le sonrió. -Pareces ser bueno.

-Si. Pero yo solo quiero irme de Los siete. Regresar a México. Conseguir un departamento y jamás saber un carajo sobre superhéroes. -La volteo a ver. -Supongo que piensas en lo mismo que yo.

-La verdad ya no quiero pertenecer aquí. -Suspiro desanimada.

-Te hubieras ido a Paris.

\- ¿Paris?

-Hay un grupo de superhéroes que no son igual de cabrones que los nuestros. -Se dio un. Desde que comenzó hablar de lo que hizo su apetito disminuyo. -Como sea, estas aquí e intentare ayudarte para que Ace no te haga una de sus mierdas nuevamente.

-Gracias. -Stella le sonrió.

…

\- ¿Quién quiere montar de nuevo al Capitán América? -La voz de Tony estaba ronca por todo el alcohol que había bebido.

Los demás estaban en el mismo estado, pero Tony era el que mas estaba borracho de todos ellos. Mildred y Carol eran las únicas que no habían tomado mucho. Eso porque no les gustaba. Al menos a Mildred no le gustaba beber mucho, además que era menor de edad y se supone que estaba con encargados de la ley, pero, ¿realmente le dirían algo? Tony le ofreció drogas y alcohol si quería, así que no debía preocuparse. Quizás hubiera aceptado a tomar un poco más, pero tenía miedo que el Caballero Luna se aprovechará.

\- ¿En dónde está el hijo de perra? -Pregunto tomando un gran trago a una botella de Whiskey.

-Lo traigo aquí en mi bolsa. -Scott se señalo la bolsa. Tony se rio mientras sacaba el dedo en medio.

-Mejor hagamos una orgia de sangre. -Dijo Tony sacando su celular. -Richard trae otras putas… ya las botamos de aquí trae otras.

\- ¿Se quedan? -Pregunto T'Challa.

-Ya nos vamos de aquí. -Carol se puso de pie agarrando de la mano a Mildred.

No se quejó. Prefería salir con ella que con alguien más. Ya estaban algo borrachos y por las menores de edad con las que se acostaron antes de emborracharse, pues no dudaría en que le harían algo. Lo bueno es que la Capitana la acompaño para que no le hicieran nada. La llevo a almorzar y le conto un poco del trabajo.

Pese a que le regreso un poco el ánimo por la mierda que acaba de ver con los Vengadores, y también elevo un poco su deseo por trabajar. Ya quería comenzar ayudar a los demás. Quería ver como lo harían. Según la Capitana a pesar de tener problemas con alcohol, drogas y mujeres sus compañeros ayudaban mucho a la gente. Le hablo un poco de las guerras que Tony había terminado usando sus trajes.

-Nos vemos maña, Mildred. -Ambas se despidieron dándose un beso en la mejilla.

-Si. Hasta mañana.

Mildred camino con rumbo a su departamento. Mientras que Carol voló. Podía volar, pero quería dar una vista a la ciudad. También quería estar segura de que no pasara nada malo. Muchas veces había personas que querían aprovecharse salían de noche. Y como en estos momentos los Vengadores estaban "divirtiéndose" no podrían hacerlo. Quizás por eso la Capitana no lo hizo. Muy probablemente vigilaría la ciudad.

\- ¡AYUDA! -Mildred escucho la voz de una chica asustada mientras algunos hombres se reían.

-Oh, vamos. ¿No querías esto, puta de quinta? -El hombre se volvió a reír. -Te enseñare que conmigo no se juega.

-Que aprenda que no debe salir de casa sin estar dispuesta a una cogida rápida.

\- ¡Déjenla! -Grito Mildred molesta. Los hombres comenzaron a reírse.

-Otra zorra. -El hombre se rio. -Bueno, ¿a quién no le gustan las zorras? -Se volvió a reír. - ¿Quién de ustedes se la quiere coger? O mejor háganlo ambos, así evitaran pelear por una zorra que no vale la pena.

Ambos se le iban acercar. Mildred no se asustó, solo concentro su energía; lo suficiente para no matarlos, pero si lo suficiente para que quedaran inconscientes. Sus brazos brillaron de un color negro y lanzo una ráfaga de energía negra. Aquellos hombres se golpearon contra la pared inconscientes.

\- ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA?! -Grito el otro hombre. Iba a escapar, pero Mildred lo tomo del brazo y lo golpeo en el estomago haciendo que cayera por el dolor.

\- ¿Estas bien? -Pregunto Mildred.

-Yo…

-Tranquila. Soy Sunspot, nueva miembro de los Vengadores. -Mildred la abrazo. -Ya paso. No te preocupes, ellos no volverán hacerte daño.

-Gracias.

Mildred salió junto a aquella chica. En su rostro había una sonrisa. Quizás no seria tan malo ser una heroína. Salvo a una chica del peligro, y la sensación de satisfacción era increíble. Ya quería realizar más misiones como esta. Quería comenzar ayudar a las personas que estuvieran en peligro.

…

\- ¿Qué mierda crees que hiciste? -Mildred no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, mucho menos por la razón.

-Yo…

\- ¡¿Tú qué?! -Henry golpeo el escritorio de la oficina con molestia. -Esos tipos a los que golpeaste el día de ayer acaban de demandar a la empresa. Eres una estúpida.

-Pero yo… ellos querían violar a alguien. -Señalo su computador. -Mira las grabaciones.

-No se ve el rostro de la chica, sin mencionar que esos tipos dijeron que solo estaban jugando. Lo único que aparece aquí son tus manos brillando para lastimarlos. -Henry se puso de pie. -Ahora tenemos que soportar una demanda de millones de dólares solo porque la niña quiso jugar a ser una heroína. -Se acaricio las sienes. - ¿Sabes cuánto dinero nos costara? Y si piensas que tenemos mucho dinero, déjame decirte que es para los niños de África o los daños que hay en las guerras de medio oriente.

-Yo…

\- ¡Ya lárgate de aquí!

Mildred salió de la oficina. Estaba algo molesta y preocupada. No se imagino que por querer hacer una buena acción la tacharan de irresponsable. ¿No se supone que un héroe debe ayudar siempre que sea necesario? O eso pensaba. Tampoco podía entender como es que la estaban regañando tanto solo por ayudar a alguien. No es como si hubiera abusado de alguien sexualmente, sobre todo tratándose de alguien importante como el caballero Luna. Por todo eso, Mildred estaba pensando que tal vez no fue una buena idea entrar en un equipo de superhéroes, mucho menos al de los vengadores.

¿Y como saber que los demás eran como ellos o peores? A pesar de que el Caballero Luna era un maldito enfermo y Tony un borracho, los demás parecían ser amables. Quiso ser una heroína porque pensó que sería correcto ayudar a los demás. Tal y como decía Superman, hay que luchar por hacer del mundo un lugar mejor. Entonces, ¿todo eso era una fantasía?

Carol salió del elevador encontrándose a Mildred. Al verla se acercó rápidamente.

\- ¿Qué te paso, Mildred? ¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Fue el cabrón de Caballero Luna? -Carol suspiro molestamente mientras sus manos se pusieron de un color brillante. -Le advertí a ese idiota con problemas de personalidad que no se acercara a ti. Me las pagara.

-No… - Mildred casi grito, haciendo que Carol se detuviera. -Es que… Henry me dijo van a demandar la empresa por salvar a una chica de ser violada. -Carol nuevamente suspiro con molestia.

-Con que es eso. -Carol negó con la cabeza. -Mira esto… -Saco su celular y le enseño un video. Mildred observo que era la misma chica que salvo ayer.

"_Me gustaría agradecer a Sunspot por haberme ayudado el día de ayer. No… ni siquiera sé qué otra cosa decir. Solo gracias. Eres un gran ser humano, Sunspot. Me ayudaste y demostraste que es lo que un héroe hace"._

-Debería enseñarle a Henry. -Dijo Mildred al momento de que termino el video.

-Deja que se disculpe por si solo. Lo más probable es que lo pasaran en las noticias y sabrá que tu hiciste algo bueno. Ayudaste, eso importa. -Golpeo su hombro. -Vamos a la oficina. De seguro los demás dejaron un desorden ahí.

Mildred suspiro aliviada. De verdad pensó que había metido la pata. Pero al parecer no fue así. Y todo gracias a la Capitana. Sin duda era una gran heroína.

…

\- ¿Te gusta el nuevo traje, Starlight? -Pregunto Ace mostrando un maniquí con un traje, el cual era muy parecido al suyo, solo que dejaba al descubierto sus piernas y parte de su pecho. -Ovio lo escogí yo. Tienes un cuerpo hermoso y estoy seguro que eso atraerá público.

-La mayoría de los que van son niños. En cierto modo estas diciéndole a las niñas que descubran sus cuerpos. -Dijo el Falcon sin apartar la mirada de la Tablet. -Quizás eso cause demandas si violan a una niña.

-No… no… estoy seguro que no causaría eso. -Se rio algo nervioso.

-Mejor di que quieres ver su cuerpo en lugar de hacerte el estúpido, Ace.

-A mi me gusta el traje. -Dijo Zan. Eso causo una mirada asesina de su gemela. -Vamos, Jayna. Tu siempre serás mi favorita. -Zan se acercó y la beso en la boca.

-A mi igual. -Todo comenzaron a escuchar el sonido parecido al de los aplausos.

-Eres un pervertido de mierda, Translucido. -Dijo con asco el Falcon. Stella se asqueo de imaginarlo, y ahora que no traía ropa seria cuestión de tiempo en que el olor invadiera sus fosas nasales.

\- ¿A ti que te parece, Black Noir? -Él solo giro la cabeza lentamente hacia Ace. -Tomare tu silencio como un sí. -Regreso su cabeza a como estaba.

-Mejor di que te excita verla semidesnuda en lugar de hacer estas mamadas. -Ace lo miro con furia. El Falcon solo rodo los ojos. -Haz lo que quieras. Solo espero que no tengas un problema con Elizabeth, ya sabes que ella no te soporta por las estupideces que llegas hacer al momento de que estas drogado.

-Vete a la mierda, Falcon. -Dijo Ace furioso. -El traje lo usaras. Fin de la historia.

-No termina si es que te metes en problemas. -Ace golpeo la mesa.

-Bueno ya cállate.

\- ¿Por qué no vienes y me obligas pervertido de mierda?

Ambos estuvieron a punto de atacarse, pero Stella se puso de pie.

-Ya tranquilos.

-Pinche zorra. Quería verlos matarse como hace un mes. -Dijo Translucido. -Yo me voy a la mierda. La zorrita esta me arruino el entretenimiento.

Escucharon pasos, después la puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

\- Esta bien, usare el traje. -Lo que menos quería es causar problemas. Si pasaba algo como eso, de seguro Ace diría que ella tuvo la culpa.

-Así me gusta. -Dijo sonriendo.

Stella suspiro. Todo esto era una mierda. Pero una mierda que debía soportar hasta que se fuese del equipo, desgraciadamente. Además, no quería provocar conflictos en el equipo, que al final no eran su culpa, si no de Ace por ser un pervertido. Desearía que alguien le ayudara.

…

**NA: Mucho tiempo. Ni mucho. Si no vean "Distopía" o "Animatrónicos" XD**

**No se preocupen. Esas pronto tendrán una actualización. Solo relájense y esperen que me llegue la inspiración. Voy a manejar un poco las historias de las nuevas integrantes, de las cuales creo que ya notaron que solo me gusta joder a Stella y Mildred. No se apresuren. Solo es cuestión de tiempo. Esperen.**

**Me pase de lanza con el capitán, quizás me genere problemas por lo mucho que le lamen los huevos al capitán América. Como sea, no me arrepiento y si se preguntan quien es el primer América, pues lo sabrán dentro de poco, ya que hubo una primera generación de héroes, la cual verán después.**

**Tranquilos porque nos sobra mucho tiempo por la cuarentena o niéguenlo, jaja. Por eso es que leí los capítulos anteriores y la verdad me dio algo de cáncer en los ojos por los muchos errores que cometí. Lo cual voy arreglar durante la semana o la otra. También que en el otro capitulo hablare un poco de las Loud que están encerradas en una especie de Mansión X pirata.**

**Ya es todo. Les mando un saludo y hasta la próxima historia.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Unión familiar.**

Luna no paraba de llorar y gritar con fuerza. ¿Cómo es que estaba pasando algo así? ¡¿Qué mierda sucedió para que pasara esto?! No había nadie más que ella. Y todo con cada paso que daba era destruido. No paraba de llorar. Pero no sabía si era por el miedo, el que Sam ahora estuviera muerta. Limpió las lágrimas e intentó calmarse por ver la gran cantidad de cadáveres en el suelo. ¿Dónde estaban los de sus amigos? Cuando todo fue destruido sus cuerpos salieron volando e inmediatamente después regresaron algunas partes de su cuerpo y órganos.

\- ¡¿Qué carajo está pasando?! -Gritó fuertemente.

La tierra tembló con mucha más fuerza; algunos escombros salieron volando y donde ella estaba parada se formó un gran agujero. Cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras aún seguía llorando. Se sentía como una idiota al no entender el por qué sucedía esto. Cerró fuertemente sus puños y comenzó a golpear con fuerza el suelo repetidas veces. Para su sorpresa logro hacer grandes grietas. Se quedó en blanco al darse cuenta. Lo extraño es que ni sus manos le dolían. Miró al cielo intentando pensar en algo. Quizás ella… pero, ¿cómo? Aunque por la situación de este momento no parecía haber otra explicación. Era un mutante, metahumano o inhumano.

Y lo único que ella había querido era olvidar la situación de Lincoln. Olvidar que su hermano, el mismo hermanito que amaba con todo su corazón, había asesinado a dos de sus hermanas, pero, muy a pesar de lo que hizo, seguía amándolo. Quería verlo y preguntarle porque razón asesinó a dos de sus hermanas. No quería creer que lo hizo por maldad. Su hermano no era así.

¡¿Por qué no lo hizo en aquel momento?! Pudo abrazarlo y preguntarle qué le sucedía en lugar de verlo como un asesino. Pero no podía pensar correctamente. Lo único que se limitó hacer fue salir de la casa para evitar que no las fuera a lastimar. A nadie más. Aunque si realmente hubiera querido lastimarlas lo hubiera hecho en ese momento. Y él no lo hizo. Luna pensó después que lo hizo fue un accidente. Lincoln las amaba. A todas ellas. Siempre lo demostraba. Muy a pesar de las cosas que llegaban hacerle, él las amaba.

Golpeó nuevamente el suelo, esta vez sintió un choque eléctrico recorrer todo su cuerpo y sus manos comenzaron a brillar; el suelo se abrió mucho. No sabía si fue aquella luz, pero la tierra se partió mucho más cuando golpeó el suelo. Miró su mano y estas seguían brillando intensamente. La abrió un poco y eso causo que saliera algo parecido a rayos. ¿Cómo mierda le había sucedido esto? No se suponen que eran normales.

\- ¡Maldición! -Gritó nuevamente. Pero más escombros salieron volando.

El ver como la tierra temblaba y como algunos trozos de concreto lo hicieron igual, pensó que quizás era su voz. No había otra explicación. Si era una mutante debía ser eso. Se recostó en el suelo mientras intentaba olvidar la mierda que causo. No había nada nadie más. ¿Quién más podría ser el responsable si no había nadie a excepción de ella?

\- ¿A sí que tú causaste toda esta porquería? -Luna se levantó del suelo y vio parado, a unos metros de ella, a Ace. –Esto no se hace, niña. ¿No sabes que si tienes poderes debes buscar al superhéroe más cercano? -Negó con la cabeza. –Pero debo admitir que me quede sorprendido al ver como una gran parte de la ciudad fue destruida. -Chasqueó los dedos. -Pero no pasa nada. -Ace se bajó los pantalones y le mostró su pene, moviéndolo a los lados. -No estás tan rica como tu hermana Leni, pero tienes un bonito culo. –Comenzó a masturbarse lentamente. - ¿Me la vas a chupar por tu cuenta o tengo que obligarte? -Luna hizo una mueca de asco sin saber que decir o hacer. Si no fuera por el traje de superhéroe pensaría que se trataba de un violador. Arrugó la frente, mirándolo con asco. -Ya veo. Te tengo que obligar, -Se rió. -la verdad me gusta la violencia cuando estoy cogiendo. -Ace se acercó a ella. Intentó ver debajo de su falda, pero no lo logró. Pero si podía tocar sus muslos… un momento antes que lo hiciera Luna le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, lo que le sacó un poco de aire. El dolor casi lo hace caer al suelo. Miró con furia a Luna. - ¡Cabrona hija de puta! -Ace se acercó a ella para darle un cabezazo, pero no pareció lastimarla. -A la mierda.

Luna lo volvió a mirar con asco y lo golpeó con una fuerza que sintió como su cráneo comenzaba a romperse. Se acarició la cara. Por suerte tenia factor curativo y dureza, si no lo tendría probablemente habría muerto. No podía vencer a esa chica. Incluso podía matarlo. Ace tomo impulsó y se fue volando rápidamente. Pensó que podría detenerla, pero estaba muy equivocado. Esa perra era demasiado peligrosa, debía llamar a la maldita Liga de la justicia. Esa mutante o inhumano era de destrucción masiva. Ellos debían ser quienes se encargaran.

Sintió que su reloj comenzó a vibrar. Notó que era una llamada de Jack un ojo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Espero que no sea otra de tus estupideces porque tenemos un problema y necesito a la Liga o los Vengadores. -Del otro lado de la pantalla Jack se estaba recuperando lentamente de unas heridas en su cuerpo. Al parecer había otro problema.

-Aparecieron un par de mutantes o inhumanos, no sé qué carajo son, toda esa mierda es lo mismo para mí. Como sea, te puede interesar quienes son las mutantes que mencionó... -Jack sonrió con algo de malicia.

-No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces, debo…

-Leni Loud… -Se detuvo en seco en medio del cielo. Con tan solo escuchar ese nombre la situación se borró de su cabeza. Imaginó como aquella hermosa chica lamia su pene hizo. Sintió como su pene se ponía nuevamente erecto. –al parecer es una mutante. Pensé que te podría interesar.

\- ¿En dónde está?

-Está en nuestro edificio. De hecho, pensé que estabas aquí, por eso te llamé.

-Prepárala en estos momentos debo hacer una llamada. -Colgó. A pesar de que quería ir en ese momento y mirar todo el cuerpo de esa chica, debía ser paciente. Esta situación era importante.

Luna vio a Ace a lo lejos, parado en medio del cielo. Le dieron ganas de matarlo, al menos el mundo estaría mejor sin una persona como él. Pero era un héroe, y no se sentía con fuerza. Eso último casi la hace reír. Al golpear el suelo con un poco de su fuerza se agrieto de nuevo. Quizás se debía a que su cabeza le dolía un poco. Quería era dormir y que todo esto era una pesadilla.

\- ¡Te harán sufrir, perra! –Luna alzó la mirada donde Ace estaba arriba de ella.

Ace pasó un dedo por su cuelo mientras sacaba la lengua. ¿Era un superhéroe? Ace desapareció volando perdiéndose de vista. Era mejor no verlo. Con lo que le quiso hacer y cómo se expresó, le hizo dudar que fuera un "superhéroe". ¿Qué clase de "héroe" diría algo como lo que él dijo?

Nuevamente se recostó en el suelo. Dio un suspiró pesado y volvió a ver todo el caos que ocasionó. Las ganas de llorar regresaron nuevamente. No podía evitar hacerlo, recordar la muerte de Sam… no lo podía soportar. Nunca se declaró a ella porque pensó que la rechazaría. Tampoco se enteró si tenía los mismos sentimientos hacia ella. Luna tuvo la sensación de que sí, pero no dio el siguiente paso por miedo a que solo no fuera verdad. Además, a veces la veía sonriéndole a Lincoln de una manera que no le gustaba. Nunca tuvo problemas con él por eso. Lo que si paso fue que a su hermano ya no le gustaba estar en casa cuando Sam iba de visita.

Pero ya importaba un carajo. No sabía dónde estaba su hermano y quizás no lo volvería a ver nunca más; Sam ahora ya estaba muerta. Su vida se había jodido. De lo único que tenía curiosidad era sobre las cosas que podrían hacerle. Tal vez la matarían o la encerrarían al ser altamente peligrosa. Se sentó y miró hacia el cielo hasta que a lo lejos alcanzó a ver un punto entre azul y rojo. Pensó que quizás era Ace otra vez. Esperaba que no fuera él porque lo mataría. Pero alcanzó a observar que no era Ace, si no alguien más. El punto rojo y azul se acercó mucho más. Luna observó que tenía una capa roja y la letra "s" en su pecho notar quien era.

Se acercó rápidamente hasta que prácticamente estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella

-Así que tú eres la que causo este caos. –Superman; el mejor superhéroe del mundo; uno de los más poderosos. Él que siempre le da esperanza y la inspiración de que cualquiera puede ser un héroe. -A ti te conozco. Si mal no recuerdo eres hermana de Lisa Loud, ¿cierto? - ¿Cómo lo sabía? Puede que fuera porque una vez fueron a su hogar unas personas que trabajaban con las compañías de héroes. Lo que ellos querían era que Lisa ayudara a atrapar a los asesinos de héroes. Quizás era por eso. No debía sorprenderse. Además, era Superman quien estaba enfrente de ella. Luna asintió. -Ya veo. Debería ir a tu casa para ver a Lisa, pero lo más probable es que llame a esos sujetos. –Se acercó a ella. –Además, quiero que esa zorrita sufra.

Luna sintió un golpe en su rostro al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Acaso Superman le llamó perra a su hermana? ¿Sobre todo él?

Superman se movió rápidamente y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago seguido de un rodillazo en su cara. Sabía que si esa mocosa había causado un desastre de tal magnitud debía tener cuidado y dejarla inconsciente en ese momento.

Luna ni siquiera pudo reaccionar con claridad. Solo sintió los goles en su cuerpo y después todo oscuro.

Superman sacudió un poco sus manos. Él siempre se tomaba en serio lo que hacía. Superman inmediatamente como alguien aterrizaba detrás de él. Ya sabía quién era.

-Veo que terminaste con el problema… Superman. –Superman lo miró y le sonrió. –Me gustaría poder llamarte por un nombre normal.

Superman observó que en su cabeza no había casco. Lo contrario a otras veces donde solo se levantaba la máscara para dejar libre la parte de su cara.

-Llegaste más rápido que mi equipo, Tony. -Se rió. -El imbécil de Flash nuevamente está en una orgia con muchas chicas lindas. Es el hombre más rápido y se corre rápido.

-Ya sabes que a mí me gusta tomarme en serio mi trabajo. –Cuando Tony se acercó a él observó que su armadura no era muy estorbosa como antes.

\- ¿Nuevo traje, Tony?

-Así es. –Tony miró su traje. -Use nanotecnología, me tomo un año y medio para terminarla. -Superman sabía que Tony era de los pocos que se tomaban enserio su trabajo, sin embargo, era un alcohólico. Pero por lo menos también sabía cuándo eran apropiado hacerlo y cuando no. Tony miró a Luna y la señaló. -Así que ella fue la que causo toda esta mierda. -Negó con la cabeza chasqueando la boca. - ¿Qué le harás?

-Estoy pensando; es hermana de Lisa Loud y sabes muy bien que no debo tenerle preparada cualquier cosa.

-Así qué es hermana de Lisa Loud. -Tony se acercó un poco a él. -¿Sabes? Al entrar a la ciudad y hackear su sistema descubrí que Ace tiene en su edificio a Leni Loud, pensé que ella había sido, al menos hasta que vi las cámaras de seguridad. Pero lo interesante es que Leni Loud es muy bonita y tú sabes perfectamente que a Ace le gustan ese tipo de chicas.

Superman apretó los puños.

\- ¡Ese maldito pervertido hijo de puta! ¡Le voy arrancar el pene y hare que se lo trague! -Tony golpeó su hombre repetidas veces. -Creo que debería ir, odio que no me hagan caso. Si yo digo que algo se debe hacer, entonces debe hacerse. Así de fácil.

-Tranquilo. Envié varias de mis armaduras para que detengan a Ace y vigilen a las chicas. Porque también hay una niña mutante llamada Lily Loud. -Superman se sorprendió. -Así es; tres más de las hermanas de esa niña sumamente inteligente aparentemente son metahumanos, mutantes o inhumanos. Habrá que hacer las pruebas para ver que son.

-Hare pagar a esa mocosa por chantajearme. -Dijo con malicia en sus palabras. Había estado esperado algo como esto. Sabía que esa mocosa no publicaría una mierda del tipo de diversión que tenían muchos de ellos. No cuando una de sus hermanas causo un caos y menos aun cuando él tenía a tres miembros de sus hermanas. -Firestorm se va a divertir.

-Sobre eso… quería preguntarte si podía llevarlas a Nueva York para internarlas con Kingpin en la "Mansión X". Obviamente hasta que me digas. -Superman asintió con una enorme sonrisa. -Me alegró. Y no te preocupes, tendrás vista en primera fila. Por el momento has lo que quieras, yo te diré cuando me las lleve. -Preparó su traje para ir al edificio de Ace. -Entonces…

Un casco apareció, cubriéndole la cabeza y parecía que iba a marcharse.

-Espera… -Tony se detuvo. -¿Crees que deberíamos mandar a alguien? Me gustaría que cayera en la desesperación.

-Está bien. Mandare al Caballero Luna para que secuestre a sus hermanas y al resto de su familia para que se divierta un rato. A menos que quieras ir tú directamente.

-Sera más divertido que caiga en la desesperación. –Dijo, y Tony se alzó de hombros.

-Como quieras. Antes de irme… -Se acercó a de nuevo a Luna. No podía cometer errores. Alzó su dedo índice y apareció una aguja con la picó a Luna. -Es un tranquilizante. No quiero que despierte a mitad del camino. Casi soy idiota y me voy sin hacer esto. -Dijo, quitando la aguja de su cuerpo y cargando a Luna. Superman vio que una de las armaduras aterrizar frente a ellos. Esta se abrió y Tony colocó a Luna dentro de ella. -No quiero llamar la atención. Aunque solo podríamos decir que es la culpable del caos en el centro de ciudad. Como sea, la llevare en esa prisión extraña y buscaré a Luna para que se lleve al resto de sus hermanas. –Con eso último Tony se fue volando.

Superman miró un momento el caos y luego tomó algo de impulsó y fue detrás de Tony. No podía dejarlo solo. Esa chica era peligrosa. El caos que causó fue grande. Ace tenía razón en eso; aquella mutante o inhumano era de destrucción masiva, por lo que debían tener cuidado. Fue por eso que siguió a Tony. Puede que le inyectara un tranquilizante, aunque a veces eso no era garantía. Él conocía a muchos metahumanos, inhumanos o mutantes que sus cuerpos rechazaban los tranquilizantes.

…

\- ¿Qué tantas ganas tenia de cogerte a esa chica, Ace? -Superman lo miró con asco y molestia. Ace no respondió ya que estaba chupando el pene de Jack de un solo ojo. -A mi gusta. Mucho. Pero no es como que siempre piense en lo mismo. -Jack, dando pequeños gemidos, movió su cadera un poco. Superman se dio cuenta que pronto terminaría dentro de la boca de Ace. Jack volvió a gemir y movió sus caderas con algo de violencia. Superman se dio cuenta que ya había eyaculado dentro de su boca, pero observó que Ace parecía que lo quería escupir. - ¡Si no te lo tragas te mató! –Los ojos de Superman se iluminaron de un color rojo brillante. Ace soltó unas lágrimas mientras deslizaba todo el contenido agrio por su garganta. Los ojos de Superman dejaron de brillar. Soltó una risa divertido por lo que paso. -Espero que con esto aprendas a que debes hacer lo que yo diga, Ace. Cuando yo digo que se hace algo, debes hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo, Ace?

-Si… señor. -Respondió algo tembloroso y asqueado.

-La única razón por la que no te mató es porque vendes productos, pero sigue probando tu suerte y veremos si eso me sigue importando, maricón de mierda. -Superman lo vio con seriedad. Después su rostro cambió nuevamente por uno amigable. -Bien, nos vemos. -Superman iba a salir del edificio, pero, un momento antes de abrir la puerta, esta se abrió y Black Noir entró. Superman sonrió al verlo. -Hola, amigo. ¿Cómo has estado? -Lo saludó de forma amigable. Él solo se limitó a verlo. -Aun te gusta estar en silencio, ¿cierto? Pero me agrada esa parte de ti. -Black Noir giró su cabeza hacia Ace. -¿Sabes algo? Me alegre verte, amigo. En estos momentos necesito que le des una visita a toda la familia de Lisa Loud, ¿podrías hacer eso por mí? -Black Noir asintió lentamente. -Muchas gracias. Sabía que podía contar contigo. -Black Noir alzó su pulgar. -Bueno, me voy. -Volvió a mirar a Ace. Pasó su dedo índice por su cuello haciendo que Ace temblara un poco. -Nos vemos, Ace. Jack.

Salió de la habitación con dirección a la salida. Antes de salir pudo observar a varios reporteros con las cámaras de seguridad. No sería mala idea decir que estaban en Royal Woods. Sabía que Lisa inmediatamente llamaría a sus amigos. Podía evitarlo, pero era más divertido limitarse a ver que ellos hicieran de todo para sobrevivir.

La puerta se abrió y varios reporteros junto con camarógrafos se le acercaron.

-Superman, ¿ya sabe quién causo el caos en el centro de la ciudad?

\- ¿Es cierto que la situación es delicada?

\- ¿Ya encontró al culpable?

\- ¿Qué tan peligroso es este nuevo mutante o inhumano?

-¿Es un nuevo villano?

-Tranquilos. -Superman movió sus manos indicándoles que bajaran el volumen de su voz. -La liga de la justicia, Los vengadores y Los siete estamos al tanto de la situación, es por eso que acabo de reunirme con Ace Savvy para comenzar a buscar al culpable. Ustedes no se preocupen, nosotros siempre los protegeremos de males como el de ahora.

…

En las noticias acababan de decir algo muy bastante grave; el centro de la ciudad acababa de ser destruido por esa razón los tres equipos de superhéroes más importantes de la ciudad tuvieron que ir a Royal Woods. Ambos estaban preocupados. No podían pensar con claridad. Y sus mentes no dejaban de ver escenarios malos. ¿Por qué? Tenían miedo de que algo malo les pudiera haber sucedido a sus hijas.

Desde lo que pasó con Lincoln no habían dejado de estar tristes. Siempre amaron a sus hijas. Y Lynn nunca lo admitiría, pero Luan, Lynn y Lori siempre fueron sus favoritas, de las cuales dos fueron asesinadas por Lincoln, su propio hermano, mientras que a Lynn solo le arrancó el brazo. No podía entender. Siempre pensaron que Lincoln las amaba y que daría la vida por cualquiera de ellas. Pero con esto… estaba seguro de que se equivocó.

Ya llevaban mucho tiempo dando vueltas en círculos, buscando a sus hijas. No las podían encontrar por ningún lugar. Rita incluso había comenzado a llorar mientras que Lynn comenzaba a caer en la desesperación. Esperaban que estuvieran bien. Quizás estaban heridas y podría ser que se encontraba en algún hospital. Pero si ese era el caso los abrían llamado. Quizás tiraron su celular. Deberían ir al hospital o con la policía porque simplemente estaban dando vueltas en círculos.

-Lynn, hemos dado muchas vueltas y no hemos encontrado ni una pista de nuestras hijas. -Comentó Rita con pesimismo. - ¿No crees que uno de los dos debería regresar con las demás? Además, Lisa me envió un mensaje de que Lana y Lola fueron llevadas a casa por un policía y parecían bastante mal. Solo balbuceaban cosas sobre Leni y Lily. Aparte que ya está oscureciendo, Lynn

-Lo sé, Rita. Pero… no quiero perder a otra de nuestras hijas.

-Solo hay… ¡CUIDADO, LYNN! -Gritó Rita, mientras un hombre se atravesaba en calle.

Lynn movió el volante para pasar la Van sobre él. Sin embargo, aquel hombre corrió hacia ellos y se impactó contra la Van, moviéndola unos metros, provocando que se estrellaran contra un muro, por suerte tenían el cinturón de seguridad. Aunque algunos vidrios del parabrisas se clavaron en su piel.

Ambos gimieron con dolor mientras intentaban moverse.

\- ¿Estas… bien, Rita? -Preguntó Lynn, dando gemidos de dolor.

-Si… yo… -Rita lo volteó a ver, pero se quedó callada al ver a Black Noir aun lado de la puerta. Lynn al ver esa mirada se giró. Se calmó cuando lo vio.

-Muchas gra… -Ni siquiera pudo terminar la oración cuando Black Noir destrozó la puerta y sacó a Lynn de la Van.

\- ¡Lynn! -Gritó Rita, pero Black Noir repitió la acción con ella. Rita se golpeó la cara en el concreto. Gimió de dolor mientras sentía sus dientes algo flojos.

\- ¡Rita!

Lynn intentó ponerse de pie, pero Black Noir golpeó sus piernas de manera que crujieran y se rompieran. Soltó un grito de dolor. Algo de sangre salió de sus piernas. Black Noir tomó a Lynn de la cabeza y la azotó contra el suelo repetidas veces hasta que se quedó callado. Rita no pudo creer lo que miraba. Solo miraba como un héroe goleaba a su esposo con violencia. No se suponía que ellos hacían ese tipo de cosas. Dejó de golpearlo hasta que el rostro de Lynn quedo lleno de sangre. Volteó para ver a Rita, quien se quedó asustada. No sabía qué hacer. Nunca se imaginó estar en una situación como esta, sobre todo con un héroe.

Black Noir inclinó su cabeza a la izquierda. Admiró sus pechos y su enorme culo. Se acarició la entrepierna, luego se desabrochó el pantalón del traje mostrándole su pene erecto a Rita. Quizás era vieja, pero eso no quitaba que fuera bella y tuviera un cuerpo bastante bueno. Además, sus hijas eran hermosas. De seguro que en su juventud ella también fue muy hermosa. Aunque todavía lo era. La edad no le quitó mucho de su atractivo.

Por algo le dieron ganas de cogérsela a Black Noir. Rita se quedó en blanco y no sabía que hacer o decir. Su mente seguía intentando procesar sobre esta situación que involucraba a Black Noir, quien estaba masturbándose enfrente de ella y mirando su cuerpo. De un momento a otro él se acercó a ella, levantó parte de su máscara dejando al descubierto su rostro. Rita intentó alejarse, pero Black Noir la sostuvo de su camisa y le rompió la ropa.

Sus pechos quedaron descubiertos. Los admiró por un momento y, unos segundos después, comenzó a lamerlos mientras apretaba su culo. Le sorprendía que a pesar de la edad su cuerpo no pareciera tener muchas arrugas, lo cual lo había excitado mucho más. No era común ver a este tipo de mujeres. Rita intentó separarse, pero Black Noir la tenía bien sujeta. Rompió su pantalón y vio su vagina. No era como las de las ancianas. No era como una pasa. Su vagina aun parecía estar en un buen estado; limpia y sin algún olor fuerte como la de las demás.

Rita ya había empezado a llorar. Intentaba apartarse de Black Noir, pero aquel, ¿héroe? La tenía bien sujeta. ¿Cómo es que estaba en esta situación? ¿Y cómo es qué un héroe podía ser el responsable? Black Noir continúo lamiendo su vagina hasta que apartó su rostro y la recostó sobre el suelo. Escupió su pene, movió su mano para cubrirlo todo con la saliva. La miró un momento antes de comenzar a penetrarla. Rita, nuevamente, intentó apartarse de él, pero no podía. Era muy fuerte. Sintió como su intimidad era invadida por él. Nunca en su vida se imaginó que algo así le pudiera sucedido. En su juventud nunca le paso, y no lo creyó por su avanzada edad, ni mucho menos pensó quien era el responsable.

Black Noir comenzó aumentar el ritmo. El final estaba cerca. Rita ya había dejado de luchar. No podía quitárselo de encima y el que lo intentara no hacia una diferencia. Solo podía limitarse a sentir como su interior era invadido por ese cálido líquido espeso. Black Noir soltó un gemido. Se puso de pie, sonriéndole con la parte libre de su máscara.

-Un anal. Quieres darle un anal. -Black Noir volteó y vio al Caballero Luna parado. - ¿No es verdad, Black Noir? -Lo miró un momento antes de asentir. -Nadie cree que la luna me habla, pero esta es la prueba, ¿no lo crees? -No le respondió, solo se limitó a golpear a Rita en el estómago con la fuerza suficiente para dejarla sin aire e inconsciente. -Ya acabo de ir por los demás; su abuelo, tíos y tías. Solo nos queda ir por las chicas.

Black Noir se subió el pantalón del traje y tapó de nuevo su rostro. Miró al Caballero Luna mientras asentía a lo que le dijo. Esperaba que las demás estuvieran igual de buenas o mucho más que su madre, quien, a pesar de su edad, su vagina aún estaba apretada. ¿Cómo estaría su ano? ¡Dios! Quería meter su pene dentro de su ano.

…

Luna despertó en una habitación totalmente blanca. Durante estos días no había podido dormir bien. Cada que cerraba los ojos podía ver a su hermano, quien asesinaba a sus hermanas y les hacía daño. No podía entender, ¿Por qué Lincoln les hizo eso? Luna siempre lo amó y de pronto se comportaba de esta manera, y no solo con ella, también con Leni y Lily a quienes violó. ¿Qué le había pasado a ese hermanito amable?

_-Escucha, niña. Estas en un bunker muy resistente_ -Luna miró a todos lados, pero no vio a nadie. Aunque por el sonido que tenía se dio cuenta que le hablaban por un micrófono. -_quiero que grites con todas tus fuerzas. _\- ¿Por qué? No tenía que hacerlo si ella no quería. -_Si lo haces evitaremos que tu hermanito le de otra visita nocturna a tu hermanita Lily. ¿Tenemos un trató?_ -Luna se sintió furiosa por escuchar eso. Entonces, ¿Lincoln estaba con ellos? -_Haz lo que te pedimos. Sino, bueno, podríamos mostrarte en vivo y directo cuando lo haga._

Apretó los puños y dio un gritó tan fuerte; inmediatamente en ese lugar comenzaron aparecer pequeñas grietas. Incluso vio algunos puntos negros. Aunque también vio como comenzaba a salir un gas de color blanco. Dejó de gritar al respirar ese gas extraño. Comenzó a sentirse algo cansada. Dejó de gritar para comenzar a parpadear con brusquedad para no quedarse dormida, pero no lo consiguió, se sentía muy cansada.

Afuera de aquella habitación, Henry miraba sorprendido lo que Luna hizo. El único que logró hacerle un rasguño fue Superman, pero nunca se imaginó que alguien más lo conseguiría. La familia Loud estaba llena de sorpresas; todos los hermanos consiguieron sorprenderlo, una logró congelar prácticamente un cuerpo completo. Al intentar descongelarlo, el cuerpo se partió en pedazos. En cuanto a la pequeña, pues solo tenía garras, eran parecidas a las de Logan, a excepción que solo contaba con dos, pero se compensaba con la enorme garra que salía de sus pies.

Ahora si no sabía qué hacer con esa chica: Luna Loud. Era peligrosa. Si daba un gritó a todo pulmón… ni quiera podía tener una teoría como tal. Había escuchado que el sonido podría destruir el mundo, y ella había hecho una ruptura en aquel bunker que podría soportar la explosión de varias bombas nucleares directamente. Algo que solo había conseguido Superman. No podía usarla como algún superhéroe, a menos que le pusiera algo para controlarla como lo había hecho con otros villanos, pero, ¿y si algo salía mal? Entonces si estarían en problemas. Esa chica era peligrosa. Tan peligrosa como Superman, o Bruce Banner, quien logró escapar.

Aunque intentaron controlarlo; ya fuera cortando su cuerpo o poniéndole collares que causaran mucho dolor. Sin embargo, fue imposible. Su cuerpo sanaba, al igual que Wade Wilson o Logan. Quizás debía hablarlo con Elizabeth y Joe. Puede que pensaran que debían matarla. Alguien con un poder de esa inmensidad era muy peligroso. O puede que la dejara en la mansión hasta que muriera de vieja, o para que en algún momento la liberara y Superman la matara.

No era mala idea, podía debilitarla hasta el punto que no fuera tan peligrosa, así Los vengadores, Los siete y La liga la derrotarían, todos unidos. Eso podría elevar las ganancias. Todos los equipos uniéndose para derrotar a un villano extremadamente poderoso. No era tan mala idea. Lo hablaría con los demás para ver qué es lo que debía hacer. Por el momento dejaría que Black Noir, Firestorm y Jordi se divirtieran un rato con las chicas.

**...**

Leni se despertó con un agudo dolor de cabeza. Al levantar la vista observó que estaba en una habitación completamente diferente, mucho más grande y cálida; tenía una cama junto con un pequeño baño integrado ubicado en un rincón de la habitación. Le resultó mucho más agradable que en esa prisión. Siempre dormía en suelo y solo tenía un balde. Se acarició un poco las sienes. Su cabeza aún parecía dar vueltas. ¿Qué le había pasado?

Y esa pregunta la golpeó haciendo que recordara todo lo que paso en el otro lugar. Era mejor no pensar en eso. Le daba náuseas. Podía recordarlo todo; Lincoln le había hecho algo malo. Algo tan doloroso y horrible que se tuvo que acariciarse la entrepierna. Aún le dolía. Recordar como Lincoln le hacía lo mismo que Chaz… su cuerpo tembló un poco mientras se sentaba en el suelo. Jamás se imaginó que tendría miedo de pensar en Lincoln. Siempre le gustaba verlo, estar con él, hacerle ropa. Pero ya no sentía con ese tipo de cosas.

Cuando vio a su hermano después de mucho tiempo se sintió feliz, aunque un poco molesta porque Lincoln le hizo algo horrible a Lori, Luan y Lynn. Ella lo había visto todo aquel día cuando se fue. En un principio se sintió furiosa con él, pero leyó por internet que muchos mutantes o inhumanos que obtienen sus poderes de manera repentina tienen accidentes. Leni pensó que quizás fue lo mismo con Lincoln. Además, él nunca haría algo como eso. Se supone que las amaba, y muchas veces se los demostró. Pero estaba equivocada.

Cuando él entró quiso ir con él. Sin embargo, su cuerpo no pudo moverse. Se quedó quieta y se sintió feliz de que al fin lo había visto después de mucho tiempo. Pero esa felicidad se fue cuando su hermano le quitó la ropa interior y comenzó a tocarla en sus zonas privadas. En un principio se sintió desorientas, aunque cambió cuando Lincoln la empezó a tocarla con más violencia. Era mucho más agresivo que cuando Chaz la tocó en un callejón. Y Lincoln continúo, a pesar de que estaba llorando, él continúo hasta que volvió a sentir como algo la quemaba. Al bajar sus ojos vio ese líquido blanco cayendo de ella.

Pero no se detuvo ahí; Lincoln chupo su ano, al principio se sintió extraña, sin embargo, el dolor se hizo presente nuevamente. Lincoln metió sus dedos adentro de su ano, los movió por todo, al sacarlos de nuevo metió su pene. Quizás Lincoln pensaba que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero Leni lo sabía. Después de muchas explicaciones por parte de Lori supo que eso no era algo bueno, y por el dolor ya sabía la razón.

En el momento que Lincoln metió su pene adentro de su ano se sintió con mucho más asco. Él simplemente se limitó a golpear sus glúteos mientras soltaba risas y la llamaba puta. Leni no se sentía muy lejos de eso. Las putas, por lo que le explicó Lori, son a las que le hacen lo mismo que a ella, y lo repiten las veces que quieran. No eran muy distintas a ella. Lincoln la visitó varias veces, y no solo a ella, sino que también lo repetía con Luna, Leni, su abuelo, sus padres. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué hacía esto? ¿No se supone que las amaba?

Esperaba que, sea donde sea que estuviese en ese momento, no volviera a verlo. No quería volver a verlo. Y si llegaba a verlo, bien, lo mataría. No quería que Lincoln la volviera a lastimar. Le dolía cuando lo hacía. Aun podía sentir el dolor en sus glúteos, entrepierna y senos. La mayoría de veces que Lincoln la iba a ver la golpeaba y se comportaba como un animal. Se limpió las lágrimas y se puso de pie. Observó que en la cama había ropa, era una falda de color blanco junto con una blusa del mismo color, ropa interior igual, y un par de tenis. Al menos estaba limpia. La que tenía ya olía mal. En los días que estuvo en ese lugar nunca se tomó un baño, o al menos que ella recordara. Había veces que dormía y cuando despertaba su cuerpo estaba húmedo.

Al menos esperaba que pudiera tomar un baño y cambiarse la ropa más seguida. Sintió el agua caer en su cuerpo. Lo lavó con mucho cuidado, relajándose y al terminar se puso la ropa que estaba en la cama. Se sentía cómoda y más fresca. E incluso mucho más relajada. Pero su cabeza aún daba vueltas junto con un dolor punzante que la hacía sentirse mareada. Quizás si dormía un poco se le pasaría el dolor.

Pero antes de que se acostara la puerta de la habitación se abrió sola. Leni miró afuera, por un momento pensó que Lincoln aparecería, por suerte no fue así. Aunque no quería salir. Tenía miedo de que Lincoln llegara aparecer y volviera hacerle cosas malas. Solo debía ignorar que la puerta estuviera abierta. Se recostó de nuevo en la cama para intentar dormir, pero no lo consiguió. El calor dentro de la habitación comenzó aumentar, tanto que comenzó a sentirse sofocada. Lo hubiera ignorado, pero comenzó a sentir un ardor en su cuerpo. Salió rápidamente y justo después de que lo hizo la puerta se cerró.

Gruñó un poco por eso. Solo quería dormir. ¿Por qué siempre le negaban las cosas que quería hacer? Odiaba que se aprovecharan de ella. Suspiró con molestia mientras comenzaba a caminar. Aquel lugar parecía estar lleno de habitación. Esperaba encontrar alguna. Además que no tenía otra opción y tampoco quería dormir en suelo. No cuando había camas. Solo esperaba no encontrarse con Lincoln, y en caso de que lo hiciera, intentaría usar el hielo que salía de sus manos. No entendía para qué era, cómo funcionaba, o como apareció. Pero según lo que alcanzó a escuchar de esas personas; sus habilidades eran congelar lo que quisiera.

Eso es lo que usaría eso para alejar a Lincoln, porque, a pesar de todo, no quería matarlo. Después de todo lo que le había hecho no quería matarlo. ¿Era por qué aun lo amaba? Aún después de lo que le hizo, lo amaba. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Odiaba ser tan amable. Golpeó la pared, esta se congeló mientras salían unas grietas de causada por el golpe que le dio. Ni siquiera le dolió su mano, todo lo contrario cuando lo hizo una vez. Continuó caminando por el pasillo, había múltiples habitaciones iguales a la suya, pero estaban cerradas, en algunas, incluso, logró ver niños. Niños que solo golpeaban su cabeza contra la pared, o solo miraban a la nada, o caminaban hasta golpearse contra algo.

¿Qué les habrá pasado para que estuvieran así? Leni los ignoró. No tenía tiempo para ayudar a esos niños. Y cuando algunos de ellos tenían poderes ya que cuando golpeaban o chocaban contra la pared usaban sus poderes, ya fuera lanzado acido de su boca, fuego, convertir su mano en algún material que ella no conocía. Si les hablaba, lo más probables es que la atacarían. Era extraño que solo por eso, ¿Qué les pudo haber sucedido?

Caminó hacia un pasillo donde observó a un niño despedazar a otro. Notó que el que estaba muerto tenía su cuerpo flotando. Ni tampoco parecía estarlo tocando, al menos no con su cuerpo, pero al ver con más atención observó que algo saliendo de su espalda. Parecían ser tentáculos o algo así. Aunque no quería saberlo. El niño miró el cadáver y caminó a otra dirección.

Leni se sintió aliviada. Ya no tendría que cruzarse con él. Dio la vuelta en uno de los pasillos donde no escuchó a ningún niño. Sin embargo, había un rastro sangre, o eso parecía; era de color rojo y muy espeso. Aun lado había una masa de carne. A pesar de ser asqueroso era mucho mejor que cruzarse con el niño. O algún otro que le pidiera ayuda porque perdió a su mami y papi. Deberían ser lo muy listos como para saber que estaban por su cuenta. Hasta ella lo sabía. ¿Por qué ellos no? Se supone que ella lo entendía. Le resultó gracioso, ¿realmente era una estúpida?

Su hermanito nunca le explicó que sucedió con su mami y papi. Lo único que hacía era ir a verla, metía y sacaba su cosa de las piernas hasta vaciar el líquido blanco y después se iba sin decir alguna otra palabra. Bueno, a veces, cuando hablaba le decía: "Estuvo muy rico, puta" o cosas que no quería recordar por lo desagradable que eran aquellas palabras. Miró hacia enfrente; más habitaciones. No parecía tener un sentido caminar por ahí. Pero puede que, tal vez, y solo tal vez, que sus hermanas estuvieran ahí. Aunque, ¿Cómo podía saberlo con exactitud? Quizás era porque la prisión donde ambas estaban parecía ser igual a donde ella se quedaba. Y no le costaba nada con buscar, puede que realmente sus hermanas estuvieran aquí.

Lo deseaba. Estaba sola. Extrañaba a sus hermanas. Siempre le gustaba abrazar a Lily o jugar con ella. Con todas sus hermanas en realidad. Menos con Lynn. Ella era una perra egoísta. Lynn Loud la perra egoísta de la casa Loud y la más mierda dentro de la familia. Nunca llego odiar a nadie, ni siquiera odiaba a Chaz o a Lincoln por lo que le hicieron, pero Lynn era otro caso. Siempre había tenido ganas de usar su bate de beisbol y golpearla hasta que la matara. Dios. La satisfacción seria enorme.

-Ahora tienes los poderes para hacerlo, ¿no? –Leni miró hacia enfrente; un hombre calvo y vestido con un traje de color negro la miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién es usted? –Preguntó Leni, sentándose en el suelo.

-Mi nombre es Charles Xavier. –Charles se acercó a ella. Leni no se movió, por alguna razón no lo hizo. –Tú eres Leni Loud. –Charles se rió y se sentó junto a ella. –Obvio que eres Leni Loud.

-Sí, ese es mi nombre, pero, ¿Quién es usted? –Preguntó nuevamente Leni.

-Soy profesor de personas con habilidades especiales. Soy alguien que te dice que tus poderes son una bendición y debes usarlos contra quien creas que es necesario. –Leni pensó en Lynn, Lincoln y Chaz. Ellos no le agradaban. Pero Lynn y Lincoln eran sus hermanos. –Con quien sea puedes usarlos. –Se puso de pie y se desabrochó los pantalones quedando solo en bóxer. Leni quiso dar unos pasos hacia atrás, pero no pudo. –No voy hacerte nada como esos la mayoría de idiotas. Solo estoy para enseñarte algo… –Se bajó el bóxer y Leni vio su pene. De nuevo se sintió asqueada. Pensó que le meterían esa cosa dura en su entrepierna. –esto. –Se señaló el pene. –De aquí vienes. Todos venimos de aquí, pero nosotros, tanto como tú o como yo, somos diferentes. Venimos de aquí, aunque nosotros somos mejores. Somos el futuro. –Se subió los pantalones y le sonrió. –Usa tus poderes cuando quieras. No te pasara nada si piensas que es lo correcto. Mata a quien quieras. Son tus poderes. –Volvió a caminar hacia donde lo había visto al inicio. ¿En dónde apareció exactamente? –Adiós, Leni Loud.

Charles desapareció. No supo cómo lo hizo, o si era producto de su imaginación, pero ya no estaba. Y sintió movilidad en su cuerpo nuevamente. Inhaló algo de aire. Había pensado que Charles iba hacerle lo mismo que Lincoln, pero no fue así. Al menos eso la alivio. No quería seguir repitiendo la misma rutina de meter y sacar. Le daba asco. Volvió a caminar. No sabía a donde iba, ni siquiera sabía si sus hermanas estaban aquí, pero al menos quería cerciorarse de que no estaban ahí. Había la posibilidad, y si estaban ahí puede que estuvieran heridas. A como Lincoln la trató a ella, no le sorprendería que hiciera lo mismo con sus hermanitas pequeñas. Además, ella era la mayor. Ella debía proteger a sus hermanas pequeñas.

Dio la vuelta y más puertas. El lugar parecía un laberinto. Golpeó la pared de nuevo, la cual se congeló y agrieto un poco. Al mirar su mano la notó de un color azul o gris. Ahora que lo recordaba; su cuerpo, a veces, era de ese color. Pero no podía recordar si era verdad. En el recuerdo su cuerpo estaba lleno de cables por todos los agujeros de su cuerpo mientras muchos hombres en bata le tomaban fotografías. Sacudió su cabeza. Era mejor que siguiera caminando para buscar a sus hermanitas.

Aunque solo parecía estar dando vueltas sin sentido. Ya ni siquiera podía escuchar las voces de los niños. Era mejor que se quedara enfrente de una habitación hasta que se abriera la puerta. Sin embargo, en ese mismo momento, escuchó golpes. Era similar como cuando su padre aplastaba la carne que iban cenar. Tenía hambre. Pasó su lengua por sus labios y lo hizo hasta que estuvieron húmedos. Era su padre. Estaba preparando la cena para toda la familia. Leni tenía hambre.

Al caminar hacia un pasillo vio algo que la dejó confundida; un monstruo. O ese parecía, pero su papá no estaba. ¿No se supone que estaba preparando la cena? El monstruo que estaba enfrente de ella era enorme mientras que estaba comiéndose a un niño. En una, de lo parecían una mano, sostenía a otro niño. ¿Qué tan grande era? ¿De cuánto era su tamaño? Quizás cinco o seis veces que ella. Desearía ser tan lista como Lisa.

El niño que sostenía aquel monstruo lloró, pero el monstruo lo apretó haciendo que su cabeza explotara, después se lo comió. Masticó su cuerpo, no del todo ya que una de sus piernas cayó enfrente de Leni, quien miró el trozo de carne por un momento. Aunque su atención se desvió nuevamente al monstruo al escuchar sus gruñidos. ¿Qué quería? Leni lo volteó a ver. Pudo percibir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. Lo miró a los ojos. Notó que la iba atacar, pero no podía permitirlo, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo podía hacer eso de congelar? Alzó sus manos y observó como el monstruo era totalmente congelado.

Finalmente se congeló. ¿Ahora qué? Quizás un golpe. Nunca tuvo tanta fuerza como Lynn, pero si era fuerte. Aunque ese monstro era grande. Quizás si saltaba. Aunque no saltaba tan alto como Lynn. Caminó unos pasos hacia él, casi hasta llegar a su cara. Parecía que la iba atacar, pero, ¿cómo podía saber? Ella era la idiota. O eso dijo Lisa una vez. Bueno, podía intentarlo. Tomó algo de impulso y brincó. Su puño impactó contra la cabeza del monstruo y la destrozó. Mientras que el resto de su cuerpo se partió a la mitad. Lynn estaría orgullosa que ahora era más fuerte que ella. Cuando la viera congelaría su cuerpo y le sacaría lo de adentro. Seria placentero. Odiaba a Lynn. Podía usar estas habilidades para matarla, ¿Quién podría negarle que usara estas habilidades?

…

Luna miraba afuera de la habitación donde había despertado. Estaba alerta. Sabía que si estaba abierta Lincoln aprovecharía para violarla. Cuando él entraba su cuerpo estaba débil y lo sentía bastante relajado, apenas y podía caminar. Ahora no se sentía así, lo único que no podía hacer era hablar y su vista le estaba dando vueltas. No podía hablar porque, por lo había visto, todo era a su paso cuando hablaba. Desearía hacer eso con Lincoln. Cerró sus ojos por un momento.

Estaba cansada. Ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas. Pero no podía dormir; golpeó su rostro y lo sacudió. Debía estar despierta. No sabía porque tenía tanto sueño, si la mayoría del tiempo la dejaban dormida. Aunque cuando estaba despierta le hacían mierdas con las que terminaba muy cansada; Lincoln la violaba, la obligaban a que gritara, hacían que algo impactara contra su cuerpo por mucho tiempo hasta que sangrara. Era agotador.

Miró el pasillo donde paso un chico entre quince o dieciséis años arrastrando el cadáver de otro. Luna se acercó un poco para verlo, pero no tanto para que no se diera cuenta que estaba ahí. Observó que tenía enormes dientes filosos. Su aspecto le resultó divertido.

_-Un mutante peligroso que ya no está en las calles. Dios bendiga a los Estados Unidos de américa._-Pensó sarcásticamente. Le resultó gracioso porque, aparentemente, a los que eran peligrosos como ella los encerraban en lugares como esos. Aunque le intrigaba saber cuál era el propósito. Simplemente los apartaban de las calles porque si, o quizás hasta los usaban hasta que aprendieran a usar sus poderes, o los pudieran controlar. Pero nunca le pusieron algo en su cabeza para que entrara en control mental. O eso recordaba ella.

Siguió prestando atención cuando alguien cruzó los pasillos. Luna sacudió su cabeza y miró con más atención. No podía ser verdad. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Qué no Sam había muerto? Ella la asesino. Debía estar soñando, pero parecía tan real. Se acercó lo más que pudo, por suerte Sam se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

_-Hola, Luna_._ –_La saludó Sam, alzando su mano. –_Te ves de la mierda. ¿Qué te sucedió?_

-_Hola, Sam. Estoy atrapada en este lugar porque hice algo horrible. Ahora que estoy en este lugar mi hermano me viola a mí junto con el resto de mi familia cada que lo veo._ –Respondió, dentro de su cabeza, con sarcasmo. _-¿Y tú? Pensé que estabas muerta._

Sam le sonrió. ¿La había escuchado? No era posible. Sam, por otro lado, se acercó a ella y Luna cayó por lo débil que se sentía. ¿Aunque cómo sabía que esto no era un truco? Aunque nunca había visto cosas de ese tipo. Inhaló algo de aire y se puso de pie; sus piernas temblaron un poco, pero no le importó. Sam se detuvo un momento y la miró detenidamente. Luna le sonrió y Sam parecía estar feliz por eso. Quizás era un sueño, pero era mejor que soportar toda la mierda de la vida real. Al menos aquí podía ver a Sam nuevamente.

Al estar cara a cara Sam le acarició la cara y luego su cabello. Se miraron a los ojos y Luna la besó. Había querido hacerlo desde siempre, y si se trataba de un sueño, ¿Por qué no? Ella le correspondió el beso. Luna la abrazó del cuello y Sam la agarró de la cintura.

-¿Por qué no me incluyen en el beso? –Ambas se separaron cuando escucharon la voz de Lincoln. –Nunca pensé que tú también fueras así, Leni.

_-¿Leni? –_Pensó Luna. Miró a un lado y vio a Leni. -_¿Qué mierda hacia ella ahí?_

Lincoln tenía su pene erecto y al ver lo que ambas hicieron comenzó a masturbarse mientras le sonreía.

-Lo siento, pero hay cosas que no puedo esperar. –Dijo Lincoln, deteniéndose. –Ahora… -En ese momento un vapor golpeó el rostro de Leni y Luna haciendo que se marearan. Movieron el vapor, pero terminaron por oler el vapor lo que las mareó y cayeron. –voy hacer… -Lincoln les arrancó la ropa dejándolas totalmente desnudas, después golpeó sus glúteos. –Dios, están bien buenos sus culos. No me canso de ellos. –Puso el trasero de Luna contra su cara y comenzó a chupar su vagina, mientras que le metía un dedo por el ano a Leni. Ambas sabían que esta era la rutina de Lincoln cuando las llegaba a ver. –Voy a…

Lincoln cargó y luego acostó a Luna en el pecho de Leni, puede que le quitaría la vista de sus tetas, pero se conformaba con ver su culo. Comenzó a penetrar a Leni mientras apretaba uno de los senos de Luna, su culo o le acariciaba el clítoris. Luna y Leni solo se limitaron a sentir como lo hacía, al final era lo único que podían hacer. Dejaron de sentirse mal después de la cuarta vez, sabían que al final no se detendría. Por más que lo quisieron su hermano no se detendría. Lincoln comenzó a mover sus caderas con algo más de violencia y Leni supo que el final ya estaba, pero, en un momento a otro, se puso de pie y fue hacia Luna rápidamente metiendo su pende dentro de su y vacío todo el contenido. Luna sintió el sabor agrio dentro de su boca, pero no podía escupirlo, así que se lo tragó. Aunque no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

-¿Luna? ¿Leni? –Escucharon la voz de una niña que ambas reconocieron al instante. Cuando Lincoln volteó a ver se sintieron desesperadas.

-Eres tú ah… ¿Lily? ¿Cierto? –Lincoln chasqueó los dedos. –Si lo eres. Lo siento, Lily. Pero en estos momentos me voy. –Dijo un tanto decaído. –Me gusta tu ano, está muy apretado, pero ya vacié mi contenido en Luna, así que mejor otro día.

Lily apretó los dientes y se lanzó contra Lincoln, quien solo rodó los ojos al ver como se acercaba. Sus manos aumentaron de tamaño y, unos centímetros antes de que le enterrara las garras, la golpeó. Lily cayó al suelo mientras su rostro se llenaba de sangre al instante, pero ella no se iba detener. Aunque antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie, uno de los pies de Lincoln aumentó de tamaño y comenzó a golpear su rostro repetidas veces con fuerza hasta que se hinchó y vio partes de su hueso. Lily ya no pudo moverse.

-Debes entender, putita. –Lincoln se puso en cuclillas y acarició su culo. –El que tú quieras coger, no quiere decir que yo también. –Se levantó. –Nos vemos luego, chicas. –Con eso último se marchó.

Luna y Leni comenzaron a llorar. No podían acercarse a Lily. No pudieron ayudarla. Eran unas malas hermanas. ¿Por qué Lincoln hacia esto? ¿Qué le sucedió a su hermano?

…

-Carajo, Charles. Eso estuvo intenso. –Dijo un hombre delgado con traje de color amarillo que tenía una capa. –Que se besaran siendo hermanas, rayos… pero estuvo rico.

-Es divertido jugar con ese tipo de cosas, Jordi. –Dijo Charles, volteando la silla de ruedas donde iba sentado. -¿Te gustó?

-Obvio. Por este tipo de cosas desearía que vinieras más seguido. Me gustaría que me cumplieras ese tipo de cosas.

-No soy muy fanático del sexo, Jordi. –Charles sacó un cigarro. –Lo hice porque a ti te encantan ese tipo de cosas. Obviamente sabía que te gustaría.

-Leíste mi mente, ¿cierto? –Dijo Jordi con un tono burlón. Charles le dedicó una sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo. Era evidente que si lo hizo.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué le gusta a la rubia idiota? –Preguntó. Era interesante lo que podía gustarle. Aunque siendo una estúpida no podía esperar mucho.

-Le mostré a una de sus amigas, al parecer también tiene atracción por las mujeres. –Inhaló y exhaló humo del cigarro. –A decir verdad me excito un poco eso, sobre todo porque sus amigas son muy atractivas.

-Lo que daría por darle una visita a esas chicas junto con esa rubia idiota. –Dijo con un poco de frustración. -¿De qué otra cosa te enteraste?

-De que odian a su hermano Lincoln, pero eso ya lo debes de saber, y a su hermana Lynn. –Respondió inmediatamente. –Por lo que vi era una deportista bastante molesta. Me sorprende que apenas lo acepten. Con tantas personas juntas terminas por volverte loco en un punto.

-¿No es a la que Black Noir le gusta metérsela? –Charles asintió. –Lo haría yo, pero la verdad me da un poco de asco.

-Bueno, fue divertido, pero tengo que irme. Nos vemos, Jordi. –Charles giró su silla hacia enfrente y comenzó avanzar. –Tengo unas clases con algunos niños mutantes sobre cómo controlar sus poderes.

-Está bien. –Jordi le sonrió. –Nos vemos, Charles. Espero volver a verte por aquí.

-Siempre doy sorpresas.

La puerta se abrió y luego se cerró. Jordi miró la pantalla de la grabación como la más pequeña sanó totalmente de sus heridas y fue con sus hermanas de inmediato, las cuales seguían sin poder moverse. La niña comenzó arrastrarlas por el pasillo hasta su habitación. A Jordi se le hizo un gesto muy noble. Esperaba que para la próxima vez estuvieran todas juntas para hacer lo que tenía pensado.

…

-¡Por favor perdónenme, chicas! –Dijo Lily, llorando. -¡No… no las pude ayudar y… yo deje que les pasara algo muy malo! –Lily observó cómo de los rostros de sus hermanas comenzaban a salir lágrimas. Era una inútil. No pudo protegerlas de él, de Lincoln. –Perdónenme, hermanitas.

Ambas se sintieron impotentes de no poder moverse. Querían decirle que no se preocupara por ellas. Lo importante es que ella estuviera bien. Habían pensado por un momento que Lincoln la había asesinado con los golpes que le dio, pero fue un alivio ver cuando se puso de pie mientras las heridas en su rostro sanaban.

_-No te preocupes, Lily. Lo importante es que tú estés bien. –_Pensó Luna. Desearía decírselo.

-Luna, ¿acabas de decirme algo? –Preguntó Lily, acercándose a ella, incrédula.

Luna se quedó un momento en blanco. No dijo nada, lo pensó, pero, ¿Cómo supo que había pensado en algo? No podía ser verdad. Aunque si…

_-¿Puedes escucharme? _ –Pensó Luna.

-Sí, te escuchó, pero… -Luna se quedó en blanco. No pensó que pudiera hacer como eso, aunque ahora era bueno que pudiera comunicarse con sus hermanas. Eso la aliviaba. -¿Cómo lo hiciste? No vi que abrieras la boca.

_-No lo sé. –_Luna estaba tan sorprendida como ella. _–No importa, ¿estás bien, Lily? ¿No te duele?_

-Estoy bien, ya no me duele nada.

_-Cuando nos podamos mover hablaremos. Intenta dormir._

Lily asintió. Luna sonrió a medias. Lily se acercó a sus hermanas, recostándose a su lado, pero sin dejar de mirar la puerta. Debía estar alerta de lo que pudiera entrar. Aunque estuviera cerrada.


	9. Chapter 9

**Venganza.**

El sonido de un piano ser tocado junto con la voz de Wade hizo que Lincoln y Slade se despertaran con un quejido al escuchar la canción.

-No puede ser. –Dijo Slade, suspirando con fastidio por el ruido del piano.

_What's left to say?__  
__These prayers ain't working anymore,__  
__Every word shot down in flames,__  
__What's left to do with these broken pieces on the floor?__  
__I'm losing my voice calling on you._

-No sé porque hace esto, pero creo que nunca le va fastidiar hacer todo esto.

Slade se levantó de la cama. Salió de la habitación algo molestó. Lincoln también salió de la habitación donde, inmediatamente, vio a Wade tocando el piano a mitad de la sala. Dejó de tocarlo cuando salió Elektra. Le lanzó una navaja que pasó cerca de su cara. Aunque Wade logró hacerse a un lado.

-Deberías darle más atención a tu novia asesina, Matt. –Wade hizo un círculo con su pulgar e índice en donde metió su dedo. Lincoln se sonrojó un poco mientras intentaba no reírse.

-Vete a la mierda, Wade. –Matt le enseñó el dedo de en medio.

-Me alegra que esta canción los despertara. ¿Saben algo? Si fuera un héroe de alguna compañía y me hicieran una película, me gustaría que fuera esta canción; Ashes de Celine Dion. Una buena canción de introducción, ¿no creen? Pensándolo bien quedaría mejor en una secuela. –En ese momento Logan llegó a la sala, cuando vio a Wade en el piano suspiró con fastidio. No podía creer que durmiera cerca de Wade. Eso simplemente lo hacía molestó. Solo se estaría divirtiendo despertándolos con una canción cada vez que se le diera la gana. Suspiraron con fastidio. –Lo que gano solo por querer despertarlos con una dulce melodía. –Wade negó con la cabeza. –Si quieren culpar al alguien que sea a Bruce. Me dijo que necesita hablar con ustedes. Al parecer vamos a buscar a Zatanna y Gambito.

Al escuchar esas palabras de Wade se dirigieron a la entrada detrás de un reloj, el cual era la entrada a la cueva de Bruce. En el momento que bajaron totalmente vieron a Bruce, Frank y Lisa enfrente del enorme computador donde estaban los nombres de Gambito y Zatanna.

-¿Ya vamos por Gambito y Zatanna, tío Bats? –Preguntó Wade, abrazando a Lincoln, quien lo miró un poco sorprendido por ese abrazó. –Supongo que los necesitamos para entrar a ese lugar donde están las hermanas de la cuatro ojos.

-Lo último que supe de ambos es que estaban trabajando en un casino en las vegas, pero cuando Lex me mandó algunas grabaciones para que los buscara en las cámaras de la ciudad no los encontré. –Bruce miró el computador, se agarró la barbilla pensando un poco. –Eso me hace pensar que quizás ya no estén en las Vegas. Aunque de todas formas tendremos que ir a ese lugar.

-Supongo que vamos a buscar a quien tenga referencias sobre ellos, ¿no? –Bruce negó ante la declaración de Elektra.

-Bueno, en parte sí. –Miró a Lincoln. –Verán, en esa ciudad hay mucha gente que está muriendo a causa de los "héroes". Muchos de ellos van a divertirse a las Vegas. –Se rió un poco al pensar en las estupideces que podrían estar haciendo. –Supongo que los hijos de puta están matando, violando, mutilando, jugando mientras ríen, beben y se drogan. –Miró de reojo a Lincoln, quien se sintió un poco incómodo por la mirada. –Ahora lo pagaran. Pero aprovechare para buscar algo de información que pueda sernos útil para saber en dónde están. -Suspiró, dando un aplauso. –Muy bien, pueden irse y preparen sus cosas, trajes, armas por lo que haremos. Esto también será una señal para que estén preparados.

-Es hora de bailar. Y con bailar me refiero a que intentaremos matarnos mutuamente entre todos nosotros mientras –Comenzó a subir el tono de su voz –la sangre cae de nuestros cuerpos y nos levantamos para seguir peleando pinches putas que quieren coger al no haber tenido sexo durante un año, pidiendo por más sangre y violencia hasta que finalmente… -Dejó de hablar al ver que solo Lincoln era él que estaba en la cueva. –Hijo de su puta madre. Supongo que me dejé llevar. –Wade volvió abrazar a Lincoln. –Vamos, Lincoln. Una vez que terminemos, ¿Qué tal si vamos a desayunar? Te voy a preparar una de mis famosas malditas putas chimichangas.

-Supongo que está bien. –Respondió, con una sonrisa.

-Sabes siempre he querido ir a las Vegas. Apuestas, sexo, alcohol, comida, juegos de azar y ahora muerte. Todas las cosas prohibidas por Dios. –Wade Chasqueó los dedos. –Deberían llamarle la Sodoma del siglo veintiuno. Y ahora que lo pienso es la ciudad perfecta para que muchos "héroes" puedan hacer de las suyas. Tiene razón Bruce. Espero que no haya muerto mucha gente. –Eso último lo dijo con un tono serio. En estos días pudo conocer a Wade mejor y en efecto era una gran persona, puede que a veces podía irritar, pero eso no le quitaba el gran corazón que tenía y su empeñó por querer ayudar a los demás. –Espero poder darles en su puta madre a los hijos de perra. –Chasqueó la lengua. –Vamos, Lincoln. Hay que prepararnos.

-No te vayas todavía, Lincoln. Tú hermana quiere sacarte una muestra de sangre.

Lincoln y Wade parecieron un poco confundidos. En realidad Wade no. Sabía perfectamente que le sacaban sangre a él y Logan para que pudieran curarse de las heridas que les dejaban las batallas. Cuando fueron por el puto que era dueño de la mansión "X" tuvo que darle sangre a Frank para que se curara de las heridas. Con Lincoln pensaba que era para ver si podía hacer lo mismo. Él le dijo que sanaba rápidamente, así que quizás esa era la razón.

-Solo una muestra. –Lisa clavó la aguja en su hombro. Sacó unos cuantos mililitros de sangre y apartó la aguja. –Listo. Muchas gracias, hermanito.

Lisa le sonrió. Lincoln se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente a Lisa. Aunque ella se puso algo incomoda, pero no protestó. Lincoln, inmediatamente después, salió junto a Wade. Bruce y Lisa se quedaron solos. Retiró la aguja de la jeringa, después acercó un pedazo de plástico para poner una gota. Colocó la muestra dentro de lo que parecía ser un telescopio junto a la computadora.

-¿Crees que haya funcionado? –Preguntó Bruce, comiendo un sándwich de jamón y dando un tragó a un vaso de leche. –Ayer estuve investigando un poco y el que pueda absorber las habilidades de otros es porque, según estudios, muchas arañas también pueden hacer lo mismo con comerse a otra. Es bastante fascinante lo que investigue. –Dio otra mordida. –Creo que hay muchas que Lincoln puede hacer. Todo lo deje en la computadora para que puedas leerlo mientras estamos afuera.

-Espera, ¿y si algunos de…?

-Tranquila. –La interrumpió. – ¿Recuerdas a Alfred? –Lisa asintió. –Legara en unos minutos. No te preocupes, él podrá cuidar de ustedes mientras estamos fuera.

Salió de la cueva. Lisa continuó esperando que la pantalla diera el resultado de la sangre. Al menos estaría sola. Podría trabajar tranquilamente mientras sus hermanas se divertían jugando con algunas de las cosas caras de Bruce. Y si necesita algo podría pedírselo al que cuido a Bruce, quien también era muy inteligente.

…

-Un elefante se lo columpiaba sobre la tela de una araña –Lincoln se quiso reír por escuchar la canción de Wade –, como veía que resistía, fue a llamar a otro elefante. Dos elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araña.

-Por cierto, Lincoln. Vas a teñirte el cabello de color negro. –A Lincoln le tomó por sorpresa ese comentario.

-¿Por qué?

-El color de tu cabello no es muy común, si alguna persona que pertenezca al FBI, o de algún organismo de seguridad nacional te podrá reconocer fácilmente y llamarán a uno de los equipos más importantes de la tierra para que te atrape. –Lincoln hizo una mueca. –Entonces tendremos que liberarte por segunda vez. Y puede que sea mucho más difícil que la primera.

-¿No hay otra forma?

-Que te afeites la cabeza. –Comentó Frank, quien, junto con Wade, rieron.

-Supongo que está bien. –Dijo resignado.

En sí ellos tenían razón. Su cabello blanco no era muy común. Además, como su piel no era demasiado clara, tampoco era muy difícil identificarlo entre la gente. Al menos esperaba que pronto terminara todo esto. Odiaría tener el cabello de negro siempre porque tener el cabello de ese color lo hacia sentir que con no era él, más bien otra persona. A Lincoln le gustaba tener su cabello de color blanco.

-¡Y llegamos a las Vegas! ¡VIVAN LAS VEGAS! –Cantó fuertemente Wade, al ver la ciudad iluminada desde el cielo. Lincoln ya había escuchado la canción. Si mal no recordaba era de Elvis Presley. -¿Tenemos reservaciones, Bruce?

-Soy dueño de un hotel así que podremos descansar unas horas hasta que aparezcan esos hijos de puta. –Sintieron como el avión comenzaba a descender. –Ahora, no vayan a llamar la atención… lo digo por ti Wade.

-Que amargado.

El avión descendió del todo. Lincoln observó que Logan se puso algo nervioso al ir descendiendo. En el momento que el avión aterrizó pareció estar aliviado. Bueno, cada persona podía asustarse con ciertas cosas. En el momento que aterrizaron Bruce le hizo una seña a sus compañeros para que esperaran un momento. Salió primero él del avión. Matt escuchó que había comenzado hablar por teléfono. Unos minutos después llegó una camioneta de color negro, y, unos segundos después, cuando el hombre que trajo la camioneta se marchó, les indicó para que salieran del avión.

-Preferiría ir en una limosina. –Dijo Wade, abriendo la puerta. –Primero las damas. –Wade hizo un ademan como en las películas para que Elektra pasara. Ella rodó los ojos. –Las gracias no me vendrían tan mal.

Todos entraron al auto, no sin antes ponerse una sudadera con capucha de color negro, a excepción de Bruce, quien fue al asiento del conductor. A su lado se sentó Matt. Lincoln observó que las ventanas parecían ser muy oscuras y, al parecer, resistencia, al igual que el resto del vehículo. Aunque si lo que le dijo Wade que sus empresas estaban "asociadas" con las corporaciones no habría nada de extraño que Bruce estuviera muy protegido.

-¿No les gustaría que les contara sobre ese sueño?

-En serio a veces me dan ganas de coserte la boca, Wade. –Musitó Logan, soltando un gruñido.

-No sería peor que ponerme un traje de color verde. –Se rió. Nadie pareció entender ese chiste. –Como sea, ayer soñé que un niño, de los que no hacen nada más que ver esos animes mamones e insultar a la gente, junto con otro niño que nada más anda viendo revistas pornográficas, odia la vida de todos y tiene un serio problema de eyaculación precoz nos metían en una historia toda estúpida.

-¿Y de qué era la historia? –Preguntó Lincoln un tanto interesado.

-No lo sé. Desperté y me empecé a reír por lo estúpida que era la idea. –Respondió. Frank negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. –Oye Frank, ¿recuerdas ese sueño que tuve días después de que los Loud llegaron?

-¿Donde eran devoradores de carne?

-Ese… exactamente. Donde ellos tenían tendencias sexuales, locura y esas mamadas que no dan nada de miedo. –Lincoln se sintió un poco confundido. ¿Por qué Wade soñó algo como eso? –Pues haz de cuenta que ambos niños estúpidos querían que esas criaturas mamonas aparecieran en nuestro mundo para que pudieran acabar con Superman y los héroes.

-No sería tan mala idea que algo así apareciera. –Comentó Matt.

-Supongo que en mi mente hay oscuros secretos. –Frank, Wade y Lincoln se rieron. La idea de por si era muy estúpida, pero que seres malvados devoradores de carne, con tendencias sexuales entre ellos, que se sentían invencibles y que eran creaciones de un niño amante del anime… bien, eso lo hacía una idea muy estúpida. –Desearía no tener sueños tan estúpidos como esos. –Wade miró al frente. – ¡A la mierda! ¿Ya vieron la ciudad? Menos tú Matt…

Los demás miraron al frente donde observaron las calles; había manchas rojas, huesos, y algunas personas que pedían dinero; algunos edificios y casas estaban destruidos, también habían algunos escombros alrededor de las personas donde habían unos niños durmiendo junto a sus padres.

-La evidencia de cuantos héroes han estado divirtiéndose en la ciudad. –Bruce suspiró con fastidió.

-¿Por qué nadie dice nada? –Preguntó Lincoln, haciendo una mueca de molestia.

Le sorprendía ver cómo es que podía haber algunas ciudades. No había visto nada de esto. En la televisión, revistas, periódicos o comics nunca mencionaron esto, ni tampoco pensó que pudiera haber algo así, pero ver la ciudad en ruinas le hizo sentirse frustrado. ¿Estos eran los héroes que había admirado por mucho tiempo? Nunca pasó por su mente que algo así pudiera estar pasando.

-El gobierno está bajó el control de las corporaciones. –Respondió Matt. –No hay nada que podamos hacer, todo está controlado por los tres representantes dueños de las corporaciones que lo único que les gusta es el dinero.

-Pero no puede ser que…

-Si puede ser, Lincoln. –Lo interrumpió Frank. –No hay nadie que pueda alzar la voz o decir algo porque inmediatamente los silenciarían. Supongo que Tony Stark es quien cubre los gastos de los daños causado a algunas ciudades.

Lincoln no dijo nada más. Se sintió un poco mal por ver a las personas de esa manera; entre cadáveres, sangre y ruinas. Suspiró con amargura mientras la camioneta continuó avanzando. Pasando unos minutos las ruinas fueron sustituidas por luces, risas y el ruido de los autos. Todo parecía estar "normal", si se le podía llamar de ese modo.

-Me imagino que los hijos de puta están en ese edificio. –Frank señaló el edificio donde Bruce pareció observar con atención.

-Ahora es cuando tú dices: "Iron Man apesta". –Dijo Wade, específicamente a Bruce, quien rodó los ojos. –Todos lo odiamos, no sé porque te enojas. –Escuchó el claxon del auto que estaba atrás. Wade volteó. –Para no querer llamar la atención estás haciendo justamente lo contrario. –Bruce comenzó avanzar al darse cuenta que había una cola de autos detrás de él. –Y para ser un sujeto que está ciego, pero que el resto de los sentidos están aumentados tampoco pareció que escuchar el sonido del claxon del auto. –Matt no le respondió.

La camioneta continuó su camino por unos minutos más, hasta que Bruce dio la vuelta y entró por la parte trasera de un hotel. Al parecer era la entrada para empleados. Bajó el vidrio del auto para que el hombre que supervisaba esa entrada lo dejara pasar sin preguntarle por los que iban en la camioneta junto con él.

-Uno de los mejores de las Vegas y no está cerca de los demás donde se hospedan los héroes. –Comentó Wade. –Así que si nos vamos a romper la puta madre en unas horas. –Bruce se estacionó enfrente de lo que parecía ser, o eso pensó Lincoln al ver la puerta, una habitación que no tenía ventanas. Solo tenía muros de concreto. –La sala de operaciones de Bruce que está en las Vegas. Bastante retirado de las habitaciones de los huéspedes para que no nos vean. –Todos bajaron de la camioneta. –Muy inteligente, Bruce.

-Te daré una computadora para que puedas ver quien está en el hotel, Frank. Logan ira contigo.

Bruce le dio las llaves a Frank. Entró a esa habitación donde rápidamente salió con un par de maletines. Lincoln las conocía; eran de esas que a veces aparecían en las películas que usan los espías. Al parecer si era real, solo que iban a espiar superhéroes. Esa era la diferencia.

-Ahora esperen indicaciones.

…

-Bruce quiere que investigues todos los vuelos que partieron hacia Inglaterra, Lisa. Desde hace dos años y que busques si en alguno aparece los nombre Gambito o Zatanna. –Dijo Lincoln desde el teléfono.

Miró a Bruce, estaba sentado en la computadora mirando algunos archivos sobre vuelos. Había salido a buscar algo de información cuando encontró que esos dos habían trabajado en un casino en las Vegas. Pero cuando los superhéroes tomaron el control total sobre el ejército, FBI, NSA y el resto, decidieron irse de las Vegas hacía, según una persona que le dio información, Inglaterra. A Lincoln le resultó un poco curioso que se fueran a ese país cuando también había "héroes".

_-De acuerdo, Lincoln. Tardaré unas horas porque hay muchos vuelos que salen diariamente y me costará trabajo buscar sus rostros._

-Está bien, Lisa. ¿Cómo están las chicas?

_-No te preocupes. Ya está con nosotros Alfred, quien es el que cuido de Bruce cuando era niño._

-Me alegro. Nosotros nos iremos a Inglaterra esta noche después del caos que haremos contra los "héroes" que están aquí. –Ocho superhéroes y ellos eran siete, bueno, serian ocho, pero Lincoln no iba ayudar. No mataría a nadie. Solo los ayudaría en caso de ser necesario. Bruce pareció entenderlo. Le dijo que no lo obligaría a nada que él no quisiera, así que era mejor que no estorbara cuando hicieran el trabajo. –Por eso Bruce necesita saber en qué ciudad están Gambito y Zatanna para poder fijar el rumbo.

_-Lo entiendo. Haré lo mejor que pueda._

-Me alegra, Lisa. Cuídate mucho. Las amo.

_-Cuídate mucho. Y yo también te amo, Lincoln._

Lincoln colgó. Tuvo algo de hambre y fue al refrigerador donde, por suerte, estaba llenó de comida congelada; pollo, carne, hamburguesas, jugos. No sabía porque le daba mucha hambre. Al ponerse a calentar la comida observó que Bruce parecía trazar algo; Wade estaba jugando con una consola de videojuegos y decía, de vez en cuando, maldiciones; Matt y Elektra jugaban ajedrez, para ser ciego ya le había ganado varias partidas a su novia. Cuando el horno le indicó que la comida estaba lista Lincoln comenzó a comerla con grandes mordiscos. La comida nunca la había sabido tan bien.

-Las arañas tienen un aparato digestivo demasiado rápido. Normalmente guardan a sus presas para que puedan comer constantemente. Esa es la razón de que siempre tengas hambre. Incluso que comas mucho no hará que subas de pesó. Tu complexión siempre estará según sea conveniente. –Comentó Bruce, poniéndose de pie. –Incluso puedes tener reservas en organismo para que tampoco estés demasiado delgado. Es más o menos lo mismo que hacen algunas arañas. –Se dirigió a una de las maletas. Lincoln continuó comiendo mientras observaba a Bruce abrirla. Observó que estaban sus trajes. Él fue el primero en ponérselo. Los demás al percatarse de eso también se pusieron el suyo. –Es hora. En unos minutos Frank hará estallar unos explosivos para que la gente se vaya de la zona, así no lastimaremos a civiles. En caso de que las cosas se salgan de control –Miró a Lincoln –bajas y nos ayudas, Lincoln. ¿De acuerdo? -Lincoln asintió. –Espero que esto funcione.

Bruce sacó una pastilla muy grande de color azul. Todos se confundieron por eso. ¿Qué era exactamente esa píldora?

-¿Y ahora que carajas madres te vas a meter, son esteroides? –Preguntó Wade, terminándose de poner su máscara y comenzando a cargar sus armas.

-Es un compuesto que fabricó Lex; ayuda aumentar las habilidades del cuerpo humano de manera que podamos pelear contra los estos desgraciados. –Respondió, dándoles una pastilla a Matt y Elektra, quienes parecieron un tanto inseguros. –Tranquilos. No lo usen si no quieren.

-No es eso, pero, ¿estás seguro que no es peligroso? –Preguntó Elektra, guardando sus cuchillos.

-Ya lo use yo. No los matará, solo les dará mucha fuerza. Tanta que podrían pelear contra el Juggernaut o Ace Savvy. –Elektra y Matt no preguntaron más, sabían que Bruce era una persona en la que podía confiar ciegamente, no los usaba como Butcher y nunca haría nada que ellos no quisieran. Iban a tomársela, pero, sin embargo, Bruce los detuvo. –No lo usen todavía. El efecto solo dura unos quince minutos. Úsenlo cuando estemos en el campo de batalla.

-¿Y qué hay de Deadpool y mi amigable vecino el hombre araña?

-Ustedes tienen poderes. No lo necesitan, Wade. –Bruce colocó algo en su cinturón. –Es hora. Una vez que terminemos con ellos iremos a Inglaterra.

Todos salieron. Lincoln se colocó su traje de color negro rápidamente. Le hubiera gustado que fuera de color azul y rojo, pero este tampoco era malo, incluso se veía increíble, el problema es que… daba algo de miedo. Bueno, tampoco es como si lo que hicieran fuera algo muy bien visto por la gente. Salió junto a Wade y entraron en la camioneta. Esta vez el hombre de la puerta no le pidió que bajara el vidrio.

Bruce sacó su teléfono y marcó.

-Es hora Frank, llegaremos en unos minutos.

Al decir eso escucharon el sonido de explosiones cerca de la parte del hotel, luego el gritó de las personas que salían corriendo, algunos autos aumentando la velocidad, uno chocaron incluso. Bruce aceleró un poco hasta que entró a un callejón.

-¡Que comience la masacre, perras! –Deadpool salió del auto mientras comenzaba a disparar haciendo que la gente gritara con más fuerza. – ¡Culo Rojo los matara a todos!

-Lincoln, tu sube arriba y solo estate al pendiente. -Bruce sacó la pastilla y se la tomó. –Es hora.

Matt y Elektra hicieron lo mismo. Sintieron como si su cuerpo comenzara a tener mucha energía de repente. Lincoln suspiró, lo mejor era ver y estar atentó por si necesitaban su ayuda. Al subir en unos pocos segundo observó perfectamente todo desde la parte de arriba como la gente gritaba al ver a Batman, Deathstroke, Elektra, Daredevil, Deadpool, Punisher y Wolverine. En el enfrente iba Batman mientras detrás estaban sus compañeros. De la puerta principal del hotel salieron unos sujetos, los cuales estaban muy molestos al verlos.

-¡Malditos hijos de puta! ¡Cómo se atreven a interrumpir la orgia de un superhéroe! –Dijo un hombre que parecía tener en su espalda puntas; el resto de sus compañeros tenían una característica en particular; uno de ellos tenía una lengua larga, a otro parecían vibrarle las manos, a una de las chicas le brillaban las manos de color azul, otra de las chicas tenía grandes armas de color rojo en su manos, también había una criatura grande de color rosado, otra de las chicas parecía generar un aura de color café y el último de ellos era un hombre muy alto y musculoso. Lincoln los conocía, si podía decirse así, no recordaba sus nombres. -¡Pagaran por esto con la muerte!

Deadpool, Deathstroke y Elektra sacaron sus armas y se lanzaron contra ellos. Wolverine fue quien comenzó a pelear contra aquella mujer del aura y ese hombre musculoso. A pesar de tener un esqueleto de metal se movía con velocidad, esquivando la luz de color amarillo y los golpes de aquel hombre. Se acercó lo suficiente para lograr acercarse e intentar clavar sus garras, sin embargo, la cubrió un campo de luz roja haciendo que no la lastimara. Metió sus garras dentro de sus manos para comenzar a golpear el campo, causando gritas, aunque el hombre musculoso lo golpeó. Su cabeza pareció moverse por el fuerte golpe. Pero cuando intentó darle el siguiente golpe lo esquivó, esta vez clavó sus garras en su hombro.

Deadpool peleaba con la criatura de color rosado, ya había logrado hacerle unos cortes en la piel, y esquivaba con velocidad sus ataques; Deathstroke pelaba contra la chica de las armas, moviéndose contantemente para que sus proyectiles no impactaran contra él. Lanzó una de sus espadas, en el siguiente disparó que logró esquivar, haciendo que impactara en su brazo, dio un saltó quedando encima de ella. Intentó clavar su espada, pero aquella chica intentó dispararle al pecho, Deathstroke le hizo una llave a su brazo y luego clavó un cuchillo en su pecho. Al escuchar los gritos de su compañera, la chica del aura le lanzó un rayo de color amarillo. Deadpool, un segundo antes, logró apartarse de la criatura rosada. Se acercó rápidamente a su hermano para darle una patada, mandando lejos a Deathstroke. Pero eso causo que el rayo impactara contra una parte de su cuerpo, lo que causó un enrome agujero en su cuerpo. La sangre salió a grandes cantidades. Aunque él parecía indiferente

-No golpeó a las mujeres, pero creo que sería más estúpido de mi parte no matarte dejar que me mates, cabroncita.

Deadpool iba dispararle a la chica, aunque el hombre musculoso golpeó con fuerza a Wolverine y se fue hacia Wade, tomándolo para comenzar apretar su cuerpo. El agujero en su pecho comenzó salir grandes cantidades de sangre mientras sintió como comenzaban a subir sus órganos. Sin embargo, le habían pasado cosas peores, solo que en este momento no podían despedazarlo, no cuando estaban en una misión. Wolverine se lanzó contra el hombre musculo. Al acercarse lo suficiente profundo para intentar desprender todo su brazo. El hombre dio un gritó de olor, soltando a Wade para defenderse de Wolverine. Golpeó a Logan con su brazo sano. Deadpool miró un momento, en el momento que su cuerpo sanó fue ayudar a Wolverine, pero la criatura lo tomó de los brazos y estrelló su cabeza contra el suelo. El trozó de carne ya se había regenerado por suerte. Él era Wade Winston Wilson; un hombre que nunca huye de las peleas. Esquivó sus golpes y volvió hacer los mimos cortes de hace unos momentos que, sin saber la razón, habían sanado. Deathstroke se puso de pie, tronando su cuello. Observó que la chica ahora tenía un aura de color morado. La misma que ahora estaba usando para sanar las heridas de aquel musculoso al estar pelando con Logan. Sacó su arma y le disparó; la bala impactó contra su pecho.

Elektra peleaba contra la chica que lanzaba rayos de color azul. Enterró uno de sus cuchillos en su mano, haciendo que se quejara por el dolor. Intentó lanzarle más rayos, pero ella esquivar sus rayos, logrando clavar el otro cuchillo limpiamente en la otra mano. Le aplicó una llave con la que lo tiró y comenzó a golpearla con mucho salvajismo. Daredevil estaba esquivando perfectamente al hombre de la lengua larga y golpeándolo cada que podía. Sus sentidos muy desarrollados hacían que logrará esquivarlos a la perfección. Pero no caía el maldito. Y él no quería matarlo.

-¡Deberías dejar de jugar, Rojo! –Dijo Punisher, cayendo a su lado. Se volvió a levantar, limpiándose la sangre de la boca.

-Parece que da problemas ese sujeto.

-Voy arrancarle la cabeza a ese hijo de puta.

Punisher se lanzó contra ese sujeto. Prestó atención a sus golpes para esquivarlos perfectamente. Agarró fuertemente su brazo para intentar hacerle una llave, pero aquel sujeto impactó contra su pecho su puño que estaba libre. A pesar del dolor que le causó, lo soportó, le dio un cabezazo, lo que causó que uno de sus dientes saliera volando. La sangre le entró en los ojos y la limpió con una sonrisa.

-Peleas como una perra en celo. –No le gustó que Punisher le dijera perra. –Vamos. Pelea.

Batman esquivaba cada proyectil de agujas que ese tipo le lanzaba. Al momento que le lanzó otro, se hizo a un lado y lo sostuvo del cuello. Impactó su rostro contra el suelo. Le dio la vuelta para golpearlo limpiamente. Le lanzó, nuevamente, agujas, pero Batman las esquivó y volvió a golpearlo. Agarró su cabeza y la estrelló contra el suelo varias veces.

-¡Mami! ¡Mamá! ¡¿Dónde estás?! –Batman observó una niña enfrente de ellos.

-¡No te muevas, hija! –A varios metros estaba, aparentemente, su madre.

-Carajo… -Batman se puso de pie. Al estar distraído no pudo ver como ese hombre le lanzaba agujas, solo sintió como se impactaron las agujas en su brazo. – ¡Maldito infeliz!

Batman lo sostuvo de la cabeza y la impactó contra su rodilla. Eso lo dejó aturdido. Aprovechó esa situación para dirigirse hacia la niña. Punisher también se dio cuenta de la niña. Golpeó al hombre fuertemente en el estómago, dejándolo sin aire. Él se dirigió rápidamente hacia la mujer para sacarla de ahí, sin embargo, Elektra fue golpeada con el cuerpo de Deathstroke. Un aura de color purpura cubrió a la mujer; sus manos comenzaron a sanar y apuntó hacia Batman y Punisher.

-¡Mueran malditos hijos de perra!

Antes de que lanzara los rayos sus manos fueron cubiertas por telaraña y después sintió como se elevaba hasta que cayó al suelo. Era un hombre dentro de un traje de color negro. Le intentó disparar, pero se movió a mucha velocidad esquivando sus rayos. Al estar enfrente la agarró de la cabeza e impactó esta contra el suelo. Después le disparó telaraña para que no se moviera. El que lanzaba agujas intentó lanzarle, pero Spiderman sintió la vibración en su cabeza y dio un salto. Disparó su telaraña contra su cuerpo y lo acercó a él. Aquel sujeto que lanzaba agujas solo puso sentir como su vista se hacía oscura cuando lo golpeó dos veces seguidas. Spiderman lo sostuvo para que no muriera en el impactó y le disparó telaraña para que no se moviera al despertar.

-¡Eso es, Spiderman! –Gritó Deadpool, clavando ambas espadas en el estómago de esa cosa rosada. Tomó un poco de impulsó, cargó a la criatura, aunque pareció que le pesaba, Deadpool solo lo hizo para poder tomar impulsó y poder arrojar fácilmente su cuerpo hacia la chica que tenía las armas, quien le iba a disparar a Batman y Punisher. Pero al darse cuenta de lo que iba caer sobre ella se asustó, haciendo que comenzara a disparar. Desintegró el cuerpo de su compañero, quien solo gritó por el dolor. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Deadpool se acercó a mucha velocidad y cortó su cuerpo, exactamente, en tres trozos con sus espadas. Los pedazos, junto con sus intestinos, cayeron al suelo. -¡Eso…estuvo…increíble! –Dijo, lanzando su espada contra la chica del aura. -¡Ahora voy por ti, perra!

La chica concentró su atención en Deadpool, la cual no se dio cuenta cuando su compañero al que le vibraban las manos cayó muerto al ser decapitado por Deathstroke. Cuando sintió la sangre sobre su cara vio a Deathstroke. Pero tampoco se dio cuenta cuando Deadpool se acercó y cortó limpiamente su cabeza, haciendo que parte de sus sesos cayeran al suelo. Elektra fue ayudar a Daredevil, cortó su lengua con uno de sus cuchillos. Daredevil aprovechó que dejo de verlo para comenzar a golpearlo varias veces en el rostro. Al final Elektra clavó el cuchillo en su cuello.

-¡Esperen a que la policía llegue o váyase con su hija, pero no se acerquen! –La mujer pareció un poco confundida de que esos hombres, sobre todo ellos, las hubieran ayudado.

Wolverine esquivó el golpe de aquel hombre quedando a sus espaldas, cuando giró hizo un corte a un lado de su estómago; sus intestinos cayeron al suelo mientras gritaba de dolor. Intentó golpearlo de nuevo, pero Logan clavó sus garras en el puño y lo abrió limpiamente de un corte, haciendo que mucha sangre cayera al suelo. El hombre volvió a gritar de dolor, causando una distracción que Wolverine usó para clavar sus garras en el rostro del musculoso; la carne cayó al suelo mientras Wolverine observó perfectamente sus sesos saliendo de su cabeza.

-Él es el mejor en lo que hace… -Dijo Deadpool, alzando lo pulgares. Wolverine solo gruñó.

Solo quedaban dos; la que lanzaba los rayos de sus manos y el que tenía las gujas de su espalda, los cuales fueron sometidos fácilmente por Spiderman con su telaraña.

-Me alegró que ayudaras, Lincoln. –Dijo Batman, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ahora… -Punisher les disparó a ambos en la cabeza, matándolos al instante –, hemos terminado finalmente. –Guardó el arma.

-¿Nadie está herido? –Preguntó Wolverine, sacando su garra de en medio para cortarse en caso de ser necesario.

-El murciélago tiene el brazo dormido y el diablo un par de golpes. –Comentó Deadpool.

-Debemos irnos. –Daredevil logró escuchar algunos helicópteros a lo lejos.

Bruce tomó alunas gotas de sangre de Logan y asintió a lo que dijo Matt. Todos se dirigieron rápidamente a la camioneta. Una vez que llegaron Frank sacó su teléfono.

-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo…? –Slade no terminó la pregunta cuando escuchó el sonido de una explosión e inmediatamente después como todo era cubierto por una cortina de humo.

-Los perderemos rápidamente con esto.

Subieron a la camioneta en ese momento. El humo cubrió todas las calles. Además, Bruce ha logrado hackear las cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad para que no grabaran nada.

Ahora debían irse a Inglaterra.

…

-Inglaterra, hogar de los mejores grupos musicales. –Dijo Wade, en el momento que salió del avión.

Pero cuando todos salieron del avión escucharon las sirenas de los autos de la policía que se acercaban a toda velocidad. Se pusieron ligeramente nerviosos porque eso significaba una cosa, sin embargo, Bruce parecía de lo más tranquilo. Sacó su teléfono, tecleó un momento antes de que los autos de la policía se pusieran enfrente de ellos. Les apuntaron sus armas. Bruce guardó su teléfono.

-No hagan nada estúpido. –Dijo, levantando las manos, acercándose a la policía. –Buenos días, señores. Me podrían indicar cuál es el problema.

-¿Qué mierda es lo que quieren? No recibimos visitas de americanos a menos que seamos informados. En otras palabras los arrestaremos…

El teléfono de Bruce comenzó a sonar. El hombre se acercó a él para quitárselo. Observó que era un número privado.

-¿Por qué no contestas tú? –Comentó Bruce con una sonrisa. –Quizás te digan que es lo que hacemos aquí y porque no deberías arrestarme.

El hombre pareció un poco confundido por esas palabras. Aunque tampoco le importaron mucho.

-Hola… -Matt se rió unos segundos después de que el hombre pegó su oreja al teléfono. –Señor yo… no lo sabía… usted nunca… no, no se molesté… pero…. Está bien. –El hombre le regresó el teléfono a Bruce. –Lamento mucho las molestias, señor.

-Está bien, usted solo hace su trabajo. –Lo excusó Bruce.

-Vámonos de aquí. –Todos guardaron sus armas. Aquel hombre gruñó con algo de molestia. –Malditos americanos. –Subió a su auto y se marcharon.

-Los acaban de insultar. –Wade se rió mientras los señalaba. –Pobrecitos.

-También te insultaron a ti, Wade. –Lincoln lo señaló.

-Alto ahí, araña. Logan, mi hermano y yo somos canadienses. Elektra es griega. No pertenecemos a toda esa mierda del sueño americano. –Comentó. Lincoln recordó que era cierto; tanto Wade, Slade y Logan vivieron una parte de su vida en Canadá; Elektra nació en Grecia, no sabía mucho de donde pasó su infancia y con quien. Wade no conocía mucho esa parte. –Bueno, ¿A dónde vamos exactamente, Bruce?

-Al parecer Gambito y Zatanna trabajan en un pequeño asilo mental para personas peligrosas. –Respondió Bruce, mirando una camioneta del otro lado que se acercaba.

Lincoln pensó que eso de hace unos fue porque ya había reconocido a Logan y Frank. Sabían quiénes eran. Pero no fue así; solo pareció que Bruce con una llamada logró calmar las cosas. Pareció que estaban más molestos porque venían de Estados Unidos que otra cosa. Por lo poco que conocía es que Europa tenía a sus propios héroes, muy ajenos a los de Estados Unidos. Y al único que conocía era al Capitán Britania y a Ladybug, solo ellos. No conocía a nadie más.

Era un alivió. Por un momento pensó en que tendrían pelear de nuevo. Menos mal que no tuvieron que hacerlo. Y también que no revisaran el avión porque tal vez no los reconocieron al no tener los trajes. Pero si revisaban el avión los podrían encontrar y de inmediato se darían cuenta de quienes eran. Cuando subieron al avión cada uno se tomó una ducha para no llamar la atención. Sin embargo, los trajes seguían en el avión en una caja. Bruce le dijo que los iban a quemar la caja cuando se fueran.

-No hagan nada estúpido. Recuerden que estamos en Inglaterra.

Todos miraron a Wade.

-¿Por qué me miran así? Ahg, está bien. –Comenzó a golpear su cabeza. –Fuera impulsó de idiotez.

Todos entraron a la camioneta, la cual no tenía las ventanas oscuras, ni tampoco parecía estar blindada como la que dejaron en el aeropuerto de Las Vegas. Bruce volvió a ser quien conducía. Al ir avanzando y comenzar a ver parte de la ciudad de Liverpool. Lincoln observó que era algo tranquila, incluso le resultó mucho más, sorprendentemente, que Royal Woods; no había tanto ruido y todo parecía estar en orden.

Bruce decidió encender la radio. Al principio Lincoln la ignoró, pero…

_-"Recuerden que deben permanecer en casa a partir de las diez de la noche. No pueden salir. Y cualquiera que no acaté las indicaciones será arrestado hasta por una semana, en el mejor de los casos". -"¿Por qué debemos quedarnos en casa tan temprano, Steve? ¿Y a que te refieres con el mejor de los casos?" "Los héroes de los estados unidos quieren, nuevamente, que nosotros también tengamos héroes. Y todos nosotros sabemos que eso es peligroso". "¿Por qué no nos cuentas un poco sobre eso, Steve?" "Veras, mi amigo, después de que un grupo de varios héroes fuera asesinado esos héroes creen que los asesinos pueden venir a ocultarse aquí en Inglaterra". _–Ambos comenzaron a reírse fuertemente. –_"Aunque eso fuera cierto, Inglaterra jamás dejará que esos héroes vengan para acá hacer lo que quieran. Es por eso que al inició dije que pueden ser arrestados en el mejor de los casos, si es que un policía logra verlos antes de lo que sea que van liberar en la noche". "¿Puedes decirme a que te refieres exactamente, Steve?". "Lo siento, James. Es algo que yo tampoco sé, pero deben entender que por nada del mundo salgan. Si valoran su vida no salgan en la noche; tengan un familiar en el hospital, sus hijos tuvieron un accidente, una emergencia familiar, lo que sea, no salgan. Esto es temporal hasta que las cosas estén más tranquilas". "Steve tiene razón. No podemos dejar que esos héroes vengas y nos obliguen a que acatemos sus órdenes. Inglaterra ha logrado salir adelante sin los héroes; hay educación, comida, hospitales y seguridad. Que ellos vengan seria solo para arruinar a nuestro pueblo. Si no nos creen pueden verlo en las noticias cada mañana; ciudades destruidas, un gobierno totalitario que se acata a sus órdenes". "¿Sabes algo, James? A mí me gustaría conocer a un norteamericano…" "¿En serio? ¿Por qué?" "Ha de ser divertido hablar con gente tan imbécil"._

-Les volvieron a decir imbéciles. –Wade se rió nuevamente y Bruce mejor apagó la radio.

Pero Lincoln, por otro lado, quería seguir escuchando. No sabía exactamente porque los llamaban de ese modo, ni mucho menos que era lo que saldría en la noche para vigilar las calles y evitar que lo héroes entraran, aunque si era le asustó un poco que ahora matarían a las personas si salían a las calles sino los llegaba a ver un policía. Esto parecía ser un mundo totalmente diferente a lo que él pensó. Sin embargo, tampoco conocía mucho del país. Quizás siempre habían sido así. No lo sabía. No era Luna o su padre como para saber demasiado de Inglaterra. Él solo conocía dicho país por las grandes agrupaciones musicales que venían de aquí y algunas investigaciones sobre que realizó sobre la segunda guerra mundial, guerras o cosas por el estilo. También le resultó extrañó que dijeran que no hay héroes; creyó que si estaba el Capitán Britania debían haber muchos más héroes.

-¿En dónde está el Capitán Britania? –Pregunto finalmente un tanto confundido. -¿Y porque no hay "héroes" como en estados unidos?

-Es una buena pregunta, pero en un momento te responderemos. –Respondió Wade, mirando hacia fuera. Lincoln observó que estaban enfrente de lo que parecía ser una mansión; tenia ventanas pequeñas con barrotes y el vidrio parecía ser aprueba de balas; la puerta, a pesar de ser de madera, parecía ser muy resistente; además, contaba con cuatro pisos. Todos bajaron inmediatamente. –Bien, supongo que es hora que conozcas a más de nuestros aliados, Lincoln. Solo ten cuidado con Gambito. Él muy cabrón es un cleptómano. –Negó con la cabeza. –A mí no me hace imbécil, lo hace apropósito.

Se acercaron a la puerta y Frank tocó.

Repitió la acción pasando un minuto.

Y nuevamente lo hizo al pasar otro.

Lo iba volver hacer, pero Matt lo detuvo al escuchar los pasos. Él obedeció. Esperaron un momento hasta que la puerta la abrió un hombre de cabello rubio; llevaba una gabardina beige, una corbata de color negro con una camisa blanca, además de estar fumando un cigarro.

-¿Que mierda quieren? –Preguntó, inhalando un poco de humo.

-Buscamos a Zatanna y Gambito. Escuchamos que viven aquí. –Respondió Frank, un poco molestó por la actitud de aquel sujeto.

-Sí, aquí viven. Pero no quieren verlos, así que si es todo… adiós… -Iba cerrar la puerta, pero Frank lo detuvo. El hombre suspiró un tanto fastidiado antes de abrir en su totalidad la puerta. – ¿Qué parte de "no quieren verlos" no entendieron? –Volvió a inhalar humo. –Americanos. Siempre tan fastidiosos e idiotas.

-De hecho son ellos. –Comentó Wade, señalando a Frank, Bruce, Matt y Lincoln. –Tres de aquí somos canadienses y la señorita es griega. Ya sabes, amigo. Filosofía y esas cosas.

-Gracias por responder la pregunta que no te hice. Un segundo antes te hubiera preguntado. –Dijo sarcásticamente, volviendo a inhalar humo. –Pasen. No tengo ganas de echar a nadie por la fuerza.

Todos entraron. Lincoln observó que Wade parecía estar viendo muy raro a ese hombre. Le había resultado extrañó porque de esa manera era con la que a veces miraba a Stella o Ronnie Anne.

-Creo que él me gusta. –Dijo finalmente Wade, cuando aquel hombre se alejó.

Lincoln lo miró con la boca abierta mientras caminaban.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Qué creo que me gusta- Repitió nuevamente Wade. Lincoln lo miró algo confundido. Si apenas lo había visto. ¿Cómo era posible? –No empieces de puto intolerante. El hijo de puta de Billy Butcher también era un cabrón intolerante. Por eso me alegro que lo hayan matado al ojete. –Wade apretó un poco sus puños. –Si no lo hacia Superman juro que lo hubiera hecho yo mismo y le hubiera arrancado el pene con mis propias manos. –A Lincoln le resultó desagradable la imagen de pensar en Wade arrancando un pene, aunque como él no era convencional puede que lo hubiera arrancado con su boca, y esa imagen era mucho más desagradable. –De hecho eso se lo que quiso hacer a Matt. –Agitó su cabeza. –El punto es que no empieces de intolerante.

-En realidad es que no entiendo porque te gustó ese sujeto con tan solo verlo unos segundos.

-Oh, lo siento. –Wade le dio un puñetazo amigable. –En eso tienes razón. Supongo que amor a primera vista.

Lincoln no entendió un poco de eso. Bueno, era Wade. Quizás solo le resultó atractivo su apariencia y actitud. Él no lo sabía.

Cruzaron una reja donde vieron a varias personas; algunas jugando con juguetes, otras viendo fijamente a la pared, otras dibujando y otros balbuceando cosas. Y todos ellos usaban batas de color blanco, tal como en un hospital, en este caso psiquiátrico. Pero había un par de personas que estaban vestidos como personas normales; era una chica, bastante hermosa, que llevaba un traje de color negro con una camisa blanca y un sombrero negro; un hombre que también llevaba una gabardina beige con un traje de color negro y una camisa de color purpura. Entonces Lincoln pensó que tal vez ellos eran Gambito y Zatanna. Solo que, ¿Quién era el hombre que les abrió?

-¿Por qué carajo los dejaste pasar, Constantine? –Preguntó Gambito. Al acercarse un poco más observaron que estaban jugando póker.

-Porque no tenía ganas de echarlos. Dejaría un desastre y asustaría a los pacientes. –Respondió, sentándose nuevamente. –Espero que no te hayas robado mi mano… -Al ver sus cartas lo miró frunciendo el ceño. –hijo de puta. Empecemos de nuevo.

-Y ahora, ¿Por qué están aquí? –Preguntó Zatanna. Se levantó para sacar unos seis vasos de alacena. Se volvió a sentar, tenía a su lado una botella de whiskey y les sirvió. –Supongo que ustedes dos son los únicos que no toman. –Eso se lo dijo principalmente a Lincoln y Bruce, quienes se negaron. El resto agarró los vasos. –Ahora sí, díganme a que vinieron. ¿Buscan refugio o algo?

-Bien, yo reparto. –Constantine comenzó a revolver las cartas.

-No, en realidad venimos a pedirles ayuda. –Zatanna y Gambito prestaron total atención a lo que iba decir. –Lo queremos intentar de nuevo. –Bruce miró un momento a Zatanna. –Esta vez puede que si lo logremos.

-¿Qué cambiara a la última vez? –Preguntó Gambito, dejando de jugar, prestándole atención a Bruce. –Por si no lo recuerdas estuvimos a punto de morir por culpa de ese idiota de Butcher a manos de Superman. De no ser por Logan y Wade, quienes estuvieron a nada de morir al enfrentarse a él, hubiéramos muerto todos. ¿Qué cambiara esta vez?

-Tenemos dos armas. –Respondió.

-Quizás Superman es el héroe más poderoso del planeta. Pero aun así, no es el único héroe, Bruce. Esta la capitana Marvel, Tony Stark, Ace Savvy, Mujer Maravilla, Aquaman, entre otros héroes que podrían matarnos si están bien organizados. –Gambito bebió el contenido de su vaso de golpe y se sirvió un poco más de whiskey.

-Antes solo estábamos buscando la manera para que no entraran al ejército y que el mundo se librará de ellos. Ahora, no solo estamos enfrentándonos a ellos, también nos enfrentaríamos a casi todas las agencias de inteligencia de los Estados Unidos junto con muchos más héroes, como los de Asia o Rusia. –Zatanna bebió todo el contenido de su vaso. Se volvió a servir un poco más. –Esta vez no lo haremos. Hacerlo es un suicidio.

-Además, Magneto y su hija Wanda se retiraron de esta mierda. –Agregó Gambito.

-Y hablando de él, ¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron? –Preguntó Wade, acercándose a Constantine y acariciando su pecho. Él pareció algo extrañado por lo que hacía, pero no le importó. Volvió a sacar otro cigarro. Zatanna lo miró algo molesta.

-Si lo sigues tocando… ¡Olvídate que puedas dormir tranquilamente nuevamente! –Wade se rió.

-Hazlo. No me importa. –Continuó tocando su pecho.

Constantine sacó una carta de su gabardina, se incendió inmediatamente y la arrojó a su rostro.

–Quo paralyticus. –Wade cayó al suelo. Todos lo miraron confundidos por lo que hizo. –Es un hechizo para paralizar a quien yo quiera. –Aunque no le gustó hacerlo. La verdad le estaba gustando como lo tocaba.

-¿Un hechizo para paralizar? ¿La magia existe? –Preguntó confundido Lincoln, al ver a Wade en el suelo.

-Más o menos. –Respondió, nuevamente inhalando humo de su cigarro.

-¿Entonces qué le pasó a Magneto, lo sabes? –Preguntó Frank.

-¿Saben de esas torturas chinas donde les arrancan o clavan objetos filoso en las uñas de las víctimas? –Lincoln sintió un pequeño cosquilleó en su dedos al pensar en las palabras de Zatanna. –Eso fue lo que le pasó. Estuvieron semanas torturando a Erik. Cuando lo liberaron fue con nosotros para llevarse a su hija. –Zatanna tomó un largo trago a su vaso hasta que se lo termino. –Creo que ahora vive en una parte de Alemania. No lo sé. Decidí dejarlo en paz.

-Con ellos fuera del equipo estamos mucho más jodidos, Bruce. –Dijo Gambito.

-Tenemos otra arma para detener a Superman. Quizás funcione. –Bruce se acercó a Zatanna. –Puedes mirar y sabrás que digo la verdad.

Zatanna suspiró y se acercó a él. Colocó sus manos en su cabeza, sus ojos se tornaron de un color blanco mientras sus manos comenzaban a brillar. Pasando unos segundos lo soltó, se le podía notar que estaba sorprendida. Se sentó nuevamente.

-Entonces, ¿crees que esta vez lo lograremos? –Preguntó, volviéndose a servir whiskey.

-¡Drácula acaba de despertar! ¡No se preocupen, voy a exterminar a todos los vampiros! –Gritó un hombre de color.

-Otra vez Blade. No puede ser. –Gruñó Constantine, poniéndose de pie.

-¡Donde está mi arena! –Gritó otro un hombre delgado, cabello negro y con la piel demasiada pálida. Ese hombre miró a Constantine como si estuviera molestó. – ¡Tú la tienes! –Señaló a Constantine. – ¡Devuélvemela! –Constantine sacó algunas cartas de su gabardina y las lanzó contra quienes se alteraron. Al principio su respiración era agitada. Poco después comenzaron a calmarse. –No me intentes hacer eso. Yo sé que tú tienes mi arena. Lo sé. Hare que Lucifer-Morningstar te torturará en el infierno por…

Pareció calmarse junto con el hombre que gritó Drácula.

-Pónganse a pintar en su cuaderno o pónganse a su jugar entre ustedes, solo no me molesten. –Gritó Constantine, volviendo a sacar otro cigarro. En el momento que lo encendió un hombre sin mano se le acercó. -¿Ahora qué quieres, Ash?

-No encuentro el Necronomicón. Si el libro se pierde todo el mundo caerá en caos. –El hombre levantó su mano. – ¡Yo lo sé! Por eso lo tenía. Para que nadie lo encontrará. Pablo y Kelly, ¿en dónde están? Vamos por estos malditos hijos de puta. Debemos detenerlos.

-¡Confirmo! –Constantine colocó una mano en su cabeza y aquel hombre se calmó. –Ve a jugar con Roberto, Ashley. –Constantine regresó a donde estaban los demás, quienes lo esperaban para continuar con la conversación. Al parecer él ya era parte de esto. –Lamento eso…

-¡El infierno esta en llamas! ¡El rey Blaze no está! ¡Los demonios están libres! –Gritó un hombre, acercándose a Constantine, quien suspiró con fastidió. -¡¿Qué le paso al rey Blaze?!

-Mentibus cessabit. –Constantine colocó una mano en el pecho de hombre. –Regresa junto a Ash, Roberto. E investígame cuando fue la última vez que vieron a los demonios y al rey Blaze. –Roberto asintió.

-¡Mi padre Satanás va a conquistar el infierno!

-¡Con un carajo! –Constante sacó otra carta. - Mentibus cessabit. –Repitió nuevamente. El hombre se calmó y caminó junto a Roberto. –Al menos no se pusieron como locos el Doctor Strange, y el Doctor Destino. Por alguna razón tienen más resistencia a la magia.

-¿Qué es lo que exactamente lo que tienen? –Preguntó Lincoln un tanto confundido.

-Ven de todo; demonios, vampiros, hombres lobo, ángeles, dioses antiguos, hay uno qué cree que es Sandman, otros ven criaturas Lovecraftianas. O eso creo. –Constantine tomó un tragó a su vaso de whiskey. –Los dos de allá –señaló al fondo donde habían dos hombre jugando ajedrez –piensan que combaten fuerzas del otro mundo. Se la pasan diciendo Shuma-Gorath, Yot-Soter, Kthl y Nyerlathortech. Normalmente son lo que más mencionan. Aunque no he escuchado a ningún monstruo con ese nombre.

-Nos desviamos del tema. –Dijo Gambito, volviendo a servirse Whiskey. -¿Qué viste exactamente, Zatanna?

-Hay un hombre de color verde que pude regenerar su cuerpo y, al parecer, es muy fuerte. –Miró de reojo a Lincoln. –También esta ese niño. –Señaló a Lincoln. –Tiene los poderes de una araña. Y si no lo sabes las arañas son animales increíbles, ahora con sus poderes, bien, es muy fuerte. Muy, muy fuerte.

-Parece que esta vez están seguros de que funcionará.

-Tú participaras, Constantine. –Dijo Bruce, señalándolo.

-Obvio. No pienso dejar a mi novia en manos de ustedes, putos dementes. –Wade sintió como se rompía su corazón cuando dijo novia. Aunque se conformaba con poder verlo. El amor de un hombre hacia una mujer no es eterno, y él estaría ahí para Constantine cuando eso sucediera. –Pero, ¿Quién cuidara a los enfermos mentales?

-No te preocupes, amor. –Zatanna le guiñó un ojo. –Lo tengo resuelto. Además que también tengo a alguien que le encantara estar dentro del equipo.

-¿Nuevo? –Frank alzó una ceja.

-No sé cómo se llama. En estos momentos está descansando, pero pronto bajará.

-Entonces, ¿aceptan ayudarnos? –Zatanna le alzó el dedo pulgar.

-No hay nada que podamos perder. Además, si lo que vi es cierto podríamos ganar esta vez. –Zatanna miró a Constantine. –Sin embargo, estamos por nuestra cuenta; todas las agencias del gobierno ahora están en manos de esos sujetos.

-Inglaterra no. –Comentó Constantine, tomando otro tragó de whiskey, inhalando humo de su cigarro nuevamente. –Aunque el sistema de gobierno que ahora usamos bien podríamos decir que es una mierda parecida. Quizás la diferencia es que ninguna de nuestras ciudades son destruidas por algún héroe o villano.

-Y hablando de eso, ¿Cómo es que no los matan por el tipo de personas que hay aquí? –Preguntó Frank, señalando a Blade, Roberto y algunas personas más de color o con algún rasgó latino.

Lincoln se confundió un poco por eso. ¿Por qué habrían de matar a esas personas?

-Es un hechizo de confusión. –Respondió Zatanna. –Si algún hombre quiere venir o entrar, en el momento que toca la puerta su mente olvidara lo que estaba haciendo aquí.

-¿Entonces por qué…?

-Los vi venir. Otro hechizo. –Lo interrumpió. Frank no entendía nada sobre esa mierda de la magia.

-Deberíamos irnos ahora. –Bruce los miró. Zatanna y Constantine movieron la cabeza.

-No nos iremos hasta que pueda encontrar a alguien que cuide a los enfermos mentales.

Constantine su puso de pie y fue hacia la alacena donde sacó otra botella, esta vez de vodka. Fue algo extraño para todos que muchas de las botellas de alcohol estuvieran cerca de los enfermos mentales, ¿y si alguno llegaba a tomar alguna?

-Está bien. Solo espero que no les lleve mucho tiempo.

Lincoln levantó a Wade y lo señaló. Constantine tomó de golpe la mitad de la botella de vodka.

-Puedes descongelarlo o quitarle eso que le hiciste. –Constantine asintió, sacando una carta.

-Solo espero que te comportes… ¿Cómo se llama?

-Wade Winston Wilson.

-Wilson… ¡Modero! –Wade dejó de estar paralizado y cayó al suelo. Se sacudió un poco antes de ponerse de pie. Tomó la botella de vodka, se bebió todo el contenido de golpe. Soltó un eructó.

-La puta madre. Me sentí como cuando me ahogue en vomito en aquella fiesta en el ejército. –Wade pareció pensar un poco. –Supongo que estaba muy emocionado porque fui a dormir en la en la cama de un compañero… y termine sin pantalones… luego me enteré que no era parte de nuestro pelotón… -Se alzó de hombros. –Cosas de la vida.

-Ahora, podrías explicarme, ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? –Lincoln estaba confundido. –Por lo que entendí no puede haber ciertas personas en las calles.

-¿No te lo han dicho, niño? –Gambito volvió a revolver las cartas. -¿Quieren jugar Wade, Frank, Logan? –Los tres se sentaron en la mesa. Lincoln hizo lo mismo.

-Es una larga historia, Lincoln. –Dijo Wade. Constantine se levantó de nuevo y fue por más botellas.

-No se terminen emborrachándose. –Ordenó Zatanna, tomando un abrigo de color negro. –Saldré junto con Bruce. –Se acercó a Matt. –Vigila que no hagan nada estúpido, Matt. Si algún enfermo se sale de control y Constantine esta borracho o drogado, despierta al hombre que duerme en el piso de arriba en el cuatro cinco. –Matt asintió. –Vamos, Bruce.

Ambos salieron. Matt y Elektra se sentaron en una mesa junto a varios pacientes que pintaban en hojas de papel.

-Yo soy el heredero de Asgard. –Dijo un hombre rubio. Elektra observó que en otra de sus manos tenía un matillo de juguete. Era el que había en las leyendas nórdicas, por lo que recordaba, era el Mjolnir. –Soy el protector de la tierra. Ni Thanos, ni Galactus podrán conquistar la Tierra mientras yo esté vivo.

Matt no respondió. Su atención estaba en los demás, quienes hablarían de lo que pasó anteriormente en Inglaterra.

-Veras, Lincoln. Hace cuatro años, nosotros junto con el cabrón hijo de puta madre de Butcher hacíamos trabajos para el FBI manteniendo a raya a los héroes. –Wade vio sus cartas, gruñó después de hacerlo. –No voy. Mi mano es una mierda. –Dejó las cartas en la mesa. –Te decía que como hacíamos eso de mantener a los héroes raya. Podría decirse que los héroes estaban más controlados; no podían salir muy seguido a fiestas, hacer desastres, emborracharse, drogarse, ese tipo de cosas. Por ponerte un ejemplo: si tu novia hubiera muerto hace cuatro años, jura que Logan o Mother's Milk le hubieran dado la paliza de su vida a Ace Savvy. –Lincoln tuvo una expresión sombría al recordar a Ronnie Anne. Wade tomó un poco de vodka. –Pero por culpa de ese cabrón de Butcher, quien expuso todos secretos de la guardia nacional sobre el equipo y toda esa mierda que estábamos haciendo. Bien, todo se fue al carajo. –Volvió a tomar más de su vodka, esta vez se lo terminó todo y se sirvió más. –Espero que esta vez no me den una mano de la mierda. –Dijo, cuando Constantine había ganado la mano anterior y ahora era quien comenzó a repartir. Al tener sus cartas Wade sonrió. –Esto está mejor. Te decía que como expuso todo del gobierno tuvieron que despedir o asesinar, la verdad no lo sé, a todos los trabajadores que llegaron a estar involucrados con nosotros. A partir de lo sucedido el gobierno de los Estados Unidos junto con una gran parte de los gobiernos mundiales está bajo control total de los superhéroes. –Tomó otro tragó de vodka. –Dos pares de dos. –Wade mostró sus cartas. Los demás enseñaron las suyas, Lincoln no entendía como se jugaba, pero al parecer Wade perdió de nuevo. –Mierda. Entonces los países que no estaban muy relacionados decidieron mandarlos al carajo, ese fue el caso de Inglaterra, pero como no querían nada de violencia, desorden social, discriminación, intolerancia y todo ese tipo de cosas tomaron la decisión de exterminar a todas las otras razas que estaban aquí, como fueron judíos, negros, gays, lesbianas, musulmanes, latinos, etc. –Logan fue el que repartió esta vez. –Espero que no me toque una mano hecha mierda de nuevo… -Al terminar de repartir Wade observó sus cartas. –Creo que… sí ganaré esta vez. Con todos ellos muertos no habría racismo, desorden social. Ya sabes; esas cosas con las que puedes llegar a discutir si lo hablas con otras personas. Esto con la finalidad de que ningún héroe intentará venir ayudar por situaciones como la intolerancia. –Wade enseñó sus cartas y todos parecieron gruñir al ver su mano. –Les gané perras. –Dijo en un tono feliz. –Supongo que ahora yo reparto. –Wade tomó las cartas. Las comenzó a revolver. –Por eso en el aeropuerto vino la policía, no pertenecemos a este país. Pero como el gobierno de Inglaterra no trabaja para los héroes Bruce conoce a alguien importante del centro de inteligencia británico, por esa razón no nos hicieron nada. Esa persona también quiere que los superhéroes mueran.

Wade comenzó a repartir las cartas. Lincoln pensó un momento todo lo que Wade dijo. Las cosas se salieron de control porque un país no quería verse involucrado en todo esto, entonces tomó la decisión de matar a todos los que no pertenecieran a su país, ni que tampoco siguieran ciertas reglas y principios. Estaba totalmente sorprendido. Había muchas cosas que él desconocía. Eso explicaba porque Frank preguntó "cómo es que no tenían problemas" al ver a esos hombres llamados Blade y a Roberto; uno era un hombre color y el otro era latino. Lincoln se sentó junto a Matt, pensando aun en lo que Wade le dijo.

-Tranquilo, Lincoln. –Lo calmó Matt al notar su sorpresa. –Todo esto que pasó fue por la desesperación de no querer tener el control de ellos. –Le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. –Nosotros cambiaremos eso. O moriremos en el intentó. No dejaremos que más inocentes mueran por esos hijos de puta.

-Supongo que está bien.

Lincoln sonrió. También quería pensar positivo. Sin embargo, había algo que le preocupaba y era Stella; no quería creer que ella era igual que la gran mayoría de "héroes". Stella siempre demostró ser una chica amigable y bastante gentil. Entre todas esas ovejas negras tenía que haber una oveja blanca. No quería pensar que todos los superhéroes fueran iguales. Le gustaría hablar con Stella para creer que aún era la que conoció a sus once años. Podía, incluso, ayudarlos a acabar con los héroes. O eso quería pesar. Lo mejor sería esperar.

…

**NA: ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, sobre todo, la parte de la pelea. Si tienen alguna sugerencia o queja sobre ella, háganmelo saber con su crítica para poder mejorarlo la próxima vez que escriba una.**

**Ahora con esto de Inglaterra, pues me inspire de "V for vendetta", un comic muy bueno que si no han leído háganlo. Bueno, me inspire de ahí, es por eso que pasa todo eso en Inglaterra.**

**Ahora, tengo malas noticias, no voy actualizar el fic muy seguido porque va para largo, por lo que ahora me dedicare a escribir uno, así que escojan, ¿Cuál quieren? ¿Lo que vino de un agujero, Animatrónicos, El burdel? Les doy una semana para que decidan. Una vez me digan me pondré a escribir hasta terminar dicho fic.**

**También habrá una historia nueva que, estoy seguro, muchos no esperan ;)**

**Bien. Es todo. Les mando un saludo. No estamos leyendo. Hasta la próxima.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Orden para el caos.**

Stella tuvo ganas de vomitar en el momento que vio los cuerpos despedazados de aquel equipo de superhéroes en la computadora. Y se sintió aun peor cuando fue a las vergas y observó los cuerpos a pocos centímetros de ellos. No entendía porque razón ella tenía que ir a las Vergas a hablar con los medios de comunicación para decirles que la situación, si bien, era preocupantes, todos ellos estaban ahí para defenderlos y protegerlos. Se hubiera negado, pero la otra opción era revisar los cuerpos para encontrar algo "extraño", era mejor mentir que estar revisando los cuerpos. No obstante, tampoco fue fácil mentir. Nunca se había caracterizado por mentir.

Mucho más cuando se enteró, en el avión donde el Falcón se lo dijo, que esos sujetos, y no eran los únicos, habían ido a las Vegas a divertirse en una orgia donde habían drogas y alcohol. Ya no podía verlos como héroes, a nadie realmente. Toda su percepción de la vida cambió desde que se convirtió en superhéroe. Siguió el consejo del Falcón; puso una cara triste y comenzó hacer que lloraba para que no la molestaran con tantas preguntas sobre su opinión de este asunto.

Termino de hablar con los medio y, en ese momento, estaba esperando a que el Falcón y Ace salieran de la reunión; aparentemente, tenían una con Superman, Mujer Maravilla, Tony Stark y con el Capitán América sobre la situación que acaba de pasar; la primera muerte de un equipo de superhéroes en mucho tiempo. La verdad era que, con esto que acaba de suceder, le preocupó que en algún momento ella se viera envuelta en la misma situación.

Sintió un hormigueó en su estómago al pensar en eso; llegar a estar enfrente de los asesinos de superhéroes. Estaba segura que no podría defenderse por el miedo que sentiría al estar enfrente de esos tipos, y, lo más probable, es que la matarían fácilmente. Quizás lo único bueno era que no tendría que seguir soportando las miradas pervertidas de Ace y Translucido. Ver todo lo que paso en tan poco tiempo le hizo pensar en dos cosas: Dios la odiaba; o Dios no existía.

Tantos sacrificios y muchas cosas que tuvo que hacer para entrar en ese equipo, y lo único que le pasó fue que abusaran de ella. Aunque se preguntaba cómo les iba a Mildred y Cristina; no sabía mucho de ellas. Pero quería evitar pensar que los compañeros no eran iguales a Ace. Esperaba que no les hubiera pasado lo mismo. A pesar de todo, quería creer que la vida solo la tenia de su perra a ella. Además, Superman no podía ser igual que esos dos sujetos, ¿o sí?

Ya ni sabía que era real o que era una fantasía. Toda su vida pensó que los héroes ayudaban y eran buenas personas, absolutamente todos, pero Ace, sobre todo, era todo menos una buena persona. Al menos el Falcón intentaba no ser un hijo de puta, intentaba ser todo lo contrario; una buena persona, aunque se comportaba, en algunas ocasiones, indiferente. Stella continuó recargada detrás de una sala que estaba alejada de un hotel. Al parecer el hotel era de Bruce Wayne, quien invertía en los superhéroes. Tenía curiosidad sobre lo que estaban hablando.

El Falcón no le dijo exactamente de qué hablarían, algo extrañó porque, a veces, le contaba esos detalles, no obstante, en esta ocasión, lo vio más serio y ligeramente preocupado. Incluso pudo observar en Ace y el Falcón una mirada llena de miedo; claramente esta situación los tenía preocupados. Sacó su teléfono para ver revisar su Facebook y encontrar algo que le ayudara a matar el tiempo. Aunque, unos segundos después, escuchó como los reporteros volvían alterarse. Se asomó para observar que había pasado, observó a Superman junto con Mujer Maravilla enfrente de ellos. Pero podía verlos tranquilos. No se veían tan preocupados como Ace y el Falcón. Puede que se debiera a que eran los más fuertes, físicamente, de todos los equipos.

-Por favor… –Superman alzó las manos para que guardaran silencio –, sé que hay un grave problema. Estamos conscientes de esto, pero como les dijo Starlight; nosotros ya tomamos cartas en el asuntó. –Hizo una pequeña pausa. –Les queremos mandar nuestras condolencias a los familiares de los héroes caídos. Ellos solo hicieron su deber; protegerlos de esos sujetos. No podemos decir nada más. Quiero prometerlos que no dejaremos que les pase nada…

-Debemos irnos, Stella. –El Falcón apareció a un lado suyo. Por suerte Ace no estaba con él.

-Si… ¿A dónde? –Preguntó, volteando a verlo.

-Con un equipo de superhéroes, te explicó bien todo cuando lleguemos.

Ambos tomaron impulsó y comenzaron a volar para llegar al aeropuerto. Stella no sabía exactamente a donde irían o que harían. Pero era mejor que estar con él, que con los demás integrantes.

…

Mildred tenía miedo. Ya le habían explicado cómo estaba la situación, eso la había asustado tanto que no dejaba de mover sus dedos; pensar que en el momento que llegara a poner un pie fuera del edificio había altas posibilidades de que la pudiera llegar asesinar. Estaba pensando muy seriamente en mudarse al edificio, pero le preocupaba el Caballero Luna. En estos momentos estaba completamente callado; sin embargo, a veces, la miraba a ella, o a la Capitana Marvel, o el culo del Capitán América.

Este último le daba algo de lastima. Pensó que sería a quien más respetó le tenían. Había detenido la tercera guerra mundial en una ocasión y el Caballero Luna lo violó, sin mencionar que se asustaba cuando Tony le apuntaba con su armadura.

-¿Sabes, T'challa? – Habló Ant-Man –, le dije a Tony que estaría genial que te diagnosticaran cáncer de colon para que la gente estuviera pensando más eso que en los asesinos que acaban de aparecer. –Pantera negra lo volteó a ver lentamente. –Espera, no me lo tomes a mal, es que, ¿Cuántas personas mueren de cáncer al año? Y ver que un héroe tiene cáncer. Podrías desparecer unos días, y durante ese tiempo un villano aparece, el Capitán América se enfrenta a él, y cuando está a punto de ser vencido, Pantera Negra regresa para salvar el día. Podrías decirle a los medios, momentos después, que te retiraras del equipo y te dedicaras a hacer campañas contra la lucha del cáncer. Tendrás dinero y dejaras de estar en el equipo. –T'challa tosió un poco. No dejó de mirar a Scott. –Vamos, no te enojes. Hasta podríamos abrir una empresa para que donen dinero para la lucha contra el cáncer. –Le golpeó el hombro. –Aunque usaremos el dinero para otra cosa.

-En estos momentos las cosas están tensas, Scott. –Comentó, rascándose la cabeza. –Debemos poner nuestra atención en lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor. No sabemos si en algún momento aparezcan, como en las Vegas. –T'challa volteó a ver a Mildred. –Y tú deberías mudarte al edificio. –Dijo. Mildred bajó la cara mientras volteaba a ver disimuladamente al Caballero Luna. T'challa lo notó. –Tranquila. Luna estará tranquilo por la tormenta que viene. O haz lo que quieras. De todas formas podemos buscar a otra integrante si llegan a sacarte toda la mierda.

Mildred hizo una mueca. No conocía mucho a esos sujetos, y sinceramente no quería hacerlo por lo que podría pasarle. Desde que tuvo el accidente con Luna y al ver como violaron al Capitán América no estaba del todo segura que quería conocerlos, o quedarse a solas con ellos. ¿Qué cosas llegarían hacerle?

-No estoy segura.

-Es lo que te aconsejo, niña. Esos tipos son peligrosos. –Mildred observó como el Caballero Luna salió rápidamente de la habitación. –De seguro va con Black Noir.

-¿Por qué esos tipos nos quieren asesinar? –Preguntó Mildred finalmente.

Esa pregunta incomodó a T'challa y Scott. Mildred era parte del equipo, aunque tampoco podían decirle ciertas cosas. A Ojo de halcón y la viuda negra no les dijeron muchas cosas, como que cuando fueron por ese sujeto en Nueva York, o de dónde venían sus poderes realmente. Hay cosas que no podían decirles a pesar de ser equipo. Sobre todo por los riesgos de que alguno por querer hacerse la buena persona lo revelara ante los medios. Y por ese motivo tenía la excusa perfecta para eso.

-Quieren tener el control del mundo por eso existimos, debemos evitar que eso suceda. –Pensó un poco, también estaban lo villanos. –Es como algunos villanos; muchos de ellos quieren establecer ciertos sistemas de gobierno, o empezar la tercera guerra mundial. Cosas por el estilo, nosotros solo los detenemos.

-Por eso estamos nosotros. –Agregó Scott. –Nosotros los detenemos. Por eso somos un equipo.

Mildred no respondió. Era algo… inspirador lo que dijeron. Por algo eran héroes, pero al ver todas las cosas que hacían, los veía con diferentes ojos.

-De hecho estuvimos a nada de detenerlos hace cuatro años…

-¿En serio? –Mildred se mostró algo interesada en ese tema. -¿Qué pasó?

-Casi todo el FBI, la CIA y la NSA tenían relación con estos asesinos y un par de sujetos llamado Wolverine y Deadpool evitaron que Superman atrapara a todos. El resto que nos enfrentamos quedamos desconcertados cuando no vimos a nadie. –Pantera Negra intentó hacer memoria, pero su mente estaba en blanco. –No lo recuerdo bien. Casi todos estábamos en nuestro edificio con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Aunque vimos algunas cosas que hicieron Deadpool y Wolverine; darle una verdadera pelea a Superman.

Podía recordar el caos de hace cuatro años. Algunos héroes fueron asesinados, otros quedaron paralíticos y Superman, a quien nunca le había visto tener un golpe, sin embargo, aquel día, termino con algunos moretones en su rostro junto con unos rasguños.

-Es por eso que te aconsejo que te quedes en el edificio, afuera podrían encontrarte.

Mildred sabía perfectamente que T'challa y Scott tenían razón; era mejor quedarse en el edificio. Era el más seguro del país, incluso más que el de La liga de la justicia. Iba a responder, pero la puerta se abrió; Mildred volteó para ver de quien se trataba, aunque se arrepintió de haberlo hecho; enfrente estaba un hombre de cabello castaño, pero de los lados llenó de canas, piel blanca y con un parche en el ojo izquierdo. Lo más que perturbó a Mildred fue la mano humana que estaba comiendo. Iba a salir de la oficina en ese momento, pero Scott la agarró de la mano antes de que lo hiciera. Negó con la cabeza. No entendió porque, aunque viendo su mirada, llena de nerviosismo, le hizo quedarse donde estaba.

-¿Qué hay, muchachos? –Saludó el hombre amablemente. Mildred observó algunos rastros de carne entre sus dientes y la mano dejaba caer unas gotas de sangre. –Me alegra verlos, ya que debo decirles algo muy importante.

-¿Sobre qué, Nick? –El hombre volvió a darle otra mordida a la mano.

-Son dos cosas: la primera es que no le hagas caso al idiota que nos representa, Mildred. Ellos piensan que por llenarle los bolsillos de dinero son dueños de tu culo. Sin mencionar que no fue tan grave como las estupideces que llegan hacer Ace o Flash. –El hombre limpió la sangre que caía de su boca. –La segunda: probablemente mande al carajo al Capitán América…

-¡Al fin! –Gritó T'challa de felicidad, interrumpiendo a Nick. –Disculpa, Nick. –Movió sus manos. –Es solo que… bueno, es un marica que nos hace ver como ridículos.

-¿Y quién lo va sustituir?

-Los va –corrigió Nick –, también vas a ser sustituido, Scott.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a Mildred y T'challa. ¿Por qué lo iban a sustituir? No había hecho nada malo, asistía a las reuniones, tenía un comportamiento tranquilo y no tenía miedo de combatir contra esos tipos. Bueno, eso último era mentira. Sabía perfectamente que podían matarlo. Pero no se los dejaría fácil. Entonces, ¿Por qué lo iban a sustituir?

-Pero… pero yo…

-Tranquilo. No estoy seguro del todo. Es solo una posibilidad. –Nick volvió a morder la mano. Caminó hacia la salida, dándole mordidas a la mano. –La razón es porque eres el que menos vende de la compañía y… ya sabes cómo son esos estúpidos; lléname de dinero o te mando al carajo. Haz que seamos el centro de atención por varios años. Que nuestras películas sean las más taquilleras de la historia. Que todo el mundo te respete. Esto último es gracioso porque yo no respeto al Capitán América. –Se rió. –Si llegó a verlo me voy a comer su brazo. Nos vemos luego, chicos.

Con eso salió de la oficina y Scott sintió ganas de llorar. Tanto que le había dado a la compañía para que lo echaran del equipo. No era justo. Esperaba que no lo sacaran. Le gustaba estar aquí, sobre todo por los privilegios.

-Si lo piensas bien, quizás a ti te podrían hacer una película donde mueras de cáncer de colon o te cases con la reina hormiga. –T'challa se puso de pie. –Voy por un trago, ¿quieres venir?

-¿Te parece que estoy de humor, negro? –Preguntó molestó Scott.

-Le decía a Mildred. –Ella bajó un poco la mirada. –Es mejor irnos porque el zoófilco de mierda ya se puso como la Capitana Marvel cuando esta de sangrona. –Mildred tuvo que tapar su boca para no reírse por el chiste.

-¡Vete a la mierda!

Mildred salió junto a T'challa. La verdad era mejor irse que quedarse. Scott estaba enojado y no sabía cómo se podía poner en ese estado. Puede que no le aterraba tanto como el Caballero Luna. Ese tipo nada mas con verlo le daban ganas de correr lejos. Y no sabía exactamente porque, había leído desde antes de entrar a los vengadores, el Caballero Luna no poseía ningún poder. Todo era su físico. ¿Cómo fue que la sometió el primer día?

No era muy fuerte cuando tenía luz solar, pero si podía lastimar de gravedad a una persona común, a pesar de que fuera fuerte. Y el Caballero Luna, a pesar de eso, la logró someter. Era por eso que tenía cuidado por donde iba en la noche. Sin embargo, eso se terminó; ahora tendría que tener cuidado de que no entrara en su habitación.

-Es mejor que lo dejemos solo. –Dijo T'challa, haciendo que Mildred la volteara a ver. –La verdad me alegra que lo saquen del equipo. Es un racista de mierda; lleva mucho tiempo diciéndole a los representantes que me hagan una película donde muera de cáncer de colon para que salga del equipo. –Se rio, negando con la cabeza. –Sería algo humillante morir de ese modo. Mas cuando los putos representantes exprimen ese tipo de cosas.

-No me parece un mal tipo. Al menos eso creo.

-Es un idiota. Ya se le pasara. O eso espero. –Se encogió de hombros. –De todos modos no me importa.

Ambos continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron a una habitación donde no había absolutamente nadie. Mildred tuvo un poco de desconfianza. ¿Qué le garantizaba que T'challa no fuera igual que el Caballero Luna? T'challa observó que Mildred parecía ligeramente nerviosa de estar muy lejos. Abrió la puerta donde Mildred observó, al menos eso parecía, un pequeño bar; había muchas botellas de alcohol.

-Está algo alejado para que los trabajadores no se den cuenta de que tenemos nuestro propio bar. –Entró. –Si quieres entra, o no lo hagas. Si haces lo último solo aléjate lo suficiente y no le digas a nadie que hay un bar.

-No, es que… -Mildred se puso ligeramente roja.

-Supongo que piensas que si Luna te hizo lo que te hizo, ¿Qué te garantiza que yo no haga lo mismo?

Mildred se puso un poco más roja. La verdad es que desconfiaba de todos, incluso de la Capitana Marvel.

-No me interesa mucho el sexo, niña.

-Está bien…

Entró junto a T'challa y este agarró una botella de Whiskey que bebió directamente de la botella.

-No le digas al Capitán de esto. Odio que ese marica venga.

Mildred negó con la cabeza. Le resultó gracioso lo que le hacían al Capitán América, ya le resultaba gracioso. No podía creerlo. Quizás hasta estaba volviéndose igual que ellos. Cuando lo vio salir del edificio junto a Tony no pudo evitar tener la sensación de que miraba a un insecto con un traje de color y azul que tenía la bandera de los estados unidos. No le haría nada, pero no quería estar cerca de ese tipo. Le daba asco.

-Dame un poco. –Ordenó Mildred, tomando un vaso. Lo único que quería era un momento para olvidar al equipo.

…

Stella llegó junto con el Falcón a un edificio en mal estado; el lugar en donde estaba en total mierda. Bueno, no podía esperar mucho de Detroit; una ciudad llena de delincuencia, violencia, drogas e incluso algunos casos de incesto. ¿Qué se supone que hacían aquí? Tomó el avión con el Falcón, unos treinta minutos después llegaron a ese lugar.

El Falcón tocó a la puerta. Ninguno de los dos traía puesto su traje, se lo quitaron en el avión. Abrió la puerta un sujeto que Stella conocía perfectamente; pertenecía a la "Legión de superhéroes", que estaba conformada por Blood Claw, Lightning Lad, Saturn girl, Cosmic boy y Black Lightning, que era ese sujeto.

Ese equipo le gustaba mucho a Stella de niña; sus poderes eran muy interesantes. Aunque no sabía porque estaban aquí o para qué. Pensándolo un poco quizás era para pedirles ayuda o advertirles sobre lo que acaba de pasar en las Vegas con esos "héroes".

-¿Qué haces aquí, Manuel? –Preguntó el hombre negro que le abrió.

-Hola, Jefferson.

-Entra. –El hombre se hizo un lado. –De haber sabido que vendrías hubiera arreglado un poco. –Al entrar ambos observaron algunas botellas de alcohol junto con pastillas y rastros de polvo por todo el lugar, pero lo más asqueroso era el olor. Era indiscutible, en ese lugar habían tenido sexo. Jefferson se acercó a un sofá, se sentó y comenzó a beber de una botella de vodka que estaba tirada. –Pensé que ya no tenía. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar, Manuel?

-Sí, ¿sabes lo que paso en las Vegas, verdad?

Stella decidió seguir observando más a fondo ese lugar. Era un asco. Incluso podría compararlo con esos lugares donde venden drogas o hay prostitutas y no había mucha diferencia.

-Te recomiendo que no te alejes de aquí. Los otros idiotas están cogiéndose a Imra y si ven a una linda chica como tú, jura que te va doler la vagina y el ano durante una semana. –A Stella no le gustó la manera en que se expresó, pero tampoco le gusto pensar en… –Si, escuche lo que paso. ¿Cuál es problema con nosotros? Sé que también somos un blanco. Los hijos de perra mataron a la mitad de nuestros miembros hace cuatro años. Por esa razón estamos preparados, Manuel.

-Me alegra que estén preparados. Pero no estoy aquí para eso. –Manuel sacó un cigarro, lo encendió y comenzó a inhalar el humo. –Como las muertes tienen a la población preocupada Superman, Ace, Tony y yo hablamos sobre como desviar la preocupación de la gente y… espero que no te enojes –se rió un poco –, para que la gente deje de prestar atención en los asesinos deberás decir que eres gay y tienes una relación con Chico Bestia.

Jefferson se quedó callado. Stella, por otro lado, se sorprendió por lo que Manuel le dijo que hiciera. Apretó la botella hasta que la rompió. Las luces, incluso, comenzaron a parpadear. Comenzó a reírse mientras limpiaba los restos de vidrio de su mano.

-¿Es una broma? –Manuel se quedó en silencio, lo cual hizo sentir a Jefferson furioso. -¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA ME PIDES QUE HAGA ESA ESTUPIDEZ?! –Golpeó la pared, haciéndole un agujero.

-Porque Superman me dijo que lo hicieras. –Inhaló un poco de humor y se puso de pie. –De hecho también diremos que T'challa tiene cáncer de colon para que la gente esté más interesada en esos temas que en el de los asesinos.

-¡Vete a la mierda! –Le enseñó el dedo de en medio. –No voy hacer esa estupidez, y más con Chico Bestia, ¿Por qué no pensaron en alguna otra cosa o en alguien más, alguien que no sea yo?

Manuel volvió a inhalar algo de humo hasta que dejó sin nada de tabaco el cigarro y arrojó la colilla al suelo.

-Fue a votación. Superman piensa que sería una buena idea para que ustedes vuelvan a tener algo de atención y produzcan algo de dinero. –Dio un suspiró. –De todos modos sabes lo que pasara si no le haces caso. Y, además, ya subimos un video en internet.

-No me jodas. –Jefferson apretó los puños. – ¡ME LLEVA LA PUTA MIERDA!

-Sabes que no tienes opción, Jefferson. O lo haces o Superman te sacara toda la mierda. Esas son tus dos opciones, ¿Cuál escoges?

Jefferson se acarició las sienes. Manuel se sentó nuevamente en el sofá cuando lo vio un poco más tranquilo. Pensó que lo iba atacar.

-Al menos hubieran escogido a otro sujeto. Chico Bestia, qué puto asco. –Jefferson sacó una bolsa de polvo blanco. –Tener que ser pareja de Chico Bestia…

-No tendrán que confirmar nada, es más ni siquiera tendrás que cogértelo o acercarte a él, lo único que tendrán que hacer es quedarse callados cuando las personas o la prensa les pidan explicaciones. Con esto la gente les pondrá atención total mientras aparecen videos por internet. –Jefferson colocó unas líneas de polvo sobre la mesa y comenzó a inhalarlas. –Ya te dije que no serán los únicos; Pantera Negra tendrá atención cuando alguien por Facebook o Twitter diga que tiene cáncer.

-Lo que digas. –Respondió finalmente, después de unos minutos.

Jefferson pareció quedarse mirando a la nada mientras soltaba una risa divertida. Manuel entendió que ya estaba drogado y que lo mejor era irse. Ya sabía Muchos de esos idiotas en ese estado se ponían demasiado "raros", por no llamarlos de otro modo.

-¡Los quiero todos adentro! –Stella y Manuel escucharon el gritó placentero de una chica. -¡Quiero que me los metan por todos los agujeros de mi cuerpo!

-Otra orgia. –Dijo Manuel, poniéndose de pie. En ese momento una chica salió junto con otros tres hombres detrás de ellas. Gateó y miró seductoramente a Manuel. Él agarró a Stella para salir del edificio. Aun escuchando los gemidos y gritos de la mujer. Lo más probable es que Jefferson entre en unos momentos. –A estos tipos solo les interesa el sexo. –Negó con la cabeza, soltando una risa divertida. –Si vieras las estupideces que hacían cuando vamos a "Herogasm", y más cuando estaba completo el equipo. –Hizo una mueca de asco.

-No sé lo que pasa con esos tipos… son… no puedo más. –Stella se dejó caer al suelo. –No llevo mucho tiempo con ustedes y… y… no puedo seguir.

-Y es justo lo que me paso a mí después de un mes en el equipo; me rompí. –Manuel sacó otro cigarro. –No puedes soportar la mierda. –Inhaló algo de humo mientras ayudaba a Stella a ponerse de pie. –Intenta sobrellevarlo, Stella. –Pero continuó llorando, a lo que Manuel se le ocurrió algo. Quizás no era lo mejor, sin embargo, puede que le ayudara. -Te llevaré con alguien para que puedas liberarte un poco.

Stella se quedó parada sin poder moverse mientras intentaba relajarse. No podía seguir soportando esta mierda, puede que lo hubiera soportado más de no ser por la presión que ahora sentía por el riesgo de ser asesinada.

-Pensé que lo podía soportar, pero es difícil. –Stella comenzó a llorar. –Ya no puedo.

-Fue más rápido que cuando yo entre. –Manuel acarició su cabeza. –Supongo que es porque Ace no me hizo lo mismo que a ti. –Manuel le dio un abrazo, al menos esperaba que eso la hiciera sentir mejor. –Necesitas ir con esta persona de inmediato. Puede que eso te relaje un poco y te sientas mejor. Me ayudó mucho cuando me rompí; yo no soportaba no ver a mis hijos y ver toda la mierda que Ace hacía.

Manuel le extendió el cigarro a Stella para que inhalara algo de humo, pero ella se negó. Nunca le había gustado fumar, ni consumir drogas, ni beber demasiado alcohol. Tal vez se debía porque su madre no se lo permito para que no tuviera problemas de salud o algunas dificultades para entrar a un equipo. Pero eso no quiere decir que no llegó hacer unas cosas libres; ya no era virgen; la perdió una vez en una fiesta de un campamento donde la mando su mamá para que pudiera controlar mejor sus habilidades.

La verdad en estos momentos quería tomar algo de alcohol y salir con alguien. Al menos una noche para distraerse un momento de lo mierda que se volvió su vida a partir de que entró a un equipo de superhéroes. Puede que Manuel lo quisiera. Esperaba que no tuvieran el pene pequeño como Ace. Estiró un poco su cuerpo. Esos pensamientos nunca se le habían ocurrido.

-Está bien. –Dijo finalmente.

-Te vas a sentir bien. Es una gran amiga. –Sonrió.

Ambos tomaron impulso para volar.

…

-Entonces sentí como el Caballero Luna me llenaba todo el ano de semen mientras los demás se reían de lo ridículo que me veía y como, aun teniendo el traje del Capitán América, se burlaban de lo que me estaba haciendo… lejos de molestarme o hacerme sentir como una basura, en realidad no me pareció en nada desagradable… todo lo contrario. En un inicio me dolió. Más aún porque el sexo anal necesita preparación antes de que lo metan por ahí. A pesar del dolor inicial, poco a poco comenzó a gustarme. –Charlotte McCormack escuchó con atención las palabras del Capitán América. Ese era su trabajó después de todo; darle terapia psicológica a los superhéroes. Con la cantidad de idiotas con los que había hablado se dio cuenta que no eran muy diferente de los soldados. Aunque estos sujetos eran más como niños pequeños. Niño su que son lo suficientemente fuertes como para partirla a la mitad. Después de un mes como psicóloga se dio cuenta que fue la peor decisión que pudo tomar. Hubiera preferido renunciar y ser maestra de alguna universidad, o cajera. Y lo peor es que no podía renunciar, estaba bajó contrató; además que le pagaban grandes cantidades de dinero y, sin embargo, si llegaba a renunciar, probablemente, los héroes más que nada, comenzarían acosarla. Era mejor que la despidieran en algún momento. –Desde entonces me ha gustado que me metan el pene adentro de mi ano. Y quiero que muchos más héroes o villanos lo hagan.

-¿Has intentado tener sexo con otras personas a partir de esto? –Preguntó sencillamente, dio la vuelta a su pequeño cuaderno, esperando la respuesta. –Si dices que te gusta, entonces imagino que has ido a ciertos lugares a ver si encuentras algo o alguien que te lo haga. O si no lo has hecho, creo que ya empezaste a picarte el ano.

El Capitán América comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. Desvió la mirada con algo de rubor. Charlotte observó como en sus pantalones se levantaba un bulto. Estaba en lo correcto. No le dio asco, había visto en múltiples ocasiones como los héroes tenían erecciones o se masturbaban en su consultorio. Al principio no le gustó, incluso tuvo problemas con esos tipos, pero como eran "fuertes", y no todos eran tolerantes, decidió no dejar de quejarse.

-He querido tener sexo con Cráneo Rojo. –Charlotte evitó reírse de él cuando se lo dijo. Pero la imagen dentro de su cabeza donde el Capitán América y Cráneo Rojo desnudándose para hacerse sexo oral y, posteriormente, sexo anal le hizo querer reírse a carcajadas. Movió su boca para que no notara la sonrisa que quería formarse en su rostro. –A veces me lo imagino como me toca. Me besa. Me quita el traje lentamente. Y me obliga a chupar su enorme pene nazi.

Charlotte tosió para que la risa que quería salir de su boca no se hiciera presente. Era difícil soportar, más aun cuando ese tipo era patético; había tomado terapias desde que sus compañeros lo humillaban por asustarse con las armas. Incluso intentó desquitarse con ella diciendo que iba asesinar a su familia, cosa que no le creyó porque su familia vivía en Francia, y no tenía hijos, ni esposo. Al ver que no podía hacer eso decidió intentar conquistarla. Ese tipo era un idiota.

-¿Y cómo crees que él se lo tome si le propones tener sexo contigo? –El Capitán América pareció pensar un poco. Charlotte esperaba que realmente lo hiciera, sería divertido saber qué fue lo que pasó después. ¿Le diría que él también lo amaba y tendrían sexo gay o Cráneo Rojo pediría la renuncia y algún miembro de los vengadores diría que ha sido arrestado permanente? –Deberías proponérselo. No sabes si él también sienta lo mismo por ti. Inténtalo, puede que te lleves una sorpresa.

-¿En serio lo crees? –Charlotte asintió. –Pero tengo que miedo que me rechace o me vea como un rarito.

-Es un consejo que te estoy dando. Recuerda que amor es amor. Quizás él sienta lo mismo que tú. Quizás termines por cumplir tus fantasías. Quizás hasta ambos puedan demostrar que… –volvió a toser para ocultar la risa que quería salir de su boca –, a pesar de las distintos ideales políticos lo que ambos sintieron todo este tiempo fue amor.

El Capitán América pensó en las palabras de Charlotte. La miró un momento antes de ponerse de pie. Salió de la oficina y dejó sola a la psicóloga. Charlotte comenzó a reírse mientras tapaba su boca para que esa risa no fuera tan escandalosa. Se había tragado toda la estupidez que le dijo que hiciera. La verdad es que a veces se aprovechaba de algunos problemas mentales que tenían ciertos héroes. Como le pasó con Ant-man; le dijo que compartiera su idea sobre Pantera Negra con los demás, quizás le funcionaria o puede que lo sacaran del equipo por racista.

Lo único bueno de ese trabajo eran las estupideces que a veces hacían los héroes. Al terminar de reír, sacó un cigarro y comenzó a elaborar algunas notas en otro cuaderno. Revisando un poco las notas se encontró con el de "Los increíbles". Esta vez no hubo risa, todo lo contrario; hizo una mueca al recordar como esos cuatro sujetos tuvieron una orgia en su consultorio.

Y se supone que habían ido para ver si el padre, que era Míster Increíble, dejara de cogerse los culos de su hija, esposa y dos hijos. Lo más asqueroso de todo no era que le encantara cogerse a sus propios hijos, sino que, uno de ellos, apenas tenía un año de edad. Esto ocasionó que su hijo sintiera envidia y también quisiera hacer lo mismo. Su padre encontró a su hija junto con su hijo teniendo sexo. Además que notó una rivalidad hacia su padre.

Eso iba terminar mal, estaba segura. Cuando tuvieron sexo enfrente de ella fue para ver si Elastigirl y la niña invisible dijeran que pene les gustaba más. Estaba segura que el pequeño Dash mataría a su padre para que pudiera seguir cogiéndose a su hermana y madre. Esos sujetos si eran unos malditos enfermos. Cambio de hoja y en ese momento el teléfono enfrente de su escritorio comenzó a sonar. Charlotte inhaló un poco de humo antes de responder.

-¿Qué pasa? –Charlotte inhaló mucho humo de su cigarro y lo apagó en el cenicero. –Has que pase.

Se recogió el cabello. Según su secretaria era el Falcón de fuego. Ya sabía a qué venia y eso le parecía genial. Ese sujeto no era muy atractivo, pero al menos no era tan asqueroso o patético como los demás. El falcón entró a la oficina junto con una chica asiática. Eso era nuevo; nunca antes había traído a otras chicas, sin embargo, siempre hay una primera vez. Aunque tampoco le molestaba ya que era bisexual, o eso creía, siempre estaba abierta a nuevas experiencias.

-No pensé que fueses a traer a otra chica. –Comentó, acercándose a él. –No me molesta, es solo que nunca antes lo había hecho. –Se encogió de hombros mientras se quitaba la bata.

-No siempre vengo para sexo, Charlotte. –Charlotte hizo una cara de decepción. Se sentó de nuevo enfrente de su escritorio. Esperó a que Manuel le dijera que era lo que quería. –La verdad me ayudaste a superar a mis hijos dándome terapia hace años…

-¿Y quieres que haga lo mismo con tu amiga? –Interrumpió. Manuel asintió. Ella solo suspiró. –La verdad me interesaba más hacer un trio. Nunca antes lo había intentado, pero quería hacerlo. –Miró su reloj. –Tengo algunos minutos disponibles que iba usar para revisar algunas cosas. Aunque tampoco me parecen muy importante. Está bien. Toma asiento… ¿tu nombre es?

-Stella. –Respondió.

Ella observó a la chica; era rubia, su cabello le llegaba debajo de los hombros y su cuerpo era algo lleno, pero no para ser gorda; además que era muy atractiva. Ya veía porque Manuel tenía algo con ella.

-Bueno, Manuel tengo unos quince o veinte minutos. No hace mucho, pero hablar con alguien por unos segundos siempre ayuda. Así que lárgate del consultorio.

-Sí. Te veré en unos momentos, Stella. –El Falcón salió de la habitación dejando solo a las chicas.

-¿Te estas acostando con él? –Stella hizo una mueca desagradable. –Es solo una pregunta. La verdad se me hubiera hecho raro eso. Manuel no se mete con chicas demasiado jóvenes.

-¿Se mete con otras mujeres?

-Es para olvidar a su familia. Imagina asesinar a una persona en una pelea de boxeo, eso te hace abandonar a tu familia y después estas en un equipo de superhéroes extremadamente enfermos. –Vio de reojo a Stella. –Empecemos con algo sencillo, ¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho Ace? –Al ver la mueca de asco y pasar una de sus manos por su boca, lo entendió. –Te hizo hacerle una mamada o a tener sexo directamente. Tranquila, lo entiendo. Lo intentó hacerlo conmigo hasta que le dije que si lo hacia revelaría algunas cosas que no le harían bien a su imagen. –Stella no se imaginó que era eso, pero no preguntó. La verdad es que se hacía una idea. –Un consejo que puedo darte es que a la próxima que alguien quiera obligarte a chuparle el pene, muérdeselo.

-Es solo que… no me imaginé que me pidiera algo así. –Dijo en voz baja. –Yo llegue muy entusiasmada al equipo… ese tipo me… y luego el resto…

-Si mal no recuerdo, el resto de los integrantes son: Black Noir, los gemelos fantásticos y Translucido, ¿verdad? –Stella asintió. –No sé mucho de Black Noir, es muy raro el tipo. Los gemelos fantásticos tienen un trauma porque su padre abusaba sexualmente de Jayna y Zan solo repitió lo mismo de su padre. En cuanto Ace, puedo decirte que tiene un problema con las mujeres. –Charlotte la miró fijamente. –Aunque no quiero que te intereses en esos sujetos, quiero que pienses más en ti. –Stella no supo a que se refería. –Entiendo cómo te sientes; fue una tontería formar parte del equipo, más ese equipo. Pero tú eres la única persona que puede cambiar eso. Puedes mandar a la mierda a esos hijos de puta y hacerles ver que nada de lo que te han dicho puede afectarte. Puedes demostrar que, a pesar de todo, puedes seguir en el quipo siendo tu misma.

Esas palabras le hicieron pensar. ¿Por qué debía hacerse la victima? ¿Por qué tenía que ser buena persona cuando nadie en ese equipo lo era? Si seguía siendo una buena persona todos iban a pasar por encima de ella.

-Tienes razón. –Dijo Stella decidida, poniéndose de pie.

-A la mierda con ellos.

-Sí. No tengo porque hacerme la víctima. –Stella se acercó a la puerta.

-Es cierto, Stella. Vuelve y hazles ver que no te interesan lo que digan.

-Sí. A la mierda con ellos. –Charlotte miró su reloj.

-Bueno, en unos minutos tengo otra consulta. Así que…

-Lo entiendo. –Se acercó a la puerta. –Muchas gracias, creo que me han servido un poco tus palabras.

-No hay de qué, pero –se acercó a ella y le dio una tarjeta –si quieres volver a venir márcame antes para hacerte una cita. No podemos hablar bien bajó presión. Apenas y te dije unas palabras.

-Sí. Creo que te volveré a llamar.

Stella salió de la oficina. Charlotte imaginó que ahora que la había hecho liberarse y darle consejos, imaginó que eso la iba meter en problemas. Le calculaba una semana para que esa chica le llamara y le pidiera una cita. Sacó otro cuaderno donde revisó quien sería su próximo paciente. Ahora tendría que darle terapia a "Zoom". Ese tipo tenía una obsesión fascinante hacia Flash.

Estaba segura que lo amaba. Se expresaba de una forma muy rara de él. Quizás podía convencerlo de que la siguiente vez que lo atrapara, le quitara el traje para tuvieran sexo. Esperaba que lo hiciera porque, normalmente, muchos de esos tipos, grababan cuando tenían sexo y se lo enseñaban.

Ella, por su parte, los vendía por internet a ciertas personas que estaban obsesionados con los superhéroes. Y como ese tipo de videos no era muy fácil que pudieran filtrarse por la red pública, pues no tenia de que preocuparse. Además, nunca sospechaban; no sabían que cuando miraba los videos también había algo descargando el video. Así que pensaban que alguien hackeó su computadora.

…

Cristina tenía algo de miedo al ver la foto de todos esos cadáveres. Lo peor era que ni Superman, ni la mujer maravilla, quienes eran los más poderosos de Liga, estaban tranquilos. Podía ver que estaban nerviosos y ligeramente preocupados. Esta reunión la hizo Superman cuando regresó de las Vegas para discutir sobre lo que tenían que hacer con esta crisis, sin embargo, a ella le daba mucho miedo; además, Flash estaba soltando pequeñas risas de vez en cuando.

-Muy bien, chicos. Todos sabemos cómo terminaron las cosas hace cuatro años; si bien logre encerrar a la mitad de esos tipos, y aunque ese maldito de Butcher los asesinó para después suicidarse –Superman se puso de pie, observando a todos los miembros de la mesa –, no es para estar tranquilos. Estos tipos son más peligrosos que Butcher. Se viene una tormenta y necesitamos estar… -Fue interrumpido por una risa de Flash. Cristina lo miró, ¿Qué le pasaba? –Necesitamos estar juntos para poder superar esta crisis –levantó la voz al escuchar las risas de Flash –, debemos estar unidos entre nosotros. Juntos saldremos adelante.

Cristina sonrió al escuchar el discurso de Superman. Su gran admiración era la Mujer Maravilla, pero Superman era un grande por como hablaba, por esa razón todos los superhéroes le tenían respeto. Aun recordaba como a la Capitana Marvel se detuvo cuando él se lo indicó, lo más increíble fue que solo lo hizo con mover su dedo, todos lo respetaban.

-Muy bien, Cristina, te quedaras en una de las habitaciones. No te lo ofrecí antes porque pensé que tenías una familia y no querías apartarte de ellos.

Cristina le sonrió.

-En realidad… vivo en un departamento. No dije nada porque no quería causar problemas.

-Vamos, Cristina. ¿Qué somos?

-Un equipo.

-Exactamente. Y los equipos deben apoyarse en tiempos difíciles. –Le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que se sonrojara. –Ahora, pueden irse. Cristina, trae tus cosas y que Inspector Marciano te ayude y te enseñe tu habitación. Nadie quiere que te pase algo cuando esos tipos andan libres por la calle. Son muy peligrosos.

Todos, excepto Flash, salieron de la habitación. Cristina caminó hasta que salió del edificio. Revisó sus bolsillos para sacar su celular, pero no lo encontró. Gruñó un poco, de seguro se le había caído en la oficina o mientras salía del edificio. No había mucha gente, así que no creía que alguien lo hubiera encontrado.

-Voy a regresar creo que se me cayó mi celular.

-Está bien.

Cristina volvió a entrar al edificio; caminó de regresó buscando su teléfono por el suelo para ver si estaba, pero no tuvo éxito. Siguió caminando hasta que llegó de nuevo al salón donde se reunía el equipo. Observó su teléfono tirado cerca de la puerta. Al acercarse y recogerlo escuchó que Flash parecía estar llorando. Cristina se acercó silenciosamente a la puerta que estaba entreabierta; se encontró con Superman mirando con los ojos de un rojo brillante a Flash.

-¡¿Qué mierda es lo que te he dicho cuando estamos en una reunión oficial?! –Gritó, furioso, sin quitar el brillo de los ojos.

-Yo…

-¡¿TÚ QUÉ?!

-Yo… no se… solo… no se me ha quitado el estado desde el día de ayer. Lo siento mucho.

-¿Y esperas que no haga caso de esta mierda que hiciste cuando te encanta drogarte, emborracharte y traer a un montón de mujeres al puto salón? –Apretó los puños. -¡MÍRAME! –Alzó su puño, Flash hizo lo mismo, cosa que no le gusto a Superman; lo agarró fuertemente del cuello y comenzó agolpear su rostro contra el suelo repetidas veces. Cristina observó como sangraba. -¡¿Te atreves a alzarme la mano, maldito drogadicto de mierda?! –Volvió a golpear su rostro repetidas veces. – ¡Te estoy preguntando algo, respóndeme! –Volvió a gritar con furia.

-No… señor.

-No vuelvas te atrevas a levantarme la mano de nuevo porque te arranco los huevos. –Lo miró directamente a los ojos. –Y sabes que no estoy hablando en sentido figurado, pendejo.

Superman lo arrojó al suelo. Se acercó a la salida haciendo que Cristina reaccionara. Se alejó rápidamente hacia las escaleras. Las bajó rápidamente hasta llegar a un piso lo suficientemente alejado para que Superman no lo la viera. No sabía si Superman iba a bajar o ir a otro lado porque escuchó, antes de la reunión, que iba ir con Lois Lane. Estaba completamente aterrada por verlo de ese modo. Mucho más como estaba hablando. Incluso pensó que no era la misma persona que había visto hace unos momentos. ¿Qué le pasó?

Quizás Flash había hecho algo muy malo. ¿Por qué se supone que lo había regañado? La verdad ya no recordaba. Al verlo tan enojado lo único que pensó fue en irse. Aunque fuera cual fuera el problema, al menos eso creía ella, no se merecía que le hubiera hablando de ese modo. Se talló los ojos mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Lo mejor era no mencionar nada. Quizás no se lo tomarían bien los demás, ni siquiera el mismo Superman. Y la verdad le aterraba pensar que pudiera volverse como hace unos momentos, pero ahora con ella. Incluso sintió algo de cosquillas en su garganta al imaginarse que Superman la estaba lastimando. Pero, pensándolo bien, ¿qué estupidez estaba imaginando? Superman no hace eso. Puede que solo fuera el estrés de que esos sujetos habían regresado. Lo mejor sería hablarlo un día con Flash y que él se lo explicara. O quizás solo estaban practicando para la escena de una película. O puede que lo más prudente era no preguntar.

-¿En dónde estaba tu teléfono? –Preguntó el Inspector, acercándose a Cristina cuando salió del edificio. Ella lo miró con atención mientras balbuceaba. -¿Te sucede algo, Cristina? –Ella volvió a balbucear sin poder saber que decirle exactamente. –Supongo que es la preocupación de esos tipos, ¿verdad? No te preocupes, el salón de la Justicia es el segundo lugar más seguro de Estados Unidos. Es imposible que entren y si pasa lo sabríamos de inmediato.

-Está bien. –Cristina se calmó un poco. Era mejor olvidarlo, o hablarlo cuando estuviera más tranquila con la Mujer Maravilla. -¿Estás seguro de que quieres acompañar por mis cosas?

-Sí. Está bien. Nada más déjame… –su apariencia cambio por la de un hombre rubio alto y delgado. –Es para que no vean en la calle. Me llamó John Jones, por cierto. La mayoría me dice Inspector Marciano.

-Es que tampoco me dijiste tu nombre.

-Supongo que es mi error.

Ambos tomaron un taxi y fueron hacia el departamento de Cristina. Mientras llegaban ella siguió pensando en lo que pasó con Superman y Flash. No podía dejar de ver la imagen de Superman molestó y escucharlo decir malas palabras. Era mejor hacerlo, más aún porque en estos momentos debía estar más atenta a sus alrededores por los que mataban a los héroes.

Se imaginó a ella llegar a enfrentarse a uno de esos sujetos y atraparlo. Eso le encantaría; ser una de las pocas que, no solo enfrente, sino que atrapó a uno esos tipos. No conocía a muchos sujetos que hubieran logrado esa hazaña. Lo único que sabía era que algunos se habían enfrentado ellos y sobrevivido. Esos sujetos fueron Superman, Mujer Maravilla, Tony Stark, Black Noir y Ace Savvy. Esperaba atrapar a Deadpool, sobre todo a ese sujeto.

Era el más desgraciado de todos; había visto algunos videos donde se la pasaba haciendo chistes mientras los mataba o se burlaba de ellos. Ese sujeto era el que más le desagradaba. Lo peor es que, según lo que leyó, solo lo hacían por diversión y venganza que los sacaran de los equipos. Acabaría con esos tipos. Y demostraría porque era miembro de La liga de la justicia.

…

**NA: Capitulo final de The boys y nuevo capítulo de "Héroes y monstruos". ¿Qué más pueden pedir? Quizás no pidan nada, pero yo les daré un especial. Ustedes eligieron el especial "Que pasaría si a Lincoln no le pico la araña radioactiva, no hay ninguno de los chicos vivo y sus hermanas normales mueren".**

**Espérenlo muy pronto. De momento publicare algunos capítulos más del fic porque lo deje mucho tiempo olvidado. Espero que este capítulo lo hayan disfrutado y miren algo nuevo; otro oc psicólogo para el fandom llamado Charlotte McCormack. Sé que fue muy poco tiempo y también no sé si lo hice bien. Tengan en cuenta que no estudio psicología. Pero tranquilos porque jugara un papel muy importante en la historia. Y si se preguntan en quien me base, literalmente pensé en mi v:**

**Es todo, amigo. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Y si los que solo le dan al fic follow pueden darle fav lo agradecería mucho porque me encanta escribir el fic. Les mando un saludo. Hasta la próxima.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Pandemónium.**

Tony miraba la habitación de las Loud atentamente, a pesar de lo mareado que se sentía por el alcohol que había bebido antes de llegar y por el que estaba bebiendo en ese momento, sabía perfectamente lo que hacía. No creía que lo que fuera a pedir fuera a causar una molestia en Superman. Es más, hasta podía adivinar que le mamaria el pene por pedir lo que iba ordenar que les hicieran.

-¿Los mutantes que están encerrados siguen sin cooperar? –Preguntó, mirando a todos los hombres con batas blancas.

-Ya no hemos entrado a sus habitaciones, ni tampoco les dejamos usar sus poderes desde que… ya sabe, señor, el accidente de hace días. –Respondió el hombre que estaba en las computadoras. –No los hemos asesinado porque no nos han dado la orden.

-Ya veo. –Tony volvió a beber un largo trago de la botella de Vodka. -¿Aun tienen el gas del miedo?

-Sí. No lo hemos usado por los efectos que produce; las personas se volvieron agresivas entre ellas o con miedo.

-Ya veo. Quiero que lo usen en las Loud mañana y liberen a los sujetos que no quieren cooperar. También quiero que les inyecten de esa cosa que los hace más agresivos. –Pensó un momento más. –Se me olvidaba; dejen que Luna use sus poderes, quizás un cuarenta o treinta por ciento de su capacidad.

-Señor, eso es peligroso –comentó con sorpresa –, no creo que sea una buena idea por lo que le hemos comentado que puede hacer. Ni siquiera estamos seguros de que es lo que puede llegar a causar. Pero, creemos, podía salir de aquí sin ningún problema si grita.

-Si pasa, llámenme. –Tomó el resto de la botella de golpe. La arrojó al suelo, luego la máscara de su traje cubrió su rostro. –Tengo unas cosas que hacer, así que me voy… ah, se me olvidaba; quiero que graben todo.

Tony salió de la habitación. El hombre enfrente de las computadoras se quedó pensando un momento sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Crees que debemos hacerlo, Carl?

-No lo sé, Rick. Es peligroso dejar que Luna use parte de sus poderes. –Respondió Carl, sentándose. –Aunque si no lo hacemos podría haber consecuencias. –Suspiró. –Preparen el gas del miedo, los mutantes que no obedecen, incluyan a ese niño, los tranquilizantes en caso de que salga de control, también llamen a Jordi junto con el profesor "X" y los centinelas en caso de que se salga de control.

Rick asintió. Salió de la habitación dejando a Carl solo, quien estaba esperando que no se saliera de control. No podía dejar de pensar que era una mala idea. Las cosas que podrían pasar, mas con Luna Loud. Él había dicho que debían matarla, pero Stan Edgar tenía razón; podía ser de utilidad en caso de que Superman se saliera de control. Y ahora puede que ahora que iban a ver sus poderes en acción, puede que les sirviera para estudiar más sus poderes.

…

Luna se despertó de golpe. Sintió los brazos de Lily abrazarla fuertemente. Al poder abrir los ojos totalmente observó a Lily en medio de ella y Leni, su hermana mayor la estaba abrazando fuertemente. Le alegraba que aun estuvieran ahí y no se tratara de un sueño o una alucinación. No estaba del todo segura que algunas cosas que había visto el día de ayer fueran del todo reales, como cuando vio a Sam. Pero prefería no recordar eso, más al ver lo que pasó después.

Decidió no despertar a Leni, ni a Lily, quería que durmieran un poco más. Sin embargo, escuchó un fuerte pitido que hizo que Leni y Lily se despertaran de golpe, gritando por la molestia junto con el dolor de sus oídos. Luna, sin embargo, solo se limitó a taparse los oídos. El pitido continuó por unos segundos más hasta que se detuvo.

_-¡Despierten de una buena vez, asquerosas mierdas! ¡Es hora de que traguen!_

Escucharon la voz a través de un altavoz. Momentos después, debajo de la puerta, arrojaron una charola con comida; tenía arroz blanco, pollo, verduras, gelatina y una botella de agua. A ninguna de les gustaba esa comida. No tenía sabor, ni tampoco parecía que le ponían sal. La verdad era que extrañaban la comida de su padre. Lo que darían por volver a comer un plato que contuviera algo de su comida. Fuera lo que fuera.

-¿Están bien, chicas? –Preguntó Lily, acariciándose las orejas.

-Sí. ¿A ti no te pasó nada, verdad?

-No, hermanita. –Leni acarició su cabello.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Luna?

-_Bien. Solo me duele un poco la cabeza. –_Respondió mentalmente.

Ahora esa era la única manera en que podía responder porque no podía hablar. Y, en caso de hacerlo, no terminaría bien con decir cualquier palabra. Tomaron las charolas con comida y comenzaron a comer. Luna pensó que la comida era para que estuvieran sanos. A pesar de que no les gustara, anteriormente había visto a Lynn comer este tipo de cosas para bajar de peso. Viéndose a ella se dio cuenta que era verdad, no estaba segura, pero se veía más delgada.

-_¿Aun tienes hambre, Lily?_

Lo preguntó cuándo vio a Lily comer rápidamente su comida. Su hermanita la vio un momento.

-No, estoy bien…

_-Come la mía. La verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre._

Lily iba a negarse, pero Luna le sonrió, haciendo que Lily la tomara.

-¿Segura que no quieres comer, Luna? –Preguntó Leni. Ella negó con la cabeza.

_-Ya comí las verduras y el arroz. No tengo más hambre._

Leni no siguió molestándola. Al terminar colocaron las charolas enfrente de la puerta, pero al hacer eso la puerta se abrió. Eso las asustó un poco porque cuando eso pasaba era porque Lincoln iba a verlas y… las lastimaba de maneras que no podían soportar. Aunque no pasó nada; la puerta simplemente se había abierto y nadie entró a la habitación, ni parado en la entrada.

-Quédense aquí. –Ordenó Leni.

-_Lily, no te muevas._

Luna salió antes que Leni. Lo cual causó que ella se molestara un poco; pero antes de que le reclamara algo ambas observaron que no había nadie. Eso las confundió. La mayoría de veces, al menos en sus experiencias, Lincoln estaba esperándolas.

-Ven, Lily. –Su hermana se acercó a Luna y Leni, tomando de la mano a ambas.

Comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo, al dar unos pasos escucharon el sonido de parecido al de una fuga de gas. Al ver de qué se trataba observaron que, en efecto, los pasillos se llenaban de un gas de color gris. Todas tosieron un poco al inhalarlo. No era gas. Olía como a algo podrido, era difícil describir el aroma. No soltaron a Lily para evitar perderse entre ellas.

-_No se separen._

Luna se pegó contra la pared.

-¡¿Lincoln?! –Luna se quedó helada cuando escuchó a Leni decir esa palabra. Soltó la mano de Lily, para saber dónde estaba Leni, pero lo único que observó fue una luz que hizo que tapara sus ojos.

-¡Perra, hija de puta! ¡Voy a matarte! ¡Te voy a matar!

-¡Luna!

Al voltear observó cómo Lily era jalada por lo que parecía ser un tentáculo. Rápidamente se movió entre el humo o fuera lo que fuera ese gas. Corrió rápidamente hacia enfrente chocando contra una de las pared; le hizo una pequeña grieta, pero lo que más le frustró es que ya no vio a ninguna de sus hermanas, o a donde se fueron. Golpeó la pared con ambas manos la pared haciendo un agujero más grande.

Había perdido a sus hermanas. Era una estúpida. No debió soltarlas. Y lo peor de todo era que Lincoln estaba cerca. Se golpeó la cabeza por haber hecho una tontería.

_-¿Me oyen, chicas?_

Silencio. Volvió a golpear la pared, pero sintió como en su mano se sentía una sustancia viscosa. Al mirar su mano a la cara pudo observar una sustancia negra, la cual comenzó a volverse más grande y más grande. Sus manos comenzaron a brillar de color azul haciendo que el líquido desapareciera.

-¿Qué mierda crees que haces?

Al voltear observó a un hombre salir de la pared. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por la misma sustancia. No pudo reaccionar cuando la agarró fuertemente del cabello e impactó su cabeza contra el suelo. La arrojó lejos haciendo que se golpeara contra la pared, nuevamente.

¿Y eso que había sido?

-Debo por ir el puto. Ese hijo de puta me delató solo para quedarse con mi esposa. –Escuchó una voz cerca de ella. –Se la quería coger, por eso mate a su hija. Pero la salve, el hijo de puta se la cogía todas las noches. Voy por ese hijo de puta. Sé que está cerca.

Luna se movió rápidamente hasta que sintió una puerta, la golpeó para entrar. Debía esperar unos momentos hasta que el gas se dispersara. De seguro no tardaría mucho porque ya no estaba tan oscuro como antes. Pero, aun así, no podía ver bien. Por otro lado, o no sabía si era su imaginación, ya que se sentía fuerte. Quizás si…

-Hola…

Fue un susurro tan bajó que basto para que la habitación comenzara a temblar y le salieran grietas. Eso la hizo sonreír. Podía defenderse.

_-¿Por qué vas a usar tus poderes? _–Luna se quedó en blanco cuando escuchó la voz de Sam cerca de ella. Se levantó, comenzando a buscarla. –_Estoy aquí, Luna. –_Ella observó su cuerpo totalmente cortado en pedacitos; las piernas y los brazos estaban despellejados; su estómago estaba abierto observando sus intestinos; su cabeza era la única que estaba con algunas heridas. _–De seguro querías que me viera mejor, ¿cierto? Lamento decepcionarte, pero, por si no lo recuerdas, me mataste en el momento que gritaste. Y estoy segura que harás lo mismo con tus hermanas cuando hagas lo mismo._

_-¿Por qué no te callas si estas muerta?_

_-¿Por qué no me obligas? –_La cabeza de Sam comenzó a reírse. –_Las mataras a todas solo por hablar. Ahora, ¿Qué tal si le cantas una canción a Lily? ¿Crees que le hagas lo mismo que a mí? –_Luna gruñó, apretó su puño y lo dejo caer contra la cabeza de Sam. Su cráneo reventó, dejando su mano llena de sangre junto con algo de carne.–_Sigo aquí, amor. _–Luna giró la cabeza donde observó como una cara salía de la pared. –_Te voy a comer como querías como antes, como soñabas de como seria cuando estuviéramos en la cama._

La habitación comenzó a moverse volviéndose cada vez más pequeña. Luna volvió apretar sus puños y golpeó la pared, partiéndola en pedazos.

-¡Te encontré! –Un hombre gordo, pero no se veía nada débil. -¡Pagaras por todo, hijo de puta!

Apretó su puño y lo impactó contra el rostro de Luna. Aunque le sorprendió que no quedara hecha puré. Iba a volver a golpearlo, pero Luna le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, golpeó su cara, la agarró y la impactó contra la pared, destruyéndola en el acto. Iba usar su energía, sin embargo, no lo hizo cuando sintió un cosquilleó por su cuerpo y luego cambió por dolor. El hombre la agarró del cabello, golpeó, esta vez, su estómago, variando en la cara. La sostuvo fuertemente de la cara para golpearla con su rodilla.

Luna sintió el dolor extrañó en nariz que le produjo un poco de cosquillas, cuando iba volver hacerlo, la agarró y empujó su cara. Le dio varios golpes en el estómago, haciendo que eso lo dejara sin aire por un momento. El hombre comenzó a emitir una luz de color rojo de sus manos, lo que causó a Luna algo de dolor cuando la agarró fuertemente de las piernas y azotó su cuerpo contra el suelo. Eso la había dejado algo aturdida, y el hombre la cargó para verla directamente a los ojos.

-No sé qué está pasando. Pero, viendo que puedes golpearme, además que tu cabeza no reventó de un puñetazo mío, estoy seguro que algo no anda bien. –El hombre pasó una mano por todo su cuerpo; tocó sus senos y luego su entrepierna. Ya sabía lo que iba pasar ahora. ¿Por qué a todos los hombres con problemas tenían un problema raro con el sexo? –Por lo que siento, tienes un cuerpo muy bueno. Tu cara me dice me dice que no eres mujer, pero donde toque me dice lo contrario. Y aunque fueras hombre, ¿tienes idea de hace cuanto que no tengo sexo?

-Basta…

La palabra fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que saliera volando. Sus golpes le habían dolido, era fuerte; pero no quería hacerle nada. Dio la vuelta para correr por ahí. El gas ya no cubría la mayoría del lugar y podía ver claramente. Aunque no podía ver a Leni, ni a Lily cerca de ella. Ya se las habían llevado.

-Lindo culito y lindas tetas las que llevas. ¿Quieres coger conmigo, ramerita? –Volteó, vio a un hombre muy delgado parado a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba. –Por eso tuve problemas; esos hijos de puta no me dejaban. Yo podía hacerlo. Tenía el poder. Tenía el derecho. Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera. –Luna no le prestó atención. Su complexión le hizo no fijarse en ese tipo. Puede que solo sea un loco que andaba por ahí. –Eres igual que las otras; nada más porque soy delgado.

El hombre se acercó rápidamente a ella. Luna no se dio cuenta hasta que sintió el puñetazo en su estómago. Ese tipo era más fuerte de lo que parecía; le había sacado el aire. La tomó de la cabeza y la golpeó contra la pared. Iba a usar los rayos de sus manos, pero se quedó totalmente quieta cuando observó la cabeza de su madre rodando por el suelo. No pudo pensar claramente al ver su cabeza.

_-Si lo hace, Lincoln dejara sin cabeza a tus dulces hermanitas, y, solo por eso, te voy a odiar._

_.Hazle caso a tu madre, Luna. –_La cabeza de su padre apareció colgando del techo con una telaraña. -_¿Qué tal si le das un beso a papi?_

Luna comenzó a moverse frenéticamente al ver las cabezas de sus padres. Eso la estaba aterrando y quería irse de ahí.

-Quédate quieta, zorra. –Luna lo golpeó fuertemente en la mandíbula, causando que cayera al suelo y quedara aturdido por un segundo. Segundo que Luna aprovechó para correr. -¡Zorra! ¡Te voy a coger! ¡Juro que mi pene va entrar en ese hermoso culito!

Luna siguió corriendo. Se detuvo unos segundos después cuando dejó de escuchar pasos. Eso la había aterrado, aunque no era lo único; los sujetos que la estaban persiguiéndola querían violarla, pero ella no los iba dejar, menos ahora que podía usar sus poderes. Sin embargo, también debía buscar a sus hermanas. Nuevamente estaban separadas. Y Lincoln estaba por el lugar, pero, esta vez, podían defenderse; aunque no sabía si pudiera detenerlo. Sobre todo cuando lo había visto lastimar a Leni y Lily a pesar de que se podían defender. Por otro lado, ella nunca había tenido control de su cuerpo cuando Lincoln la iba a ver. Quizás porque sabía perfectamente que podía asesinarlo.

Eso lo sabría ahora.

Se quedó un momento en la pared mientras intentaba comunicarse con Leni y Lily. No lo consiguió, sin embargo, alcanzó a escuchar algo extraño; parecía el aleteó de un ave. ¿Cómo es que estaba escuchando algo como eso? Dejó de intentar comunicarse con sus hermanas para prestar atención a su alrededor. Pero no observó nada extrañó. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Sus piernas comenzaron a fallarle, se sentía cansada, mucho. Se sentó en el suelo para intentar recuperar energías. Era raro que ahora se estuviera sintiendo de ese modo. Se acarició el cabello; sin embargo, sintió como algo caminaba en su cabeza. Movió su mano para ver qué era eso; observó una cucaracha caminando en su mano.

La movió bruscamente haciendo que el insecto cayera al suelo, lo hizo, pero no fue todo; observó cómo había un millar de cucarachas se movían por el suelo. Luna se puso de pie algo nerviosa mientras las cucarachas se amontonaban en grandes cantidades de manera que solo podía ver a los insectos. Y en esos espacios observó cómo se levantaban montones de los insectos formando una persona hecha de cucarachas.

Luna se movió hacia atrás observando ese monstruo.

-¿Te doy asco?

El monstruo se rió mientras señalaba hacia atrás. Ella volteó rápidamente para ver a un espantapájaros parado enfrente de ella; llevaba un costal de color gris que tapaba su rostro y lo único que tenía destapado era la boca con la que podía ver una sonrisa.

-¿Tienes miedo de morir? –Se rió después de hacerle la pregunta. -¿Por qué no gritas como aquella mujer con Pink Floyd cuando le hicieron le pregunta? –Luna sintió como las cucarachas subían por su cuerpo; se movieron rápidamente hasta agarrar su cuerpo y extender sus manos junto con sus piernas. -¡Levántate y canta! ¡Quiero que cantes ahora!

Ella cerró los ojos. Eso la estaba asustando tanto que no podía moverse, no podía usar sus poderes, ni siquiera gritar para escapar. Estaba completamente aterrada. Era un miedo que nunca antes había experimentado. Solo podía sentir el frio por todo su cuerpo acompañado de un cosquilleó en su estómago.

Era una perra patética. No tenía el valor suficiente para moverse y defenderse. Si abría la boca, quizás escaparía. Con solo decir una palabra. Una simple e insignificante palabra. ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo? Si lo hizo en el centro comercial donde dejó todo destruido y asesinó a Sam, el amor de su vida.

-Lárgate. –La palabra que salió de su boca no fue un susurro, fue con su tono de voz normal; sintió como todo el suelo comenzaba a temblar.

Abrió los ojos; las cucarachas seguían arriba de su cuerpo, pero los monstruos ya no estaban. Se puso de pie mientras intentaba caminar, apartándose los insectos con sus poderes. Debía buscar a sus hermanas porque, sea lo que sea que estuviera pasando, sabía que no solo era Lincoln. Había algo más dentro de ese lugar, algo maligno. Estaba segura.

…

-¿No te gusta mi pene, zorrita? –Lily se quedó en blanco mientras observaba esa enorme cosa que aquel hombre tenía entre las piernas. Era parecido a una serpiente, o como a eso que Lincoln usaba para hacerle cosas malas, pero mucho más grande, aunque era igual de asqueroso. –Las putas que me cogí murieron porque lastime sus intestinos. Ahora, ¿Qué te pasara a ti? ¿Te saldrá el pene por la boca, mi pene se verá a través de tu estomago? Oh, Dios. Es algo nuevo. Espero que estés tan emocionada como yo. –Lily no le respondió. Ver esa cosa solo le hacía apretar su entrepierna y agarrar su pecho. –A mí sí. Es la primera vez que lo voy hacer con una niña.

El hombre se acercó más a ella. Lily tembló mucho más mientras que de sus manos salían dos pequeñas garras. El hombre se detuvo en seco. La vio prestando atención a lo que iba hacerle. Debía acercarse con cuidado para evitar que clavara las garras en su estómago. Estaba seguro que cortarían fácilmente su piel como mantequilla. Podía ver que tenían el suficiente filo para hacerlo.

Lily quería salir corriendo. No se sentía segura con ver aquel hombre. Sobre todo por la manera en que le sonreía; su rostro estaba cubierto de maquillaje de color blanco; sus ojos, sin embargo, tenían de color negro y no parecía sonreír; su boca estaba en línea recta. Pero podía ver perfectamente que quería hacerle algo. Por algo sus pantalones estaban caídos y la miraba de una forma que solo había visto en Lincoln. Era un payaso, aunque le daba tanto miedo que no podía defenderse. No sabía que estaba pasando. Se movió lentamente sin dejar de mirar a ese sujeto. Más porque como la cosa entre las piernas se movía alegremente. Incluso podía sentir que estaba feliz de verla, ¿o era su imaginación? Aquel sujeto tampoco se movió. Parecía estar esperando que hiciera algo, ¿Qué era lo que estaba esperando exactamente?

De un momento a otro ese tipo se lanzó contra ella. Lily, sin embargo, logró enterrar sus garras en su brazo. Aquel payaso la tomó fuertemente de su brazo libre junto con su cabello y estrelló contra la pared. Torció la mano manos de Lily para sacar las garras. Forcejeó un poco con Lily, pero, rápidamente, y al que no podía quitar sus garras de su brazo, decidió enterrar sus dedos contra sus ojos; la niña gritó de dolor, aquel hombre no se detuvo; sus dedos adquirieron un color rojo y ella solo sintió un cosquilleó en su cara junto con las grandes cantidades de sangre acompañadas de carne que salpicaron la pared y el suelo.

Ella soltó un grito de dolor, que cambio por un gruñido de furia. La garra en su pie izquierdo salió, lo movió con furia para que se enterrara en alguna parte de su cuerpo, cosa que pasó; no supo exactamente donde, pero no le importó cuando el payaso la soltó. No podía ver exactamente por donde iba, aunque unos segundos después comenzó a ver algo borroso, pero lo suficiente para saber a dónde ir. Corrió por el pasillo rápidamente, viendo cómo, conforme avanzaba, se hacía más oscuro. ¿Eran sus ojos que no habían sanado del todo?

Quiso seguir corriendo para alejarse de ese hombre, pero no podía seguir; sentía como sus pies eran sostenidos por manos. Eso la asustó un poco, ¿Cómo la estaba agarrando exactamente si debajo de ella había concreto? Intentó moverse desesperadamente, y no pasó nada, aunque si sintió como le atravesaban estómago; su interior pareció moverse y sentirse más ligero. Lily cayó al suelo mientras se sostenía el estómago. Al mirar su estómago observó un tubo de carne. Le resultó tan asqueroso que tuvo ganas de vomitar, pero solo eso.

Intentó ponerse de pie; no pudo hacerlo cuando algo lo sostuvo fuertemente de sus mejillas en ambos lado para jalar la carne. Fue algo tan doloroso que la hizo llorar. Tenía mucho tiempo que no lloraba de dolor. La última vez fue cuando Lincoln la lastimo hace mucho. O quizás era por el miedo. No podía saberlo con certeza.

Sintió como su piel comenzaba a dolerle menos. Al sentir eso supo que debía irse de ahí. No podía quedarse. Gritó fuertemente, movió sus garras con violencia hasta que se clavaron en algo. Al intentar ver en que fue observó que era la pared. No supo que fue eso, pero no le importó; rápidamente se puso de pie para irse de ahí. Sin embargo, se quedó halada cuando algo tocó su entrepierna, algo comenzó a ahorcarla.

-¡Te voy a coger, zorrita!

La voz era del mismo sujeto que la había atacado hace poco, al verlo de la cara observó que no ya no tenía el maquillaje de hace unos momentos. El hombre le despedazó la ropa, al verlo se dio cuenta que su cuerpo era exactamente como el de una niña; poco desarrollado. Aunque no era algo malo. Su pene se puso duro. Estaba listo. La tomó de las piernas y las alzó de manera que no pudiera moverse. La puso en el suelo y su pene se colocó en la entrada de su vagina. No pudo meterla al principio; era muy pequeña la entrada. Comenzó a mover su pene poco a poco para que pudiera entrar, no obstante, le costó algo de trabajó. Quizás si usaba sus manos. Soltó a Lily, rápidamente le dio varios puñetazos en la cara provocando que quedara algo aturdida.

Puso su mano su entrepierna y comenzó a meter su pene poco a poco. Lily, sin embargo, logró reaccionar, no le gustó lo que estaba sintiendo. Pero fue mucho peor cuando observó que enfrente de ella estaba otro payaso mucho más delgado; tenía una enorme sonrisa y sus dientes eran muy grandes. Eso le provocó miedo e hizo que se sintiera asqueada de ella misma. ¿Por qué sentía eso exactamente? El hombre estaba metiendo su pene poco a poco; al llegar a la mitad, tomó algo de impulsó y empujó hasta adentro. Efectivamente pasó lo que se imaginó; vio su pene hacerle un bulto en el estómago de la niña.

-¿Por qué lloras, niña? –Lily no respondió. -¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Así no escuchare tus gritos, ni tus llantos. –Empujó con algo de violencia haciendo que el bulto de su panza se movía. -¡Que rico! –El hombre empujó con fuerza sus caderas. –Estás apretada, niña.

Ella sintió como su interior era removido porque aquel payaso solo movía sus manos en su estómago. No podía dejar que siguiera. Le estaba doliendo. Gritó fuertemente mientras intentaba clavar sus garras donde sea para que dejara de lastimarla.

-¡Perra! –Gritó, al sentir que una de sus garras se había enterrado en su ojo. Alzó su puño y la dejó caer contra su cara. Le causó un corte en la piel, pero le sano mientras que aquella niña volvió a moverse con furia, enterrando la garra de su pie a un costado de su espalda. -¡Puta! ¡Te voy a enseñar…!

Movió su pene con violencia para mover sus intestinos. Con eso conseguiría matarla. Pero Lily seguía moviéndose para quitarse al hombre de encima, ¿Por qué no moría? Ella estaba viendo como aquel quería entrar por su boca para matarla desde adentro. No se podía detener, clavó sus garras en su estómago haciendo que la sangre la salpicara la cara. El hombre estaba sintieron dolor, pero gritó fuertemente las garras de la niña le rebanaron, en un corte perfecto, la nariz. Aunque la niña no se detuvo ahí; enterró ambos dedos índices en el corte de su nariz. Le salieron algunas lágrimas mientras se apartaba de ella.

Lily corrió. No quería seguir ahí. Debía aprovechar ahora que ese payaso estaba distraído. Pero no pudo correr; su cuerpo le estaba doliendo demasiado. Enterró sus garras en la pared para no caerse. No podía hacerlo. Mucho más cuando observó su cuerpo totalmente desnudo, tenía la sensación de que el hombre con la cosa enorme entre sus piernas estaba por ahí. Además que sentía como su interior parecía estar sanando. Al mirar abajó observó que en donde hacia pipí le estaba cayendo una gran cantidad de sangre.

-¡Te voy a matar! ¡Te voy a meter mi enorme pene y saldrá por tu boca, maldita zorrita!

Lily volvió sacar sus garras. Estaba segura que era el tipo que quería lastimarla. Sine embargo, no quería acercarse, no quería pelear. Por otro lado; ese tipo no podía seguir vivo. No la dejaría en paz a pesar de que se escapara. Aun con el miedo que sentía sabía perfectamente que no podía dejarlo vivo. No quería hacerlo. El hombre se acercó rápidamente hacia ella para golpearla en el estomagó. No sabía que era, pero escuchó como agua caía de su interior. Lily clavó sus garras en su pecho haciendo un gran corte.

El hombre gritó de dolor. Intentó darle otro puñetazo. Aunque rápidamente Lily lanzó sus garras directamente hacia su puño; eso rebanó su mano perfectamente, haciendo que sus huesos crujieran. El hombre, volvió a gritar, usó su mano sana para enterrar sus dedos en sus ojos, lo logró; los sacó limpiamente.

_-¡Te dije no puedes detenerme, hermanita!_

Ese era… ¿Lincoln?

La sostuvieron del cabello y arrastraron su rostro por la pared haciendo que la carne se desprendiera de su rostro. La sostuvo del cuello para ahorcarla.

_-Qué no puedes detenerme. –_Escuchó como Lincoln se reía. –_Enserio que eres patética._

Lily sacó las garras de sus pies, los movió frenéticamente haciendo que se clavaran en el cuerpo de aquel hombre; pero fue en una parte en particular; en su pene. El hombre sintió un ardor terrible. Soltó a Lily con un gritó. Acarició su pene, soltando algunos gemidos de dolor. Su enorme pene, esa zorrita había lastimado su enorme pene; la garra de su pie volvió a clavarse en su pene, haciendo que se rebanara. Con esto que le había hecho, ¿Cómo iba coger? Esa maldita putita lo había lastimado demasiado.

-¡CABRONA!

Lily se alejó un poco de él para que su cuerpo volviera a sanar. Aunque el hombre se estaba acercando a ella rápidamente. Pero antes de tenerlo enfrente observó como algo lo levantaba y despedazaba su cuerpo en cachitos; no pudo ver exactamente que paso, solo vio cómo su cuerpo parecía abrirse y la sangre junto con otras partes de su interior salieron volando, causando una lluvia de sangre y órganos que no reconocía. La bañaron por completo. Tocó su cara sintiendo los rastros de carne y sangre viscosos; el olor era lo que no soportaba.

Esta vez no pudo evitar vomitar, pero era algo raro lo que estaba vomitando; se parecía a lo que estaba sobre su cuerpo. Hubo algo que se atoró en su garganta; era esponjoso, era como un sobre de mantequilla. Metió la mano en su boca sintiendo eso. Lo agarró con fuerza y comenzó a sacarlo. No era muy grueso, y no sabía que era exactamente. Siguió sacando esa cosa. Por la forma se le figuro a ese trozo que brincó en sus pies.

-¿Por qué te sacas tu propia carne? –Lily miró al frente, observó a un hombre calvo y completamente desnudo. El hombre estaba cubierto de sangre, Lily se dio cuenta que, además, parecía estar comiendo algo de carne cruda. -¡Te estoy hablando! –Gritó fuertemente. Lily no supo que pasó. Solo vio negro mientras su cuerpo parecía reventar. ¿Qué es lo que le había sucedió? –Qué raro es tu esqueleto. –El hombre se rió. –Debería ser blanco, pero es como de un color plateado. –O eso era lo que él veía, a pesar de la sangre.

…

Leni se detuvo en medio de un pasillo que ella nunca antes había visto. Corrió porque vio a Lincoln querer tocarla, pero Leni no lo iba permitir y sabía perfectamente lo que él quería hacer con eso. Aunque correr la había conducido a la soledad; sus hermanas no estaban. No pudo evitarlo, ver a Lincoln le hizo correr. Quizás si caminaba por donde había caminado las encontraría de nuevo, pero, ¿por dónde debía caminar?

Miró el camino; era un largo pasillo donde las luces estaban parpadeando. ¿Era por ahí? La verdad no recordaba. Caminó rápidamente por el lugar, al girar apareció en su hogar donde todo estaba en silencio. Alzó una ceja sin poder entender que había pasado, no podía ser que estuviera de nuevo en su hogar.

-Oye, Leni. ¿Puedes ayudarme? –Escuchó a su hermano desde su habitación. Eso la asustó un poco. ¿Qué quería? Por otro lado, ¿Qué tal si todo había sido un sueño? No estaba segura. Ya estaba segura de que algunas cosas no eran como las imaginó. –Leni, ayúdame.

Vio la cabeza de su hermano asomarse desde su habitación. Leni se relamió los labios sin saber qué hacer. Pero no tenía opción. ¿O que otra cosa podía hacer? Además, ¿no sería algo bueno de que todo se había tratado de un sueño? Caminó hacia la habitación de su hermano. Le resultó algo extrañó que no escuchara a sus hermanas gritar o discutir. ¿Qué tal si Lincoln la estaba llamando porque sus hermanas estaban con él e iban darle una sorpresa? ¿Qué tal si todo lo que pasó fue solo un sueño? Eso sería algo hermoso.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación; estaba completamente oscura.

-Me alegra que vengas ayudarme, Leni. –Dijo Lincoln emocionado. Escuchó sus pasos junto con un crujido. –Necesitaba que vinieras para que me des tu opinión de esto –la luz se encendió; Leni no pudo evitar vomitar al ver el espectáculo que había enfrente suyo; toda la habitación de su hermano estaba decorada con los miembros, intestinos, piel, carne, brazos, piernas de sus hermanas. –Es hermoso, ¿verdad? Pero me hace falta una de mis hermanas. –La miró fijamente, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. –Voy a despedazar cada parte de tu cuerpo.

Leni dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Sin embargo, se detuvo al ver los ojos de las cabezas de su familia moverse.

_-¿Por qué no nos ayudas, Leni?_

_-¿Acaso nos odias?_

_-Nos dejaste solas, por tu culpa nos lastimo._

Quiso salir corriendo. Al girarse, observó a una gran cantidad de arañas amontonadas enfrente de ella.

-Cómansela. La traje para ustedes. –Lincoln se rió. –Cómansela y decoren la habitación con ella.

Las arañas subieron por su cuerpo. Pero Leni no se movió. Se limitó a sentir el cosquilleó de los insectos por su cuerpo. Lo siguiente fue un golpe en sus costillas que la hizo reaccionar. Gritó de dolor mientras observaba que pasó; seguía en el pasillo, pero no estaba sola; enfrente había un hombre con dos palos brillantes de color blanco.

-Eres amiga de esos tipos, ¿verdad, perra? Quieren matarme, pero no se los dejare fácil. No dejare que me maten. –El hombre sollozó. –Yo no voy a cooperar.

Le dio otro golpe a Leni, el cual hizo que sintiera un choque eléctrico por todo su cuerpo. El hombre volvió a tomar impulsó y le dio otro golpe. Continuó, incluso cuando Leni cayó al suelo por el dolor de los goles.

_-¿Por qué no te defiendes? _–Leni miró enfrente, el suelo estaba llenó de grietas de donde salió una cabeza agusanada y algo podrida. –_Hola, Leni. Soy yo, Lori. Lamento que me veas de este modo, aunque será rápido lo que te voy a decir. –_Sintió como algo la cargaba mientras enterraba uno de las varas en su pecho. –_Ese tipo te va matar, pero lo gracioso es que no se trata de Lincoln. Sé que Lincoln es nuestro hermano, solo por ese motivo no te defiendes. Quizás vaya siendo hora de que hagas algo, ¿no crees?_

Le dieron otro choque eléctrico mientras Leni se quedaba quieta. A pesar de como la estaba lastimando pudo sentir el calor de su cuerpo. ¿Y si…? El siguiente golpe que le quiso dar, Leni se hizo a un lado para tocar su brazo; instantáneamente se congeló. El hombre se quedó sorprendido sin poder entender lo que había sucedido. Leni le golpeó el brazo con fuerza, rompiéndolo.

_-Esa es mi hermana._

Sus manos se endurecieron. Le dio varios puñetazos en el rostro, causando que la piel se congelara y cayera en pequeños trozos.

-Oye… espera… no tienes porque…

Leni le dio otro golpe en el costado; su estómago se congeló haciendo que, con el golpe, se partiera, y la sangre cayera con algunas partes congeladas. El hombre se tocó el costado para que evitar que la cayera. Leni, por su parte, colocó sus manos en su cara haciendo que se congela. Comenzó apretarla con fuerza haciendo grietas. El hombre solo se limitó a gritar, pero, ¿Por qué debía detenerse? Ese tipo la hubiera matado si no se hubiera defendido. La cabeza se congeló totalmente, por lo que Leni logró partirla en trozos cayeron al suelo como si fueran vidrios.

Sus heridas comenzaron a congelarse y cerrarse. No estaba del todo segura que eso fuera ayudarla. Se quedó en el suelo observando como sus heridas se cerraban para buscar a sus hermanas. Pero no podía levantarse. Le dolía todo su cuerpo. Sin embargo, tampoco podía abandonarlas. Sus hermanas la necesitaban. Ella era la mayor. Tomó aire para ponerse de pie.

-¡Luna! ¡Lily! ¡¿En dónde están?! –Gritó, caminando con algo de esfuerzo.

…

Luna dio la vuelta en uno de los pasillos. No vio a ninguno de esos tipos que querían violarla. Le resultó gracioso que no solo fuera Lincoln, ahora también un montón de locos con poderes. ¿Si tenían poderes, verdad? Y pensar que en la escuela la llamaron fea por su cabello corto, además que no tenía un cuerpo tan desarrollado como el de Leni o Lori. Ahora, la querían violar. Era irónico eso. O quizás era porque llevaban mucho tiempo encerrados y cualquier mujer que apareciera con un agujero entre sus piernas era buena. Lo cual era algo que le preocupaba a ella, le preocupaban mas sus hermanas.

_-¿Me oyen?_

Silencio. Pero al escuchar gritos de lo que parecía ser una niña corrió rápidamente atravesando el pasillo a gran velocidad; dio unas vueltas hasta que vio al mismo hombre delgado comiéndose la carne de dos personas; uno parecía un adulto y el otro un niño. Pero algo que llamó la atención de Luna, causando que abriera los ojos de terror puro fueron las garras que salían de las manos del cadáver más pequeño.

-Ahora si me trajiste tu culito. Me alegra saber eso. –Se limpió la boca. –Quítate la ropa.

Luna apretó los puños. Iba a matarlo a golpes. Usar su voz solo lo mataría rápidamente y ese pervertido hijo de puta necesitaba sufrir. Corrió rápidamente hacia él; el hombre le dio un puñetazo en la nariz; Luna gruñó agarrándolo de la cabeza, sus manos brillaron haciendo que sintiera un choque eléctrico por todo su cuerpo. Azotó su cabeza contra el suelo, después piso su cabeza con fuerza haciendo que se enterrara en el suelo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Luna volteó para ver a un niño calvo con ligeros temblores en el cuerpo.

Ella ya estaba fastidiada para tener que lidiar con alguien más.

_-Es cierto, amor. Has soportado mucho. Mata. Hazlo como tu hermano._

Sam estaba volviéndose irritante. Estaba detrás del niño. Ya le estaba fastidiando, corrió hacia ella para golpearla; su puño atravesó la cabeza de Sam, o eso pensó; ella apareció a un lado de ella. Le sonrió mientras le señalaba enfrente. Luna miró solo para encontrarse con su mano atravesando la cabeza del niño. Los trozos de carne y sangre estaban envueltos en su mano.

-_Y pensabas que tu hermano era el único monstruo aquí._

-Cállate.

Las paredes comenzaron a destrozarse por el sonido. El hombre se puso de pie, se acercó rápidamente a Luna para volver a golpearla repetidas veces. Ella no sabía cómo pelear del todo, pero… gracias a Lynn sabia un poco. Sin embargo, se le ocurrió algo para matar a ese tipo; tomó sus manos fuertemente en el siguiente golpe. Le sonrió maliciosamente, algo que, por alguna razón, asustó a ese tipo.

-Muere.

Lo dijo algo fuerte, pero como no lo soltó causó que su cuerpo saliera volando; sin embargo, sus manos y parte de su brazos no salieron volando. Las arrojó a un lado. Luna dio un brincó para llegar enfrente de él. El hombre no pudo reaccionar hasta que ella le dio un codazo en su nariz haciendo que se fracturara. Eso lo dejó, por un momento, desorientado. Lo cargó del cuello, acercó sus orejas a su boca.

-Pervertido.

Lo dijo en un volumen normal y sostuvo fuertemente su cuerpo para que no saliera volando. Observó cómo sus oídos sangraban y gritaba. Dejó caer su cuerpo para comenzar a golpearlo con sus pies. No estaba segura de que estaba doliéndole; le había hablado directamente en sus oídos, además que solo se agarraba los oídos mientras lloraba. Luna dejó caer sus rodillas en su cabeza. Su rostro pareció inflamarse, pero no le importó; continuó repitiendo la acción tantas veces hasta que su cabeza solo se hizo una pulpa junto con los restos de su cráneo.

-_Y ahora te has convertido en mí._

Lincoln apareció enfrente del cadáver, pero Luna lo ignoró. A ella solo le interesaba Lily. Caminó entre los escombros hasta que llegó, nuevamente, al esqueleto de su hermana que ahora parecía estar cubierto de más carne que hace unos momentos.

_-Ya estoy aquí, hermanita._

Lily pareció querer moverse. Luna le dio un beso en la frente mientras la cargaba. Ahora solo necesitaba encontrar a Leni. Caminó entre unos pasillos hasta que llegó un hombre que estaba mirándola.

-¡¿Quieres lastimarme, verdad?! –Sollozó. -¡Todos quieren hacerlo, pero yo…!

Luna lo agarró de la boca, golpeándolo contra la pared. El hombre intentó forcejear, pero antes de que llegara hacer algo Luna apretó fuertemente su cabeza haciendo que reventara. Ya no le importaba matar a nadie. Esos tipos habían lastimado de esta manera Lily, puede que estuviera sanando, pero, ¿y si no? Hubiera perdido a otra hermana por su culpa.

No iba permitirlo. Siempre que pudiera iba a proteger a Leni y Lily. Después de todo, eran la única familia que le quedaba. Estaba segura que Lola, Lana, Lisa, Lucy y Lynn estaban muertas. Si no fue Lincoln, entonces debió ser algún otro héroe como Ace. Por como la miró estaba segura que lo había hecho; quizás hasta se cogió el culo de una de ellas.

_-Quizás el de Lola o Lucy, ellas eran las únicas que no se ensuciaban como Lana o Lisa. –_Lincoln apareció pegado a una pared; su cuerpo estaba hecho del mismo material que el de la pared; era de concreto. –_Puedo hacerlo. Ustedes, nadie, mejor dicho, va evitar que haga lo que quiera. Mira esto…_

El cuerpo desapareció. Luna sintió un poco de nerviosismo por eso. Volvió a caminar por el pasillo prestando atención total. Tenía la sensación de que Lincoln aparecía de repente y la golpearía para hacerle algo a Lily. Después de todo, es lo único que parecía gustarle hacerle a ella y sus hermanas; lastimarlas. Ya estaba fastidia de eso, así que no lo iba permitir.

-_Oye, Luna. Mira esto…_

Luna observó como la pared se rompía mientras observaba a un Lincoln de once años golpear a Leni.

-¿Tú le hiciste algo a mi mamá? Estoy seguro, no me puedes engañar.

Sus dedos comenzaron a vibrar, al apuntarle a Leni salió un líquido de color café, al tocar su cuerpo lo volvió a golpear contra la pared. Algo que observó es que Leni tenía los ojos cerrados. Pero eso no era importante. Dejó a Lily en el suelo con cuidado.

Rápidamente golpeó al niño en el estómago. Enterró sus dedos contra sus ojos, haciendo que el niño gritara de dolor, pero a Luna no le importó; la sangre, incluso, salpicó su rostro. Apretó mucho más fuerte y separó el cráneo del niño por la mitad. Arrojó su cuerpo enfrente. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Estaba actuando de una forma muy extraña. ¿Acaso estaba fastidiada de todo y que esta era la única forma de hacer algo?

_-¿Te sientes bien, Leni?_

Su hermana solo se movió. Luna la cargó, de seguro los golpes la habían dejado lastimada, y era preocupante porque ella no sanaba como Lily.

-Sorpresa, puta.

Luna sintió como alguien la tomaba de las piernas y la cintura, lo siguiente fue un golpe en la cabeza junto con el olor a polvo. ¿Habían hundido su cabeza en la tierra? Era lo único que se imaginaba. Quien la hubiera golpeado dejó de agarrarla y la tomó nuevamente de la cabeza, esta vez, la cargó y comenzó a jalarla. Por lo que parecía querían desprenderla de su cuerpo. Luna quiso reírse. Este sujeto era un idiota. Eso no iba a matarla.

Comenzó a mover sus piernas, antes de que el hombre se diera cuenta le dio un rodillazo en la nariz haciendo que la soltara por un momento. Rápidamente golpeó su estómago, perforando la piel con facilidad. El hombre quedó helado al sentirlo, pero entes de que pudiera hacer algo, Luna abrió su panza haciendo que sus intestinos cayeran al suelo. Le sonrió, girando la cabeza a un lado. Lo miró directamente a los ojos. De seguro no tenía idea en que donde iban sus órganos cuando se le cayeron.

-¡PERRA! –Dijo, cayendo al suelo.

La iba violar, ¿defenderse la convertía en una perra? Aunque no le importaba realmente. Quienes le importaban estaban heridas, una estaba más grave que la otra.

_-¿Están bien, chicas?_

Sus hermanas solo se removieron. Esperaba que a Leni no le pasara nada. Ella le preocupaba más que nadie. Se iba a poner de pie, pero sintió algo punzantes y cálido a un costado de ella. Al mirar que era observó a Lincoln enterrando sus puños a un costado de su cuerpo.

-_¿Me extrañaste, puta?_

Ella gruñó. Le dio un golpe a Lincoln haciendo que su cuerpo saliera volando, su cuerpo era más duro. ¿Había una razón exacta para eso? ¿Acaso importaba? Fue corriendo hacia él para comenzar a despedazar su cuerpo, aunque no pudo partirlo. Parecía que era fuerte. Eso era algo nuevo, pero no estaba segura porque nunca se había defendido de él. Leni al ver que Lincoln estaba lastimando a Lily dejó de quedarse en el suelo y fue hacía él; golpeó su estomagó, causando que se congelara.

Le dio algunos puñetazos en la cara, pero no parecieron lastimarlo. Luna se confundió por ver a Lincoln parado enfrente de ella. Pero no podía dudar. La estaba lastimando. Agarró el otro cuerpo de Lincoln y estrelló ambas caras con violencia, haciendo que una buena de sangre la salpicara. Leni cayó al suelo mientras dejaba de moverse podía moverse. Todo le dolía mientras que Lincoln no parecía tener alguna herida. Sostenía fuertemente le cuerpo de Lily, el cual lo dejó caer contra el suyo como si fuera basura.

_-¿Sientes esto, hermano? ¿Sientes el mismo dolor que tú nos causaste?_

Lily y Leni escucharon eso, pero no sabían dónde estaba Luna.

Antes que volviera a golpear el cuerpo de Lily un láser lo hizo volar. Luna se golpeó contra una de las paredes. Al mirar que fue observó lo que parecía ser una maquina; su cuerpo se hizo de hielo. Luna no entendió eso.

-Fuera.

Ese robot salió volando, impactándose contra la pared, pero luego sintió varios puñetazos en su cara, eso hizo que se sintiera algo aturdida. Pero en el siguiente golpe lo detuvo y dejó caer contra el suelo, comenzó a golpearlo, aunque otro robot apareció y le lanzó un láser de su boca. Luna colocó su mano para taparla haciendo que reventara. El robot que estaba en suelo la tomó de las piernas y lo golpeó contra el suelo.

Gruñó nuevamente; tomó al robot de los brazos y los separó sin ningún problema. Iba a matar a Lincoln por esto que había hecho. Robots para que lo protegieran. Aunque antes de que se lanzara contra Lincoln, unos de los robots le lanzó un gas que comenzó a marearla. Sus parpados comenzaron a pesarle. No podía quedarse dormida, pero era algo que no podía evitarlo.

…

-Tuvimos suerte que no se saliera de control. –Dijo Carl, señalándole la pantalla de las Loud.

-Ya veo.

-Incluso intentamos que el profesor Javier la tranquilizara, pero al parecer Luna Loud resiste el control mental, incluso con solo el cuarenta por ciento de sus poderes. –Carl estaba nervioso y preocupado aun porque creía que Tony volvería a pedir que las liberaran. –Señor, le aconsejo que no vuelva a liberarlas, al menos no a Luna Loud. Ella podría escapar y no sé lo que eso podría causar.

-Entiendo. Lo importante es que lograron mantener todo bajo control. –Comentó Tony, sonriendo. –Ahora, quiero el video.

-Sí, señor. Aquí –le dio una memoria USB –están todo.

-Gracias. –Tony la tomó. –No quiero que nadie se acerque a las Loud hasta que yo diga. ¿Queda claro?

Carl asintió. Tony salió de la oficina. Le alegraba que no volvieran a pedirle que las liberaran nuevamente. La verdad era que le aterraba liberarlas, mas a Luna o Leni; ellas dos eran muy fuertes, y, aunque Leni no lo sabía exactamente, podría escapar ella sola. Y podría matarlos a todos. Más si tenía el gas del miedo. Lo bueno es que todo estaba tranquilo. Al menos por el momento.

La que menos le preocupaba era Lynn Loud; esa marimacho estaba como candidata junto con sus padres para ir al próximo evento de "Herogasm". Eso por petición del Caballero Luna, quien, junto con Black Noir, disfrutaban cogérsela. Sus padres, sin embargo, no iban a ser juguetes sexuales; Lynn y Rita Loud iban a ser devorados o desmembrados por algún héroe para ver cuánto resisten.

…

_-Te sientes bien, Leni._

-Sí, solo me duele un poco el cuerpo. –Luna observó que ya no tenía heridas, tampoco Lily. Sin embargo, sus cuerpos les dolían; además, de sentirse muy cansadas. Ella, por su parte, no mucho. Pero le alegraba haberlas tenido a salvo. -¿Cómo te sientes tú, Luna?

-_Bien. No me pasó nada._

-Me alegro.

Luna tenía a Lily en sus brazos mientras estaba dormida. Ella, al despertar, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y no se apartó de ella hasta que se quedó dormida. La verdad no estaba segura, pero creía que Lily la consideraba más cercana a ella y a Leni que al resto de sus hermanas. Incluso Lincoln estuvo en ese favoritismo de Lily; su hermana siempre disfrutaba ir a su habitación a leer con él comics.

Incluso, a pesar de estar en ropa interior, a Luna nunca le molestó. Más cuando ella y él eran cercanos. Quizás más que los demás. Lincoln siempre disfrutaba de tocar con ella. Pero eso había terminado; ella lo mataría si lo volvía a ver. No le importaba como o si alguna vez fueron cercanos; Luna le arrancaría el pene a Lincoln por lo que les hizo.

-_¿Recuerdas algo de lo que paso? –_Leni pareció temblar. _–Tranquila. No pasa nada. La verdad a mí me asustó lo que vi y prefiero no recordarlo._

-¿Crees que algún día salgamos de aquí? –Preguntó sencillamente.

-_Yo… no lo sé. Realmente espero escapar._

Ambas se quedaron calladas. Lo mejor era dejar el tema de lado.

…

**NA: Nada que decir. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Me gusto escribir esto. Además, no será la última vez que vean el gas del miedo en acción.**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Muchas gracias por leer y si pueden ayudarme dejándome su fav y su comentario se los agradecería mucho.**

**Les mando un saludo y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los vigilantes.**

-¿Creen que terminen haciendo estupideces? –Preguntó Elektra, observando todo el alcohol que habían bebido en tan pocas horas.

-No creo. Al menos no Wade y los demás; ese tipo llamado Constantine, por lo que puedo escuchar, está algo borracho, al resto no les afecta mucho por sus poderes. –Respondió Matt, bebiendo un poco de vodka.

Lincoln estaba sorprendido porque no siguieron cuidando a los enfermos mentales. Bueno, no podía decir eso exactamente; Constantine, para evitar tenerlos aquí, decidió mandarlos a dormir con un hechizo, o eso pensó Lincoln por las palabras raras que dijo y ver como esos sujetos se fueron, a excepción del Dr. Strange y Dr. Fate, quienes estaban escribiendo cosas en un cuaderno. Pero no estaban alterados, todo lo contario; tenían un actitud muy tranquila. Además que Lincoln escuchaba algunas cosas que decían.

Sin embargo, eran algo aterradoras. También observó que, en el mismo cuaderno, había algunos dibujos. Él pensó que los hospitales para gente con problemas mentales no les daban lápices o bolígrafos para evitar accidentes entre ellos o con los otros enfermos. Algo raro fue que esos sujetos parecían ser, al menos para Lincoln, un par de personas normales. Y lo que decían es solo porque tenían una imaginación muy grande.

De lo que más hablaban o decían que veían eran zombis, monstruos de hechos de una masa de carne completamente picada, seres de oscuridad y, algo que lo hizo sentir un escalofrió, un hombre de sombrero junto con tres personas; un hombre delgado y un sujeto con una gabardina negra que tapaba todo su cuerpo; pero lo aterrador era que Lincoln los había visto en sus sueños. La verdad eso lo puso incomodó incomodo un poco. Aunque también le resultó curioso lo también ellos lo vieran.

Y le sorprendió más aún que esos sujetos soportaran los hechizos. Lincoln tuvo la sensación que había algo más para que fueran inmunes a los hechizos. Y eso estaba relacionado a lo que veían. Por lo que veía en sus cuadernos, parecía que sabían hacer hechizos, algunas de las palabas que alcanzaba a ver eran las que luego Constantine decía. O quizás era su imaginación. Porque si podían usar magia, entonces, ¿Cuál era el motivo de seguir ahí si podían usar magia?

-¿Cuánto que Wade lleva a Constantine a la cama y Zatanna los descubre? -Comentó Elektra, viendo a Wade ponerse cariñoso con Constantine. Matt solo se limitó a extender su mano.

-¿Y qué será?

-Luego te digo cuando estemos solos.

Por esas palabras Lincoln se hizo una idea de lo que iban a pedir. ¿Por qué tenían que hacer eso? El que dijeran eso solo le hacía darse ideas. Cosas que estaban relacionadas con el sexo. Por algo no lo decían en voz alta.

-Y díganme, americanos. ¿Cómo es que aún no los matan? –La voz de Constantine parecía estar algo ronca.

-Tenemos nuestros métodos. –Respondió Wade, abrazándolo.

-Si Zatanna estuviera aquí te hubiera despedazado. –Comentó.

-No es la primera vez que lo hacen; cuando fue el holocausto de superhéroes Superman me hizo trocitos y lo desintegro casi todas las partes de mi cuerpo. –Eso no lo dijo con nada de humor. Lincoln, incluso, notó que parecía ligeramente incómodo. Algo muy extrañó en él porque no le tenía miedo a nada. –Imagina tener que regenerarte de un trozo de carne. –Constantine colocó un dedo en su cabeza.

-Puta madre. Eso sí que fue algo jodido.

-No quiero recordarlo. –Wade sacudió su cabeza. –Pero si quieres hablarlo, quizás… pueda decírtelo en otro lado.

-Mierda. –Susurró Matt.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y se desaparecieron en cuestión de segundos. El resto de los chicos no pareció importarles. Elektra se rió.

-Vas a tener que pagarme. –Sonrió.

-Aunque no sabemos si realmente van hacer algo en la cama.

-Tienes súper oído, se supone que los vas a escuchar. –Matt hizo una mueca de asco.

-Me lleva la…

-¿Qué pasó hace cuatro años? –Preguntó Lincoln, interrumpiendo su conversación. –Han hablado mucho del tema y estoy un poco perdido. Bueno, no del todo. –Pensó un momento antes de continuar. –Leí por internet que ustedes mataron a muchos héroes, el Escuadrón Supremo entre ellos. Además, Wade me contó un poco sobre ustedes. Pero lo que me interesa realmente es, ¿la razón de cómo se metieron en esta situación? ¿Cuál fue el motivo para que se unieran a este equipo? –Suspiró. –Sé que quizás no quieran recordarlo, aunque me gustaría saber qué fue lo que paso exactamente.

-Es una historia muy larga, Lincoln. –Elektra se sirvió un poco de vodka que agarró de la mesa. –No hay prisa, así que, ¿Por qué no?

Lincoln iba a escuchar que fue lo que paso. La verdad le generaba mucha curiosidad. Sin embargo, una alarma. Eso los confundió un poco mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Al llegar observaron que muchas de las personas que vivían enfrente del asilo parecían estar tomando poniendo cosas bastante resistentes en sus ventanas y puertas. Aumentaron el ritmo cuando aparecieron algunos autos de la policía.

-Al parecer ya queda poco tiempo para que comience. –Dijo Gambito, inhalando humo de su cigarro.

-¿Qué?

-Liberan criaturas extrañas en la noche y a un equipo de superhéroes donde está el Capitán Britania. –Arrojó la colilla de su cigarro al suelo. Lincoln alzó ambas cejas un poco confundido. Gambito lo notó. –Veras, en la segunda guerra mundial Inglaterra descubrió que Alemania no solo estaba usando complejo V en sus soldados, si no también estaban experimentando con la magia.

-¿Qué tipo de magia? –Preguntó, caminando de regresó.

-Demonios. Lograron descubrir como invocar algunos demonios. –Pareció pensar un poco. –La verdad no sé si son demonios, tienen un aspecto muy extraño. Además, Constantine me ha dicho que los demonios no lastiman al que los invocó, pero el resto de las personas les importa un bledo. –Se encogió de hombros. –El caso es que este secreto lo mantuvieron oculto de los americanos. En el momento que Estados unidos sacó a sus héroes y quisieron que Inglaterra también usara a sus héroes. Pero Inglaterra no quiso aceptar sus productos, al contrario sacaron a su único héroe; el Capitán Britania. Entonces Estados Unidos amenazó con invadir su territorio por la violencia que comenzó por la negativa de su gobierno, eso ya lo sabes; exterminaron a los negros, latinos, judíos, gay, etc. Y decidió usar a los demonios, lo cual funcionó porque lograron asesinar a un equipo de héroes con éxito; además, podían invocar a demonios igual de poderosos que los héroes, aunque creo que eso se hubiera salido de control. –Se rió un poco. –Ahora que lo pienso, quizás hasta eso habría desatado la tercera guerra mundial; héroes, armas nucleares, biológicas y demonios. –Se sentó nuevamente junto a Logan y Frank. –Deberían mantenerlo al tanto de todo. –Ese comentario iba dirigido a Matt y Elektra.

-Le iba a contar, pero… ah, no importa. –Lincoln se acercó a Elektra nuevamente.

-Shuma-Gorath está cerca.

-Yo también puedo sentirlo. –El Dr. Strange y Fate se pusieron de pie con nerviosismo. –Debemos escondernos ahora. Es peligroso seguir aquí.

Ambos hombres hicieron un movimiento raro con sus manos antes de correr lejos de ahí. Lincoln tuvo la sensación que, a pesar de sus visiones, sabían lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Esos sujetos son muy raros. –Comentó Lincoln en voz alta. –No sé, no puedo explicarlo.

-No deberías tomarle mucha importancia a ese par de locos. –Comentó Matt. –Bueno, como decía Elektra; nosotros nos unimos hace varios años cuando uno de mis amigos...

-Wade me contó lo que les pasó –lo interrumpió –, lo que yo quiero saber es la historia de lo que paso cuando estaba ese sujeto llamado Billy Butcher. –Lincoln se rió. – Por cómo se expresan de Butcher y como ustedes lo recuerdan creo que lo odian con todas sus fuerzas, incluso ahora que esta muerto.

-El hijo de perra más grande de la historia: el maldito William Billy Butcher. –Lincoln notó algo de odio en las palabras de Matt. -¿Sabes algo, Lincoln? Yo nunca he matado a nadie. Ni siquiera a los héroes a los que me enfrento, de eso se encarga Frank o Elektra. Siento que quitar vida no me corresponde a mí. Pero si Billy no hubiera muerto, no habría descansado hasta encontrar a esa patética basura para mandarlo al infierno.

Lincoln no se imaginó que ese sujeto fuera tan odiado por todos, incluso por Matt. Él soltó un suspiró.

-Comenzó hace cuatro años cuando…

Dejó de hablar cuando golpearon la puerta. Lincoln gruñó. No podían contarle la historia porque estaban interrumpiéndolos cada que iban a contarle la historia. Quizás debería pedírselo a Wade cuando estuvieran solos.

Gambito se puso de pie para abrir la puerta. Observó que Zatanna había llegado junto con Bruce y dos hombres; un hombre negro y un sujeto asiático; sus apariencias estaban algo descuidadas.

-¿En dónde está Constantine? –Preguntó, en el momento que entró ya que él era quien siempre abría la puerta.

-Creo que él y Wade están encerrados en una habitación. –Respondió Elektra indiferente. Zatanna pareció algo enojada al escuchar sus palabras.

-Quaerere. –Una luz salió de sus manos que voló por todo el lugar. Lincoln y Matt la siguieron hasta que llegó a una habitación. Zatanna la abrió rápidamente y con violencia. -¡¿Qué mierda están haciendo?!

-¿Sabes? Yo siempre he querido morir, creo que en el infierno estaré con monstruos como yo.

Wade ignoró a Zatanna. Ella observó que Constantine estaba en la cama de la chica que se quedaba ahí, y era una que se decía llamar "La muerte".

-Si lo haces, me quedare contigo. No creo que merezcas estar solo. –Dijo "La muerte", sonriendo.

-Me alegra saber que… ¿si puedes irte de aquí?

-Sí, yo… solo vine por… Volantes.

El cuerpo de Constantine comenzó a flotar, Zatanna salió de la habitación. Eso fue algo muy extraño; nunca antes había escuchado a Wade hablar de ese modo, normalmente era muy mal hablado.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –Preguntó Elektra. Matt tuvo ganas de reírse por la respuesta.

-Wade esta con "La muerte". –Respondió Zatanna, aun confundida. –Lo mejor será que lo dejemos solos. –El cuerpo de Constantine se colocó sobre uno de los sofás. Matt, por otro lado, se estaba riendo de Elektra porque perdió. –Ellos cuidaran de los enfermos mientras estemos fuera. Se llamas Wong y Jericho Drumm, o Dr. Voodoo, mientras que nosotros iremos ayudarlos sin preocuparnos por lo que pase aquí. –Nuevamente se hizo presente el sonido de una alarma. –Al parecer ya empezó. –Zatanna se acercó a la mesa donde había estado jugando. -¿Quieren ver el espectáculo?

-¿Qué espectáculo? –Pregunto Lincoln, acercándose cuando vio que Zatanna apareció una bola de luz blanca. Al verla mejor observó que mostraba las calles. Supuso que, por lo que ya había escuchado, era un hechizo donde podía ver afuera. -¿Qué supone que veremos?

-Los sujetos que morirán cuando salgan porque no entienden. –Respondió con algo de sarcasmo y humor, cosa que a Lincoln no se le hizo gracioso, y Zatanna pudo verlo –Sé que no es divertido, pero no podemos hacer nada. Ellos decidieron salir.

-La verdad es que tengo algo de sueño. –Dijo, bostezando.

-Como quieras, Lincoln. Wong, ¿puedes llevarlo a una habitación?

El hombre asiático asintió. Lincoln lo siguió. Y mientras caminaban Lincoln lo observó; parecía ser más callado y podía notar que era algo fuerte. ¿Sabría hacer magia como los demás? Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una escalera que subieron hasta el tercer piso. En ese piso estaban el Dr. Strange y Fate, ambos hombres parecían ligeramente nerviosos mientras pintaban y decían palabras. Pensó que eran las que estaban anotando en su cuaderno.

-No les hagas caso –dijo Wong, caminando –, esos sujetos no te molestaran. –Se detuvo enfrente de una habitación. –Si necesitas algo, puedes llamarme.

-Gracias. Y de hecho quiero mis cosas para dormir.

Wong movió sus manos de forma extraña.

-Listo. Tus cosas están en tu habitación.

-Gracias.

El hombre asintió antes de salir para regresar con los demás. Lincoln se imaginó que aquel hombre hizo un hechizo para que sus cosas aparecieran. Imaginó, también, que abajó hablarían sobre ciertas cosas. No se preocupaba mucho porque lo sabría de todos modos cuando regresara. Pero era mejor dejarlos solos.

…

Lincoln se despertó de repente cuando escuchó el fuerte llanto de una niña. Rápidamente se levantó de la cama para asomarse por la ventana. En efecto observó que en medio de la calle había una niña llorando. No escuchó a nadie más despierto y no sabía qué hacer. Pero si estaba seguro de algo; no podía dejar a esa niña ahí. Mas cuando le dijeron lo que está caminando por las calles. Rápidamente se colocó su traje y salió por la ventana. Por suerte su habitación no estaba con barrotes como las demás, ni tampoco había hechizos que le impidieran salir, así que no tuvo problemas. Se dirigió con la niña apenas llegó al suelo.

-¿Estas bien? –Preguntó, apenas acercándose. La niña dejó de llorar mientras miraba a Lincoln atentamente. Él, por su parte vio para todos lados buscando a alguien cerca, pero la niña estaba sola. -¿En dónde están tus padres? –La niña solo giró su cabeza. –No importa te llevare conmigo y…

-Mataste a tus hermanas, ¿verdad? –Lincoln se quedó en blanco, observando a esa esa niña. ¿Qué le acaba de preguntar? La niña comenzó a reírse. –Estarás bien si…

Sintió la punzada en la su cabeza y rápidamente se hizo a un lado. Observó cómo unas cadenas con algo filoso en la punta habían intentado clavarse en su piel. Al mirar hacia donde estaba la niña hace unos momentos observo que había desaparecido. Lincoln se asustó un poco porque algo se la había llevado, o quizás era su imaginación y ahora estaba afuera donde salían monstruos, por llamarlo de ese modo. Comenzó a correr rápidamente de regresó al hospital, pero se detuvo al ver que enfrente del asilo había un hombre algo musculoso con manos de martillo sonriéndole e impidiendo que avanzara.

Lincoln se acercó rápidamente, el hombre lo intentó golpear, pero él, sin embargo, detuvo su golpe, dándole uno en las rodillas para tenerlo en el suelo y darle un puñetazo en la cara. Cosa que no lo dejó inconsciente. La punzada se activó nuevamente, pero Lincoln no pudo moverse y sintió el fuerte golpe en su cara que lo dejó algo aturdido. Se tambaleó un poco mientras la punzada volvía activarse; Lincoln se hizo a un lado mientras observaba como el martillo caía en suelo dejando algunas grietas.

Sostuvo fuertemente su brazo para aplicarle una llave que hizo que se colara contra el suelo; le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza causando que su cabeza se hundiera en el suelo. Iba darle otro, pero la punzada se activó nuevamente, se hizo a un lado, observando cómo le habían vuelto a lanzar las cadenas. Era un hombre dentro de un traje de color negro, casi parecido al de Black Noir, solo que con tonos de color café oscuro. Podía verlo perfectamente a pesar de la oscuridad. Le lanzó algo de telaraña en sus piernas y lo jaló hacia él, dándole un puñetazo en el rostro. Iba darle otro, y la punzada se activó de nuevo; detuvo el golpe del hombre con las manos de martillos. Intentó darle otro, Lincoln la detuvo fácilmente. Dio un brincó para darle un golpe en la nariz. Le dio repetidos puñetazos en el rostro mientras que el otro hombre se rio, poniéndose de pie.

-Tus movimientos son interesantes. –Dijo aquel hombre vestido con el traje negro, tronando sus huesos. –Esos movimientos no son de un hombre normal. Ninguna persona en este país sabe hacer lo que tú haces, y eso solo me hace pensar en que eres un "Superhéroe" de Estados Unidos. –Lincoln no respondió. –Espero que seas divertido. Varios de los que quisieron invadir Inglaterra murió hecho pedazos, a excepción de su cabeza, la cual usamos su cabeza como advertencia. Pero antes de comenzar, ¿hay más como tú? Eso te hará menos dolorosa la muerte. –Lincoln se quedó callado. –No quieres hablar. Igual puedo buscarlos, no pasa nada.

El hombre se lanzó contra él de nuevo, Lincoln se movió rápidamente. Pero el hombre había dejado su cadena para que se moviera contra su cuerpo. Cuando Lincoln sintió la punzada en su cabeza no pudo moverse, limitándose al dolor que el causo al momento de que se enterró su en su piel. El hombre de los martillos intentó aprovechar eso, aunque Lincoln logró detener su golpe y esquivar los golpes. Usó algo de su fuerza para cargarlo y azotarlo contra el suelo. Y eso lo distrajo, lo cual el otro hombre logró enterrar su cadena en el otro brazo. Lincoln gritó de dolor y solo pudo sentir como le arrancaban los brazos de su cuerpo.

La sangre cayó el suelo mientras intentaba irse. Jamás debió salir, ahora iba morir por salir de ese lugar. Antes de que pusiera reaccionar sintió algo clavarse en su pecho, haciendo que volviera gritar de dolor. Era impresionante que aun siguiera vivo, era por los poderes. Aunque no iba sobrevivir, ya lo sabía. Y aunque lo hiciera no haría mucho porque quedaría como un paralitico, no podría proteger a sus hermanas. Las cadenas en su piel comenzaron arrastrar su cuerpo por el suelo hasta una máquina que, por lo que escuchó, trituraba carne. Aun no podía morir; intentó que sus pies se pegaran en el suelo, pero el hombre de los martillos golpeó su rostro causando que quedara aturdido. No tenía duda que si lo succionaban le pasaría algo muy malo.

Incluso en ese momento pasó por su cabeza un pensamiento; porque no se sentía débil por la pérdida de sangre. Aunque no le importaba mucho en estos momento que ya iba morir. No supo en que momento pasó; lo único que alcanzó a escuchar fue el sonido de huesos quebrándose y como algo despedazaba su piel. No sabía si era su imaginación o qué, pero alcanzó a sentir como su cara se partía en trozos grandes de carne hasta que salió por un agujero. ¿Aun podía ver? ¿Seguía vivo?

-Hemos terminado. Creo que fue algo aburrido. –Comentó uno de ellos. –Mejor vámonos de aquí.

Escuchó sus pasos alejarse. Aunque él estaba concentrado en el ardor de su cuerpo; era tan inmenso que seguro que ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo con vida. Incluso le pareció raro que aún no muriera cuando o siguiera consiente. O quizás estaba muerto, o puede que solo fuese la agonía. Lo peor de todo es que ahora que estaba muerto ya no podría cuidar a sus hermanas. Por otro lado, había pagado por lo que les hizo a las demás.

Poco después la respiración de su cuerpo comenzó hacer normal y dejó de sentir, poco a poco, dolor. El dolor se estaba yendo. Eso lo aterró un poco porque quería decir que ya estaba muerto. Se supone que cuando una persona muere deja de sentir dolor. Entonces, ¿Por qué seguía viendo las calles? Comenzó a toser mientras sentía como su estómago se movía frenéticamente y sus manos parecían temblar. Se intentó poner de pie, miró su piel; estaba con algunos cortes, pero lo extrañó era que… ¿estaban sanando? ¿Qué estaba pasando? De seguro era un sueño. Intentó ponerse de pie, observando como aun le cian algunas gotas de sangre. Puede que todo esto era una alucinación causada porque Wade estaba drogándose. Pero era demasiado real para ser una alucinación. Le dolía mucho el cuerpo. Caminó de regresó, observando la puerta del asilo abierta.

-Mierda, Lincoln. ¿Por qué carajo saliste? –Escuchó la voz Frank, al levantar la mirada observó que él estaba junto a Gambito en la puerta.

-Mierda. –Gritó Gambito. Sus manos brillaron de un color rosado que lanzó hacia enfrente, hubo una pequeña explosión. Frank comenzó a disparar. –Vámonos de aquí.

Frank lo cargó mientras disparaba por todos lados. Pensó que ese par de sujetos había regresado, pero observó algunos tentáculos llenos de garras que intentaban atraparlos. Gambito volvió lanzar cosas hacían enfrente hasta que vio la luz; estaba adentro del asilo nuevamente. Lo más extraño es que ya no estaba sangrando.

-Se ve de la mierda. ¿Están seguros que sigue vivo? –Preguntó Constantine al ver la sangre que había encima de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué no vez? –Frank se dirigió a donde estaban las botellas y dejar caer el líquido en las heridas.

-Bueno, mi albino americano, por lo que veo, estas sanando. Así que no creo que mueras. –Metió una carta en su gabardina. –No hace falta que use esto.

-No debiste salir, Lincoln. –Bruce apareció cerca de él. –Nada de lo que viste fue real. Por lo que me contó Zatanna, si saliste porque viste algo, entonces fue porque estaban poniéndote una trampa para que te acercaras. –Suspiró. –Al menos veo que tu cuerpo esta sanando. Eso es algo bueno.

-Creo que ya es hora de limpiar. –Constantine sacó una carta. –Mundus te.

Lincoln no supo que fue lo que le hizo. Intentó moverse de nuevo; su cuerpo ya no se sintió con tanto dolor. Movió sus dedos para verlos; la piel ya no tenía cortes en y los rastros de sangre se habían ido. Además que podía mover su cuerpo sin sentir dolor. Algo que le hizo sentirse incómodo fue que todos lo estaban mirando atentamente.

-¿Qué viste afuera, Lincoln? –Preguntó Constantine.

-Vi a un hombre con manos de martillo y un sujeto con un traje parecido al de Black Noir. Tembló un poco, dejando de ver su cuerpo y mostrándose ligeramente asustado. –No quiero recordarlo.

-No importa. De todos modos ya sé a quién te refieres. –Constantine estiró su cuerpo. –Deberías ir a tu habitación y ponerte algo de ropa. No creo que te guste que vean tu paquete.

Lincoln se sonrojó y se tapó rápidamente la entrepierna mientras corría hacia su habitación.

-Ya no salgas de nuevo a la calle. Lincoln. Es peligroso porque no solo te pones en riesgo a ti, si no a nosotros.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras escuchando las palabras de Bruce. No le tomó mucho tiempo llegar a su habitación. Se colocó algo de ropa interior apenas entró. Ya estaba relajado, se dejó caer en la cama, intentando olvidar lo que paso afuera. Su cuerpo, incluso, le punzaba aun.

Y estaba algo asustado por las palaras que le dijo esa niña. Sin embargo, pensó que, con lo que le dijo Constantine, creía que fue un demonio. Pero eso le aterró un poco por todas las cosas que podrían saber de él. Esperaba no volver a estar en una situación igual. Le daría mucho miedo tener que enfrentarse a un demonio o a esos tipos nuevamente. Y lo más raro de todo es que ya no tenía ninguna herida sobre su cuerpo. Sabía que podía sanar, aunque no creía que pudiera regenerar miembros de su cuerpo, solo piel. ¿Y si hacia la prueba?

Eso le hizo sentir un cosquilleó en su estómago. Podía sacarse un ojo para hacer la prueba. Tal vez le crecería, pero, ¿y si no? En ese caso se quedaría tuerto todo para toda su vida solo por la curiosidad. Aunque hace unos momentos le trituraron el cuerpo. Y no quería recordarlo por el dolor tan intenso. Eso hubiera sido suficiente para matarlo. Pero seguía vivo.

Entonces, ¿Qué tenía que temer? En su habitación había un baño así que no tenía que preocuparse por dejar un desastre. Al entrar al baño y ver su reflejo en el espejo observó su ojo. Eso lo puso más nervioso. Sostuvo con fuerza sus parpados, tocó su ojo sintiendo un poco la viscoso de su ojo. Lo presionó con fuerza sintiendo como salía del agujero. Lo jaló con fuerza sintiendo el dolor de desprenderlo.

Evitó gritar por el dolor, arrojó el ojo al lavabo. Miró el hueco izquierdo donde antes estaba su ojo; la sangre le brotó durante un rato; pero, unos segundos después, el líquido rojo dejó de salir mientras sentía un cosquilleó y el dolor poco a poco se iba. Conforme más pasaron los segundos pudo observar como algo crecía dentro de su ojo, además que podía ver rastros de luz de donde se había arrancado el ojo. Abrió la llave del agua para comenzar a lavarse los restos de sangre junto con la carne. Al mirarse nuevo en el espejo observó como ya estaba creciendo algo dentro del agujero; era un ojo.

Entonces podía regenerar miembros de su cuerpo. Pero, ¿Por qué no escuchó nada de eso en aquel lugar donde estaba encerrado? O quizás no lo dijeron cuando él estaba en su celda. Daba lo mismo realmente. Era algo bueno que le crecieran nuevos miembros del cuerpo porque así no podía morir, o al menos no de forma sencilla, y eso podía serle de utilidad si lo herían gravemente.

…

_Never made it as a wise man.__  
__I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing__tired of living like a blind ma.__  
__I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling__and this is how you remind me._

Lincoln se despertó cuando escuchó a Wade cantar.

-Necesitas bajar, Lincoln. Es momento de irnos. –Dijo Wade. Lincoln se sentó en la cama al escucharlo.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó, quejándose. -¿Ir, a dónde? –Se quitó las sabanas y comenzó vestirse.

-Iremos a Alemania a buscar a Magneto o Erik. Espero que acceda a ayudarnos. Ese sujeto nos puede ser de mucha utilidad.

-¿Qué puede hacer?

-Con su nombre no es obvio. –Lincoln imaginó que podía atraer o usar cosas de metal. –Ahora, acaban de venir unos sujetos del gobierno porque como ayer te vieron combatir contra uno de "Los vigilantes", piensan que puede haber más "héroes" dentro de Inglaterra. –Se levantó cuando Lincoln comenzó arreglar la cama y ordenar sus cosas dentro de la maleta. –Por cierto, nunca me dijiste que tenías factor curativo como yo; te cortan un trozo de carne y se regenera. Eso puede ayudarte mucho ya que te hace inmune a la muerte.

-Yo tampoco sabía que lo tenía. –Lincoln se terminó de vestir.

-Tuviste fuerte porque esos tipos te habrían matado.

Tomó sus cosas y salió junto con Wade, al bajar al segundo piso, le hizo una seña para que lo esperara. Lincoln asintió, aprovecharía para mandarle un mensaje a Lisa; pocos segundos de mandárselo le respondió; todo estaba bien, al parecer Lana estaba feliz ahora que estaba jugando con un perro que Alfred había llevado llamado "Terror". A Lincoln le pareció un poco curioso el nombre.

Aunque estaba bien. Más aún que no sabía que les había pasado a sus mascotas ya que no las vio en la mansión. Pensó que quizás salieron tan aprisa que Lana ni siquiera pudo llevar a "Brinquitos", dudaba que siguieran vivas; si no fue por algún superhéroe que fue a su hogar y los asesinó por placer, quizás se murieron de hambre o sed. Pero también estaba la posibilidad de que el señor Grouse los recogió, sin embargo, a pesar de lo mal que le caían. Al menos se sentía bien que su hermana tuviera una nueva mascota. Lincoln le dijo a donde irían y Lisa le respondió con la imagen de un pulgar arriba.

-Volveré. Te lo prometo. –Escuchó a Wade decir antes de cerrar una habitación.

-¿Ella quién es?

-La muerte. –Respondió. Cosa que Lincoln alzó ambas cejas confundido. –Ese me dijo que era su nombre. Pero me agradó esa chica. –Sonrió. –Creo que al menos no estaré de acosador sexual de porquería con Constantine.

Bajaron a la planta baja donde observó a los hombres que Zatanna había traído hablando con ella.

-Si todo se sale de control con nosotros, ya saben qué hacer. –Los hombres asintieron. –Bien, es hora de irnos.

Al salir observaron algunos autos de la policía británica. Lincoln se imaginó que tocaron la puerta del asilo para hablar o investigar si había algún héroe dentro de ese asilo. Pero pensó que Constantine y Zatanna los confundieron con un hechizo de confusión para que se fueran. Además, ¿Qué iría a pasar si entraba si los descubrían? Quizás una pelea entre los demonios y esos sujetos de ayer que Lincoln pensaba que eran héroes.

-¿Quiénes eran los que me atacaron el día de ayer? –Preguntó Lincoln con algo de curiosidad. _los tipos que aparecieron ayer no parecían ser demonios o algo por el estilo.

-Bueno, la verdad lo que más aparecen en las calles son monstruos o demonios, creo que eso ya está más que claro. –Dijo Gambito, bajando el vidrio de su ventana.

-Algunos de mis contactos me dijo que les conocen como "Los vigilantes". No sé más que eso. –Agregó Constantine.

Lincoln no siguió. Eso explicaba porque Wade los llamó "Los vigilantes" hace unos minutos. Pero el nombre que tenían se les hizo vagamente conocido. No sabía exactamente porque. Quizás era una parodia a los vengadores solo que británicos. No estaba seguro. Desearía llegar a casa para que pudiera hablar con Wade o Lisa sobre todo esto.

…

-¿No tienes un hechizo de rastreó o algo por el estilo? –Pregunto Wade, mirando hacia abajo.

Todos, a excepción de Matt, Elektra, Bruce, Zatanna y Constantine estaban caminando sin tener el rostro cubierto. Según Bruce como los superhéroes junto con el gobierno de los Estados Unidos tenían control y oídos por casi todo el mundo por lo que debían tener cuidado.

-Necesito un cabello o algo por el estilo para hacer eso. –Respondió, inhalando algo de humo. –Además, Zatanna está haciendo un buen trabajó. Solo denle algo de tiempo.

-Su hija evita que los encuentre. – Se rió. –Al parecer si usó bien esas enseñanzas de magia que le di.

-¿No dijiste que eran mutantes? –Pregunto Lincoln.

-Su hija tenía cierta manipulación sobre la magia. –Constantine volvió a inhalar humo. –Incluso más que cualquiera de nosotros dos.

Lincoln quedó sorprendido por lo que le dijo. Entonces, ¿los mutantes también podían usar magia? Estaba aprendiendo cosas que no imaginó que realmente pudieran ser reales; los mutantes pueden usar magia, los héroes eran unos hijos de puta, gente como él, accidentes, son entrenados para convertirse en héroes, Inglaterra tiene un gobierno totalitario para no dejar que entren los héroes a su país, la magia existe y estaba seguro que aún faltaban muchas cosas por descubrir.

-Creo que es… si, es por aquí. –Caminaron entre un callejón. A Lincoln le resultó algo peligroso por cómo se veía. –De seguro están aquí para no llamar la atención. O eso creo. –Miró las casa. La gran mayoría estaban totalmente en ruinas y había unas que estaban en mejor estado. –Creo que es esa. –Señaló la puerta una de las casas que no estaban tan maltratadas.

-Bueno, ya lo dijo… iba ser una referencia, pero se me olvido. –Wade se golpeó la cabeza.

Se acercaron a la puerta. Como no tenía timbre Wade golpeó fuertemente la puerta para que atendieran.

Esperaron unos segundos, como no abrieron volvieron a tocar.

-¿No crees que se escapen para no tener que hablar con nosotros? –Preguntó Matt, al no escuchar a nadie caminar.

-Tampoco es como que los vaya a obligar.

-Aunque si quieres culpar a alguien, campanita. Debería ser al hijo de puta de Butcher. –Comentó Wade. Bruce rodó los ojos. -¿Saben? Bruce es Batman de noche porque de día su piel brilla.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a una hermosa chica. Ella pareció ligeramente disgustada por tener que verlos, pero lo único que se limitó hacer fue hacerles una seña para que entraran.

-Hola, Wanda. –La saludó Bruce.

-Hola, chicos. Mucho tiempo sin verlos.

-Bastante. –Wade se sentó en el sofá. –Parece que no tienen muchos problemas económicos. Deberían ver mi casa en "Ghotam". Y lo peor es como soy sicario debería tener mejor calidad de vida.

-Hemos trabajado un poco. –Wanda fue a la cocina. -¿Quieren algo de té o café? No les ofrezco alcohol porque no tenemos.

-Yo quiero algo de té, por favor. –Dijo Lincoln.

-De acuerdo. –Wanda colocó una tasa con agua. -¿Y qué quieren? Pensé que ya no tendríamos que meternos en esto de nuevo por lo que paso hace cuatro años. Además, todo el equipo está junto de nuevo, no sé quién eres…

-Me llamo John Constantine.

-Lo queremos intentar de nuevo. -Bruce miró a Wanda, quien negó con la cabeza.

-Hagan lo que quieran. – Soltó un suspiró. –Si quieren morir es su problema, pero no cuenten nosotros para formar parte de su "escuadrón suicida".

-Nos llamó escuadrón suicida. Lo cual lo hace divertido porque es verdad; solo estamos preparados para morir. Nacidos para morir, ¿o era para matar? –Wade chasqueó los dedos. –Además, nos está comparando con un equipo de DC.

-En realidad creemos que esta vez lo lograremos.

-Solo porque Butcher no esté en el equipo quiere decir que realmente lo logren, Bruce.

Wanda fue a la cocina, movió algunas cosas antes de salir nuevamente. Le extendió la tasa de té a Lincoln, quien la tomó. Debía admitir que aquella mujer se le hacía muy hermosa, incluso más que Dimartino. Y no era la única; Zatanna también se le hacía muy hermosa. Aunque eran mayores que él, por desgracia.

-¿Y en donde está tu padre? –Preguntó Gambito con curiosidad al no verlo.

-Escuchándonos desde la habitación que está en la cocina, me imagino que saldrá hasta que nos larguemos. –Respondió Matt sarcásticamente. Eso hizo que Wanda se riera algo divertida.

-Me olvide de tu súper oído. –Un hombre entre cuarenta años salió de la cocina.

-Cuanto tiempo, Erik.

-Bastante, Bruce. –Erik saludó a todos con la mano. –Pensé que te había dicho que no quería meterme en esto de nuevo, Zatanna. –El hombre se sentó junto a Lincoln. –Creí que lo entenderías.

-Quería saber si estaban hablando enserio. –Zatanna los miró ambos. El resto de los chicos solo se limitaban a escuchar sus respuestas sin meterse en la conversación. –Pensé que podrían ayudarnos.

-Después de la muerte de mi hijo no quiero saber nada más. –Suspiró. –El hijo de puta de Butcher mató a mi hijo y… él… oh, Dios. –Pareció querer llorar.

-No me lo tomes a mal, Eric; te respeto, pero, ¿cómo sabes que tu hijo no sigue vivo? Él forma parte del velocista de Marvel.

-Esa cosa no es mi hijo. –Zatanna no quería escucharse agresiva, y sabia perfecto eso, no obstante, quería saber cómo decía eso. –No sé cómo es que sigue caminando por la tierra. Hay cosas que no tengo idea y no quiero saberlo. Tampoco voy a entrar al equipo de nuevo.

-Lo entendemos. –Bruce se puso de pie. Les hizo una seña a todos para que se fueran del lugar. –Pensé que como Butcher no estaba te unirías.

-Yo deje eso atrás.

Wanda, sin embargo, parecía algo insegura. Quería ayudar un poco, pero tampoco quería morir y que la revieran solo para que formara parte de un equipo superhéroes como un zombi. Si podía llamarlo de ese modo.

-No sé si esto pueda ayudarles. –Habló Wanda, llamando la atención de todos. –Cuando me secuestraron hubo un hombre que trabajaba para las tres empresas por igual.

-¿Un hombre?

-Sí, no era un mal sujeto. En realidad era muy amable. –Agitó su cabeza. –Pero me contó que las empresas lo tenían como si fuera una especie de esclavo sexual.

-¿Y cómo mierda nos puede ayudar eso? –Preguntó Wade, sin entender a que se refería con eso.

-Que ese hombre odia a los superhéroes. Quizás pueda ayudarles, dándoles información.

-¿Sabes en donde esta? –Wanda hizo un movimiento con sus manos, las colocó en su cabeza, haciendo que Zatanna viera la dirección. –Ya veo.

-Creo que es hora de irnos. –Bruce se dirigió a la salida junto con los demás. –Cuídense mucho y si necesitan algo, sea dinero u otra cosa, ya saben mi número de teléfono.

Salieron de la casa. No había sido una pérdida de tiempo después de todo. Zatanna lo sabía. Solo necesitaba buscar a ese hombre y decirle a Bruce sobre lo que Wanda de le mostró. Quizás, tan solo quizás, puede que esta vez podrían tener éxito en acabar con los héroes. Algo que nunca tuvieron cuando estaban con Butcher.

…

El sol apenas estaba saliendo en Ghotam. Habían regresado al infierno que estaba desatado en América. Ahora solo tenían que empezar a buscar a ese hombre que odiaba a los héroes y a las personas que sabían algo sobre el paradero de las hermanas de Lincoln. Todos entraron a la mansión donde observó a Lisa junto a un hombre de edad avanzada sin cabello.

-Me alegra volver a verlo, amo Wayne.

Bruce solo lo abrazó mientras que Lincoln se sintió algo incómodo por no poder hacer lo mismo con sus hermanas.

-¿En dónde están Lana y Lola? –Preguntó Lincoln, intentando no sonar tan incómodo.

-Jugando con Terror.

-¿El perro de Butcher sigue vivo? –Preguntó Wade, sorprendido. –No creo que lo sepas, Lincoln. Pero Terror es un Bulldog ingles que violaba. –Lincoln alzó ambas cejas. Lisa, incluso, también lo hizo, mostrándose ambos sorprendidos. –Es enserio; su perro violaba a quien Butcher le dijera.

-Estoy haciendo que deje de hacerlo.

-Ese hijo de puta de Butcher sí que era un enfermo. –Elektra fue junto a Matt a su habitación.

-Entonces si le digo "Terror, cógetelo", ¿me hará caso? –Preguntó Wade con dudas.

-No quiero que lo hagas enfrente de Lana. Odiaría que mi hermana terminara con un trauma. –Dijo Lincoln, seriamente.

-¿Por qué crees que iba hacer la prueba? –Wade hizo una mueca de asco al recordar algo. –Una vez recuerdo que le dio la orden que se cogiera a un gato; le dijo "Terror, cógetelo". –Sacudió su cabeza. –Eso fue traumático.

-Que buena vida tienes aquí, hombre vampiro. –Mencionó Constantine, sacando un cigarro. –Vives en este lugar tú sólo. Me sorprenda que nadie sospeche que estas en contra de todos los héroes. Pero me imaginó que están muy confiados en que solo eres un niño bonito que brilla en el día.

-¿Podrías llevarlos a su habitación, Alfred? Tengo que hablar con Lisa Loud. –Alfred asintió, mientras que él y Frank fueron a la parte de abajo junto con Lisa.

Al llegar a la parte de abajo Lisa se acercó a la computadora. Bruce y Frank observaron la pantalla.

-Imaginó que te has de preguntar sobre los resultados y bien; al parecer su cuerpo no rechazó los poderes, al contrario; los admitió. –Lisa tecleó un momento en la computadora hasta que apareció algo. –Al parecer su poder solo rechazó un poco la furia. No del todo, pero creo que no podrá usarla del todo.

-Lo había visto en Inglaterra. –Negó con la cabeza. –Sera mejor que no preguntes. Ahora, quiero que busques esta dirección y a este hombre –Bruce le extendió un pedazo de papel. Lisa observó que decía el nombre de una persona junto con su dibujo.

…

-Necesito hablar contigo, Wade. –Dijo Lincoln seriamente, en el momento que se quedaron solos.

-No tengo otra cosa que hacer, así que, ¿de qué quieres hablar? –Wade se dirigió a la cocina donde buscó una botella de tequila. Él había traído todas sus botellas, así que tenía derecho de embriagarse cuando quisiera. –Espero que no sea una pregunta incomoda de que sienten las cicas cuando me hacen sexo oral porque no lo voy a responder.

Lincoln lo miró de forma rara. Negó con la cabeza ante la declaración de Wade.

-Yo no quiero preguntarte sobre eso.

-Menos mal. –Wade se sirvió un poco. -¿Quieres un trago?

Lincoln negó con la cabeza. Wade se encogió de hombre, dio un largo trago mientras movía su mano para indicarle a que le dijera sobre qué quería hablar. Él asintió.

-Veras, no se mucho sobre el equipo antes de que Lisa y yo nos uniéramos. –Comentó, jugando un poco con sus dedos. –Quiero que me digas todo sobre el equipo, Butcher, la pelea que tuviste hace cuatro años, para quien trabajaban. Todo. Quiero saber todo lo que ustedes hacían antes de formar parte del equipo.

Wade tomó un largó tragó de la botella, luego se tomó el del vaso.

-Está bien. Una larga historia llena de violencia y corrupción. –Wade volvió a darle otro tragó a la botella. –Hace cuatro años nosotros trabajábamos para la CIA en un equipo que mantenía a raya a los superhéroes conocidos como "The boys"…

…

**NA: Bueno, otro capítulo, esta vez de los chicos. La verdad quería publicar esto antes para poder escribir algo el especial del "What if" que será publicado en mi colección de shots llamado "Modelos Loud", eso para que no se confundan si lo meto dentro de esta historia como un apartado.**

**Y también hay otra sorpresita que será publicada en esta historia en el próximo capítulo. Espero que me dé algo de tiempo hacer ambas cosas. Y espero que ustedes la disfruten.**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, me alegraría verlo en su comentario. También que casi voy a llegar a los 30 favs, espero que puedan recomendar la historia para que llegue a esa cantidad.**

**Les mandó un saludo. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Adiós. **


End file.
